No tan usual
by Caris Bleu
Summary: Jamás de los jamases pensó que por escribir una simple columna le traería un problema con nombre y apellido: Shaoran Li. Sinceramente nunca lo dimensionó: ¿Enamorada de un rockstar o "novia" casi por presión? He ahí el dilema.
1. Inspiración

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, pero los otros personajillos que aparecen son creados por mí al igual que la historia.**

_**Summary: **_Jamás de los jamases pensó que por escribir una simple columna le traería un problema con nombre y apellido: Shaoran Li. Sinceramente nunca lo dimensionó: ¿Enamorada de un _rockstar_ o "novia" casi por presión? He ahí el dilema.

* * *

><p><strong>No tan usual<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**I N S P I R A C I Ó N**

Dos jóvenes trataban de hacerse paso mientras un millar de hombres de aspecto rudo les impedían el movimiento. Una de ellas llevaba un gran bolso y una cámara de fotografía, mientras que la otra miraba hastiada y maldecía por lo bajo.

Al ser dos jóvenes atractivas llamaban la atención de los hombres quienes les lanzaban miradas un tanto lujuriosas y los más atrevidos les hablaban lo que generaba en una de ellas el sonrojo extremo mientras que en la otra la risa.

—Odio esto, tanta testosterona junta me marea.

La otra chica rodó los ojos.

—Deja de reclamar tanto y mejor sigue caminado.

—Te corrijo, tratar de caminar… Si es que se puede.

Continuaron su camino llegando a una entrada en la que se hallaban dos hombres altos y musculosos.

Ambas chicas les mostraron las credenciales que colgaban de sus cuellos y entraron dejando atrás al montón de personas que se agolpaban en la entrada del estadio en el que, en un par de horas más, se daría el concierto de una de las bandas más conocidas en el mundo entero.

Una de las jóvenes comenzó a dar vueltas mientras en su rostro se veía una gran sonrisa, luego de tirarse, literalmente a un sofá, exclamó:

—¡Por fin! Acá sí se puede caminar, respirar y nadie te está empujando.

—Sí, eso es lo bueno de tener el poder —dijo la otra chica levantando la credencial que colgaba de su cuello.

La otra joven sonrió.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que vas a escribir?

—Nada —respondió la chica que se hallaba en el sofá.

—Jajaja, en fin, me alegro que ahora tengas tu columna.

—Sí, quizás sea bueno intentar cosas nuevas aparte de los reportajes aunque no me gustó mucho ya que Naoko me dio este tema, sabes cómo odio este tipo de bandas donde sus integrantes se creen unos _rockstar_ y viven la vida loca, acostándose con sus fanáticas, drogándose y bebiendo hasta no saber ni su nombre.

—¿Piensas decir eso en tu columna? —preguntó un poco preocupada la joven que tenía una larga cabellera negra.

—Desde luego, además no es nada que nadie no sepa. Naoko prometió no censurarme, pero no me mires así, lo diré sutilmente.

—Sakura Kinomoto, la periodista estrella de la revista ¿sutil? No lo creo. No te aguantas decir la verdad de lo que piensas y sobre todo frente a lo que no te gusta.

—Tomoyo, no seas tan mala conmigo, da la impresión que no tuviera corazón —dijo Sakura bien teatral.

—Querida, tú tienes dos lados, el A muestra a la Sakura que conozco de toda la vida, la que llora si ve a un animalito malherido, la que le encanta el rosa y ver películas cursis, el B, en cambio, da miedo, y ese, amiga, es el lado que sacas en tu trabajo, el de la intrépida periodista que busca la verdad y dice las cosas como son.

—Simpático modo de describirme —ironizó Sakura.

—Es la pura verdad, realmente no sé cómo Naoko permitió que tuvieras una columna en la revista.

—¡Hey! Hace un momento decías que te alegrabas de que tuviera una columna y ahora sales con esto.

—No te enojes, pero ahora que pienso las consecuencias que puede traer tu sutilismo la idea no parece tan buena.

—¿Consecuencias? Solo haré una columna entretenida y que a muchos sacará sonrisas, hay que alegrar a este mundo.

—¿Alegrar? —preguntó una incrédula Tomoyo.

—Ya verás, te enamorarás de mi columna y te convertirás en una se-gui-do-ra.

—Si tú lo dices, aunque no logro entender por qué estamos aquí si odias tanto a este tipo de bandas.

—Por lo mismo, esta es mi inspiración, aunque no me gustan debo de estar cerca de este mundo aunque sea solo de observadora, de esta manera podré escribir algo bueno aunque preferiría mil veces escribir sobre las flores o qué se yo, pero nuestra jefa es la que manda. Lo bueno es que me dijo que solo para la primera columna me daría el tema para el resto tengo libertad completa.

—Insisto, no sé si sea una buena idea.

—Ya te dije, seré sutil.

La chica que respondía al nombre de Tomoyo negó con la cabeza y miró a su amiga quien sonreía mientras miraba con sus ojos de un verde esmeralda su alrededor.

* * *

><p>—Lobo, es hora.<p>

—Ya voy —respondió el aludido.

Se levantó del sofá en el que hacía un par de minutos dormía, y se dirigió a paso lento al baño. Abrió una de las llaves dejando caer por unos minutos el agua, necesitaba despertar por lo que se mojó su rostro y sus cabellos castaños. Tomó una de las toallas que colgaban de la puerta y se secó, alzó su vista y se quedó mirando su reflejo el cual mostraba a un atractivo hombre de 24 años. Su cabello desordenado y un poco largo marcaba un rostro de facciones masculinas, y su mirada ámbar mostraba seguridad y arrogancia. Dejó el baño y se acercó a un pequeño _freezer_ del cual sacó una lata de cerveza, bebió un par de sorbos para luego arrojarla a un basurero.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se encontró con sus compañeros.

—Que comience el show —dijo un joven de la misma edad que el castaño.

—¿Cómo está el ambiente? —preguntó Lobo con cierto entusiasmo.

—Como siempre, euforia total, el estadio está repleto —respondió un joven alto y de rostro muy alegre.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a una sala llena de periodistas, se juntaron y dejaron que los fotografiaran por un par de minutos.

—Lobo, ¿qué piensa de lo que dice miss Japón? —se atrevió a preguntar un periodista.

Él chico se volteó dándole una mirada que provocó que todo el mundo tragara pesado.

—No debería pensar nada, y ahora nos vamos a hacer lo que sabemos hacer muy bien, tocar música. Las preguntas vendrán después.

Y dicho esto se marchó mientras el resto del grupo siguió el mismo camino que había hecho su compañero.

—¿Te das cuenta? Se cree el mejor, Dios, esa arrogancia, realmente no sé cómo puede gustarle a la gente —dijo Sakura frunciendo su entrecejo.

—¿Estás ciega? Ese tipo es un dios griego, con razón las chicas se le ofrecen, hasta yo lo haría.

—¡Tomoyo! —exclamó Sakura un tanto avergonzada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con un tono inocente la chica de cabellos negros y ojos amatistas.

—No lo puedo creer —negaba con su cabeza y miraba a su amiga pidiéndole una buena explicación. Por favor, era un mujeriego.

—Niégame que tengo razón, ese hombre es una delicia andante, y canta hermoso.

—Puede ser —dijo Sakura sonrojándose pero de inmediato frunció su ceño—, pero usa eso para aprovecharse, ¿cuántas conquistas ha tenido? Claro las tiene a todas comiendo de su palma y hace lo que se le da la gana.

—Yo feliz comería de su palma —comentó la amatista logrando que su amiga se volviera a exaltar, le gustaba molestarla.

—¡Otra vez! Estás peor que las fanáticas que están afuera.

—Exageras, Sakura.

—Mejor vamos a ver el espectáculo, espero resistir, apenas sienta que comienzo a morir me voy.

Tomoyo soltó un bufido.

—Eres aburrida, ¿no piensas quedarte a la ronda de preguntas?

—¿Para qué? Yo no soy la encargada de preguntar, vine por lo de mi columna no a entrevistar a la banda, para eso estás tú.

—Pensé que te quedarías hasta el final.

—No, gracias. Si se me llega a ocurrir una pregunta te la diré, solo espero que por el bien de tu dignidad e imagen dejes de lado el fanatismo y no botes baba cuando te toque preguntar.

—Jajaja, claro que no lo haré, pero se me hará difícil.

—Ya basta, me exasperas, mejor vámonos, ya van a empezar —dijo Sakura tomando del brazo a su amiga.

Las chicas salieron y se dirigieron al lugar donde se daría el concierto. Quedaron muy cerca del escenario, un lugar envidiado por los fans de la banda que se encontraban coreando y gritando mientras esperaban a su grupo favorito.

Luego de un par de minutos las luces bajaron y salió a la escena el líder de _The Wolfs_, el chico de aspecto arrogante y de mirada ambarina que sacaba los suspiros de las mujeres que se encontraban en el lugar, a excepción de una que miraba la escena con mucha indiferencia, no llamaba en nada su atención que el chico estuviera sin camisa mostrando un pecho bien trabajado y unos abdominales que parecían una barra de chocolate, tampoco llamaba su atención el porte ni los rasgos tan masculinos y atractivos que el hombre poseía, ni menos la voz con la que cantaba ni la habilidad que tenía para tocar la guitarra, nada absolutamente nada de él le era llamativo a la chica que solo estaba ahí por el trabajo, por nada más.

—¡No se cansan de gritar! ¡Creo que quedaré sorda! —exclamó la castaña teniendo que alzar bastante su voz para que su amiga logrará escucharla.

—¡Déjate de decir tonterías! ¡La música es buena!

—¡No es de mi estilo! —frunció su ceño.

—¡Sí, me queda más que claro! —dijo Tomoyo soltando una gran risa lo que enfadó más a Sakura.

—¡Me largo! ¡Hablamos mañana!

—¡Está bien! Mañana te cuento como me fue con la entrevista.

—¡Es solo una pregunta!

Tomoyo se acercó a su amiga para hablarle sin tener que gritar.

—Te daré la primicia, el exquisito Shaoran Li o mejor dicho Lobo, aceptó una entrevista para la revista y se la haré luego del concierto.

—¡¿Qué? —la castaña no podía creer lo que había oído.

—Lo que oíste.

—¡Increíble! Lobo dando una entrevista, que quieres que te diga, es inaudito.

—Lo sé, ni yo lo podía creer, ni menos cuando me asignaron la entrevista.

—Con razón estás tan arreglada —bromeó provocando la risa en su amiga.

—Jajaja, solo espero que responda a todo.

La chica de mirada esmeralda miró hacía el escenario dirigiendo su observación al joven vocalista de la banda que tocaba con bastante pasión la guitarra mientras todo el público enloquecía.

—Ver para creer como dicen, espero que tengas éxito y te suelte algunas cosas.

—Sí, espero lo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Caris:<strong>

¡Hola a todos! Les presento el primer capítulo de esta historia bien ligera y simple, pero que me ha sacado muchas sonrisas a medida que la he ido escribiendo.

Espero que les haya gustado, y por supuesto, cualquier crítica, comentario, etc., pueden dejarlo en un _Review_, los cuales me hacen muy feliz *-*

Bueno, este fic lo llevo bastante avanzado, llevo 9 capítulos listos y el 10 está un poco avanzado, así que por supuesto que la seguiré.

Saludos :D

_Caris Bleu.-_


	2. ¿Consecuencias?

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, pero los otros personajillos que aparecen son creados por mí al igual que la historia.**

**Summary: **Jamás de los jamases pensó que por escribir una simple columna le traería un problema con nombre y apellido: Shaoran Li. Sinceramente nunca lo dimensionó: ¿Enamorada de un rockstar o "novia" casi por presión? He ahí el dilema.

* * *

><p><strong>No tan usual<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**¿C O N S E C U E N C I A S?**

El orden y la tranquilidad de un día lunes común y corriente que tenía siempre la revista fue interrumpido por un hombre que en esos precisos momentos caminaba con paso seguro e intimidante, y sin querer proponérselo ni tener conocimiento de ello hasta con sensualidad, lo que sacaba suspiros y sonrojos de las mujeres que tenían la fortuna de verlo desde tan cerca.

Caminaba con su ceño fruncido y llevaba en su mano un ejemplar de la revista que ese día y como todos los lunes tenía su publicación semanal.

Tomó el ascensor y subió al piso 5 en el cual debería encontrarse la persona que buscaba y que le había hecho tener que levantarse y dejar su cómodo apartamento, sin embargo, la situación lo ameritaba.

Salió del ascensor y de inmediato comenzó a sentirse observado, pese a que ya debería estar acostumbrado a eso de igual modo la incomodidad se hacía presente. Evitando hacer contacto visual siguió caminando rápidamente, decidió que lo mejor era hablar con alguien ya que por su cuenta no encontraría a la periodista. Vio a una chica que se estaba preparando un café en una de las esquinas del piso. Se acercó y con su indice derecho le tocó el hombro, la chica por poco bota el café que se estaba preparando.

—Discúlpeme, no era mi intención asustarla de esa manera.

—Descuide, el café está intacto —bromeó Tomoyo, tenía que reconocer que el susto fue bastante grande pero más grande fue la sorpresa que tuvo al darse cuenta quien era él.

Alzó una ceja tratando de darle la indirecta de que él hablara y explicara que hacía ahí.

—Primero que todo, buenos días... me gustaría hablar con la periodista que escribió esta columna —dijo en un tono muy serio. Señaló con su índice la parte en donde estaba la columna.

Ni siquiera tuvo que mirar a donde le indicaba el cantante, sabía perfectamente a quién se refería.

—Ahh, ya veo —la chica de ojos amatistas esbozó una gran sonrisa, sobre todo al darse cuenta que había tenido razón. Sí trajo consecuencias el "sutilismo" de su gran amiga.

—¿Me podría decir dónde e… —hesitó por unos momentos—. Usted me entrevistó luego del concierto.

—Así es, espero que le haya gustado la entrevista y el cómo fue escrita.

—Está muy bien, agradezco que no haya inventado nada con tal de atraer al público.

—No hay de qué, mi misión es decir la verdad —le sonrió al cantante y este le devolvió una tímida sonrisa.

Muchas chicas habían dejado de lado el trabajo y observan la escena que tenían frente a sus ojos: Lobo, el vocalista de _The Wolfs_ estaba allí conversando con la periodista Tomoyo Daidouji, eso no se veía todos los días.

Tan solo unos segundos se demoró en hacer acto de presencia la jefa y dueña de la revista: Naoko Yanagisawa. Una joven mujer de melena lisa y castaña, de proporciones delgadas y que usaba unas gafas cuadradas que no le quitaban belleza sino más bien la aumentaban dándole un toque muy intelectual a su persona.

—Buenos días —saludó, interrumpiendo la conversación entre la periodista y el cantante.

—Naoko, te informo desde ya que el joven Li o mejor dicho Lobo quiere hablar con una de tus periodistas estrellas, específicamente con Sakura Kinomoto —así que así se llamaba, por lo menos ahora sabía el nombre de la periodista.

—Ya veo —Naoko sonreía de la misma manera que Tomoyo, hecho que intimidó un poco al chico de apariencia ruda.

—Quiero hablar con la periodista que escribió la columna —volvió a pedir.

—Sí, sí —afirmó Naoko revoloteando sus manos.

—Le dije que no era buena idea —habló Tomoyo negando con su cabeza.

—¿Por qué? Yo estoy feliz con los resultados —dijo una alegre Naoko.

Shaoran se sentía un poco perdido, no sabía de qué hablaban, notó como todos los que trabajaban ahí lo miraban, y se sintió incómodo y un poco avergonzado. Las chicas que tenía al frente suyo seguían hablando y era como si se olvidaran de que él se encontraba ahí esperando que le dijeran donde ubicar a la chica que había escrito ciertas cosas que no le habían gustado mucho.

—¿Y qué hacemos? —preguntó la amatista a su amiga.

—Quiere hablar con ella y lo permitiré ya que él aceptó dar una entrevista a la revista —Naoko se volteó para mirar a Shaoran—. Sígame, yo le indicaré donde se encuentra Flor de Cerezo.

Sakura estaba tarareando una canción, se sentía tan feliz que no podía disimularlo ya que todo el mundo la había felicitado esa mañana por su columna. Le habían dicho que estaba muy entretenida y que el sarcasmo y la ironía que había puesto en sus palabras eran los condimentos perfectos y que había dado en el clavo.

Se encontraba en el cuarto oscuro que tenía la revista, uno de los lugares preferidos para ella e ideal para revelar unas antiguas fotografías de su familia.

Para Sakura ese día estaba siendo uno de los mejores y estaba segura que nada podía estropearlo o eso creía.

No sintió cuando llamaron a la puerta ya que había puesto su celular en altavoz para escuchar música.

—_Hold on, to what you been given lately, hold on to what you know you go…_

Seguía cantando y moviendo su cabeza y cuerpo al compás de la música mientras miraba como iban revelándose las fotografías.

Shaoran observaba atento la escena, frente a él se encontraba una chica de la cual no podía ver bien sus rasgos ya que el cuarto no poseía casi nada de iluminación, escuchaba con una sonrisa el canto y la voz suave y alegre que ella tenía, no era dueña de una gran voz, pero no le era molesto ni para él ni para sus oídos oírla. A los segundos carraspeó fuerte llamando la atención de la chica quien se volteó con bastante rapidez.

—¿Quién es? —entrecerró sus ojos para poder ver con mayor claridad y lo que vio no le gustó para nada, su respiración se cortó y sus ojos se abrieron como dos grandes platos.

—Así que usted es Flor de Cerezo —dijo Shaoran alzando una ceja.

Sakura no podía articular palabra alguna, ¿qué hacía él ahí? Parpadeó varias veces y sus ojos seguían viendo a un hombre sumamente guapo, ahora que lo veía desde tan cerca lograba entender por qué su amiga y todas las mujeres se derretían por ese espécimen masculino, sin embargo, el "_shock"_ le duró poco, porque al ver la altanería y la arrogancia con que había dicho esas palabras, y su postura segura queriendo intimidarla le bastaron para desechar cualquier cosa que mostrara cierta debilidad frente a él. Antes de dirigirse al cantante apagó la música.

—Y usted debe ser Lobo.

—Claro, a no ser que tenga algún hermano gemelo perdido.

—Espero que no —susurró Sakura—. ¿Qué necesita? Porque si se aparece tan temprano en esta revista y osa interrumpir el trabajo de las personas es porque debe de ser por algo apremiante.

—Discúlpeme si la interrumpí en su trabajo, toqué la puerta y no me abrió por lo que decidí entrar.

—¿En serio? Debe haber sido por la música, en fin, usted dirá —Sakura lo miró segura sin quitar por ningún segundo la mirada, se dio cuenta que el cuarto estaba demasiado oscuro y no era el lugar indicado para conversar—. Creo que será mejor que hablemos en otro lugar un poco más iluminado y amplio.

Shaoran no protestó ni nada, siguió a la chica. Entraron al cuarto contiguo del que estaban. Era una sala de estar con dos sofás y muchas fotografías de las portadas de la revista.

La chica se sentó y él hizo lo mismo quedando ambos frente a frente. La observó por unos minutos, tenía la piel clara no blanca sino más bien trigueña, sus ojos eran de un penetrante verde esmeralda y su cabello de un castaño claro se encontraban atado en una larga trenza prolijamente hecha, sin embargo, un par de mechones se habían soltado y enmarcaban el bello rostro de la joven.

Por más que trataba de no ponerse nerviosa, el tener la mirada del joven vocalista encima la incomodaba, estaba segura que era uno de esos jueguitos que usaban los tipos como él para conquistar a las chicas y acostarse con ellas, pero no, Sakura Kinomoto no era como las demás y no caería en sus artimañas.

—¿Y? —apremió.

—Le debo caer pésimo dado lo que escribió.

—No me cae, lo que es distinto —dijo Sakura sin importarle lo que él pensara.

Shaoran alzó una ceja y se quedó unos segundos sin saber que responderle.

—Está bien, no puedo caerle a todo el mundo.

—¿Solo vino a decirme eso? —preguntó dándole poca importancia a lo dicho por el joven.

—Usted sabe a lo que vine —afirmó Shaoran con sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Créame que no lo sé, pero tengo mis teorías —dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Teorías? ¿Sería tan amable de exponerlas? —preguntó Shaoran siguiéndole el juego.

—Por supuesto, es claro que debe haber leído mi columna, no quise ofender a nadie solo dije lo que pensaba de una manera… irónica, no aludí a nadie en especial. La otra teoría es que usted se sintió un poco reflejado con mis palabras, lo que no es mi culpa, no puse nombres ni nada.

—Es cierto, pero no soy estúpido. Claramente usted se refería a mí —afirmó el cantante un tanto molesto.

—A veces el tener tanta atención sobre uno nos convierte en seres un poco egocéntricos —concluyó provocando que el enojo en Shaoran aumentara.

Lobo frunció su ceño, estaba enfadado, pero no le molestaba lo que hubiese escrito aquella periodista, le molestaba el no comprender por qué ella se mostraba así con él, tan enojada y hastiada. Él sabía que nada le había hecho, ni siquiera la conocía.

—¿Lo ve? ¿Y lo dice así como si nada? —preguntó mientras alzabas sus manos.

—Hablé en general, señor Li —espetó la castaña—. Dígame de una buena vez qué es lo que quiere para poder volver a mi trabajo.

—Es un poco impertinente, debería tener un poco de respeto, perfectamente podría demandarla.

—No hice nada malo así que no tiene argumentos que solventen su enojo, porque noto que está enfadado con mi persona.

—Así es, me describió como un hombre que se acuesta con todas la mujeres que se le ofrecen y que me aprovecho de mi fama.

—A ver, cálmese un poco —sí, estaba notablemente enojado—.Yo escribí sobre las bandas de rock en general más bien haciendo una burla sarcástica del lema sexo, drogas y rock and roll.

—Sí, puede ser, pero por ejemplo, cuando dice —tomó la revista y comenzó a leer—: _"Porque vemos a ese típico chico varonil y de aspecto matador, sin embargo, arrogante, perteneciente a esas bandas tan consolidadas y reconocidas, él sabe que tiene el poder y lo usa, ¿cómo? Les canta un par de canciones que rimen con lluvia y corazón, y con eso las tiene comiendo de su mano"._

—No veo ningún problema en ello —dijo Sakura con un tono inocente.

—"Que rimen con lluvia y corazón", esa frase corresponde a una de las canciones de mi banda, y así dice que no alude a mi persona.

—Podría haber puesto cualquier otra letra, fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza —mintió, claramente no era eso, y sabía que en ciertas partes se refería al joven que tenía al frente.

—Sigue negándolo.

—Mire, usted ya se desquitó, habló conmigo y yo ya le dije mis argumentos, ahora bien, si no es suficiente no sé qué más hacer respecto a este tema. Para su información yo trabajo aquí y ahora debo ir a cumplir con mis deberes periodísticos, así que si me disculpa…—dijo la joven poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia la puerta—. Tengo que irme, queda en su casa, le aseguro que aquí tiene a bastantes fans que feliz se sacarían alguna foto con usted y supongo que no se negará porque es un buen hombre y no abusa de su fama, ahh ni tampoco es arrogante e indiferente al clamor popular. Hasta otra ocasión, señor Li.

Sakura salió de la habitación y se apoyó en la puerta botando un largo suspiro.

—Te lo dije.

La castaña alzó la vista y vio a su mejor amiga que se encontraba de pie con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

—Quizás tenías algo de razón, pero ya aclaramos todo, o sea, por mi lado está todo bien.

—Como dices, por tu lado, pero ¿y él? —interrogó la amatista.

—¿Él qué? Bah, no creo que siga molestando, tiene una vida bien ajetreada —miró hacia la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba Lobo—. Han dicho un montón de cosas el triple de peores de lo que escribí, además es una columna de opinión, recalco la última palabra.

—En eso concuerdo contigo.

—Esto queda en el pasado, no me calentaré la cabeza con cosas sin importancia. Vamos a ver a Naoko, sé que debe estar esperándome en mi puesto para interrogarme.

Tomoyo comenzó a reír y siguió a su amiga, quien se dirigía a los ascensores.

Mientras las dos jóvenes se iban otro joven perteneciente a una de las bandas más conocidas en todo Japón y el mundo seguía sentado en el sofá sin lograr comprender nada. Se preguntaba si acaso la habría conocido antes y le hubiese hecho _algo_ y que ese _algo_ fuera el motivo que tenía aquella mujer para sentir tanta antipatía hacia su persona.

No encontrando respuesta alguna abandonó la pequeña sala. Dio un par de autógrafos y salió del edificio. Se dirigió a su _Hayabusa_ —regalo de sus compañeros de banda para su cumpleaños del año pasado—, y si había algo que Shaoran quisiera más en el mundo era a su moto.

—Es hora de partir, nena —le dijo mientras se ponía su casco.

Se subió con bastante gracia y masculinidad, y luego de buscar las llaves en su chaqueta de cuero la encendió.

Había muchas personas mirándolo ya que lo habían reconocido, Shaoran saludó a todos haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha y tras ello aceleró.

Se escuchó una especie de gruñido proveniente de la moto y con ello dejó atrás a la pequeña multitud que se había juntado en la entrada del edificio.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Caris:<strong>

¡Hola! Finalmente pude subir este cap, muero de sueño -es bastante tarde-, pero tenía que hacerlo ahora o sino después no tendría tiempo.

Bueno hoy ha sido día de doble actualización para quienes siguen 21 días :D

Debo agradecer a quienes han leído el inicio de esta historia, mil gracias por sus comentarios, en fin, ¡gracias a todos quienes la han leído!

Respecto al capítulo, se dio el primer round de los castaños xD Para Sakura parece ya estar todo solucionado, no sé si será tan así. Creo que captaron que Sakura es un tanto prejuiciosa, pero bueno…

Por si alguien se lo pregunta, la canción que canta la castaña se titula _Hold on_ y la canta KT Tunstall. Y respecto a la moto de Shaoran, no sabía si le ponía como moto una Hayabusa o una Kawasaki, al final me quedé con la Hayabusa ya que uno de mis amores platónicos literarios tiene una jajaja

Tengo que informales que demorará más de lo previsto la actualización ya que me voy por varios días a la playa, y estaré desconectada de todas las tecnologías que existen xD pero apenas regrese actualizo, así que para ser justa también dejaré en este fic **un** **pequeñín adelanto del próximo capítulo**:

Sakura lo siguió mirando y luego de unos minutos se percató de algo.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo afuera del edificio?

—Esperándola —respondió rápidamente.

—¿Esperándome? ¿No me diga que sigue con lo mismo del otro día? Ya le dije todo el lunes.

—Lo sé, pero para su tranquilidad no vine a seguir pidiendo explicaciones porque usted nunca va a querer aceptar que mi postura es la correcta.

—Yo escribí lo que pienso y no puse nombres **—**replicó Sakura.

—Lo sé muy bien, pero vengo a decirle que no la odio ni nada, solo he venido en son de paz.

**Bueno, me despido, y muchas gracias por leer y ya saben un _Review _me hace muy feliz y anímense a comentar.**

Saludos.

_Caris Bleu.-_


	3. En son de paz

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, pero los otros personajillos que aparecen son creados por mí al igual que la historia.**

**Summary: **Jamás de los jamases pensó que por escribir una simple columna le traería un problema con nombre y apellido: Shaoran Li. Sinceramente nunca lo dimensionó: ¿Enamorada de un rockstar o "novia" casi por presión? He ahí el dilema.

* * *

><p><strong>No tan usual<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**En son de paz**

—Por lo que me cuentas, se las trae esa periodista. Debe tener un carácter…

—Créeme que lo sé, Takashi —interrumpió Shaoran.

Se encontraban hablando en el comedor del apartamento perteneciente a Takashi Yamazaki, amigo de Shaoran y guitarrista de _The Wolfs_. Llevaban más de una hora hablando sobre la columna escrita por Flor de Cerezo.

—¿Y los demás no piensan venir? —preguntó el vocalista cambiando el tema.

—Lain y Eriol estaban en una librería —informó el chico con su rostro muy sonriente, siempre tenía la misma expresión de felicidad, lo que a todos extrañaba un poco y hasta les hacía preguntarse si incluso en un funeral su expresión seguiría siendo la misma, en fin, era un misterio.

—¿En una librería? —cuestionó asombrado Shaoran.

—Sí, es raro, ¿no? Pero no para quien es fanático de las novelas de ciencia ficción. Lain quería conseguir un buen libro y le pidió a Eriol ayuda.

—Ahh, había olvidado que Lain era un lector empedernido, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado? Con ese aspecto rudo que tiene nadie pensaría eso.

—Sí, pero bueno, todos tenemos nuestros secretillos, así siempre ha sido... ¿Sabías que hace muchos años, yo diría siglos, existía un hombre recolector de secretos? **—**preguntó Takashi alzando su dedo índice.

Shaoran alzó una ceja, Takashi Yamazaki siempre lo engañaba... pero su cara de seriedad parecía no denotar que le estaba tomando el pelo, tras unos segundos de duda, soltó con cierta inseguridad una pregunta:

—¿Recolector... de secretos?

—Exactamente, era una especie de hombre o dios que recorría las ciudades e iba de casa en casa recolectando los secretos de las personas.

Como los dos jóvenes estaban tan ensimismados hablando ninguno se percató que dos chicas habían llegado.

—¿Y para qué hacía eso? ¿Ganaba algo? —volvió a cuestionar.

—Mucho, la gente confiaba bastante en él **—**respondió Takashi bajando una octava su voz para darle un toque de misterio a su historia.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tenía algún don?

—Muchos —respondió el chico ampliando más su sonrisa, aunque ésta desapareció abruptamente cuando sintió que le pegaban en la cabeza—. ¿Y eso por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Y tienes el descaro de preguntar? —exclamó una chica de cabellos castaños y peinados en una coleta.

—Shaoran, no vas a aprender nunca —dijo una alegre y atractiva mujer de largo cabello castaño oscuro.

Luego de un par de segundos las neuronas de Shaoran hicieron _click_ y miró molesto a su amigo.

—Menos mal que te diste cuenta, si no hubiéramos llegado, este mitómano seguiría con sus jueguitos **—**comentó la chica que le volvía a dar un golpe en la cabeza a Takashi pero ahora el chico alcanzó a protegerse un poco llevando sus manos a su cabeza aunque el golpe igual le dolió.

—Mujer, exageras **—**replicó a la chica.

—¡No me digas mujer!

—¿Acaso no eres mujer?

—¡Ay, Takashi Yamazaki, eres de lo peor!

Tanto Shaoran como la otra chica se alejaron de la pelea que estaban teniendo Takashi y Chiharu, llevaban más de 3 años de noviazgo y para todos era pan de cada día ver como discutían para luego terminar de lo más alegres y abrazándose.

—¿Cómo estás tú? —preguntó la chica al castaño.

—Bien.

—Siempre tan hablador, Shaoran. Así no encontrarás a ninguna mujer, las aburrirás a toditas **—**lo que era verdad ya que pese a que Lobo se veía arrogante e incluso intimidante era bastante tímido con el sexo opuesto.

—Nakuru, con todas las giras que tenemos, ¿crees que sea posible llevar una relación? **—**cuestionó un tanto escéptico frente al tema.

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿acaso no soy yo un buen ejemplo? Es cuestión de que encuentres una. Además, estamos hablando de ti, de Lobo, todas las mujeres caen rendidas a tus pies, y me incluyo —dijo Nakuru giñándole un ojo y luego comenzó a reírse.

Shaoran sintió como sus mejillas se ponían carmesí. Aunque una idea llegó a su cabeza, más bien la imagen de una joven periodista de ojos verde esmeralda.

"_No todas" _

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar negó con su cabeza, esa mujer no debería estar en sus pensamientos, ella lo odiaba y a él por ese mismo motivo no le caía bien.

—Aww, si eres tan tierno —exclamó Nakuru mientras le pellizcaba sus mejillas—. Te avergüenzas como un quinceañero.

—¿Quién se avergüenza? —preguntó un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

—¡Eriol! —exclamó Nakuru, dejando de lado a Shaoran y abrazando al recién llegado.

—Como siempre tan efusiva —dijo el joven abrazando a la chica.

—Eres un pesado, no los veía hace tres semanas. Además, son mi banda favorita y soy su fan número uno **—**afirmó la morena con estrellas en sus ojos.

—Lo sabemos, Nakuru —dijo otro chico de unos 30 años.

—¡Lain! —nuevamente Nakuru gritó y abrazó al otro recién llegado, pero de una manera un poco diferente a como había recibido a Eriol. La joven le tomó el rostro y lo besó, por supuesto que el hombre agradeció esas muestras de afecto y él también la abrazó apretándola a su cuerpo sin dejar de besarla.

—Uff, parece que la temperatura subió en ese sector —comentó Takashi.

—Se ven tan lindos —dijo Chiharu con los ojos soñadores.

—Así da gusto que a uno lo reciban —Lain le dio una mirada sugerente a su novia—. Amor, creo que debemos irnos ya a mi apartamento, hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Encantada, pero tendrás que esperar un rato —dijo la morena en un tono pícaro.

—Hoy cuando estábamos en la librería nos pusimos a leer la entrevista que le hicieron a nuestro vocalista estrella —comentó Eriol acercándose a Shaoran.

—Creo que todos la leímos —afirmó Lain, el resto también asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero hubo algo que me llamó bastante la atención, y no fue la entrevista —continuó Eriol.

—La columna, sabía que iban a salir con eso —interrumpió Shaoran dando un suspiro.

—Realmente no le caes bien a esa chica o chico, solo dice flor de cerezo.

—Es chica, Eriol, y se llama Sakura Kinomoto —corrigió.

—¿Te las diste de detective?

—Algo así, fui a pedir una explicación y ella no dijo nada, se dedicó a hablarme con bastante pesadez y me dejó solo en una sala. Según ella no dio nombres así que si me siento aludido allá yo.

—Jajaja, en eso tiene algo de razón, pero es obvio que se refería a ti —comentó Nakuru, todos asintieron a sus palabras.

—Lo sé, y eso es lo que más me molesta, yo no le he hecho nada —espetó Shaoran.

—En fin, no creo que debas seguir dándole vueltas al tema —aconsejó Lain.

—Mmm.

—Yo creo que esto ha sido un fuerte golpe al ego de nuestro amigo, por eso el tema no se quedará así, y tú no estarás tranquilo hasta saber por qué esa chica dice esas cosas de ti —al escuchar las palabras de Eriol el castaño de inmediato se puso en alerta, lo conocía muy bien para saber que algo se traía entre manos.

Notó como 5 pares de ojos estaban sobre su persona, un repentino nerviosismo comenzó a invadirle.

—¿Q-qué están pensando? —preguntó casi en un balbuceo.

Todos sonrieron al mismo tiempo sin dejar de mirarlo, la escena daba miedo, era como esas típicas películas en la que todos saben que algo malo te va a pasar y no dicen nada para advertirte.

—Lobo, se me acaba de ocurrir algo —dijo Eriol manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No, me niego rotundamente a hacer cualquier tontería que se les ocurra —se puso de pie con bastante rapidez del cómodo diván en el que estaba y emprendiendo rumbo a la cocina.

—¡No huyas! —escuchó el grito de Nakuru y apuró más el paso.

Tomó un vaso y lo llenó de agua, la cual bebió rápidamente. En menos de dos segundos sus amigos ya estaban otra vez haciéndole compañía.

—Ya dije, no haré nada de lo que ustedes planean **—**siempre sus amigos lo metían en problemas y esta vez no sería tan ingenuo en hacerles caso.

—Que eres aburrido, ni siquiera has escuchado lo que quiero decir y ya te niegas. Yo pensé que el gran Lobo no era un cobarde —sí, Eriol sabía muy bien como manipular a su amigo, y también primo.

Shaoran lo miró fríamente y Eriol rodó los ojos.

—Suéltalo de una buena vez —dijo en un tono exasperado.

—Es simple, acércate a la chica y demuéstrale que no eres ningún arrogante, egocéntrico, y menos un don Juan.

—No creo que sea tan fácil —con solo acordarse de lo cortante que fue la chica y la manera en que le habló le dio claramente una idea de cómo era su carácter.

—Bah, eres Lobo y para Lobo no hay nada difícil —asintió casi como autómata a las palabras dichas por Takashi, quien claramente se había percatado de las intenciones de Eriol, le haría bien al vocalista conocer a una chica y además, nadie lo obligaba a que terminaran siendo novios.

Shaoran pensó por unos momentos lo que le sugerían sus amigos.

"_Si le demuestro que no soy así ella tendrá que cambiar de opinión, y por supuesto que le exigiré una disculpa"_

—¿Y qué dices? No es nada del otro mundo —continuó Eriol dándole poca importancia a sus palabras lo que terminó por convencer a Shaoran.

—Creo que tienen razón, lo haré.

Todos sonrieron y Yamazaki le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda de Shaoran en señal de apoyo y este al no estar preparado se asustó y el vaso que tenía en sus manos salió disparado por los aires rompiéndose en mil pedacitos una vez que tocó el suelo.

—No te preocupes, fueron un regalo de mi "suegra" —dijo Takashi poniendo cara de horror lo que para su mala suerte fue visto por su novia.

—¡Takashi Yamazaki! ¿No dices que adoras a mi madre?

Los demás rieron. Shaoran sonrió y se fue a buscar una escoba para limpiar el suelo. Sin embargo, seguía pensando en si lo que acaba de aceptar sería bueno o no.

* * *

><p>—Me voy a casa, estoy muerta.<p>

Eran más de la siete de la tarde y pese a que todo su alrededor era un caos ella ya tenía su trabajo listo. ¿Y por qué un caos? Por el simple motivo que ese día y como todos los viernes se dejaba casi lista la edición de la revista que se publicaba los lunes. Agradecía que la inspiración había estado acompañándola toda la semana y pudo tener todo a tiempo. Se estaba acercando a los ascensores cuando oyó la voz de su amiga.

—Sakurín, espera —llamó la amatista quien se encontraba en su escritorio terminado de editar un reportaje que publicaría.

—¿Sucede algo ma…lo? **—**ahogó un bostezo mientras se devolvía en dirección al puesto de trabajo de Tomoyo.

—No, es solo que quería hacerte una simpática invitación **—**informó Tomoyo provocando que la castaña de inmediato dejara a un lado el cansancio.

—¿Una invitación? ¿Y cuál sería? —preguntó con bastante curiosidad.

—Mañana, a las 8 de la noche, ropa casual, en el Templo Tsukimine.

—¡Tomoeda! **—**tenía muy abiertos sus ojos—: Hace mucho que no voy —informó la castaña con un deje de nostalgia, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Tomoyo.

—Por eso mismo te estoy invitando, además quiero promocionar el templo en la revista, habrá un lindo festival.

—Me gusta la idea, además así aprovecho de visitar a mis padres, ellos siempre vienen para acá y yo nunca los voy a ver —tristemente era su realidad, amaba a sus padres con todo su ser, pero desde que se vino a vivir a Tokio debido a los estudios poco tiempo tenía y luego tras haberse titulado gran parte de su tiempo era absorbido por el trabajo en la revista. Se tenía que conformar con hablar con ellos por teléfono, incluso extrañaba a su odioso hermano aunque la bueno era que él también vivía en Tokio así que de vez en cuanto se juntaban o la venía a buscar al trabajo para ir a cenar a algún lado.

—¿No ves? Definitivamente es mejor tu lado A —Sakura ladeó su cabeza tratando de entender a qué se refería su amiga, hasta que recordó el concierto al que fue hacía unas dos semanas.

—Jajaja, y sigues con eso, me voy, esta semana ha sido agotadora, y por fin es viernes.

—Descansa y nos vemos mañana, ¡no lo olvides! —exclamó, es que para todos quienes conocieran a la castaña tenían más que claro que era una despistada y olvidadiza de primera.

—Ay, si no lo olvidaré, ya, _Bye, bye, _Tomoyo —se despidió abandonando finalmente la oficina.

Bajó por el ascensor y salió del edificio no sin antes despedirse de los guardias. Ese día no había ido en su auto ya que lo había tenido que ir a dejar al taller así que se veía obligada a tomar el metro que de seguro estaría atestado de gente.

"_Seré una sardina"_

Como iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos no notó que un hombre estaba sentado en una banca mirándola.

—Señorita Kinomoto.

Sakura dio un gran salto y tanto la carpeta que llevaba como su pequeño bolso cayeron al suelo.

—Oh, lo siento, no era mi intención asustarla… tanto.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me quería asustar? —preguntó la castaña luego de que el susto se le había pasado y de haber reconocido al hombre que tenía al frente.

—Sí, pero no tanto —dijo Shaoran sonriéndole. Acto que provocó en la chica un escalofrío en su espalda—. ¿No va a recogerlos?

—¿Ahh? —al ver como el castaño se agachaba a recoger los papeles salió de su estado de trance tomando su bolso que había quedado como a un metro de donde estaba.

"_Si serás tonta a veces"_ se recriminó.

—No es necesario —dijo—. Yo puedo hacerlo.

—Lo sé, pero soy un caballero después de todo.

Shaoran se puso de pie sosteniendo en una de sus manos todos los papeles, los cuales estaba metiendo en la carpeta de color rosa y con estampados de flores_._

—Bastante femenina —inquirió mirando la carpeta—. No creí que le gustaran este tipo de cosas por la imagen que muestra.

—Es lógico, usted no me conoce.

—Sí, lo sé, ahora sé cuándo dicen que las apariencias engañan.

—Me alegro que ahora lo sepa, con su permiso… —Sakura comenzó a caminar en dirección a la estación de metro.

—¿Siempre hace eso? —frunció el ceño—. ¿Siempre deja a las personas hablando solas?

Detuvo su andar y se volteó, Shaoran seguía de pie junto a la banca.

—Y-yo… —suspiró—. Disculpe.

—Disculpa aceptada, y le devuelvo su carpeta, se estaba yendo tan rápido que la estaba olvidando —dijo Shaoran caminado hacia ella.

Recibió la carpeta y la apegó a su pecho. Observó al chico que tenía al frente. Vestía unos pantalones de cuero, una chaqueta del mismo material pero que llevaba abierta y mostraba la sudadera en color verde que tenía debajo. También tenía puesto un simpático sombrero, lo que le causó extrañeza.

—¿Por qué anda con sombrero si ya es de noche? —preguntó ladeando un poco su cabeza, en un gesto muy infantil que sacó una pequeña sonrisa al joven.

—Simplemente porque me gusta este sombrero —respondió encogiendo sus hombros.

Sakura lo siguió mirando y luego de unos minutos se percató de algo.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo afuera del edificio?

—Esperándola —respondió rápidamente.

—¿Esperándome? ¿No me diga que sigue con lo mismo del otro día? Ya le dije todo el lunes.

—Lo sé, pero para su tranquilidad no vine a seguir pidiendo explicaciones porque usted nunca va a querer aceptar que mi postura es la correcta.

—Yo escribí lo que pienso y no puse nombres **—**replicó Sakura.

—Lo sé muy bien, pero vengo a decirle que no la odio ni nada, solo he venido en son de paz.

"_¿Ahh?"_

—No comprendo —¿son de paz? ¿por qué? Realmente no entendía nada.

—Es simple, vengo a pedirle disculpas, quizás fui un poco pesado ese día.

Sakura parpadeó, Lobo, el arrogante y misterioso cantante le estaba pidiendo disculpas.

¿Le estaba pidiendo disculpas _a ella_?

—No hay motivo alguno para que se disculpe, pero si va a estar más tranquilo… creo que acepto sus disculpas.

—¿En serio? Me alegro mucho.

Parpadeó confusa al ver tanta ¿alegría? en el rostro del cantante.

—Esto ha sido raro —miró hacía al metro—. Bueno… me voy, que le vaya bien Li, y gracias por recoger los papeles.

—La llevo.

Parpadeó confusa nuevamente, ¿había escuchado bien?

—¿Q-qué?

—Que la llevo a su hogar, me di cuenta que iba en dirección al metro, pero yo puedo llevarla, así se ahorra la incomodidad de estar apretada y con falta de oxígeno.

—Y-yo…

—Vamos, ¿o acaso prefiere estar hacinada allí dentro? —preguntó Shaoran sonriéndole.

Sakura dio un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien, acepto —mil veces irse en un cómodo auto que en el metro con olores desagradables y demasiado calor humano.

—Entonces, sígame.

Caminaron hacía el edificio, Sakura iba detrás de Shaoran no muy cerca.

Shaoran caminaba a paso seguro y sonriente, había ganado la primera batalla. Bajaron al estacionamiento de la revista y cuando llegó a su querida moto escuchó la exclamación de la castaña.

—¿Quiere que me suba a _eso_? —miraba horrorizada el medio de transporte del chico, ¿qué otra cosa se podía esperar de un vocalista de una banda de rock?

—_Eso_ como le dice usted es una moto y es mi más preciado objeto, y no merecen que la traten así —Sakura miraba asombrada como Lobo acariciaba y le sonría a _eso_.

—Es un objeto, algo material, no puedo creer que la trate como una persona o algo así —dijo sacando del estado yo-amo-a-mi-moto-más-que-a-nada-en-la-vida que tenía Shaoran.

—Bah —entrecerró sus ojos ámbar mientras centraba la mirada en la chica—, estoy seguro que debe de tener algún osito de peluche al que le hable.

Sakura infló sus cachetes y sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas, okey, sí tenía un peluche y un cachorro a los que trataba como personas, pero claramente no reconocería eso frente a él.

Con ver esa expresión supo que había acertado, pero prefirió guardarse sus burlas ya que había ido en "son de paz" y de seguro que la chica terminaría enojada si hacía otro comentario.

Se fijó que la periodista llevaba puesta una delgada chaqueta y que no le serviría para resguardarla de la helada brisa que los envolvería apenas partieran rumbo a su hogar: la moto era realmente veloz. Por eso levantó el asiento de su _Hayabusa_ y sacó su chaqueta favorita.

—Tenga, le dará frio —Sakura tomó la chaqueta de cuero que Lobo le estaba pasando—. Es mía, pero se la prestaré.

"_Después de todo sí es un caballero"_

No pudo evitar sonreír mientras se ponía la cazadora de Shaoran, le quedaba bastante suelta, lo que era lógico ya que él era muchísimo más grande que ella.

—Muchas gracias.

—De nada.

Se miraron por un par de segundos y luego ambos desviaron las miradas.

—Necesito un casco —pidió la castaña rompiendo el silencio bastante incómodo que se estaba dando entre ellos.

—Por supuesto —Shaoran levantó nuevamente el asiento de su moto y sacó un casco de color negro—. Póngaselo. Ahh, páseme sus cosas, las guardaré aquí —señaló el pequeño maletero que había bajo el asiento.

Vio como Shaoran guardaba sus pertencias, y tras bajar el asiento rápidamente se subió a su moto con mucha agilidad. Se mordió su labio inferior, no podía seguir mintiéndose, definitivamente era _sexy_.

—Suba, no muerde —bromeó—. Le aseguro que es una gran chica.

Sakura alzó una ceja.

—Espero que así lo sea.

Se subió con sumo cuidado, y tímidamente pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Shaoran.

No comprendía por qué estaba tan nervioso, era solo una chica que había dicho pestes de él y que más encima lo odiaba, pero debía reconocer que se sentía bien sentir los delgados brazos y las pequeñas manos de ella cerrándose a la altura de su abdomen, y a pesar que estaba con una gruesa chaqueta de cuero sentía como el calor proveniente de ella iba pasando a su cuerpo.

—Li, supongo que sabe andar en moto. Por lo que me han contado se debe poner una llave para encenderla.

—Lo sé, señorita Kinomoto —dijo sonando su voz un poco más grave de lo habitual—. Afírmese bien porque mi nena es rápida.

—Eso espero, de seguro que si hubiese tomado el metro ya estaría en mi hogar.

—No la subestime, en menos de un santiamén estaremos allá, aunque no sé dónde vive.

—Buena observación. Vivo en el barrio inglés, está a 20 minutos en metro.

—Me ubico, en mi querida _Busa_ estaremos allá en 15.

—Ver para creer.

Tal como había dicho Shaoran en exactamente 15 minutos estaban afuera del edifico en donde vivía la castaña quien recién había vuelto a abrir los ojos: nunca le han sido de gran agrado las motos.

—Sana y salva, y me demoré 15 minutos, ni más ni menos —dijo Shaoran sacando pecho.

—Me alegro, bueno gracias por traerme, Li —se bajó con mucho cuidado de la moto, no quería caerse frente al chico, no le importaba lo que él pensara de ella, pero si se caía sería una gran vergüenza.

—De nada, espero que con esto me odies menos.

Sakura arrugó su entrecejo.

—No te odio —lo que era verdad, no habían motivos, además pese a lo que haya escrito el chico no le había hecho nada por el momento que mereciera su odio.

—¿A no?

—Nop —dijo infantilmente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué escribiste eso de mí? —insistió, necesitaba entenderlo.

—Señor egocéntrico, no puse tu nombre en la columna.

—Está bien, pero insisto que te referías a mí.

—Ego, ego, ego —dijo alegremente Sakura burlándose de Shaoran—. Volviendo a la seriedad, gracias, en serio. Realmente tienes un medio de transporte eficiente.

"_Aunque ni loca me vuelvo a subir"_ pensó.

—Busa agradece el cumplido.

Sakura rio.

—Me sorprendes, no creí que Lobo tuviera tanto sentido del humor —siempre pensó que era un chico demasiado serio, por lo menos esa imagen daba a mostrar al mundo.

—Soy una caja de sorpresas.

—Puede ser.

Se percató que traía puesta una chaqueta que no era de ella por lo que se la sacó al igual que el casco de color negro, y se los devolvió a su dueño.

—Gracias y adiós.

—¿No te olvidas de algo? —se bajó de su motó y sacó las cosas de la periodista, aprovechó de guardar la cazadora y el casco.

—Siempre olvido todo —suspiró—, gracias otra vez.

—De nada... Bueno, es hora de partir. Nos vemos por ahí, Flor de Cerezo.

—Sí, puede ser, Lobo.

Subió a la moto y le hizo una seña de despedida a la castaña.

Se quedó observándolo hasta que desapareció tras doblar en una calle, luego decidió que lo mejor era subir a su apartamento, de seguro su _Beagle_ estaría muerto de hambre, sin embargo, no podía dejar a un lado el millar de dudas que le asaltaban y que tenían como causante de ellas al famoso cantante:

"_¿Qué es lo que quiere realmente?" _

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Caris:<strong>

¡Holaa! Volví de mis días de playa... sinceramente no quería volver a Santiago, la estaba pasando demasiado bien, pero bueno.

**Gracias por sus RR**, se agradecen mucho.

Centrándome en el capítulo, aparecieron los integrantes de _The Wolfs_, y falta uno todavía, pero ya lo conocerán. Otro round entre nuestros protagonistas, yo me muero si voy en una moto con Shaoran jajajja ¡qué suerte la de Sakura!

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, cualquier comentario, crítica, idea, etc., pueden dejarla en un **_Review_**.

Mil gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia.

Muchos saludines :D

_Caris Bleu.-_

Pd: Para aquellos que leen 21 días, tendrán que esperar un poco más, quizás la próxima semana actualizo.


	4. En Tomoeda: Parte I

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, pero los otros personajillos que aparecen son creados por mí al igual que la historia.**

**Summary: **Jamás de los jamases pensó que por escribir una simple columna le traería un problema con nombre y apellido: Shaoran Li. Sinceramente nunca lo dimensionó: ¿Enamorada de un rockstar o "novia" casi por presión? He ahí el dilema.

* * *

><p><strong>No tan usual<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**En Tomoeda: Parte I**

Nada mejor que volver a tu hogar, ese pensamiento llevaba la castaña, quien casi con una emoción comparada a la de un pequeño mirando un juguete nuevo, observaba a través de la ventana del taxi en el cual iba las calles por las que transitaba hacía unos años.

Sonrió cuando el auto pasó por el Parque Pingüino, en ese lugar solía pasar las tardes sobre todo en los últimos años de instituto. Solía ir con su grupo de amistades, y conversar un rato para luego volver a su casa, también era el punto de encuentro cuando lograba conseguir permiso para alguna fiesta típica de adolescentes. Las únicas veces que asistía era cuando su hermano no estaba en casa, puesto que Touya era quien primero se oponía cuando quería salir, diciendo como único argumento "que los mocosos solo buscan una sola cosa".

Negó con la cabeza al recordarlo.

—¿Es primera vez que viene a Tomoeda? —preguntó amablemente el taxista.

—¿Ahh? —miró hacia el conductor.

—Que si es primera vez que viene para acá —volvió a decir.

—Oh, disculpe, estaba recordando algo por eso no escuché su pregunta... No, nací acá, pero hace varios meses que no venía.

—Ahh, bueno, no ha pasado nada nuevo. Tomoeda es un pueblo muy tranquilo.

—Sí, por eso siempre me ha gustado, siempre he deseado que Tokio sea igual, pero como dicen es bueno soñar.

—Toda la razón.

Finalmente había llegado. Le pagó al conductor, y le dio las gracias, y también le deseo buena suerte.

Bajó del auto tomando con una de sus manos un bolso de tamaño mediano que llevaba con ropa de cambio por los dos días que estaría allí.

Ni siquiera había alcanzado a sacar las llaves cuando escuchó la voz de su madre, bueno, siendo bien honestos fue un grito que de seguro todos los vecinos escucharon.

—¡SAKURAAA! ¡Qué felicidad, al fin llegas! ¡Oh, y estás tan linda!

—Hola, mamá… —alcanzó a decir ya que estaba siendo apretujada, literalmente, por su progenitora.

—Estoy tan feliz de verte, mi niña, no sabes como te echo de menos, a los dos… —escuchó un sollozo de su madre y le bajó de inmediato la tristeza.

—Mamá, no llores, por favor. Ya estoy aquí, y prometo venir a verlos más seguido.

—¿Van a quedarse así toda la vida? —preguntó un hombre de unos 30 años que miraba la escena desde la entrada de la casa.

—¡Eres un pesado, Touya! —exclamaron las dos mujeres al unísono secándose un par de lagrimillas.

—Bah, por hacer una pregunta soy un pesado —habló el moreno haciendo un mohín de disgusto—. Ustedes son todo un caso —murmuró mientras caminaba hacia un sector de la casa.

—Entra hija, tú padre debe estar por llegar —informó la madre de Sakura soltándola del abrazo.

—¿Por llegar? ¿Y dónde está? —miró a su alrededor buscándolo pese a que su madre recién le estaba comentando que Fujitaka Kinomoto no estaba en casa aún.

—Fue a comprar unos ingredientes para prepararte algo rico —¿cómo no los iba a adorar? No sabría que hacer sin ellos.

—Tan bueno que es.

Ingresaron a la sala de estar, Nadeshiko tomó asiento en el sofá que tenía la habitación. Sakura dejó su bolso encima del comedor y dirigió su mirada hacia Touya, quien parecía entretenido mirando una revista de motos, rodó los ojos antes de hablarle.

—Hermano, ¿cómo te ha ido? ¡No pensé que ibas a estar aquí!

—No es necesario gritar tanto, monstruo, te escucho perfectamente, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta... me ha ido bien y supongo que a ti también o si no ya sabríamos si hubieras causado algún desastre.

—Ay, ¿no te aburres de decirme así? —preguntó la chica con sus cachetes inflados.

—No.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos verdes y frunció sus labios en señal de enojo.

—No peleen, deben quererse y tenerse el uno al otro, así es como debe ser —dijo Nadeshiko a sus hijos tratando de calmar un poco la tensión que había entre ambos.

—Sí, tienes toda la razón, mamá —no iba a caer al nivel de su hermano, no señor, aunque de igual modo le envió una mirada de advertencia y su hermano le sonrió a modo de respuesta con bastante sorna.

_"Odioso"_

Prefirió dejar su enfado de lado y se sentó junto a su madre. Touya por otro lado se dirigió a la cocina sonriendo, ¡cómo le gustaba molestar a su hermana menor! Lo que más le causaba gracia era ver lo fácil que se exasperaba, parecía una niña.

—¿Cómo va el trabajo? El otro día compré la revista y leí lo que escribiste, me sacó varias sonrisas —comentó la mujer de largos cabellos ondulados y de mirada verde, rasgo que había heredado su hija.

—Esa era mi intención, aunque ni te imaginas lo que me trajo como consecuencia. Ese mismo día lunes apareció Lobo y me fue a encarar, al final, ayer me fue a pedir disculpas y todo quedó bien.

Pese a que estaba un poco alejado de la conversación igual estaba prestando atención y claramente no fue muy de su agrado lo que acababa de oír.

¿Por qué Lobo, un hombre famoso, se molestaría en pedirle disculpas a su ingenua hermana?

—¿En serio? Increíble, debe ser un buen chico si te pidió disculpas —comentó la madre de Sakura.

—Puede ser, hasta me llevó a casa en su moto…

—¿QUÉ? ¡¿Por qué aceptaste, Sakura? —preguntó Touya bastante enojado interrumpiendo de golpe la plática entre madre e hija.

Sakura frunció su ceño, ¿a qué venía ese enfado?

—B-bueno…—aclaró su voz tratando de dar seguridad a sus palabras a pesar de que su hermano parecía mirarla con fuego despendiendo de sus oscuros ojos—, porque fue un gesto de caballerosidad. ¡Hey! ¿Y qué tanto preguntas? Para tu información estoy hablando con mamá.

—No hay caso —ignoró por completo lo último que le dijo su hermana—. Tú, la muy ingenua, aceptaste, es un vocalista de una banda de rock, de seguro quiere acostarse contigo.

—¡Touya! —exclamó la mujer de cabellos grises.

—Es la verdad, Nadeshiko —replicó el mayor de los hermanos.

—Hijo, tú en todo ves lo malo. Yo creo que ese muchacho lo hizo porque debe ser un caballero, por más que se vista de cuero y se vea rudo, ¿verdad que sí? —preguntó Nadeshiko con demasiada inocencia en sus ojos, esa misma inocencia que para su pesar su hermana había heredado.

_"De tal palo tal astilla"_

—Hermano, él no me va obligar a hacer nada que yo no quiera, además, no creo que nos volvamos a ver, y a mí eso me tiene sin cuidado, no estoy interesada en ser cercana a él —afirmó Sakura.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo Touya dando por terminado el tema. Aunque no le gustaba para nada que su hermana anduviera relacionándose con gente como ese tal Lobo.

—Hola, familia —saludó un hombre de cabellos castaños y gafas quien había llegado hacía unos segundos y nadie pareció darse cuenta.

—¡Amor! Al fin llegas —Nadeshiko se puso de pie y se acercó a su esposo para darle un pequeño beso.

—Estaba llenísimo el supermercado —dejó las bolsas en el suelo y se dirigió a su hija—. ¿Cómo está mi pequeña?

—De maravilla ahora que los veo, los he extrañado tanto —dijo una emocionada Sakura mientras le daba un apretado abrazo a su padre.

—Yo igual te he extrañado, Sakura —dijo Fujitaka Kinomoto dándole un beso en la frente a su hija menor.

—Bueno, ¿quién me ayuda a preparar el almuerzo? —preguntó alegremente Nadeshiko quien miraba emocionada la escena frente a sus ojos.

—Yo —respondió Sakura tomando del brazo a su madre y llevándola a la cocina.

* * *

><p>Tomoeda era una pequeña ciudad que quedaba a solo un par de horas de Tokio. <em>The Wolfs<em> se encontraba en su autobús de giras yendo rumbo a un festival que se daría en esa ciudad y en el cual ellos tocarían un par de canciones para contribuir a reunir fondos para un hogar de niños que se abriría en aquel pueblo.

El bus llevaba unos 15 minutos detenido ya que estaban esperando al quinto y último integrante de la banda quien parecía que la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

Lobo se encontraba tocando su guitarra acústica y cantando un par de canciones pues no tenía nada más interesante que hacer.

—Andas romántico, ¿dónde quedó el rock? —preguntó Lain entrando al pequeño cuarto que tenía Shaoran.

Ignoró la pregunta que había hecho su amigo y siguió tocando como si nada.

—Si te pones a tocar canciones de _Take that_ o de _Taylor Swift_ juro que me pegó un tiro —siguió Lain a ver si así llamaba la atención de su amigo.

—Bah, a mí me gustan —comentó Takashi involucrándose en la conversación.

_"¿Quién los invitó?"_

—Dejen de joder —dijo un exasperado Shaoran. No podía estar tranquilo ni un segundo.

—Ayer llegaste sonriente, supongo que por ese motivo andas tan romanticón el día de hoy —el escuchar a Eriol fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

—¿No se cansan de burlarse de mi persona? Da la impresión que se ponen de acuerdo para atacar —soltó un bufido y dejó su guitarra en el suelo.

—Bah, no seas tan paranoico —dijo Takashi muy sonriente.

Estaban todos aburridos y nada mejor que molestar al blanco preferido de la banda: Lobo, y eso era algo que todos disfrutaban mucho, a excepción obviamente del castaño quien ya estaba sintiendo ganas de darles un buen golpe para que se callaran.

—Con amigos como ustedes… —comentó. Sí, ya nada podía hacer, estaban casi todos ahí.

—Y yo que siempre te defiendo —habló un joven que traía un par de pizzas.

—¡Al fin llegas, Don Juan! **—**exclamó Yamazaki.

El aludido soltó una risa.

—No es mi culpa haber nacido tan guapo y que las mujeres caigan a mis pies.

Shaoran le quitó una caja de pizza a su amigo y la abrió rápidamente ya que su estómago hacía más de media hora que estaba protestando por algo de comida.

—Kyle, ¿Y quién fue la chica que cayó a tus pies? —preguntó Shaoran desviando el foco de atención de su persona.

—Una periodista deliciosa de ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas.

—Cof, cof, cof.

—¿Estás bien, Shaoran? —preguntó un curioso Eriol al ver la reacción de su amigo, el pobre casi se atora con un pequeño pedazo de pizza.

—S-sí —respondió tras recuperarse del ataque de tos que lo invadió—. Estoy bien.

—Hablando de periodistas, nuestro amigo Shaoran está tratando de conquistar a una —dijo Takashi mientras subía y bajaba las cejas mirando a Kyle.

—¿En serio? —preguntó asombrado Kyle mirando los rostros de sus amigos.

—No quiero conquistarla, solo estoy haciendo lo que me aconsejaron ustedes —aclaró, no quería que el tema se malinterpretara, él no tenía ninguna intención de tener algo más con la chica.

—Definitivamente debo ponerme al día —Kyle seguía sorprendido, es que no entendía qué fue lo que llevó a su amigo a aceptar un consejo de los chicos, pero luego miró a Eriol, ja, no conocerlo. Negó con su cabeza.

—Eso te pasa por desaparecer, Don Juan, siempre te enteras al final de la cosas —todos estuvieron de acuerdo con las palabras dichas por Takashi, a excepción del aludido.

—Cuando de chicas se trata, jajaja. Créanme que valió la pena salir anoche a comprar algo de comida o sino no la hubiese conocido.

—Mhm… ¿y cómo se llama? —preguntó Shaoran tratando de poner un tono de voz indiferente, vamos era solo curiosidad, nada más.

—No recuerdo bien, empezaba con… ¿T, S…? Con S, sí empezaba con S su nombre, aunque no me acuerdo de más.

Shaoran tragó pesado, ¿sería posible que la chica en cuestión fuera Sakura Kinomoto? Prefirió no seguir preguntando nada más a su amigo, y se dedicó a comer para luego volver a tomar su guitarra y relajarse un poco.

¿Por qué le importaba saber si era ella? No lo comprendía, pero de solo imaginarse a la periodista con su amigo sentía una especie de enojo que por supuesto no eran celos ni nada que se le pareciera. Solo le molestaba que si era ella la chica en cuestión, fuera tan poco consecuente con sus dichos sobre las bandas de rock, y en especial sobre los tipos que según ella solo querían llevarse a la cama a las mujeres.

Miró su celular, en menos de una hora estarían en Tomoeda, era lo mejor, cuando tocaba con la banda se olvidaba de todo.

* * *

><p>Sakura se encontraba en su habitación escribiendo algunas ideas para su columna, pero cada vez que comenzaba a escribir se le venía a la mente unos ojos ambarinos. Aún seguía preguntándose qué era lo que el famoso Lobo quería de ella.<p>

Como no estaba escribiendo nada bueno decidió apagar su _netbook_ y prepararse para el festival de beneficencia que se daría en el Templo Tsukimine. Escogió un vestido que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. El diseño era retro como los vestidos que se ocupaban en los años cincuenta, era de un color crema y se ajustaba en su cintura.

Después de probar varios peinados optó por ir con el pelo suelto, se lo tiró hacia un lado y su flequillo lo acomodó hacía atrás con un pinche del mismo tono que el vestido. Se maquilló un poco, solo tapando las ojeras consecuencia de trabajar hasta tarde y se aplicó un poco de máscara en sus pestañas y brillo en sus labios. Se miró al espejo y sonrió: sí, le gustaba como se veía.

Abandonó el cuarto y bajó al primer piso encontrándose con su madre quién estaba leyendo el periódico.

—Te ves hermosa —comentó Nadeshiko.

—Gracias, mamá.

—¿Ya te vas?

Sakura miró la hora y asintió con la cabeza.

—Quedé de juntarme a las 8 con Tomoyo y faltan 30 minutos, creo que me iré ahora, aprovecharé de recorrer todo, además me puede servir de inspiración para la columna.

—Me parece estupendo, no olvides llevar una libreta y un lápiz —aconsejó a su hija.

—Ya están guardados —levantó un pequeño bolso que tenía colgando de su hombro izquierdo.

—Muy bien, lleva una chaqueta, quizás se ponga un poco helado más tarde.

—No quiero llevar nada, además, se ve que será una cálida noche y no volveré tarde.

—Bueno, ve entonces —Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla y emprendió rumbo a la puerta—. Hija, se me olvidaba, dile a Tomoyo que mañana venga a almorzar, hace mucho que no la veo, además le tengo una sorpresa así que no puede decir que no.

Parpadeó lentamente.

—¿Una... sorpresa?

—Invité a Sonomi y ella no sabe que mañana estará Tomoyo —eso no sonaba bien.

—¿Crees que será una buena idea? Ya sabes, la última vez que se vieron discutieron —Sonomi Daidouji tenía un fuerte carácter y pese a que Tomoyo se veía tan pacífica había heredado ese rasgo de su madre.

—Hija, no pueden estar enojadas toda la vida, y se aman tanto. Como siempre digo madre e hija no pueden estar enfadadas —y en eso concordaba con su madre.

—Eres un ángel, mamá.

—No, el ángel eres tú. Ahora vete —Nadeshiko se puso de pie y acompañó a la castaña a la entrada.

—Te adoro, nos vemos en unas horas más —dijo alegremente haciéndole una seña de despedida a su madre.

Emprendió rumbo al festival, había mucha gente que se dirigía al mismo lugar que ella. Vio a familias y a niños corriendo quienes le sacaban varias sonrisas, algún día ella también formaría una familia, aunque lo veía bien lejano, sin embargo, era una de sus metas en la vida.

Ingresó al templo y lo primero que llamó su atención fueron los arboles de cerezo, los pétalos de las flores adornaban los pastos y el suelo, y la cálida brisa movía las hojas que volaban por los aires.

Sacó su cámara y tomó un par de fotografías, la luz de los pocos rayos de sol que aún iluminaban la tarde enmarcaban la escena que claramente merecía ser fotografiada.

—¿Es fotógrafa? —preguntó una vocecita muy tierna. Se volteó y vio a un pequeño de no más de 6 años.

—Soy periodista y también fotógrafa —respondió sonriente.

—¿Sale en la tele? —preguntó el niño con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro.

—No, pero escribo en una revista.

—Oh, debe ser muy genial.

—Lo es —Sakura notó como el pequeño miraba su cámara—. ¿Quieres sacar una foto?

—¡Sí! —exclamó el pequeño dando un saltito.

—Muy bien, yo te ayudaré, dime ¿a qué le quieres sacar una foto?

—Mmm, a ese perrito que está allá —Sakura vio hacia donde indicaba el niño.

—Me parece bien… ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Liang, ¿y usted? —el pequeño la miraba con suma curiosidad y casi con admiración.

—Sakura.

Se dirigieron hacía el perro y cuando estuvieron cerca Sakura le ayudó al pequeño a tomar la fotografía.

—Eres muy talentoso, Liang, sacaste un muy buena fotografía.

—¿Verdad? —preguntó el niño muy sonriente.

—Claro que sí —Sakura frunció un poco el ceño y lo miró—. ¿Y tus padres?

—No están aquí, vine con mis tíos.

—Ahh, deben estar preocupados si no te encuentran. Vamos, yo te llevaré con ellos.

Sakura tomó la mano del pequeño y comenzaron a caminar recorriendo todos los puestos que había en la feria.

El celular de Sakura comenzó a sonar, tras un par de segundos buscándolo, logró contestar.

_—Sakura, ¿dónde estás metida?_

—Estoy llevando a un pequeño con su familia, está solo y se puede perder.

_—Tan buena que eres, bueno me llamas cuando hayas cumplido con la acción del día._

—Bueno —Tomoyo y sus frases.

Guardó su celular y miró al pequeño.

—Llevamos dando varias vueltas y no los encontramos, ¿seguro que viniste con ellos? ¿O te arrancaste de casa?

—Nop, ellos están aquí. Deben estar en el bus.

—¿En el bus? —preguntó una confundida Sakura.

—Sí, es un bus gigante y muy lindo, tiene tele.

—¿Sabes dónde está ese bus?

—Sí.

—Liang, y ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

—Es que no me lo preguntó —se excusó encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura negó con la cabeza pero no pudo evitar sonreírle al pequeño que la miraba con sus ojitos rubíes tan inocentemente.

—Entonces, vamos al bus de tus tíos —no podía dejar al pequeño solo.

—Bueno, es por allá —indicó Liang.

Apenas vieron el bus Liang se soltó de la mano de Sakura y comenzó a correr.

—¡Liang! ¡Espérame!

Sakura comenzó a correr para alcanzar al pequeño.

_"Malditos tacos, justo se me ocurrió ponérmelos"_

Vio que el niño entró al bus y sin pensarlo ella también lo hizo, debía asegurarse que se encontraba bien.

Una vez que se adentró en el bus se dio cuenta que era uno bien particular: era impresionantemente grande y lujoso.

_"Wow, nunca había visto uno así"_

—Liang, ¿dónde estás? —preguntó, daba la impresión que estaba vacío.

Entró a una especie de habitación y vio algo que no estaba dentro de sus planes ver.

Había un hombre de espaldas ofreciendo a la vista su dorso completamente desnudo. Sakura se sonrojó, pero antes de poder emitir una disculpa el hombre se volteó.

—¡¿Sakura? —exclamó Shaoran sin poder creer que la periodista estuviera allí.

—Ehh…y-yo —sí, estaba más roja que un tomate ya que el joven estaban tan cerca de ella y mostrándole sus trabajados abdominales.

—¡Tío! —tanto Sakura y Shaoran dirigieron su vista al pequeño—. Tío Shaoran, ella es Sakura, me trajo con ustedes porque pensó que me había perdido, ¿sabes?, tiene una gran cámara y me dijo que era muy bueno sacando fotos.

Liang los miraba sonriente, ninguno de los dos adultos atinaba a decir palabra alguna. Por un lado estaba Sakura quien aún sentía la vergüenza por haber entrado y más encima tener la mala suerte de estar en el bus de la banda de Lobo, y Shaoran por su parte estaba anonadado, no pensó que vería a Sakura tan luego ni menos en su bus de giras.

—Y-yo, discúlpame por haber invadido tu privacidad —balbuceó tratando de no bajar la mirada, es que verlo así incomodaba bastante.

—Descuida, gracias por traer a este demonio de vuelta —dijo Shaoran mirando al pequeño que se iba a otro sector del bus.

—Será mejor que me vaya, no debería estar aquí —había retrocedido unos pasos y se iba a voltear para emprender rumbo a la salida pero el castaño la detuvo.

—Espera —habló Shaoran tomando un brazo de Sakura—. Ehh, ¿vienes por la revista?

—No, vine porque me invitaron, además estoy visitando a mis padres.

—Así que eres de acá.

—Sí, nací y viví toda mi infancia y adolescencia en este pueblo —no podía evitar sonreír cuando hablaba de Tomoeda, era su lugar favorito.

—Se ve que es tranquilo —comentó Shaoran aún teniendo tomado el brazo de la castaña, al percatarse de ello lo soltó lentamente.

—No sabía… que darían un concierto aquí —habló mostrándose lo más tranquila posible, sin embargo, la cercanía que tenía con el joven la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

—Venimos a tocar un par de canciones para ayudar a recaudar fondos para el hogar.

—Ahh, me alegro que colaboren por una noble causa.

—¿Ves? Nos vemos rudos, pero somos unos ángeles —dijo alegremente el castaño provocando la risa en Sakura.

—Me alegra eso. Bueno me voy, tengo que juntarme con alguien.

—Oh, entonces no te retraso más.

—Hasta otra ocasión —Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, sin embargo, detuvo su andar y volteó encontrándose con unos ojos ámbar que la estaban mirando de los pies a la cabeza—. T-tengan más cuidado con Liang, se les puede perder.

—Ah, cierto.

Le sonrió y siguió su camino, de seguro su Tomoyo estaría harta de esperarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Caris:<strong>

Hola :)

Estoy muy contenta y agradecida por los lindos comentarios que me han dejado, y me alegro un montón que esta historia sea de su gusto y agrado; y por supuesto espero no decepcionarlos.

Bueno, centrándome en el cap... Fue un capítulo tranquilo y más corto que el anterior, aunque el final estuvo bien incómodo para la castaña, quien parece estar cayendo frente a los encantos de Shao xD

Como vieron, este capítulo lo dividí en dos así que prontamente subiré la segunda parte. Mi plan es ir actualizando una vez por semana las dos historias que me encuentro escribiendo, espero lograr mantener este ritmo aunque sé que de aquí a un tiempito más se me hará más difícil a causa de la universidad, pero trataré de ser organizada :)

**Me despido, agradeciendo nuevamente a todos quienes leen mis historias, y por supuesto animándolos a dejar sus comentarios, ideas, teorías sobre lo que vendrá, etc., en un _Review_ :D**

Nos leemos pronto.

Muchos saludines.

_Caris Bleu.-_

**Pd: Les dejo un pequeño adelanto del capítulo 5:**

Se alejó no queriendo que ella notara su presencia, pero como iba retrocediendo de espaldas no vio una gran piedra que le provocó que tropezara y cayera, acto que no fue para nada silencioso porque la chica de ojos esmeraldas saltó del susto y para peor perdió el equilibrio y se fue de espaldas directo al agua.

—¡!

Shaoran se paró de inmediato del suelo y se acercó a la orilla para ayudar a la joven que estaba en la mitad de la laguna.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó la castaña quien le daba golpes al agua.

—Lo siento, y-yo…

Entrecerró sus ojos y miró al cantante con bastante rabia.

—¿Me estás acechando? —preguntó caminando en dirección a Shaoran.

—No.

—Te apareces hasta en la sopa, primero ayer, luego hoy en la tarde y ahora esto.

—_Tú_ estabas en _mi_ bus —le espetó un poco molesto.

—Sí, pero no sabía que era _tu_ bus, y nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que fueras tío de Liang.


	5. En Tomoeda: Parte II

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, pero los otros personajillos que aparecen son creados por mí al igual que la historia.**

**Summary: **Jamás de los jamases pensó que por escribir una simple columna le traería un problema con nombre y apellido: Shaoran Li. Sinceramente nunca lo dimensionó: ¿Enamorada de un rockstar o "novia" casi por presión? He ahí el dilema.

* * *

><p><strong>No tan usual<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 <strong>

**En Tomoeda: Parte II**

—¡No lo puedo creer! —exclamó la amatista llamando la atención de la gente.

—Es la pura y santa verdad —observó el escenario que se hallaba a unos metros de distancia, pudo notar que varias personas estaban en él, sacando cosas y otros llevando una batería—. Están acá… parece que es como un acto sorpresa. El bus está bien escondido.

—Mmm, con razón el animador ha dicho que se viene un acto que sorprenderá a todos.

—En fin, mejor no sigamos hablando del tema, te ayudaré a sacar fotografías.

—Como tú digas… aunque tengo una última pregunta —ese tono era sospechoso y por lo mismo la castaña sintió una especie de escalofrío al escuchar lo que su amiga le había dicho.

Se aclaró la voz.

—T-tú dirás —titubeó.

—¿Ahora me vas a negar que ese hombre está para comérselo? —¿por qué siempre que su amiga le hacía este tipo de preguntas el mundo parecía quedarse en silencio?

_"Trágame tierra"_

—¡T-Tomoyo! ¡Basta! —exclamó Sakura bastante abochornada, quien prefirió alejarse de su amiga para no seguir pasando más vergüenzas.

—¿Le viste sus abdominales de acero? —siguió preguntando cuando pudo darle alcance a la veloz de su amiga— Uff, sí que tienes buen estado físico…

—Tomoyo, era solo una última pregunta —miró hacía el escenario, no quería admitirle nada a su amiga.

—Bah, pero la señorita no me ha respondido —insistió Tomoyo.

Se volteó y miró a su amiga la cual tenía una expresión de diversión en su rostro. ¡Cómo le gustaba molestarla! al igual que Naoko.

Pero, ¿qué le iba a hacer? Si no respondía, Tomoyo seguiría con la ronda de preguntas incómodas y su rostro iría mutando en todas las variedades de rojo existentes. Finalmente soltó un suspiro de rendición.

—Okey, okey, si quieres tanto saberlo —nuevamente se estaba sonrojando—. Sí.

—¿Sí, qué? —solo quería que lo reconociera, e insistiría hasta que Sakura lo dijera.

—Bueno… Ay, las cosas que me haces decir. Él es muy guapo y tiene un físico que cualquier hombre envidiaría tener, en resumidas cuentas, sí está para comérselo. Ya lo dije.

—¿Quién está para comérselo? —preguntó una voz masculina excesivamente familiar para ambas jóvenes.

Se voltearon al mismo tiempo y vieron a Touya con su ceño muy fruncido, y con una vena muy marcada en su frente: eso no era bueno.

—Ehh…

—¡Touya! Tanto tiempo, ¿cómo te ha ido en la vida? —preguntó una tranquila Tomoyo en comparación con Sakura que aún seguía con sus mejillas rojas y nerviosa.

—Tomoyo, no desvíes el tema —dijo Touya lanzándole una mirada de fastidio a la chica.

—Ay, ya, Sakura estaba hablando del chico que me gusta —la castaña abrió sus grandes ojos esmeraldas como dos platos.

—¿Tienes novio? —preguntó el moreno un poco sorprendido.

—No, pero quizás en un tiempo más haya algo, ¿quién sabe? —se encogió de hombros y siguió sonriente.

Sakura miraba a su amiga, ¿cómo podía mentir tan bien? Ojalá pudiera crear alguna mentirilla frente a su hermano. Aunque recordando bien ella sí podía mentir, le mentía a un chico de cabellos chocolates y ojos ámbar, que tenía un cuerpo delicioso y un, un, bueno su parte trasera estaba bien. Nuevamente se sonrojó y negó con su cabeza.

"_¿Por qué estoy pensando en eso?"_

—¡Sakura! ¿No piensas venir?

—¿Ahh?

Vio a su amiga y a su hermano quienes se habían alejado y que le hacían señas para que fuera con ellos, en realidad era Tomoyo la que movía los brazos ya que Touya miraba a otro lado.

—¡Voy!

Se reunieron y se acercaron al escenario para poder sacar mejores fotografías. Tomoyo le pasó otra cámara a Sakura ya que la que había llevado la castaña no era tan especializada como las que tenía la amatista.

—Me iré a juntar con Yukito y Yue —informó Touya.

—¿Yukito y Yue? —preguntó Sakura.

—Sí, lo que oíste, monstruo. Mañana irán al almuerzo y los podrás ver —dijo Touya.

—¡Kyaa! Hace mucho que no los veo, diles que si no van mañana yo misma los iré a buscar.

—Está bien, tengan cuidado con esas cámaras, son un poco llamativas —frente a sus ojos estaban su hermana y su prima en cierto grado, ¿cuál de las dos más menuda y enclenque?

—No te preocupes sabemos defendernos —afirmó Tomoyo—. Recuerdo muy bien cuando tres adolescentes nos enseñaban defensa personal.

Touya sonrió al recodarlo y se alejó de las chicas.

—Touya sonriendo, no es muy común en él —comentó la menor de los Kinomoto.

—No lo creo, pero definitivamente debería hacerlo más seguido —dijo Tomoyo mirando como el hermano de su amiga desaparecía entre la gente.

—Es lindo sonreír —habló Sakura mientras sacaba un par de fotos al escenario.

—Claro que lo es.

La amatista tomó una de sus cámaras y decidió sacar fotografías a la gente ya que su amiga por una extraña razón parecía estar encantada con el escenario, solo sacaba fotos de él. Sonrió, al rato de sacar fotos a la multitud una persona llamó su atención, especificamente a una chica que le recordaba a una antigua amiga de la escuela.

—Sakura, ¿ella no es Sasaki? —preguntó mientras hacía un zoom con la cámara.

—¿Quién? —cuestionó moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Allá —indicó—. Usa la cámara. Sakura hiso lo ordenado por su amiga y se encontró con la imagen de una joven de cabellera oscura y ondulada, y pese a que hacían ya bastantes años que no la veía se acordaba de ella.

—¡Es Rika! Vamos para allá.

Tomó a Tomoyo del brazo y se metieron entre toda la multitud. Luego de unos minutos llegaron junto a la chica quien las miró con cierto asombro pero su rostro cambió a la alegría casi de inmediato.

—¡Tomoyo, Sakura! No puedo creer que sean ustedes, no las veo desde… desde que salimos del instituto —habló la chica.

—Sí, nos fuimos a estudiar a Tokio y pocas veces venimos para acá —informó la amatista.

—Muy mal está eso, siempre cuando veo a la señora Kinomoto le pregunto por ustedes.

—Rika, perdónanos, no es por ingratas, es solo que somos un poco trabajólicas, y por ese motivo pocas veces venimos para acá.

—Descuiden, ¿qué les parece si vamos a algún lado en la noche? Podemos ir al pub Cronos en el cual trabajo como camarera, hoy estoy libre, y es un lugar bien bonito y tocan muy buena música.

—Me parece... ¡estupendo! —exclamó Tomoyo.

—Sí, así nos ponemos al día, hay mucho de qué hablar —comentó la castaña.

La amena conversación fue interrumpida por la voz del animador:

—Demos un fuerte aplauso para recibir a una banda estrella, sí ellos están aquí... ¡The Wolfs!

El público presente gritaba y saltaba, las mujeres se agolparon en las rejas tratando de estar lo más cerca posible del quinteto masculino que había empezado a tocar.

—Wow, de verdad son ellos —habló Rika quien no despegaba los ojos de la banda.

—Sí, vinieron para ayudar a recaudar fondos para el hogar de niños —agregó la castaña.

Rika se volteó.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Ehh…

—Sakura tiene una gran fuente, ni te imaginas quien.

—TO-MO-YO —dijo entredientes. Rika comenzó a reír al ver a Sakura un tanto abochornada.

—Sí, definitivamente hay que hablar, espero que en la noche me cuentes quien será esa gran fuente que tienes.

Asintió no con mucha seguridad.

—Sakura te dejo a cargo de las últimas fotos, sé que estarás feliz sacando fotografías al escenario, es bastante llamativo, ¿no? —Sakura le dio una mirada de si-sigues-burlándote-no-te-hablo-más, cosa que ni inmutó a la sonriente amatista—. Iré al hotel a cambiarme, y de ahí me voy al pub.

—Si quieres te acompaño —dijo Rika.

—Sí, ven, tengo un vestido que te quedará divino.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y Rika soltó una risa nerviosa, sí, Tomoyo no iba a cambiar nunca, siempre le gustaba diseñar ropa para sus amigas, en especial para Sakura.

Cuando las vio alejarse se acordó de lo que su madre le había pedido.

—¡Tomoyo, espera! —corrió hasta llegar a donde se encontraban—. Lo había olvidado, mañana vas a almorzar a nuestra casa —informó.

—¿Algún motivo en especial? —Sakura rio nerviosa.

—Órdenes de Nadeshiko, ya sabes como es mi mamá —y sí, ni ella se lo había creído.

* * *

><p>Cinco atractivos hombres y de aspecto rudo se estaban alistando para salir al escenario. Se encontraban platicando de variados temas mientras un niño de cabellos negros y ojos rubíes trataba de sacar una de las guitarras que tenía uno de ellos.<p>

—Liang, cálmate —ordenó Lobo a su sobrino.

—Yo quiero tocar la guitarra como ustedes, quiero ser un _Guullf _—deseó el pequeño haciendo un puchero.

—Jejeje, ya eres un _Wolf_, pero creo que serías mejor en la batería —comentó Takashi.

—¿La batería? Oh, pero es muy grande —inquirió el pequeño mirando el instrumento que estaba siendo llevado al escenario.

—Sí, pero hay unas más pequeñas —comentó Eriol llamando de inmediato la atención del pequeño quien se acercó casi a la velocidad de la luz a su lado y lo miró haciendo una imitación perfecta del gato con botas.

—¿Tío Eriol… me regalaría una?

—Está bien, te regalaré una. Cuando volvamos a Tokio iremos a comprarla.

—¡Kyaaaaaaa! Eres el mejor —exclamó el pequeño abrazándolo con mucha efusividad.

—Eriol, lo consientes mucho —le reprendió el castaño.

—Qué eres aburrido, Shaoran. Es solo un niño y se merece tenerlo todo.

—Mmm, he visto como mis hermanas han consentido a mis sobrinos, y créeme después se vuelven incontrolables —sí, de solo recordar como le dejaron su departamento cuando vinieron la navidad pasada le daba una gran imagen del torbellino de sobrinos que tenía, eran mil veces peor que el demonio de Tasmania.

—Lo sé, también he visto a esos diablillos en acción, pero Liang no es así, y no le compraré todo lo que siempre pida.

—Quizás tú no, pero los demás sí.

Shaoran vio cómo su amigo Lain le traía al pequeño un helado y una pelota. Eriol también lo vio y comenzó a reírse.

—Es un chico muy afortunado —continuó Eriol, Shaoran solo negaba con la cabeza.

—Muy afortunado, ¿sabían que antiguamente los niños tenían muchos padres? En las antiguas tribus amazónicas las mujeres se iban de viaje una vez al año y dejaban a sus hijos a cargo de los hombres —informó Takashi a sus amigos.

—Creo haber leído algo de eso —comentó Eriol siguiéndole el juego a Yamazaki.

Shaoran los miró con el ceño fruncido.

"_¿Será una broma?"_

—Paren de joder a Shaoran, es hora de salir —dijo Kyle entre risas.

—¡Kyle! Ya había caído —exclamó Takashi haciendo un puchero.

Shaoran les dio una mirada que de inmediato detuvo las risas de sus amigos. Tomó con una de sus manos su guitarra acústica y con la otra la mano de su sobrino, quien a duras penas sostenía una pelota de futbol y el helado que le había llevado el baterista de _The Wolfs_.

—Liang, te quedarás con el tío Ty mientras tocamos, no te vayas a alejar —advirtió Shaoran al pequeño que llevaba de la mano.

—Bueno, tío, ¿vendrá mamá? —preguntó abriendo de par en par sus ojos.

—No, pero llegará mañana junto a tu padre —eso era lo que su prima Meiling le había informado hacía un par de días, el pequeño llevaba más de una semana viviendo con él puesto que sus padres habían decidido tener una séptima luna de miel, ideas de su prima, quién cada año renovaba votos con el padre de Liang.

—Que bien, ya los extraño —le sonrió al pequeño y le revolvió el cabello.

—Ty, te quedas a cargo —dijo Shaoran a un joven de su misma edad que llevaba una camiseta del grupo.

—Vamos, Liang, tengo reservado el mejor lugar para ver a tus tíos.

Y dicho eso el pequeño se fue y Shaoran emprendió rumbo al escenario en donde lo esperaban sus amigos.

* * *

><p>Se alejó de la multitud que la empujaba de un lado a otro, estaba un poco cansada pero tenía más que claro que debía ir a ese pub. Tomoyo le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que a las diez y media iban a llegar ellas al lugar. Aún faltaba una hora.<p>

Decidió que lo mejor era irse, la banda seguía tocando dada la insistencia del público. Caminó en dirección a unos arbustos y árboles que no dejaban ver nada que hubiera detrás de ellos, pero ella sabía qué había, de pequeña solía ir a esa laguna junto a Nadeshiko. Con un poco de dificultad logró pasar y a sus ojos llegó la imagen de un pequeño puente y de la apacible laguna.

Se escuchaba la música en todo el templo pero a pesar que no le gustaba mucho el estilo de esa banda no podía negar que la balada suave y con solo la voz de Lobo era muy relajante.

Caminó por la orilla con sumo cuidado y sacó un par de fotografías a la laguna en la que se reflejaba el claro de la luna. Una brisa cálida comenzó a mover las hojas de los árboles, se detuvo y miró el agua.

—No debe estar muy fría.

Con bastante rapidez se sacó los zapatos soltando un gran suspiro de alivio, definitivamente los tacos no eran sus mejores amigos.

Se fue adentrando en la laguna, como llevaba un vestido puesto no le preocupó que el agua le llegara a las rodillas, se sentía tranquila y en paz, y como estaba tan relajada perdió la noción del tiempo y no se percató que hacía 10 minutos el festival había acabado y que ella aún permanecía en medio del agua.

A ratos miraba a la orilla para asegurarse que su bolso y la cámara siguieran ahí, sabía que era difícil que apareciera alguien ya que del lado en el que estaba solo se podía llegar por el pequeño camino que solo ella y su familia conocían, o eso creía.

_Voy a dar una vuelta y vuelvo_, eso les había dicho a sus amigos. No pensó que se podía perder en ese templo y eso que Shaoran Li tenía un buen sentido de la orientación.

Se metió por un camino un poco estrecho y lleno de árboles y arbustos. Finalmente logró salir de allí encontrándose con una gran laguna iluminada solo por el claro de la luna. Era una muy bella vista, paseó sus ojos ámbar por el lugar, divisó un puente y luego una silueta blanca que se movía en el agua.

Parpadeó, ¿qué era eso?

_"¿Será un fantasma?"_

Caminó lentamente, no tenía miedo pero le daba demasiada curiosidad esa silueta blanca que a medida que se iba acercando iba tomando una forma más definida, una forma bien femenina y que se encontraba de perfil. Podía ver claramente la curva de los pechos de la silueta y como el vestido blanco se ajustaba a una pequeña cintura. Bajó su mirada encontrándose con unas doradas piernas ya que la chica se había amarrado el vestido tapándose lo justo y necesario.

Tragó pesado, la chica era bella y el reflejo de la luna le daba más hermosura, como la chica estaba de perfil no podía ver con mayor detalle sus rasgos, sin embargo, el claro de la luna mostraba un perfil de facciones delicadas: nariz respingada, labios sonrientes y unas largas pestañas.

Decidió que era hora de salir, se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de sacarse el vestido y darse un buen chapuzón ya que el agua tenía la temperatura perfecta para un buen baño bajo la luna. Comenzó a dirigirse a la orilla con sumo cuidado ya que en el fondo había algunas piedras de gran tamaño que casi la habían hecho caer completamente al agua.

A Shaoran se le paró la respiración al reconocer a la chica: era la periodista que hacía solo un par de horas había visto nuevamente.

Se alejó no queriendo que ella notara su presencia pero como iba retrocediendo de espaldas no vio una gran piedra que le provocó que tropezara y cayera, acto que no fue para nada silencioso porque la chica de ojos esmeraldas saltó del susto y para peor perdió el equilibrio y se fue de espaldas directo al agua.

—¡!

Shaoran se paró de inmediato del suelo y se acercó a la orilla para ayudar a la joven que estaba en la mitad de la laguna.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó la castaña quien le daba golpes al agua.

—Lo siento, y-yo…

Entrecerró sus ojos y miró al cantante con bastante rabia.

—¿Me estás acechando? —preguntó caminando en dirección a Shaoran.

—No.

—Te apareces hasta en la sopa, primero ayer, luego hoy en la tarde y ahora esto.

—_Tú_ estabas en _mi_ bus —le espetó un poco molesto.

—Sí, pero no sabía que era _tu_ bus, y nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que fueras tío de Liang.

Salió de la laguna y comenzó a apretujar su vestido tratando de que escurriera el máximo de agua.

Notó que el joven la miraba demasiado y era claro el por qué, su vestido era casi blanco y ahora lo tenía pegado a su delgado cuerpo y se veía claramente su ropa interior. Se puso sus brazos en su pecho tapándolo de la vista del joven.

Éste al percatarse de lo que estaba mirando se volteó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Y-yo…

—No diga nada.

—¿Por qué ahora me vuelves a tratar tan formalmente?

—No sé, y no me interesa explicárselo.

Desenredó el nudo que le había hecho a la falda del vestido lo que tapó un poco sus piernas, tomó su bolso y los zapatos con una mano y con la otra agarró la correa de la cámara, y empezó a caminar pausadamente ya que iba sin zapatos y se le estaban empezando a enterrar pequeñas piedrecitas.

Soltó un gruñido, ahora tendría que ir a su casa y cambiarse, y correr para poder llegar a tiempo al pub.

"_¡Maldito seas Lobo!"_

—Te harás daño —volvió a gruñir, quería irse de ahí.

—Lo sé, pero no será nada grave —dio un saltito bastante divertido para esquivar unas piedras.

—¿Sabes? Eres muy obstinada. Déjame, te ayudaré, no puedes ir por las calles así toda empapada y sin zapatos.

Iba a protestar pero no pudo ya que Shaoran la había tomado rápidamente en brazos como si no pesara nada.

—¡Bájame! ¿Quién te crees para tomarme de esta manera?

—Soy Shaoran Li y con eso basta.

—¡Ay, eres un arrogante!

—Puede ser, pero ante todo soy un caballero, y deja de protestar, te estoy prestando ayuda.

Sakura lo miró enfadada, Shaoran iba viendo hacia al frente pero pudo ver de reojo que la castaña lo mirando.

—No me gusta que me observen tanto —dijo rompiendo el silencio.

—Bueno, discúlpame, deberías estar acostumbrado, eres un cantante y tienes siempre la atención y la mirada sobre tu persona.

—Lo sé, pero no me gusta.

—¿Quién los entiende? —como no vio respuesta en él, cambió el tema—. ¿Dónde me lleva el caballero?

—Al bus.

—¡Estás loco! De seguro ahora debe estar lleno de _paparazzi_, y van a sacarnos fotos, no quiero que me asocien contigo ni menos que piensen que soy una fanática.

—¡Qué cruel eres, Flor de Cerezo! Pero soy un chico fuerte y haré como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

—No te hagas el gracioso conmigo, sabes que es verdad. ¿Olvidas que soy periodista?

—Lo sé, pero entre nosotros no ha pasado nada así que lo que puedan decir no tendrá nada de verdad… por el momento.

La castaña se sonrojó al escuchar lo último.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—No sé, tú debes tener mayor suspicacia que yo.

—No empieces con tus jueguitos baratos de _rockstar_. Primero, no soy tu fan, y segundo, ni en sueños tendría _algo_ contigo.

A pesar de que solo estaba tomándole el pelo a la chica, no le agradó mucho que ella fuera tan intransigente con él.

—Tú te lo pierdes.

—¡Ja! Nene, hay muchos otros peces en mar y de mejor calidad.

—¿Y eso estabas buscando en la laguna? Bueno, te informo que la laguna no es el mar, pero quizás estés un poco desesperada y…

—Bájame de una buena vez —se removió pero el chico no tenía ninguna intención de soltarla—. No seguiré soportando tus bromas e ironías.

—Oh, lo siento, pero ya te dije, te ayudaré, y vamos, solo estoy bromeando, no te lo tomes a mal. Ayer habíamos quedado en buenos términos, ¿no?

Prefirió no decir nada más, aunque ver la sonrisa del chico hacía aumentar más su fastidio.

_Es lindo sonreír… _

_"Sí, claro" _

_Tú misma lo dijiste. _

_"Sí, lo dije, pero esto es distinto, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Ay, esto no está bien, ahora discuto con mi conciencia…"_

—Hemos llegado —la voz grave de Lobo la sacó de la discusión con su conciencia—. Creo que es difícil que un fotógrafo o un periodista nos encuentre, aunque tú lo hiciste.

Volvió a tocar el suelo, se bajó un poco su empapado vestido y vio que Shaoran sacaba unas llaves para luego levantar una especie de tapa que había en la puerta del bus. Observó como escribía un par de dígitos y tras ello la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

—Bienvenida a mi pseudo-hogar, aunque ya lo conoces un poco.

La castaña ingresó con cierta timidez encontrándose nuevamente con el lujo y la enormidad del bus que había visto hacía un par de horas.

—Sígueme.

Al escuchar la orden de Shaoran salió de sus pensamientos e hizo lo que él le había dicho.

—Este es mi cuarto.

Sakura frunció su ceño.

—Dijiste que me ibas a prestar ayuda, no me sirve tu cama.

—Jajaja, pero podría servir para otras cosas —bromeó el chico dándole una mirada sugerente a la castaña quien de inmediato se sonrojó—. Claro, verdad que no soy de muy buena calidad para ti, en fin, iré a buscar una toalla y ropa.

Rodó los ojos: arrogante, sarcástico, pero sexy. Negó con la cabeza, realmente no sabía qué le sucedía, ella no era así, vamos, era un simple hombre, pero que la llevaba al enojo extremo, y también al nerviosismo que le hacía comportance como una adolescente.

Suspiró.

En menos de un minuto ya estaba de vuelta su pesadilla con lo que le había dicho.

—Este es el baño, hay de todo, no tengo ropa femenina así que te quedará un poco larga y suelta.

Sakura tomó la camiseta de la banda que Shaoran le ofrecía, le quedaría como un vestido ya que era sumamente grande.

—Lo sé, es gigante, es la talla más grande que existe, pero te tapara.

—Gracias.

Shaoran vio a la chica encerrarse en el baño y como no tenía nada más interesante que hacer se tiró en su cama a esperarla, se cambió rápidamente de ropa ya que la suya estaba toda húmeda por haber llevado a la chica en brazos.

Sus amigos habían ido a un bar o a un pub, pero él prefirió no ir ya que sabía que llegarían en la madrugada y no tenía ánimos de ir.

De la nada se acordó de Liang, ¿lo habrían llevado? Sacó su celular y comenzó a llamar a Eriol.

—_Hola, Lobo._

—Eriol, ¿dónde está Liang?

—_Aquí, no te preocupes, en una hora más estará de regreso, Takashi vuelve con él._

—Bueno, me había preocupado.

—_Sabíamos que ibas a llamar, en fin, tienes una hora para divertirte… _—Shaoran rodó los ojos e instantáneamente miró hacía al baño, sí claro, esa chica era una odiosa, parecía ser que todo le molestaba.

—_Aunque podrías reconsiderar venir para acá, acaban de llegar dos lindas chicas._

—Paso por esta vez, pero apresúrate, de seguro ya entraron al radar de Kyle —bromeó provocando la risa en su amigo—. Te dejo, adiós.

Volvió a mirar la puerta del baño y ésta se abrió mostrando a una sonrojada Sakura con el pelo húmedo y desordenado. La camiseta le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y se había puesto sus zapatos de tacón.

Shaoran quedó sin respiración, la primera vez que la vio no se percató que la chica era tan hermosa, y ahora que la veía así y con una camiseta en la que él salía debía reconocer que ganas no le faltaban para intentar algo con ella, pero ya estaba resignado que no le caía muy bien que digamos, pero la haría cambiar de parecer, algún día ella tendría que reconocer que todo lo que dijo de su persona era una mentira y que solo fueron prejuicios.

—Te queda bien.

—Gracias —dijo la chica tímidamente.

¿Qué había pasado con la periodista intrépida y de carácter fuerte?

El sonido de su celular interrumpió el silencio que había entre ellos, era un mensaje de su amiga:

_¡¿Dónde diablos estás metida? Lo sé, siempre llegas tarde, pero ya son las 23:15._

"_Ehh…"_

—Debo irme ahora mismo, me están esperando.

Tendría que ir a su casa, cambiarse con suma rapidez y salir en dirección al pub. Si todo eso lo hacía casi corriendo a las 12 estaría en el lugar, sí, no tenía otra opción.

—Te iré a dejar.

—¿Estás loco? Digamos que este bus no pasa desapercibido.

—No dije que te iría a dejar en este bus.

—Ahh, ya veo, ¿en tu… _Busa_? —preguntó con cierto temor.

—Claro que sí, no me perdonaría dejarla sola.

Sakura negó con su cabeza y rio con cierto nerviosismo.

—Debo informarte que agradezco la caballerosidad, pero no puedo. No ando vestida para subirme en una moto —okey, sabía que estaba atrasada, si se fuera en esa moto obviamente se ahorraría tener que correr con tacos, y llegaría antes de las doce, pero era la moto el problema, no eran de su gusto, no, le asustaba tanta velocidad, y con lo que había tenido ayer como experiencia bastaba, y sobraba.

Shaoran la observó por unos segundos hasta que detuvo su mirada en las piernas torneadas de la chica.

—Puede ser, aunque a mí no me molestaría que te subieras así, pero antes que te enfades, ahora que recuerdo tengo unos pantalones que podrían servir.

Suspiró resignada, tendría que volver a subirse en la moto. Le sonrió cuando le entregó unos jeans bien gastados pero que le quedaban bastante bien.

—Son de mujer, ¿se le quedó a alguna fan?

—Se podría decir que sí. Son de mi prima, la mamá de Liang.

—Ahh —ingresó nuevamente al baño, se puso los jeans y anudó la camiseta a la altura de sus caderas. Tomó su vestido todo mojado, y salió con él del baño—. Pareciera que me estoy aprovechando de tu buena voluntad o caballerosidad, pero… ¿Ehh…tienes alguna bolsa para guardar mi estropeado vestido?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Nuevamente se quedó sola en la pequeña habitación y como no tenía nada más interesante que hacer se acercó a las fotografías que estaban pegadas en las paredes. Había muchas de la banda y otras en las que salían 5 mujeres que se parecían mucho y desde luego había ciertos rasgos que el cantante compartía con ellas.

—Mi madre y mis hermanas.

Se volteó.

—Se parecen bastante, ¿cuatro? Debe ser entretenido, yo tengo solo uno y es un pesado.

—Jajaja, créeme, no es nada entretenido ser el menor.

—No sé por qué, pero te creo —de solo recordar todas las veces en que Touya la sacaba de sus casillas bastaba para que la imagen de ser la hermana menor fuera para nada entretenida.

Se acercó a Shaoran y tomó la bolsa que éste le había traído, echó su vestido y tomó su bolso junto con la cámara.

El silencio era bastante incómodo por lo que comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del bus.

—Debo irme ahora —informó la castaña.

—Lo había olvidado, bueno vamos, la llave está siempre conmigo —se llevó una mano a su cuello, el cual tenía un collar muy sencillo y que en el centro tenía adosado un broche que se enganchaba a la llave de la moto.

—No esperaba menos, si amas tanto a tu _Busa_, ¿y dónde está guardada?

—En la parte trasera de este gigante bus. Vamos.

Salieron del bus y Shaoran volvió a repetir el mismo procedimiento que hizo cuando abrió la puerta, sin embargo, ahora la estaba cerrando y bloqueándola con alguna clave.

Caminaron hacia la parte trasera y el castaño apretó un botón e ingresó nuevamente unos dígitos, de inmediato se abrió una gran compuerta y Sakura divisó la moto.

Se acercó a su _Hayabusa_, se subió en ella y la encendió para bajarla del bus. Una vez que estuvo abajo sacó la misma chaqueta que Sakura se había puesto la noche anterior y le entregó el mismo casco.

Cerró la compuerta y le puso seguro. Sakura se encontraba al lado de la moto esperándolo. Con un andar muy seguro Shaoran se acercó a ella… demasiado provocando que sus piernas temblaran como la gelatina.

—No la cerraste —le informó mientras subía el cierre de su chaqueta que en esos momentos tenía puesta Sakura, se fijó en las cosas que tenía la castaña en sus manos por lo que sin pedir permiso se las quitó—. Las guardaré.

Sakura vio como levantaba el asiento de la moto y dejaba con sumo cuidado sus pertenencias, una vez que hizo eso se subió a la moto y le hizo una seña para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Shaoran se puso su casco el cual tenía un diseño de un lobo aullando hacia la luna, lo que causo gracia en Sakura, ese día no se había fijado en esos detalles, y la chaqueta de cuero que ella tenía puesta también tenía el mismo diseño.

—Interesante diseño y muy bien hecho —comentó.

—Gracias, no lo hice yo pero di las ideas. La chaqueta la mandé a hacer, es otro de mis tesoros.

—Bueno, entonces me siento afortunada en llevar algo de tanto valor —bromeó.

—Sí, eres muy afortunada.

Ambos sonrieron.

—Agárrate fuerte porque ya sabes cómo es mi _Busa_ —de inmediato sintió los brazos de la chica envolverlo y ese nerviosismo que sintió el día de ayer se manifestó nuevamente.

—Lo sé, bastante rápida, pero debo indicarte dónde vivo —dudó un momento, podría ir directamente al pub, pero descartó por completo la idea, si sus amigas la vieran con esa apariencia la llenarían de preguntas, preguntas que no tenía ánimo alguno en responder.

—Había olvidado preguntarte eso.

—Es cerca, solo a unos 15 minutos caminado…—Shaoran alzó una ceja—. Así que si comparo con lo de ayer, deberíamos estar en unos 5 minutos allá.

—Sí, debería ser así, pero no lo será…

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Sakura con su ceño fruncido.

—No te imagines cosas, no te raptaré, solo que me desviaré a comprar algo y luego te iré a dejar.

—¿No lo puedes hacer después de ir a dejarme? —sugirió, definitivamente no llegaría a las doce.

—Mmm… definitivamente…no —y no podía ya que si la dejaba no podría llevar a cabo la idea que se le había ocurrido hacía apenas unos segundos atrás.

—Bueno haz lo que quieras, estoy a su merced, señor —frunció sus labios y apoyó su cabeza en la espalda del joven.

—Debo reconocer que me gusta tener cierto poder en usted, Flor de Cerezo —Sakura se sonrojó levemente.

—¿Nos quedaremos toda la noche aquí? —preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Claro que no —Shaoran puso la llave y encendió la moto—: ¡Al infinito y más allá!

Por más que quiso Sakura no pudo reprimir su risa y Shaoran comenzó a reírse con ella. Aceleró y rápidamente llegaron a una pequeña tienda que pese a la hora continuaba abierta. Shaoran bajó de su moto dejando a Sakura al cuidado de ella. En menos de 7 minutos ya volvía a subirse a su _Busa._

—¿Qué compraste? Si es que se puede saber —se dedicó a observar con detenimiento la bolsa que el chico había enganchando de alguna extraña manera a uno de los espejos de la moto, seguramente era alguna prenda de vestir.

—Mmm, algo que ya descubrirás —se puso el casco y sin tener que ordenárselo Sakura se aferró a él.

Antes de partir la castaña le indicó donde vivía y tras ello la moto partió a gran velocidad pasando avenidas y calles con una excesiva rapidez lo que tenía con los nervios de punta a la castaña.

Se detuvo frente a una casa amarilla y con aspecto muy hogareño. Le habría dedicado más tiempo de observación pero el ver cómo la chica se bajaba con demasiada rapidez y luego se sacaba la chaqueta como si le provocara alergia al igual que el casco lo dejó confuso.

"_Por fin en casa"_

Soltó un largo suspiro y sintió que le regresaba el alma al cuerpo, definitivamente las motos no eran su medio de transporte favorito.

—Ten —le pasó las cosas a su dueño—. Gracias por todo, nos vemos por ahí —le brindó una tímida sonrisa al cantante, en realidad era un intentó de sonrisa.

Shaoran frunció su ceño al ver como la chica abría la reja de su casa e ingresaba como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

"_¿Y ahora que le hice?"_

—¿Y te vas así? —preguntó molesto bajándose de su _Busa_—. Gracias por todo —imitó el tono de la chica.

Sakura se devolvió y lo miró enfadada. Reconocía que su comportamiento estaba siendo un poco extraño, pero sus nervios recién estaban volviendo a la tranquilidad, y pese a que el chico había sido amable en traerla a casa no le iba a decir que la velocidad de su moto la había alterado bastante.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te bese o que lo hagamos?

Shaoran alzó una ceja.

—No me molestaría en nada aunque me inclino por la segunda opción —dijo sonriente siguiéndole el juego a la castaña.

—¿Sí? Te quedarás con las ganas. Gracias por molestarte en ayudarme y en traerme a casa.

—No es ninguna molestia, pero me debes algo.

—No te debo nada —masculló.

—Te llevas una camiseta y unos jeans.

Sakura lo miró enojada.

—Bueno, te los devuelvo de inmediato —vio como Shaoran miraba su cuerpo—. Ni lo sueñes, me cambio adentro y vuelvo con tu ropa.

—No te preocupes, me las devuelves otro día —el cantante abrió el pequeño maletero y Sakura se acordó que allí dentro estaban sus cosas. Se acercó lentamente a la reja para abrirla y salir a buscar sus pertenencias.

Parpadeó confusa, no entendía por qué Lobo le estaba pasando también lo que había comprado en la tienda.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé —levantó los hombros—. Después me dices qué opinas, esperaré a que te aparezcas devolviéndome la ropa.

—Está bien, que llegue bien.

—¿Llegue? ¿Otra vez con formalidades?

—Me refería a _Busa_.

—Jajaja, eres graciosa. Nos vemos.

Sakura se despidió moviendo su mano y cerró la reja. Vaya que había sido una noche movida y aún seguía, Tomoyo y Rika la matarían por su gran retraso.

Se acordó de la bolsa y la abrió: era una camiseta pequeña de la banda y de su talla. Al estirarla cayó un papel. Se agachó para recogerlo y al darlo vuelta vio que tenía algo escrito:

_Esta te quedará perfecta: es un regalo, por si no ha quedado claro. Nos vemos por ahí, y quiero mis otras cosas de vuelta._

_Lobo._

_Pd: No puedo negar que la camiseta que tienes puesta te queda de las mil maravillas y te hace ver sumamente SEXY._

Sakura sonrió y sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí, luego negó con su cabeza.

_"Es solo un rockstar que de seguro hace lo mismo con todas"_

El sonido de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos. Contestó con cierto miedo.

—_¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?_

—Jejeje, en menos de quince minutos estoy allá —lo mejor era cortar y así lo hizo.

Entró corriendo a su casa.

—¿Y ahora qué le pasó al monstruo? —preguntó Touya, sus padres solo se encogieron de hombros.

* * *

><p>—No sé si estar enojada o preocupada. Me cortó y ahora me suena el buzón de voz.<p>

—Si dijo que llegaría en un rato más así lo hará. Sakura siempre tuvo un grave problema con la puntualidad, y parece que eso no ha cambiado en nada.

—No tiene remedio.

Un mesero, amigo de Rika, se acercó a la mesa que estaban ocupando las dos jóvenes.

—Para ustedes —les dijo mientras dejaba dos vasos de alguna bebida frente a cada una.

Ambas miraron incrédulas al chico.

—¿Para nosotras? ¿Y se puede saber quien envía esto? —preguntó la amatista.

—Nosotros.

Rika miró a los dos chicos con bastante asombro, Tomoyo se volteó para ver quienes eran.

Pocas veces lograba sorprenderse, pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que dos integrantes de una de las bandas más populares del mundo estuvieran ahí, junto a ellas y que además les compraran alguna de las bebidas que ofrecía el lugar.

—Si nos les molesta… ¿podemos sentarnos junto a ustedes? —preguntó el joven de mirada azulada. Tomoyo sabía perfectamente quien era: Eriol Hiragizawa, bajista de _The Wolfs_.

Como no vio negativa en ninguna de las dos chicas tomó una de las sillas y se sentó al lado de Tomoyo, mientras el otro integrante de la banda, Kyle Magnus, se sentó junto a Rika, quien seguía con cara de asombro.

—Preferí optar por pedirles algo sin alcohol, porque no sé si beben —habló Eriol.

—Supongo que gracias —dijo Tomoyo.

—Si les molesta nuestra presencia podemos marcharnos, nuestros amigos están cerca —comentó Kyle sonriente.

—No, o sea, es que estamos sorprendidas —Tomoyo asintió a las palabras dichas por su amiga.

—Claro, no todos los días aparecen dos roqueros famosos y te compran alguna bebida.

—Jajaja, sí, puede ser que tengas toda la razón…

—Tomoyo Daidouji.

—… Tomoyo. Ahora que te veo de más cerca creo que tu cara me es un tanto familiar, sí, creo que de alguna parte nos conocemos.

—Podrías ser más original con tus frases, esa es muy repetida —indicó Tomoyo con bastante humor, ambos chicos rieron.

—Pero lo digo en serio.

—Realmente tienes muy buena memoria —tomó un sorbo de la bebida dulce que le habían comprado—: Soy periodista, y he ido varias veces a hacerles alguna que otra pregunta cuando dan conferencia de prensa.

—¿No ves? Te recuerdo, de la revista Like.

—Sigo aún más sorprendida.

—Leo con bastante frecuencia esa revista, y he leído muchos reportajes que has escrito. Créeme que ahora yo soy el sorprendido aquí, es todo un honor conocerte.

Sonrió, sí ese hombre era simpático, no lo podía negar.

—¿Y cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó el chico de ojos celestes y cabellera clara a Rika, quien se sonrojó un poco.

—Rika Sasaki.

—Bello nombre, ¿y a qué te dedicas, Rika?

* * *

><p>Bajó del taxi y comenzó a dar grandes zancadas hacía el pub Cronos.<p>

—¡Señorita, no me ha pagado!

_"Mierda"_

—Tome, lo siento, no es que no quisiera pagarle, es solo que estoy atrasadísima y lo olvidé, perdone —se excusó, el conductor asintió no muy convencido a las palabras de la chica—. ¡Gracias!

Entró y observó a su alrededor con el objetivo de encontrar a sus amigas. Miró la pantalla de su celular, faltaba media hora para la una de la mañana. Se mordió su labio inferior, si ese tal Lobo no hubiera aparecido hubiese llegado puntual, honestamente estaba comenzando a preocuparse de que por alguna extraña razón el cantante siempre apareciera en su camino.

¡Eso era raro!

Se acercó al bar y optó por llamar a Tomoyo, cuando escuchaba el _tu-tu_ las vio, y si pensó que ya se había llevado una de las más grandes sorpresas al encontrarse al cantante en ese bus, la de ahora era igual o incluso mayor.

¡¿Qué diablos hacían ellas con _ellos_?

Definitivamente esa banda no le iba poder gustar jamás en su vida.

Tomoyo tendría que darle muchas explicaciones.

—¡Por fin llegaste, Sakura! —exclamó su amiga con mucha emoción.

Hizo una mueca de sonrisa y tomó asiento al lado de uno de los chicos de la banda, de inmediato se percató que solo faltaban dos: uno de los guitarristas que se caracterizaba por siempre salir sonriente en cada foto, y el innombrable.

—Así que tú eres Sakura Kinomoto, Lobo nos ha hablado mucho de ti —comentó el bajista de la banda con cierto humor.

Solo atinó a "sonreír" y a tomar uno de los vasos que había en la mesa, se bebió el vaso de cerveza como si hubiese sido agua.

_"Dios, dame paciencia"_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Caris:<strong>

…

Me siento mal por no haber actualizado tan seguido, he demorado un poco, pero tengo una excusa: la falta de tiempo. Ya entré a otro año de u, y además estoy viviendo temporalmente con mi tía y mi abuelita puesto que están haciendo un segundo piso en mi casa, y mi tía trabaja cuidando a varios pequeños con cara de ángel jajaja y le ayudo, en resumidas cuentas la casa es todo un caos con esos peques a los cuales adoro, pero que no me dejan hacer mucho, así que no he podido tener el tiempo para escribir, lamentablemente.

En fin, este capítulo es más extenso que el otro, y le agregué una que otra escena más.

**Gracias por sus lindos RR, también gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, resumiendo, gracias por leer.**

No adelantaré ninguna escena del próximo cap, pero si les diré que lo que viene es importante, y les ayudará a comprender por qué en el _summary _dice: "¿Enamorada de un rockstar o "novia" casi por presión? He ahí el dilema" xD

Así que espero leer sus comentarios, críticas e ideas. Y debo agradecer lo último, una de las escenas la escribí porque una de ustedes me sugirió una escena así y me gustó mucho la idea, por lo que espero **GhostGirl1498** que haya sido de tu agrado :)

Me despido, no puedo asegurarles que actualizaré muy seguido, pero descuiden No tan usual tiene para rato, y obviamente le daré fin a este fic, al igual que a 21 días (para quienes leen esta historia está en proceso el Día 5)

**Muchos saludines, y nos leemos.**

Se me olvidaba, en unas horas más responderé los RR del cap 4: muero de sueño.**  
><strong>

_Caris Bleu.-_


	6. Familia

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, pero los otros personajillos que aparecen son creados por mí al igual que la historia.**

**Summary: **Jamás de los jamases pensó que por escribir una simple columna le traería un problema con nombre y apellido: Shaoran Li. Sinceramente nunca lo dimensionó: ¿Enamorada de un rockstar o "novia" casi por presión? He ahí el dilema.

* * *

><p><strong>No tan usual<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

**Familia**

Y finalmente era domingo, ese típico domingo en el cual si estás de suerte lo pasas en tu casa haciendo absolutamente nada, lamentablemente ese no era el caso del castaño quien como buen tío iba escuchando cada palabra que su sobrino articulaba tan rápidamente que ya estaba empezando a asustarse al ver que el chico parecía que ni siquiera paraba por un poco de aire.

—… y eso, quiero que sea tu novia.

Parpadeó bastante confuso.

¿De qué estaba hablando el pequeño que ahora lo miraba sonriente y claramente se podía ver que sus ojos habían mutado al de unas estrellas rubíes? Okey, estaba exagerando en lo último, pero…

—Liang, no entiendo que estás diciendo.

El pequeño rodó los ojos, un gesto que le recordaba a su prima cuando le dedicaba la misma mirada que ahora Liang le estaba brindando, y que podría traducirse en "¿Eres tonto o te haces?"

Él no era tonto, solo que perdió el hilo de la conversación, eso le puede pasar a cualquiera quien tuviera una conversación de tan solo 5 minutos con ese diablillo.

—Te dije que la periodista era una chica muy linda…

—Ya, pero…

—No me interrumpas, tío, ya vamos llegando y déjame terminar —miró a su sobrino un poco enfadado, él era el mayor y merecía respeto, pero Liang volvió a rodar los ojos y prosiguió—, ella tiene que ser tu novia.

—A ver, Liang, dices que es linda y que por eso debe ser mi novia.

—Ya reconociste que la encuentras linda, pero…

Frunció su ceño.

—¡Hey, yo no dije eso!

—Sí, lo dijiste, tío. Cuando me interrumpiste en el momento en que dije que era una chica muy linda, me dijiste —se aclaró la voz—: YA, pero…

—¿Desde cuando me imitas? —preguntó tratando de ponerse serio, pero ver a ese pequeño imitar su voz grave y su ceño fruncido era para la risa.

—Desde que los tíos me dijeron que te imitaba a la perfección.

"_Esos, hasta con mi sobrino me dejan en ridículo, ya verán…" _

—Tío, estás desviando el tema. No tienes novia, y te conviene mucho tener una antes de que…

—¡Mierda! —tras haber terminado de decir esa palabra se arrepintió.

—Está bien, no le diré a tía Ieran que dices malas palabras, descuida.

Soltó una risa y le desordenó el cabello al pequeño. El "mierda" había salido cuando reconoció los autos que estaban estacionados frente al edificio en donde vivía: todos tenían en una de sus puertas el símbolo de las empresas Li.

Eso no era bueno.

Supuestamente solo los padres de Liang iban a venir, eso era lo que tenía entendido.

Entró a su estacionamiento privado, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver a su _Busa_ ya instalada en su lugar, algo bueno para ese día que anunciaba alguna desgracia, quizás no era para tanto, pero esos autos solo podían indicar que su madre estaba en su departamento con gente de la empresa: otra vez tendría que escuchar la conversación que podría tildarse de discusión porque en resumidas cuentas eso era.

Observó a Liang quien lo esperaba en el ascensor muy sonriente. Una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

—Sabías de esto, ¿o me equivoco?

—Tío, me sorprendes… —con un puño apretó el botón que tenía el número 8 en el centro—. Ehh, no te enfades, debes estar tranquilo. Sabía que iban a venir, pero tú no me escuchas, te dije que me pusieras atención en el auto, pero no lo hiciste.

—Está bien, Liang —se masajeó los nudillos, le había dolido bastante el golpe que le dio al pobre botón.

Y silencio, parecía que ese día el ascensor subía más lento de lo usual, le dedicó una mirada de "basta, Liang" cuando el chico comenzó a tararear una melodía bastante tétrica y que le venía como anillo al dedo a su situación.

Realmente ese chico era un diablillo con cara de ángel, igual que Mei, no cabía dudas de que era su mamá.

El sonido de que habían llegado al piso lo sacó de sus pensamientos y ni supo como ya se encontraba frente a su puerta buscando las llaves para abrirla, podría haber tocado el timbre porque sabía perfectamente que detrás de ella se encontraba su madre y ejecutivos de la empresa. Apegó su oreja a la puerta y no escuchó nada, daba la impresión de que no había nadie en su casa.

Suspiró cuando con lentitud dio la segunda vuelta a la llave.

—¡Sorpresa! —exclamaron las personas que eran excesivamente familiares para el joven.

Tenía que reconocerlo, estaba un poco en _shock_, bueno estaba sumamente perplejo, pensó que era gente de la empresa pero se equivocó, frente a él estaban sus cuatro hermanas, tres de ellas con sus esposos e hijos que en ese mismo momento ya se hallaban corriendo por el moderno departamento del castaño desordenando todo a su paso. Vaya hazaña habían logrado sus hermanas al lograr mantenerlos quietos por un rato.

—Mi cumpleaños fue hace 3 meses —atinó a decir.

Y como lo suponía no fue escuchado y ya se encontraba siendo llenado de besos y abrazos que lo dejaban sin oxígeno.

—Estás tan grande y guapo. Te extrañábamos tanto —exclamó una mujer de largos cabellos castaños.

—Aww, si es tan lindo, ¿por qué no nos has ido a ver? —reprendió otra que le arreglaba el desordenado cabello del joven.

Volvió a suspirar tratando de resistir lo que más pudiera a los ataques de cariño excesivo que le estaban brindando sus 4 hermanas mayores.

—¿No creen que al pobre ya le quedo más que claro que lo extrañaban y que lo quieren? Si siguen así lo dejaran sin aire.

—Gracias, Hao —agradeció Shaoran a uno de sus cuñados.

—Mi amor, que eres malo —dijo una de las 4 hermanas de Shaoran, Fanren, a su marido.

—Querida, es la verdad.

Finalmente sus hermanas lo soltaron y sus músculos lo agradecieron, de seguro mañana le dolerían. Caminó con cierta dificultad puesto que uno de sus sobrinos se cruzó en su camino.

—¿Y… qué cuentan? —preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermana mayor, Shiefa.

—Nada nuevo, lo mismo de siempre, todo bien en el trabajo, los niños están cada vez más grandes y… ¡Ay! Lo olvidaba, Feimei tiene que contarte algo.

Dirigió la mirada hacia la aludida quien se sonrojó un poco y se puso nerviosa. A pesar que sus hermanas eran bien expresivas y extrovertidas, Feimei se parecía un poco a él en ser más bien tímida —bueno con algunas excepciones como las muestras excesivas de cariño— y cerrada en lo que respecta a ciertos temas.

Shaoran le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto.

—¿Qué es lo que debo saber, hermana? —cuestionó el castaño con cierta preocupación.

—Ehh, bueno…—suspiró—: Y-yo… estoy comprometida.

El resto de sus hermanas ya estaba chillando de alegría como si recién se hubieran enterado de todo, los hombres presentes y esposos de ellas solo sonreían mientras Shaoran no lograba creer bien todo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó atónito. Le era difícil creer que su hermana fuera a casarse, siempre le dijo que no se casaría por medio de un matrimonio arreglado pese a que ello era común en su familia. El resto de sus hermanas se habían casado así.

—Claro que sí —respondió otra de sus hermanas.

Frunció su ceño y se puso de pie acercándose a Feimei quien seguía un poco incómoda por la situación. Los demás siguieron hablando del tema y de la ceremonia que se aproximaba.

Cuando llegó al lado de su hermana la miró por un momento.

—¿No quieres, verdad?

—Me conoces muy bien —respondió la chica de mirada ámbar casi idéntica a la de su hermano menor.

—Lo sabía, así que nuestra madre se saldrá con la suya, pero yo no lo permitiré —afirmó Shaoran molesto.

—Shaoran…

—Se los dije hace un par de años —le interrumpió—: no dejaré que ninguna de mis hermanas se casen con alguien a quien no amen, y he cumplido con ello, y esta vez no será distinto.

Feimei esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, pero su rostro seguía mostrando preocupación.

—Y-yo…

—¿O acaso lo amas? —preguntó Shaoran al ver el rostro compungido de su hermana.

La chica negó con su cabeza.

—Entonces ya se ha dicho, hablaré con nuestra madre y el casamiento no se hará.

—Es que Shaoran no creo que sea tan sencillo…

—¿Por qué?

—Hay algo que debes saber —la chica lo miraba con cierta desesperación, su hermano no le dejaba decir nada y la interrumpía a cada momento.

Los niños seguían corriendo alrededor de ellos y gritando, por supuesto que Liang se había unido a los juegos de sus primos.

Iba a volver a preguntar pero se vio obligado a esperar cuando tocaron el timbre e hicieron aparición los padres de Liang y detrás de ellos venía su madre con otras personas a las cuales no había visto jamás en su vida.

Sus hermanas trataron de poner orden en sus hijos pero de nada sirvió.

—Madre, ¡al fin llegas! —exclamó Fanren mientras sostenía a duras penas la mano de uno de sus hijos quien solo quería unirse al juego de sus primos.

—El tráfico fue el culpable —se excusó Ieran Li con su rostro serio, lo que era muy habitual, daba la impresión que nada le divertía.

Shaoran se acercó a su progenitora para saludarla.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó con mucho respeto y bastante solemnidad.

—Muy bien. Hace mucho que no nos vemos, estás igual solo un poco más desaliñado y con el cabello bastante largo.

Los presentes rieron. Shaoran solo encogió los hombros y no dijo nada. Estaba acostumbrado a que su madre lo criticara por su vestimenta y en sí por todo lo relacionado a la banda. Nunca le gustó la idea de que su hijo fuera un cantante, ella quería que su único hijo varón estuviera al frente de las empresas Li, agradecía a su padre quien siempre lo había apoyado y que logró convencer a medias a Ieran Li de dejar a su hijo hacer lo que realmente quería, aunque cada cierto tiempo Ieran aparecía pidiéndole que ingresara a las empresas, que era su deber, y que la carrera de cantante no le duraría toda la vida, eso pensó que iba a ocurrir el día de hoy, pero al tener a toda su familia en su hogar le hizo descartar que de eso no se trataba esta visita.

—¿Y mi padre? —preguntó al no ver a su progenitor junto a su madre.

—Ya viene, fue a buscar a Maisie —respondió su Ieran tomando asiento.

—¿Maisie? —preguntó Shaoran.

—Sí, en eso quedamos, pensé que lo sabías.

Ieran Li dio una mirada desaprobatoria a sus hijas.

—Ya veo —dijo analizando las miradas de sus hijas—. No le han dicho nada.

Shaoran miró a los presentes pidiendo una explicación y cuando iba a preguntar nuevamente tocaron el timbre. No tenía un buen presentimiento, miró a sus sobrinos quienes habían tomado una pesada estructura que tenía forma de gramófono. Tragó pesado y cuanto se dirigía a quitárselos fue para su pesar nuevamente interrumpido.

—¿Cómo está mi lobo? —preguntó un hombre muy parecido a Shaoran.

—¡Papá! —exclamó el castaño sonriéndole como pocas veces lo hacía con los demás. La diferencia entre la relación con su madre y padre eran realmente notorias, con su padre podía hablar de cualquier tema y olvidando las solemnidades, sin embargo, con su madre apenas hablaban, y esto no solo le sucedía a él sino que a todas sus hermanas.

—Déjame darte un abrazo y felicitarte —dijo con mucha felicidad Hien Li.

Shaoran escuchó un lamentó de parte de los demás y frunció el ceño.

¿Qué diablos sucedía?

Sintió los brazos de su padre rodeándolo y respondió robóticamente.

—Están tan grandes todos —comentó orgulloso. Luego frunció un poco su ceño, gesto que había heredado su hijo, y mirando a su alrededor preguntó—. ¿Dónde está Maisie? Venía recién conmigo.

—¿Quién es Maisie? —cuestionó de nuevo Shaoran.

—¿Cómo que quién es Maisie? —preguntó alegremente el padre del joven—. Estos jóvenes olvidan todo. Traigan a Maisie.

A los segundos una joven de la misma edad de Shaoran apareció frente a todos. Shaoran la observó detenidamente, su rostro le era un poco familiar pero no recordaba donde la había visto. Era una joven bien bella de facciones delicadas y de ojos de un lindo color avellana.

—Nada de timidez, salúdense como se debe —ordenó el padre de Shaoran mientras empujaba a su hijo situándolo al lado de Maisie.

—Querido, creo que falta un gran detalle —comentó Ieran Li quien se había puesto de pie.

—¿Qué sucede?

El padre de los Li observó a su hijo y luego de unos segundos entendió todo. Negó con la cabeza y miró al techo como pidiendo una plegaría.

—Por todos los dioses, en fin. Shaoran, te presento a Maisie, Maisie, te presento a mi querido hijo.

Shaoran saludó muy caballerosamente a la chica y ella le respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

—Confié en que tus hermanas te dirían pero veo que no fue así —reprochó Ieran—. Shaoran, Maisie es tu…

—¡Cuidado, Fang! —gritó una de las hermanas de Shaoran.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Shaoran.

—Que Maisie es tu prometida y futura esposa —respondió su padre.

Observó a su familia escéptico y no pudo decir nada más porque en ese preciso momento vio volar por los aires la estructura con la que jugaban sus sobrinos, más bien el premio que había recibido hace un par de meses.

—¡¿Qué les dije? Arrgg, ¡son unos diablitos! Lo siento, Shaoran.

El castaño no dijo nada, solo miraba toda la escena estupefacto.

* * *

><p>—Un esposo, eso es lo que necesitan —afirmó la esposa de Fujitaka Kinomoto.<p>

Todos los que se hallaban en la mesa miraron a Nadeshiko: una asintió efusivamente con su cabeza, otro soltó un gruñido: una perfecta imitación de los que hacía Kero, el perrito de Sakura. Dos sonreían disfrutando de la situación que se comenzaba a dar, por otro lado,la chica de mirada verde negaba con la cabeza mientras que su mejor amiga fruncía un poco su ceño. El restante invitado tenía el rostro serio no habiendo ninguna variación en su expresión.

Sonomi Daidouji, madre de Tomoyo, afirmaba en señal de apoyo a lo que había dicho su prima:

—Claro que sí, están en edad de asentar finalmente cabeza.

—Madre, tenemos 24 años, ¡24! Dios, me casaré cuando yo quiera no cuando ustedes lo estimen conveniente.

—¡Tomoyo! —exclamó la madre de la amatista un tanto avergonzada.

—Tía Sonomi, creo que Tomoyo está en lo cierto, somos muy jóvenes aún y ni siquiera tenemos algún prospecto —dijo Sakura apoyando a su amiga.

—Exactamente, Sakura no necesita a ningún mocoso a su lado —opinó Touya.

—Lo mejor para ti sería que Sakura nunca tuviera a algún mocoso como le dices —comentó un joven de cabellos grises y gafas.

—¡Cállate, Yuki! —gruñó Touya a uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Chicos, chicos, cambiemos el tema mejor —propuso amablemente Fujitaka.

—Discúlpeme, tío, pero es un tema que me tiene más que saturada, siempre es lo mismo —opinó Tomoyo quien doblaba una servilleta con bastante rapidez.

—Es cierto, creo que hay que dejar zanjado este tema —secundó Sakura, aún estaba un poco molesta con su prima por la situación del pub, pero debía detener el afán de su madre y de su tía de casarlas lo antes posible, o sino Tomoyo seguiría teniendo discusiones con su madre, y sabía que Nadeshiko había querido juntarlas para que limaran asperezas y volvieran a llevarse como antes.

—Yo solo quiero ver a unas Sakuritas y a unos Touyas en esta casa —habló la mujer de largos cabellos grises haciendo un puchero.

—Mamá… no te aflijas, ya me casaré —no le gustaba ver a su mamá triste por lo que se sentía en la obligación de subirle algo el ánimo—, aunque Touya debería asentar cabeza primero ya que es el mayor.

—¡¿Qué me metes a mí? —exclamó el moreno lanzándole una mirada asesina a su hermana menor quién le sacó la lengua a modo de burla.

Todos rieron, bueno menos un chico de cabellos plateados y quien solo miraba la escena con bastante interés pero sin dar muestras de estar divirtiéndose a diferencia de los demás.

—Bueno, solo deseo que la espera no sea tanta, sigan el ejemplo de sus padres, yo me casé a los 16 —comentó Nadeshiko a ver si sus hijos se animaban un poco para seguir su ejemplo aunque no sirvió de nada, más bien terminó molestando a su prima.

—¡Porque tu esposo es un pervertido! —exclamó Sonomi.

Los demás suspiraron ya estaban acostumbrados a la discusiones que siempre empezaba Sonomi y que Fujitaka las ignoraba y solo sonreía.

Luego de que finalmente Sonomi se hubiese calmado volvieron a tocar el tema del casamiento. A todos sorprendió cuando Yue, hermano de Yukito, sacó la voz:

—Con todo el respeto que se merecen, señora Kinomoto y señora Daidouji, creo que tanto Sakura como Tomoyo ya son adultas, pese a que a simple vista aún parecen unas jovencitas, pero como adultas que son, ellas son las que deben decidir cuando deben asentar cabeza, y claramente debe ser con la persona a quienes ellas amen y con quien quieran formar una familia.

—Gracias, Yue —la castaña le sonrió con mucho agradecimiento, por fin alguien decía algo a favor de las dos.

—Ya, está bien, Yue tiene razón, dejaré mi afán de buscarles un novio —Tomoyo le sonrió a su madre—, pero si llegan a los 30 solteras… ¡Mi afán volverá!

Se podría decir que todos tuvieron una caída tipo animé, a excepción de Sonomi quien tenía un puño levantado y sus cara mostraba un completo desafío.

"_Tendré que buscarme a alguien sí o sí antes de los 30"_ pensó Sakura, pensamiento muy parecido al que tenía Tomoyo mientras veía la cara de decisión en su madre.

Luego de haber almorzado, la castaña se dirigió a su cuarto para ordenar sus cosas ya que en la noche volvería a Tokio. Unos suaves golpes a su puerta llamaron su atención. La cabeza de su prima y mejor amiga se asomó, negó con la cabeza y siguió con su labor.

—No puedo creer que aún sigas enfadada —habló la amatista cerrando la puerta de la habitación—, ¿qué tiene de malo compartir un rato con unos chicos guapos y que nos pagaron las bebidas?

Se acercó a la castaña y se sentó en la cama de Sakura tras haber dejado en el suelo el montón de cojines y peluches que tenía su amiga.

—Después los dejas en donde estaban —habló ni siquiera mirando a su prima a los ojos.

—¡Sakura, me exasperas! No te hagas la enojona porque el papel no te resulta conmigo.

Dejó a un lado la camiseta que había recibido como regalo y miró a su amiga.

—Es solo que parece que todo lo relacionado con él me persigue, ni siquiera he podido escribir algo decente para la columna de esta semana, es como una pesadilla, no sé que pretende con sus juegos.

—Oh, por Dios… tiras tu furia contra el mundo porque un chico sumamente guapo se cruza por tu camino —negó con la cabeza—, ¿tu mente logra dimensionar lo que te está pasando? Estoy segura que cualquier mujer te envidiaría, a todas nos gustaría que un chico así se cruce en nuestras vidas.

—Tomoyo, él es un _rockstar_…

—¿Y eso qué? Yo soy fotógrafa y periodista, ¿cuál es el problema?

—¿Y me lo preguntas? Sabes cuál es el problema.

—Lo que dicen de él, ¿no? Pero si lo que más han dicho fue sobre el supuesto _affaire_ con miss Japón, y bueno, cuando empezó en la banda era solo un jovencillo, él cual estaba comenzando a conocer el mundo, nosotras también pasamos por algo parecido, ¿recuerdas cuando estábamos en ese bar y te subiste al escenario…

—¡Shhh! Calla, las paredes pueden oír.

—Bah, pero si todos saben, inclusive Touya, Yue le dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Jajaja, Sakura, eso pasó cuando teníamos 19, y Lobo también hizo sus cosillas como todo joven, pero ahora está mucho más maduro.

—Deberías entender mi punto, hablas de él como si lo conocieras de años, ni tú ni yo lo conocemos tan bien para poder decir que él es casi un santo y que no es igual a los otros integrantes de la banda.

—Sí, no puedo negar que tu punto es correcto, pero lo entrevisté, y es un buen chico, en serio, y mételo de una buena vez en esa cabezota testaruda que tienes.

La castaña soltó un gruñido.

—Es un buen chico como el tal Hiragizawa.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Eriol en esto?

—¿Eriol? Wow, qué rápido se hicieron amigos —ironizó.

—Sakura, somos mujeres adultas, lo que cada una haga con su vida es cosa de una, como por ejemplo que yo le diera mi número a Eriol o que tú hayas tenido otro encuentro con el dios griego y aún no quieras decirme nada , pero está bien, es tu vida.

La chica de ojos verdes se abochornó y luego negó con la cabeza.

—¿C-cómo? —siguió la mirada de la amatista.

—Sé perfectamente que jamás en tu vida te comprarías una camiseta de The Wolfs, a no ser que haya sido un regalo que por más que no te agrade mucho jamás lo dirías porque sabes que es un gesto que de seguro te enterneció aunque sea un poquito, y si me preguntan quién pudo haberte obsequiado eso, solo alguien con un cuerpazo de película y con una voz sumamente bella se me viene a la cabeza.

—Me está asustando bastante tu perspicacia.

—Vamos, también vi la camiseta talla L al cubo tirada en la esquina, es lógico que también te la prestó, lo que me lleva a preguntarme el por qué, a no ser qué… ¡No puede ser! —la amatista abrió los ojos más no poder.

—Detente, Sherlock, te estás pasando de la raya… y no pienses estupideces.

—Oh, vamos, Watson, era una posibilidad —levantó sus cejas— Jajaja, ya te pusiste roja. Si hubiesen llegado a _eso_ sí que serías la envidia de muchas.

—¡Cállate! Realmente no sé cómo podemos ser amigas, me avergüenzan tus pensamientos pervertidos.

—Bah, igual seríamos amigas, somos primas, así que sí o sí no podrías deshacerte de mí con mucha facilidad.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación, con Tomoyo no se podía hablar.

—Entonces, cuéntame qué sucedió para que mis pensamientos a los cuales calificaste de pervertidos se esfumen.

Observó con bastante molestia a Tomoyo quien ahora se había recostado en su cama y la miraba esperando que ella le contara lo sucedido con el castaño el día de ayer.

—Te daré un empujón… supongo que te vino a dejar, ¿verdad? —asintió a lo dicho por la amatista—. Okey, y te regaló esa simpática camiseta, está buena, le pediré una a Eriol, deben ser un poco caras… Está bien, seguiré, estás siendo presa del enojo ¡Dios! Sonríe, te ves mejor en esa faceta, no con el ceño fruncido, solo a Touya le queda bien ese papel, pero volviendo a lo que importa… Hay muchas posibilidades de por qué esa gigante camiseta está aquí, ya descartamos una posibilidad…

—Tomoyo, basta, me estás exasperando —la amatista sonrió con bastante suficiencia, lo había conseguido, era tan fácil sacar de sus casillas a su amiga, y ahora podría escuchar de la boca de ella lo ocurrido anoche y no teniendo que estar sacando la información casi a la fuerza aunque si ella no hubiese querido empezar a colaborar no le hubiese costado para nada seguir con el juego de detective.

—Entonces, te cedo la palabra.

—Cuando se fueron, me aburrí y me fui a la laguna, no me preguntes el por qué pero sumergí mis piernas en el agua y de la nada escuché un golpe fuerte seguido de un quejido y me asusté, terminando sumergida en el agua por el susto que me llevé, y cuando logré salir a flote lo vi… —suspiró—, sí, a ese, bueno, resumiendo, le espeté que si acaso me estaba siguiendo, me dijo que no, y después ofreció ayudarme, no quise pero me obligó a aceptar su ayuda, me llevó al bus, me pasó ropa, específicamente la camiseta ultra grande y unos jeans, y luego me trajo en esa moto del infierno, pero antes nos detuvimos en una tienda y compró la camiseta de mi talla, la cual me la entregó cuando ya se iba, y eso —dijo sentándose en su cama un tanto acalorada al acordarse de la nota que venía junto con el regalo.

—Tengo la sensación de que me estás ocultando un gran detalle —comentó Tomoyo—, ese "y eso" con cierto rubor en tu rostro te delata.

Se puso de pie y fue al basurero que tenía junto a su escritorio, sacó de él un papel que se encontraba hecho una bolita, cuando ya estaba cerca de Tomoyo se lo tiró.

—¡Hey, más cuidado! —llevó sus manos al papel y con delicadeza lo abrió quedando bastante sorprendida con lo que acaba de leer—, y yo que pensé que era tímido.

—¿Te das cuentas? Por eso me cuesta creer que lo defiendas tanto, si vieras lo galán que es, se nota que sabe lo que hace —a su mente llegaron las miradas y comentarios que el chico le hacía, otra vez el sonrojo volvió a su rostro.

—No sé tú, pero a ese dios griego le gustas aunque sea un poco, o sino no se hubiera molestado en darte este obsequio.

—No soy tonta, Tomoyo. Te apuesto que hace lo mismo con todas.

—Y sigues con lo mismo, ya te lo he dicho, cuando lo entrevisté logré captar que es un muchacho tímido, bueno quizás no tanto, y no creo que le guste jugar con los sentimientos de las mujeres. Sé que otros de los integrantes de la banda son unos don juanes pero no creo que Li lo sea.

—Seguro…

—Bah, exageras, estoy segura que lo hace solo contigo, ya verás que tengo razón.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Cuando a Tomoyo se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja no había quien la sacara de ello.

Dirigió su observación a un rincón de su cuarto.

—Tomoyo, necesito un favor —pidió la castaña al ver los jeans y la gigante camiseta que Lobo le había prestado.

—¿Cuál sería?

—Que averigües la dirección de Li, me comprometí a devolverle la ropa que me había prestado y además… quiero dejarle en claro que no me gusta su manera de coquetearme y tratarme como si fuese una fan enamorada de él.

Tomoyo alzó una ceja.

—Está bien, lo haré, aunque no comparto lo que quieres hacer, es buen chico —insistió pero su amiga no quería entender. Tomó la ropa que tenía Sakura doblada en un costado de la cama y comenzó a guardarla en la pequeña maleta de la castaña.

—Somos polos opuestos —comentó tras unos segundos de silencio—, y no me gusta ese mundo al que pertenece.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó dejando a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa que le provocó un escalofrió a Sakura—. No te creo nada, estoy segura que te debes de poner aunque sea un poquito nerviosa cuando te mira y te sonríe, quizás hasta te guste aunque sea un poquito, la seguidilla de sonrojos que mutan en tu rostro te delatan, Sakura.

¿Cuántas veces ya llevaba poniéndose roja? De seguro ya tenía todo un record. Solo atinó a decir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para cambiar el tema que la tenía más que harta.

—Quiero que me busques una cita.

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo? Sakura, eres una tonta"_

—¡¿QUÉ? —exclamó la amatista abriendo sus ojos a más no poder.

—Ehh… eso, no me gusta que mi madre esté triste… quizás tenga razón y sea hora de que asiente cabeza.

—¿De qué mierda hablas? A no, no, señorita… ¡Hace un momento hablamos de Lobo y de la nada sales con esta tremenda estupidez! —exclamó la amatista poniendo sus brazos como garras.

—Creo que sería bueno —opinó la castaña poniendo el tono más inocente en su voz logrando que su amiga relajara su ceño fruncido y le sonriera.

_Así te olvidadas de la sonrisa de un castaño._

"_Hey, no es por eso"_

_Sí, claro…_

"_¡Cállate!"_

—Bueno está bien, sé de alguien que feliz tendría una cita contigo.

—¿Quién? —preguntó con suma curiosidad.

—Sor-pre-sa —dijo con un humor la amatista quien volvió a su labor de hace un rato.

—Ay, que eres mala, Tomoyo —comentó Sakura haciendo un puchero.

—Hoy es domingo, así que, mmm… mañana mismo lo conocerás.

—¿Q-qué?

No se esperaba que su amiga fuera tan rápida y organizara todo, ya veía las estrellas alrededor y los ojos soñadores de la amatista, claramente la idea que en un inicio había molestado a Tomoyo le había terminado gustando, y de seguro su "cita" sería con bastante algarabía y preparación ya que si había algo que sabía hacer perfectamente su amiga eran eventos, por más insignificantes que fueran.

Suspiró, tendría que abstenerse a la consecuencias de sus propias acciones, ¿quién la mandaba a no pensar bien antes de actuar o más bien hablar?

Ese Lobo era el culpable de todo. Maldito el día que se le ocurrió aceptar hacer una columna de bandas de rock, si no hubiese aceptado nada de esto estaría sucediendo y su vida seguiría de lo más bien.

* * *

><p>—No, Feimei no se casará obligada.<p>

Estaba furioso, sentía esa rabia de ver lo injusto que podía ser la vida y la impotencia que eso le provocaba. Luego de haber escuchado las palabras de su padre de inmediato pidió hablar privadamente con él y con su madre. Se encontraban en la pequeña biblioteca que tenía en su departamento, su madre lo miraba seriamente y con esa mirada que desde que tenía memoria le intimidaba pero ahora no, la felicidad de su hermana estaba en juego y quizás la de él igual, pero prefería mil veces aceptar su matrimonio con tal de salvar a su hermana de un contrato tan tradicional en su familia y que por supuesto aborrecía.

—Tus hermanas se han casado así y nunca han soltado queja alguna.

—Sí, madre, eso no se lo discuto, pero la gran diferencia radica en que mis hermanas se casaron enamoradas ya de mis cuñados, ya que se conocían de años, pero Feimei ni siquiera conoce a ese tal Caleb Tsung.

—Caleb es hermano de Maisie —informó Hien Li.

Shaoran frunció su ceño.

—Ya veo, así que todos entramos en el pack.

—Hijo, no empieces —amenazó su padre.

—Claro, de seguro les pusieron una condición y es por ese motivo que escogieron a Maisie como mi prometida…

—Hijo…

Claro que seguiría, no le importó que su padre lo mirara enfadado, iba a soltar todo de una buena vez.

—Díganme, ¿cuánto dinero entrará a las arcas de los Li? De seguro mucho.

—¡Shaoran, basta! —exclamó Ieran Li.

—¿Cuál es el motivo de que quieran que nos casemos con ellos?

—La familia Tsung es muy reconocida en nuestro país y se cerrará un contrato con sus empresas y luego de conversaciones salió el tema de nuestros hijos, no fue algo planeado como piensas. Lin Tsung nos habló de Maisie y Caleb. Ellos quieren un buen futuro para sus hijos y desde luego nosotros también. Su interés principal era en buscarle una buena esposa a Caleb, y nosotros quedamos conformes con su descripción y de seguro será un excelente marido para Feimei.

—¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en todo?

—Los padres accederán al negocio y al matrimonio entre Caleb y Feimei… —Ieran miró con cierta duda a Hien, quien solo le hizo una seña con su mano para que prosiguiera—. Ellos… accederán al negocio con la condición de que tú te cases con su hija, y bueno... así se cerrará uno de los contratos más importantes para nosotros y además, la fusión con los Tsung que serán desde luego parte de los Li luego de los matrimonios.

Se sentó con bastante lentitud y miró un punto fijo, sus puños estaban tan cerrados que debido al dolor que comenzó a sentir en sus palmas soltó un poco la presión que ya le estaba haciendo daño. Dinero, dinero y más dinero, quería a sus padres pero no entendía su lógica ¿No es que supuestamente ellos debían velar por la felicidad de los hijos? Ni él ni Feimei serían felices con un matrimonio arreglado y solo con el fin mayor de unir los negocios de dos grandes familias adineradas.

Pero de algo se había dado cuenta, si él no se casaba con Maisie su hermana no podría casarse con el tal Caleb. Sonrió triunfantemente, quién manejaba la situación era él, y estaba seguro que sus padres tenían plena confianza en que sus hijos acatarían, pero qué equivocados estaban, él no sería más un títere, desde que se fue de su casa a emprender su sueño la leyes del clan Li para él habían dejado de existir.

Se levantó de la silla acolchada en la que se encontraba y con seguridad caminó hacia la ventana que mostraba la ciudad de Tokio, dirigió su vista a las calles y al ajetreo que había pese a que era domingo. Se detuvo a mirar a un perro que por poco se salvó de ser atropellado. Una pequeña parecía gritarle al animal, luego apareció una joven mujer, de seguro la madre de la niña, quién tomó la mano de la pequeña y se dirigieron al cachorro que tras haberse salvado de quizás la muerte se mantuvo quieto en la acera. La mujer lo acarició y sintió un poco de pena al darse cuenta que la niña que podría tener la edad de Liang, ahora lloraba, le había gritado no con enojo sino casi con desesperación al pobre animal que ahora era abrazado por ella con mucha efusividad.

Realmente una bella escena de la cual fue testigo. Trajo sus pensamientos a su realidad, amor, ese sentimiento que existía en su familia, sus padres se casaron porque se amaban, al igual que sus hermanas, ¿por qué él y Feimei no podrían tener ese mismo derecho? A la mierda el dinero, ellos tenían, y mucho, conocía muy bien a Hien, él no querría que sus hijos se casaran sin amor, entonces ¿por qué? Ellos no tenían la intención de casarlos aún, Ieran había comentado que el tema salió como si nada… Algo no calzaba del todo, sin embargo, decidió dejar sus dudas para otro momento ya que lo mejor era centrarse en lo que más apuraba.

—Shaoran… —se volteó y sostuvo la mirada de su madre.

—Lamento informarles que esa súper alianza no podrá hacerse.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntaron el matrimonio al unísono con cierta preocupación en el rostro.

—Eso que han oído.

—Explícate, Shaoran —exigió Ieran.

—No puedo porque tengo novia y con ella planeo casarme, y no me obligarán a contraer matrimonio con otra mujer a quién no amo a menos que sea mi novia la futura esposa en cuestión.

Trató de decir con la mayor convicción la mentira que había creado, su padre lo miraba asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza mientras que su madre lo observaba con ojos inquisidores, sí, tenía perfectamente claro que a Ieran Li era muy difícil engañarla, pero por el momento se estaba tragando todo el asunto.

—Sí es así… exijo saber el nombre de la mujer que le robó el corazón a mi hijo y ver si realmente puede llegar a ser una buena esposa y por sobre todo si tiene las agallas para ser parte de un Li y acatar lo que eso conlleva —dijo Ieran Li.

Shaoran tragó pesado, no todo podía salir bien.

—¿Y no dirás nada? Lo mínimo que me gustaría saber es el nombre de mi futura nuera —pidió el padre de Shaoran tratando de poner un poco de humor en sus palabras, pero apenas logró el cometido, algo que llamó la atención del castaño.

—C-claro… se llama…

Rápidamente comenzó a pensar en una mujer… Nakuru estaba con Lain, Chiharu estaba con Takashi, y sí, esas eran las únicas mujeres y amigas que tenía.

Aunque se acordó de alguien más…

—Shaoran, ¿qué sucede? ¿Acaso olvidaste el nombre de tu novia? —preguntó una perspicaz Ieran Li al percatarse de la duda en su hijo.

_"Estoy completa y jodidamente perdido"_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Caris:<strong>

¿Habrá alguien que seguirá interesada (quizás exista uno que otro interesado) en esta historia?

Ahhh, definitivamente ni siquiera diré cuando planeo actualizar, recuerdo que les escribí cuando respondí sus RR que iba actualizar a más tardar hace como 3 domingos, y la cosa no salió como yo lo planeaba, en realidad, nunca las cosas salen como uno las planea. Trataré de ser breve, mucho que estudiar, y la pantalla de mi notebook había muerto, y tras casi semana y media del deceso revivió como el ave fénix (xD), pero durante los días de su supuesta muerte me compraron un nuevo note, ya que salía mejor comprar uno nuevo que mandar a arreglarlo, en fin, cuando creí que la tragedia se había acabado, y mientras pasaba todos los documentos a mi nuevo notebook, confié en que todo se había pasado bien razón por la cual eliminé de mi viejo note resucitado casi todo, pero entre el todo estaban mis fics y cuando empecé a buscarlos me di cuenta que solo algunos quedaron guardados pero los que estoy publicando no, y fui presa de la desesperación, hasta que me acordé que tenía respaldo (menos mal) de igual modo descargué un programa que logró recuperar los documentos eliminados *-*

Bueno, dejando a un lado mi casi tragedia, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, la historia comienza a tomar más forma por así decirlo, y se podrían hilvanar una que otra teoría, ¿o no?

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios, adoro leer sus RR, y responderlos también :) **

**Creo que me he alargado bastante jajaja como siempre, pero antes de despedirme quiero informarles que me hice una cuenta como _Caris Bleu_ en Facebook, así que las que quieran me agregan :)  
><strong>

**Muchos, muchos saludos, y nos leemos.**

**¡Qué estén muy bien!**

**PD 1: ¡Un micro avance del capítulo 7!**

—_¿Creíste que se creerían todo? Hermano, estamos hablando de Ieran Li, a nuestra madre no se le escapa ninguna mosca, y no sé por qué, pero menos mal que se me ocurrió preguntar para donde iban._

—Gracias.

—_Tendrás que actuar rápido o tu plan se irá por la borda._

—Lo sé, te dejo, luego hablamos.

—_Suerte, hermanito._

**PD 2: Okey, sé que no dice mucho jajaja pero algo es algo xD**


	7. ¿Novios?

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, pero los otros personajillos que aparecen son creados por mí al igual que la historia.**

**Summary: **Jamás de los jamases pensó que por escribir una simple columna le traería un problema con nombre y apellido: Shaoran Li. Sinceramente nunca lo dimensionó: ¿Enamorada de un rockstar o "novia" casi por presión? He ahí el dilema.

* * *

><p><strong>No tan usual<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

**¿Novios?**

_Día lunes, inicio de la semana, los estudiantes iban a la escuela, los pequeños al jardín infantil y la gente que trabajaba regresaba al trabajo después de un fin de semana que duraba menos de lo que canta un gallo._

_Apretó el botón de la fotocopiadora para volver a sacar una copia de un reportaje que después de 3 semanas que llevaba trabajando en él parecía ser que lo había casi acabado. Tenía que llevárselo a Naoko para que ella lo revisara y diera el victo bueno. Tomó las 4 hojas y salió de la sala de fotocopias. Saludó a dos colegas de la revista quienes le sonrieron a modo de saludo._

_Subió al ascensor y apretó el botón 7, piso en el que trabaja hacía más de 3 años. Las puertas se abrieron y el ruido al que ya estaba acostumbrada llegó a sus oídos. El piso 7 siempre era un completo desastre, todos hablando, era en sí el piso de la edición de la revista y en el cual trabajaban la mayoría de los periodistas que tenían un rol muy activo en la revista Like._

_Llamó a la puerta de Naoko._

—_Adelante —entró y vio a Tomoyo sentada en el sofá de color borgoña que tenía la oficina de Naoko—. Te estábamos esperando._

_Y por una extraña razón esa última frase no sonó muy bien que digamos, podía oír claramente a su conciencia gritarle ¡Corre!_

_Negó con su cabeza y cerró la puerta._

—_Te traje el dichoso reportaje._

—_¡Oh, verdad! Después lo reviso —Naoko se acomodó las gafas y sonrió— ¿Qué haces ahí parada? Siéntate, mujer._

_Se sentó junto a Tomoyo y ambas chicas comenzaron a mirarla con la misma expresión en el rostro._

_Se movió un poco nerviosa en su lugar._

—_Puedes irte —anunció Naoko poniéndose de pie._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Eso, Tomoyo me acaba de informar que tienes… ¡Una cita! —sabía que la amatista no se quedaría callada con el tema._

—_Ehh…_

—_¡Qué emoción! Ya tengo todo preparado, le conté a Naoko todos los detalles y también sobre lo otro —la amatista subía y bajaba sus cejas. _

_Sakura ladeó su cabeza y comenzó a analizar qué era lo "otro" a lo que se refería su amiga._

—_Estoy muy enfadada contigo, ¿cómo no contarme que el Lobo te quiere comer?_

—_¡Naoko! —sus mejillas estaban más que rojas—. ¿Qué cosas dices?_

—_Jajaja, es solo un decir. Estoy muy sorprendida con todo, al paso que van las cosas la otra semana ya serán novios. Ya veo los titulares, por supuesto que debes darnos la primicia… _

_Se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y soltó un suspiro, un dolor comenzó a expandirse desde el interior de su cerebro hasta la periferia de su cabeza. Definitivamente esas dos estaban locas, no, se equivocaba, hiper-mega-ultra locas. _

—_Claro que la dará, aunque lo veo difícil, nuestra Sakurita parece tener un odio demasiado arraigado contra el simpático de Lobo._

—_¡Bah! Del odio al amor solo hay un minúsculo paso, y bueno si no resulta con Lobo puede resultar con la famosa cita, ¿no? —Naoko le giñó un ojo a Tomoyo, acto que pasó desapercibido por la castaña quien seguía en un estado de ensimismamiento. _

—_Claro que sí —tras dicho eso la amatista soltó una carcajada lo que logró llamar la atención de Sakura._

—_Necesito salir de aquí, son unas malvadas, se burlan de mi persona, ni siquiera pidan detalles sobre la "súper cita" que tendré, me largo._

Con solo volver a recordar lo ocurrido en la mañana el dolor de cabeza volvía a hacer aparición, salió como alma que se la lleva el diablo de la oficina de Naoko, pero a los segundos y casi por arte de magia la amatista había llegado a su lado para informarle los pormenores del "_gran evento"_ que se daría hoy. Tomoyo le informó que su cita la pasaría a buscar a las 2 de la tarde para ir a almorzar a un parque y luego la llevaría a algún otro lugar, desde luego todo estaba auspiciado por su amiga quien con demasiada rapidez ya tenía todo coordinado.

Soltó un gruñido porque no podía subir el cierre del vestido que su amiga le había entregado a primera hora en la mañana. Finalmente logró cerrarlo, estiró los pliegues de la falda y observó su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo que tenía en su cuarto. No se veía mal aunque preferiría mil veces ponerse unos jeans y una blusa que ese vestido en tonos verdes y los zapatos de tacón que ya le estaban empezando a molestar. Se quedó pegada mirando el espejo hasta que el ladrido de su perro provocó que saliera del transe.

—¡Ay! ¡Kero! ¡Definitivamente te gusta asustarme! —el cachorro ladeó su cabeza—. Ahh, no creo que esto sea una buena idea, pero quién me manda a no pensar antes de hablar…

Negó con la cabeza y se fue al living a hacer tiempo. Kero venía detrás de ella y se acomodó en su cama que consistía en un pequeño colchón con una frazada amarilla y de tamaño mediano.

Tomó el mando de la radio para encenderla y finalmente se tiró en el sofá de color beige teniendo cuidado en no arrugar el vestido que con tanto cuidado había hecho su amiga casi a la velocidad de la luz para la cita.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar y se enderezó para ver donde estaba, solo tuvo que estirar un poco su brazo izquierdo para darle alcance ya que se encontraba sobre la mesita que estaba casi al lado del sofá en el que se hallaba.

_Éxito en tu cita, si no pasa nada con el chico, no te preocupes, recuerda que tienes a un Lobo asechándote, Naoko. _

—Ahh, cuando se juntan esas dos siempre salgo perdiendo —comentó y Kero soltó un gemido— Lo sé, no eres el único que les teme un poco, pero pese a todo las quiero un montón.

En la radio comenzó a sonar una canción, no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a tararearla y cuando iba en el coro soltó un gruñido, la canción era de _The Wolfs, _y podía reconocer la voz de Lobo.

—¡Dios! ¡¿Qué acaso no puedo estar tranquila?

La apagó, pero apenas lo hizo sonó el timbre cosa que extrañó a la joven, miró el reloj que estaba en la mesita: su cita supuestamente iba a llegar a las dos no a las 13:20.

Parpadeó confusa cuando comenzaron a golpear la puerta con insistencia cosa que la preocupó un poco, y a Kero también ya que soltó un gemido.

Otra vez sonó el timbre.

—Kero, tranquilo —vio al perro dirigirse a su habitación—. ¡Bah!, realmente eres un cobarde —otra vez comenzaron a golpear la puerta con bastante fuerza— ¡Ya voy!

Dio unas largas zanjadas hasta llegar a su puerta y abrió con bastante enojo: sus ojos verdes se encontraron con unos ambarinos para su pesar muy familiares.

¿Qué diablos hacía _él_ en la puerta de su apartamento?

—¿Es una broma? ¿Dónde están las cámaras? —ironizó.

—Tenemos que hablar —pidió el castaño, bueno más bien ordenó.

Sakura alzó una ceja.

Un nerviosismo comenzó a apoderarse de su persona, no había sido muy buena idea llegar sin avisar, pero tenía que hablar con la chica lo antes posible. Decidió que lo mejor era disculparse por su forma de llamar a su puerta y desde luego pedirle de otra manera mucho más amistosa hablar, pero en el momento en que se preparaba para pedir la disculpa la chica se movió y le hizo una seña para que entrara.

—G-gracias.

No podía ser tan mala y no dejarlo pasar cuando el nerviosismo y la preocupación se podían ver claramente en el rostro del chico. Podía sentir una especie de odio por él dadas las circunstancias que parecían ponerlo ya por cuarta vez en su camino, pero sentía que había hecho bien, quizás le había pasado algo grave, o quizás solo venía a complicarle nuevamente la existencia.

Eso lo sabría en un rato. Cerró la puerta y se acercó al cantante quien permanecía de pie en el centro de la sala de estar.

—Toma asiento ¿Quieres algo de beber o una galleta? Bueno puede ser otra cosa, no sé por qué dije galleta. También tengo… ehh, puedo preparar algo, me dio algo de hambre… ¡Oh!, pero…

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, daba bastante risa ver a la periodista un tanto nerviosa, en realidad le recordó a Liang porque hablaba y hablaba sin parar.

—Descuida comí algo antes de salir.

—Ah, muy bien… Ehh…

Se sentó frente a él y esperó a que comenzara a hablar.

—Kinomoto, yo vine porque…

_Tienes una cita, ¿lo recuerdas?_

"_¡Verdad!"_

—Li, no quiero sonar pesada —habló la castaña interrumpiendo a Shaoran—, pero voy a salir en un rato más así que me gustaría que fueras directo al grano, en realidad no sé de qué quieres hablar.

—Yo…

—¡La ropa! —volvió a interrumpir. No encontraba otro motivo para que Lobo apareciera frente a su puerta aunque no comprendía por qué se veía tan angustiado, era solo ropa que ni siquiera él ocupaba—. Lo siento, no pensé que la necesitabas tan rápido, te la iba a ir a dejar mañana, bueno miento, la iban a ir a dejar mañana, no puedo ir ya que tengo bastante trabajo.

—No vine por la ropa, eso da lo mismo, fue solo un pretexto.

—¿Eh? —ladeó su cabeza.

—Nada, olvídalo —dijo el castaño rodando sus ojos, realmente la chica no captaba señales.

Sakura notó al joven excesivamente nervioso, se pasaba cada un segundo su mano por sus cabellos castaños y movía su pie siguiendo su propio ritmo.

"_¿Qué está pasando?"_

—Kinomoto, debo pedirte algo… algo realmente grande, lo más probable es que me mandes a la punta del cerro pero no pierdo nada con pedírtelo. Pese a lo poco que nos conocemos veo que eres una buena chica —alzó su vista encontrándose con los verdes ojos de la castaña.

Se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada del joven, ahora ella también estaba nerviosa, ¿o ya lo estaba desde que vio al chico en su puerta?

—Yo, bueno, es un poco largo de explicar pero trataré de ir al grano como me pediste.

Cuando al fin se había decidió a hablar su celular comenzó a sonar.

—Lo siento, debo atender —observó la pantalla de su celular.

_"Feimei…"_

—Ahh, okey, atiende.

Se puso de pie y se alejó un poco de la chica.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Lobo a su hermana.

—_Nuestros queridos padres van a visitar a tu novia._

—¡¿Qué? ¡Mierda! —maldijo, no pensó que serían tan rápidos en averiguar sobre su supuesta novia.

Sakura saltó del susto dado el gritó que había dado Shaoran.

—Li ¿Estás bien? —preguntó acercándose al joven que tenía el rostro un poco pálido.

"_Quizás le dieron malas noticias" _pensó Sakura y claramente no estaba en un error.

Shaoran miró a la castaña y asintió con la cabeza. Su peor pesadilla se hacía realidad, pero quien lo mandaba a armar toda esa mentira e incluir en ella a la bella chica que tenía a su lado y que lo miraba preocupada.

—_¿Creíste que se creerían todo? Hermano, estamos hablando de Ieran Li, a nuestra madre no se le escapa ninguna mosca, y no sé cómo pero menos mal que se me ocurrió preguntar para donde iban._

—Gracias.

—_Tendrás que actuar rápido o tu plan se irá por la borda._

—Lo sé, te dejo, luego hablamos.

—_Suerte, hermanito._

Cortó la llamada y miró a Sakura, ¿cómo le iba explicar que sus padres venían en camino específicamente al departamento de ella con el fin de averiguar si era su novia y más que eso su futura esposa?

Tragó pesado, que Shaoran la mirara tanto le ponía los nervios de punta, aún no entendía qué estaba haciendo él en su departamento, ¿de qué quería hablar? Vio que el joven se acercaba al balcón y miraba hacia abajo.

—Li, ¿qué sucede? —solo por curiosidad dirigió su mirada hacia donde observaba el chico, no veía nada más que autos y personas cruzando la calle.

—Sakura —se volteó al chico—: mil disculpas, pero hice algo que no debía.

—No comprendo —soltó una risa nerviosa. No le había pasado desapercibido que el chico la había llamado por su nombre.

—Te involucré en algo sin pedir tu autorización y… —divisó el auto de sus padres que se acercaba al edificio en donde se encontraban.

_"Mierda"_

—Li, Li… ¡Shaoran! ¿Podrías hablar más claro?

¿En qué diablos la había involucrado? Estaba un poco molesta para peor el chico no decía nada y ahora había entrado a su hogar y caminaba de un lado a otro.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Entró al departamento y dirigió su paso hasta quedar frente al chico quien al tenerla casi encima detuvo todo movimiento.

—¿Podrías dejar de moverte tanto? Exijo que me expliques de una buena vez que está sucediendo. Llegas así como si nada golpeando mi puerta exageradamente, me dices que tenemos que hablar no como una petición sino como imperativo, luego gritas y para más remate me dices que me metiste en algo.

—Mis padres están en estos precisos momentos llegando a tu departamento con la intención de conocer a mi novia —ya, finalmente lo dijo pero tan rápido que la pobre de Sakura apenas logró entenderlo.

—¿Novia? ¿Qué novia? ¡Aquí no vive tu novia! —chilló la castaña frunciendo su ceño.

Shaoran rodó los ojos, realmente la chica no captaba rápidamente, ahora le quedaba más que claro. Se acercó a Sakura y puso sus manos sobre los delgados hombros de ella para que se calmara un poco.

—Claro que vive acá y en estos momentos la tengo frente a mí —afirmó.

—¿Ah? —la castaña frunció el ceño y luego abrió los ojos a más no poder—.¡¿QUÉ? Estás loco, no, no, no me gusta que me tomen el pelo de esta manera, Li, ¡no me gusta!

_"Dios, ten piedad de mí y dame una ayuda"_

Sonó el timbre y Shaoran miró hacía el techo del apartamento: "_Creo que no vas a ayudarme"._

Sakura se alejó de Li, pero el sonido nuevamente del timbre sacó a Shaoran de sus pensamientos, y tomó una de las manos de Sakura, lo que incomodó más a la castaña.

¡¿Qué acaso no la había escuchado? Ella no sería ni menos fingiría ser la novia de él.

—Juro que si me haces este favor te daré todo lo que quieras, todo lo que pidas —pidió el castaño con ojos suplicantes.

—¡¿Q-q-qué? —preguntó abochornada.

—Solo finge ser mi novia, luego te explicaré bien todo.

Comenzó a ser guiada hacia su puerta, su cabeza era un millar de enredos y no lograba encajar ninguna pieza, ¿su novia? No, no podía ser cierto, negó con la cabeza.

"_¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?"_

Se soltó del agarre.

—Li…

—Shaoran, dime Shaoran —otra vez el timbre sonó—. Sakura, te lo pido si quieres de rodillas pero por favor hazme este favor, te explicaré todo a su debido tiempo, solo sígueme la corriente, en serio que te lo pagaré.

Dirigió su observación a la puerta ya que comenzaron a dar suaves golpes. Tragó pesado y soltó un suspiro, para su pesar la acción que hizo a continuación sería el principio de algo que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo iba a terminar.

—¡Ya voy! —miró al chico y este articuló un gracias y le brindó una sonrisa que le provocó un escalofrió en su espalda—. ¿C-cómo se llaman?

—¿Eh? ¿Quiénes?

Sakura puso sus ojos en blanco.

—El vecino… ¡Tus padres! ¿Quién más?

Realmente a veces era un poco lento.

—Ieran y Hien Li —respondió atropelladamente pero al parecer la chica le había entendido.

Asintió lentamente y se acercó a la puerta.

—Okey… Hien y Ieran… —susurró.

"_Creo que he cometido el mayor error de mi vida"_

Se acercó a la puerta pero se detuvo para voltearse: recordó un pequeño detalle o mejor dicho un gran detalle, pese a que se habían visto bastante seguido los últimos días no sabía mucho del chico y él menos de ella.

—Solo para que lo recuerdes, periodista, 24 años, tengo un odioso hermano, mis padres viven en Tomoeda, y me gusta comer dulces. No sé por qué dije lo último.

Shaoran se rio y rápidamente habló.

—24 años, cuatro hermanas mayores, tres de ellas casadas y con hijos, mi hobby es tocar la guitarra y me gusta el chocolate.

Ambos rieron de la forma en que se describieron, quizás podría servir si los padres de Shaoran hacían una que otra pregunta para saber si realmente el noviazgo era verdadero o no, aunque lo que acaban de decirse era meramente información superficial.

Ya finalmente decidida giró el pomo de la puerta, con bastante lentitud abrió la puerta encontrándose con un hombre casi igual a Shaoran, obviamente más mayor y sin el aire roquero y rebelde que el chico tenía. A su lado estaba una bella y elegante mujer.

Les sonrió amablemente y se dirigió a ellos:

—Es un gusto conocer a los padres de mi novio. Pasen.

El matrimonio la observó un poco anonadado pero de inmediato le sonrieron y entraron.

—Shaoran llegó casi recién, habíamos quedado de almorzar juntos y vaya sorpresa que me dio al decirme que conocería a sus padres —comentó con mucha naturalidad.

Shaoran le sonrió.

—Tomen asiento, están en su casa, ¿Quieren algo de beber? ¿Agua, jugo, café?

—Un café por mi parte —dijo el padre de Shaoran. Sakura le sonrió y miró a la madre de su "novio".

—Un vaso de jugo estaría bien —pidió Ieran Li quien mantenía su rictus serio y observaba cada movimiento de la chica.

—Entonces vuelvo enseguida, con su permiso —habló atropelladamente.

Los tres observaron a la joven dirigirse a una habitación del apartamento a paso raudo.

—Muy bella, hijo, se ve que es una joven muy respetuosa —comentó Hien Li a su hijo quien se encontraba sorprendido por la actuación que estaba haciendo la chica de ojos verdes.

—Gracias, padre, Sakura es espectacular —dijo mientras sus mejillas se ponían un poco carmesí.

Le temblaban las manos, ¿en qué se había metido? Puso a calentar la cafetera y miró a su alrededor, se quedó pegada viendo el reloj, eran casi las dos, las dos ¡Las dos! Con todo lo acontecido había olvidado que tenía una cita.

Tenía que hablar con Tomoyo. Se acercó al teléfono, agradeció que tuviera uno en la cocina.

—_¿Diga?_

—Tomoyo, llama a mi cita y dile que todo se suspende, hazlo ahora ya —ordenó mientras tamborileaba los dedos de su mano izquierda sobre la pequeña mesa que tenía en su cocina.

—_Pero…_

—Solo hazlo, inventa cualquier cosa luego te cuento todo, lo juro —pidió casi con desesperación.

—_Está bien, pero son casi las dos de seguro ya está allá._

Gimió cuando oyó el timbre.

_"Ese sonido me traerá pesadillas"_

—Olvídalo, ya está aquí… te dejo —soltó un largo suspiro y colgó la llamada dejando a una Tomoyo muy preocupada y con bastante curiosidad.

Se volteó y vio a Shaoran quien se encontraba en el marco de la puerta.

—Están llamando —informó pese a que el timbre se escuchó en toda la casa.

—Lo sé perfectamente —tomó un vaso que se encontraba en la mesa.

—¿Esperabas a alguien?

—Sí, a mi cita —respondió mientras vaciaba jugo de naranja en el vaso.

—¡¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste, ten —le pasó el vaso a Shaoran—, llévale el jugo a tu madre, iré a ver como soluciono todo.

Frunció su ceño _¿Cómo que una cita? _Su pseudo-novia teniendo una cita ¡Eso era inaudito! Tenía que ser una broma, pero al ver a la chica salir rápidamente de la cocina le dio a entender que no bromeaba.

—Disculpen, señora Li, Shaoran le trae su jugo. Vuelvo enseguida.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con los ojos de su cita, unos ojos demasiado familiares.

"_¿Es una broma?"_

Tomoyo se las iba a pagar: ¡¿Cómo le hacía eso?

Nada más estupendo que uno de los mejores amigos de tu hermano y de quién estuviste enamorada toda tu adolescencia fuera tu cita y para peor recordó que a los 10 años también le gustó otro amigo de Touya, y quién resulta ser el hermano menor de su cita, qué vergüenza.

—Hola —dijo el chico con su rostro serio.

Suspiró, él no se merecía eso, quizás qué le dijo Tomoyo para convencerlo de aceptar semejante locura.

—Yue, discúlpame, no podré salir c-contigo —comentó bastante avergonzada.

El joven la miró un poco confuso ya que la chica se veía lista para salir a algún lado.

—¿Algún problema muy grave? —preguntó luego de un par de segundos de silencio.

—Algo así, pero no te preocupes, saldremos otro día… si es que quieres, lógico.

Yue sonrió lo que realmente sorprendió a la castaña: Yue casi nunca sonreía, siempre andaba serio por la vida y realmente era un chico misterioso, pero pese a ello se enamoró como una loca obsesionada de él. De solo recordar ese pasado se avergonzaba de los pies a la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que sí, espero que lo que haya surgido no sea tan grave y lo logres solucionar.

—No sabes como también deseo eso —y no era mentira.

Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos en un silencio demasiado incómodo para la castaña hasta que una voz masculina proveniente del apartamento de la chica interrumpió el momento:

—Amor…

Sakura se puso roja y comenzó a reír nerviosamente, juntó la puerta para que Yue no viera quién la llamaba "amor".

"_Lo voy a matar"_

Yue parpadeó confuso.

—¿Estás con alguien? —se atrevió a preguntar el chico.

—Ehh, sí, del trabajo, es mi mejor amiga, o mejor dicho mi mejor amigo es que es como una mujer.

"_¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo?"_

—Ahh, ¿es… gay? —inquirió Yue con cierta duda.

—Jajaja, sí, demasiado, jajaja.

Yue soltó una pequeña risa.

—Bueno, te dejo, nos vemos, Sakura.

—Claro que sí y discúlpame, realmente quería salir —si hubiese sido otra habría tomado a Yue del brazo y se hubiera ido con él arrancando de todo el problema en el cual ella misma se había metido, pero eso iba en contra de sus principios.

—Descuida, otro día lo salimos, que te vaya bien.

Asintió con la cabeza y dirigió una última sonrisa al chico de cabellos plateados quien subió al ascensor, suspiró cuando las puertas se cerraron.

_"Maldito Lobo_"

Tomó el pomo de la puerta pero está se abrió casi por arte de magia. Casi, ya que frente a ella se encontraba el causante de sus problemas.

—¿Gay? —preguntó Shaoran casi en un susurro para que sus padres no escucharan.

Estaba enfadado y mucho, pero a Sakura no le importó se lo merecía por meterla en apuros.

—Sí, no le iba a decir que era el vocalista de una banda y que me obligó a ser su "novia" —dijo Sakura.

—Yo no te he obligado.

—¡Por dios, me rogaste casi de rodillas! —exclamó Sakura pero en voz baja.

No esperó que Shaoran siguiera hablando y se fue donde sus "suegros" quienes se encontraban platicando. Al ver a Sakura el padre de Shaoran le sonrió.

—Le traigo de inmediato su café, disculpe la tardanza, cosas del edificio —se excusó.

—No se preocupe.

Se fue a la cocina y se alegró de que Shaoran no la siguiera.

"_¿Quién se cree? La que necesita una buena explicación soy yo, no él"_

Puso en una bandeja dos tazas para café: necesitaba cafeína aunque hubiese sido mucho mejor un vaso con algo de alcohol, a los segundos desechó la idea, no quería hacer el ridículo y el alcohol le hacía para su pesar efectos casi al instante de haber ingresado a su cuerpo. Siguió su tarea de poner las cosas necesarias en la bandeja que su madre le había regalado. Tomó la cafetera y la acomodó al lado de las tazas. Miró si faltaba algo.

—Mmm, el frasquito de la azúcar —se acercó a la despensa y comenzó a buscar—, ¿Dónde estás? —removió un par de frascos con especias y finalmente lo encontró, se dio cuenta que también le faltaban las cucharas por lo que sacó dos del mueble de las vajillas.

Cuando tenía todo listo se acordó de unas galletitas que había en la despensa por lo que las sacó y las puso en un platito que dejó en la bandeja. Sonrió al ver que no faltaba nada. Se fue al living con mucha calma y cuidado para evitar que se le cayera todo, no tenía buenos recuerdos con las bandejas, siempre se les caían.

"_Vamos, queda poco"_

—Se ve que es una buena chica —escuchó al padre de Li.

—Sí, me queda más que claro, lo has dicho varias veces —comentó la señora Li.

Sakura frunció su ceño, parecía que estuviera un poco molesta.

—Dijiste Kinomoto, ¿verdad?

—Sí, padre, Kinomoto —afirmó Lobo.

—Cuando estudié aquí tuve un gran amigo con apellido Kinomoto, Fujitaka. Era un buen hombre, y conocí a su esposa, una chica muy joven y Sakura se parece mucho a ella —comentó Hien Li esperando que su hijo digiera algo al respecto.

"_Qué pequeño es el mundo"_ pensó Sakura quien se había quedado quieta escuchando la conversación pero al no escuchar la respuesta de Shaoran apuró el paso.

—Señor Li, alcancé a escuchar que hablaba de mi padre.

—¿Su padre es Fujitaka Kinomoto? —preguntó un asombrado Hien Li.

—Claro, ese es su nombre aunque puede ser que hable de otro Fujitaka.

—Lo conocí en la universidad de Tokio, estudiaba arqueología.

—Entonces es mi padre —dijo Sakura quien había podido llegar con la bandeja sana y salva. La dejó con mucho cuidado en la mesita de la sala y comenzó a preparar el café del señor Li.

—Qué pequeño es el mundo, nunca imaginé que mi hijo se fuera a casar con la hija de uno de mis mejores amigos de la universidad.

Sakura seguía preparando el café como si nada. Shaoran soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que Sakura no se exaltaba ni nada al escuchar lo que su padre acababa de decir.

—Sí, que peque…

"_Casar… Nunca imaginé que mi hijo se fuera a casar... ¡¿QUÉ?"_

No supo cómo pero la bandeja terminó volando por los aires y ella de seguro con una taquicardia.

"_LO VOY A MATAR ¡AHORA SÍ QUE LO MATO!"_

* * *

><p>—¿Se dan cuenta? Es un estúpido, arrogante… ¡ARRGG! Y parece que sus padres juran que nos vamos a casar, no, es que no ¡Por su culpa ahora tengo roto el portarretratos de mi abuela! ¿Y ahora qué hago? Nada, ¡NADA! Yo fui la boba que se metió en esto, pero supuse que era algo simple, fingir ser su novia, pero de ahí a ser su prometida, nunca, eso si que no…<p>

—Ya… ¿Terminaste? —preguntó Tomoyo con cierto miedo al ver la mirada de odio que tenía su amiga.

—¡No! ¡No he terminado! —gruñó Sakura y siguió desahogando su furia—. Hay una gran diferencia entre ser la novia y la prometida…

Sakura se movía de un lado a otro mientras lanzaba maldiciones hacia el cielo. Frente a ella estaban sus amigas, Tomoyo y Naoko, quienes llevaban más de media hora escuchando el enfado de su amiga.

De la cocina apareció un pequeño cachorro de raza Beagle que comenzó a ladrar.

—… Sus padres salieron casi arrancando porque el señor Li se dio cuenta que había metido la pata, claro ellos juraban que yo ya sabía… ¡Kero! ¡Estoy hablando! —chilló la castaña, pero el perro hizo caso omiso a su ama y se acercó más a ella ladrando más fuerte —¡Kero! ¡NO ladres! ¡Vendrán a reclamar!

Naoko soltó un largo bufido y se fue a la cocina, a los segundos volvió con un paquete de galletas para perros.

—Sakura, debe tener hambre el pobre —Sakura miró por unos segundos a Kero que se había calmado un poco al ver que Naoko movía el paquete de comida—. Ven, pequeñín, tía Naoko te dará comida ya que tu adorada madre tiene una crisis de enojo, y vieras que es grave esta vez, lleva así casi una hora y ni siquiera nos ha dejado hablar.

—No hables como si yo no estuviera —comentó Sakura mientras se tiraba a un sofá.

—Bah, hay que agradecer a Kero, si no hubiese hecho aparición aún seguirías lanzándoles maldiciones al pobre de Li —dijo Tomoyo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su amiga.

—¡¿Pobre? Se las merece porque…

—¡Ya sabemos todos los porqué, Sakura! —exclamó Naoko desde el balcón del apartamento mientras le llenaba de galletas el pocillo de Kero.

—Supuestamente son mis amigas, y su deber es escuchar mis desahogos —hizo un puchero—. Además estoy enfadada con ustedes, en especial contigo Tomoyo, ¿cómo escoges a Yue como mi cita? Ni se imaginan la vergüenza que me tuve.

—Lo siento, pero lo hice porque sabía que había cero probabilidades de que algo pasara, y solo dijiste ayer que querías una cita para que dejara de molestarte con Lobo —okey, su amiga estaba en lo cierto por lo que prefirió no insistir con ese tema ya que había otro mucho más relevante—. Volviendo a lo importante, llevamos casi una hora y ya nos quedó más que clara tu furia contra Li —Tomoyo vio que su amiga iba a replicar algo y levantó su mano derecha en señal de que se callara —, ahora nos escucharás a nosotras y a nuestros consejos.

—Tomoyo, tienes toda la razón —afirmó Naoko quien volvió a aparecer— Kerito está feliz comiendo galletas, así que no interrumpirá con sus ladridos, Sakura debes ser una mejor ama, pero volviendo al tema, le cedo el turno a mi gran amiga Tomoyo, tú sí que sabes dar consejos, hermana.

Tomoyo sonrió y se aclaró la voz para hablar.

—Bueno ya estás en esto, aceptaste ser la novia de Li, pero como él no tuvo tiempo de explicar por qué te metió en este embrollo ya que sus padres hicieron aparición tampoco estabas informada sobre qué implicaba ser su "novia", ahora ya lo sabes, y estoy casi segura que sus padres creen que se van a casar y bueno, tendrán que seguir fingiendo.

—Sí, quizás pueda fingir ser su novia pero casarme no, eso no, estamos hablando de palabras mayores y por más que me paguen millones de dólares no lo haré, no le mentiré a mi familia con algo así —afirmó Sakura y sus amigas asintieron.

—Bueno, supongo que al final Li explicó el por qué te metió en esto —comentó Naoko con bastante convicción pero al no ver respuesta en su amiga comenzó a dudar —¿Aún no sabes?

Sakura se puso un poco roja y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? —volvió a preguntar Naoko.

—No lo sé, es que me dio tanta rabia la situación…

Las dos chicas alzaron una ceja.

—Lo eché del departamento, sus padres se habían ido al momento en que se dieron cuenta que "habían metido la pata", ellos creían que Li ya me había propuesto matrimonio o que ya habíamos hablado el tema así que se fueron pidiendo disculpas. Apenas se largaron salió mi furia.

Tanto Naoko como Tomoyo pusieron cara de dolor, pobre de Li.

—Y sí, comencé a gritarle, lo maldije y terminé echándolo casi a patadas de mi hogar —dijo la castaña frunciendo su ceño.

—Eso explica por qué mencionabas el portarretratos de tu abuela… —interrumpió Naoko.

—Claro… se lo tiré, pero mi pobre florero también quedó hecho añicos.

—Ahora entiendo por qué el conserje dijo que hubo una especie de tercera guerra mundial aquí —comentó nuevamente Naoko mientras le bajaba una gota estilo animé.

—Lo merecía, no me gusta que jueguen conmigo, no señor —dijo Sakura levantando un puño.

—Jejeje, pero bueno volviendo a mis consejos, deben hablar, pero como gente civilizada, necesitas saber por qué Li necesita una novia.

—Tomoyo, lo sé perfectamente pero le dije que no se apareciera por aquí a menos que las vacas comenzaran a volar —informó Sakura.

Naoko negó con su cabeza, _"tan infantil que es a veces"_, pensó.

—Amiga, tienes que escucharlo, deja a un lado tu tozudez, por favor —pidió la amatista.

Sakura siempre ha sido una chica demasiado testaruda, pese a haber descargado todo su enojo no estaba preparada para escuchar explicaciones, se sentía casi como un juguete y más encima el culpable era Lobo, el _rockstar_ que podría perfectamente haberle pagado a una fan para que le hiciera el favor, e incluso ni siquiera le hubieran pedido dinero, esas chicas babeaban por él. No entendía por qué ella, apenas se conocían aunque dada las circunstancias de la vida se habían visto casi todos los días, pero solo sabía lo básico de él, y no le interesaba saber más.

* * *

><p>Fastidiado era poco, estaba furioso, nunca nadie lo había tratado como aquella mujer de mirada inocente, ja, por favor, era un demonio vestido de ángel. Había ya pasado un día y su enojo no había disminuido en nada, es más había aumentado.<p>

Si no era para tanto, ¿no?

Pero la chica parecía un demonio y sus ojos tiraban fuego, pero como caballero que es se aguantó todos los gritos pero lo que más le enfadaba era que no dejaba que le explicara nada, abría la boca para decir algo y ella le gritaba ¡Cállate!

Sentía lástima de los novios que ella hubiese tenido, lo más irónico es que él era su "novio".

Se llevó una bolsa de hielo a su frente donde gracias a un portarretratos tenía un chichón del porte de una pelota de pin-pon pero que iba evolucionando a una de tenis.

—¡Ouch!

Alcanzó su _i-phone_ para ver su agenda, no tenía ánimos de nada. Se alegró de no ver eventos, la gira de su último álbum había terminado hace unas dos semanas así que tenía varios meses de descanso entre comillas ya que debían empezar a componer nuevas canciones e ir a ciertas invitaciones a programas.

Se quedó pegado mirando el techo de su habitación, no tenía nada interesante era de un blanco invierno y tenía una ampolleta. Volvió a mirar su celular: 18:15 horas.

Soltó un suspiro, pese a que estaba enojado con ella debía arreglar el problema cuanto antes, sus padres parecieron creer la mentira por lo que no podía salir con otra novia falsa, el tema era el casamiento, ellos habían pensado que se iban a casar, o eso quisieron creer, aunque pensándolo bien quizás fue un forma de sus padres para descubrir si decía la verdad o no.

Bueno, él había comenzado con el _show_ y había incluido en él a la periodista quien había aceptado pese a no saber bien las circunstancias. No quedaba más opción que seguir con la actuación y debía hallar la forma en que la chica entendiera y dejara a un lado la furia contra su persona. De solo imaginársela nuevamente vuelta un demonio le venían escalofríos y la piel se le ponía de gallina.

Suspiró.

No teniendo nada más interesante que hacer, se levantó de su cama con cuidado ya que tenía el cuerpo un poco adolorido.

Tomó dirección hacia el living pero cuando ya estaba llegando a la habitación el timbre sonó por lo que tuvo que cambiar la dirección hacia la puerta. Ni siquiera miró quien era solo giró con bastante pesadumbre el pomo de la puerta.

—¡¿Qué mierda te hicieron? —exclamaron al unísono sus 4 amigos pertenecientes a la banda.

Shaoran se hizo a un lado y les hizo una señal para que pasaran, cada uno lo miraba casi con dolor, sinceramente no se había mirado al espejo para no ver quizás la misma expresión de dolor que le brindaban sus amigos.

—Te dieron duro, hermano —comentó Kyle, quien ya había sacado unas cervezas del refrigerador de Shaoran y le estaba ofreciendo una —. Póntela ahí.

Shaoran la tomó e hizo lo que su amigo le dijo, siseó por el dolor y miró a sus amigos que también habían siseado.

Rodó sus ojos ámbar.

—¿Tan mal se ve? He recibido peores golpes —dijo tratando de no darle importancia a su herida.

Eriol miraba a su primo preocupado, Shaoran no era de los chicos que buscaran pleitos y menos siendo un famoso al cual todos los _paparazzi _seguían.

—¿Quiénes fueron? —preguntó Takashi.

"_¿Quiénes? Ja, fue una chica que apenas alcanza el metro sesenta, pero pese a eso tiene una fuerza impresionante… qué vergüenza"_

—Sí, dinos para ir a pegarles también, nadie se mete con un _Wolf_ —afirmó Lain casi con un brillo en los ojos: adoraba las peleas.

Shaoran se aclaró la garganta y soltó un suspiro de resignación.

"_Ahora si que se burlaran de por vida"_

—Fue una persona —dijo.

Los 4 chicos alzaron una ceja.

—Bueno… fue una… fue una chi… —ninguno alcanzó a escuchar ya que lo susurró tan bajo que ni siquiera en una sala insonorizada se hubiera escuchado.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Eriol.

—Que fue una chica, la periodista —dijo desviando la mirada de sus amigos.

Un silencio se formó en el departamento, los 4 chicos que escuchaban atentos a Shaoran se hicieron una imagen mental de su amigo siendo golpeado por una chica. Debería haberle pegado bien duro ya que tenía inflamadísima la frente y el párpado, y no solo eso hasta tenía señales de "golpes" en los brazos.

Luego de un minuto lo que extrañó demasiado al castaño las risas explotaron.

—Es que… jajaja no lo puedo creer, el gran Lobo siendo golpeado por una chica, ¡por una chica! Jajaja —comentó Takashi muerto de la risa.

Veía como sus amigos se llevaban las manos a sus estómagos de tanto reírse, para él no era ningún chiste, podría haber quedado ciego, menos mal que el portarretratos le pegó en la frente y no en el ojo.

—¡Wow!, te dio bastante duro, ¿también es boxeadora? —preguntó con humor Lain.

—Tú no sabes tratar a las damiselas, mírame a mí —dijo Kyle sacando pecho—, si quieres te doy unos consejos.

—A ver, Lobo, ¿qué le hiciste a la chica para que reaccionara así? —preguntó Eriol.

—Nada grave, o sea, es un poco largo de explicar.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, amigo, así que suéltalo de una buena vez —pidió el ojiazul.

El castaño asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a contarles a sus amigos todo lo acontecido: la discusión con sus padres y su "magnifica idea".

—Así que se te ocurrió decirles su nombre, pero ¿por qué ella? —comentó Eriol adivinando hacía donde iba la solución que se le había ocurrido a Shaoran.

—No lo sé, pero no podía decir el nombre de Chiharu ni menos el de Nakuru, por lo que la única mujer que se me vino a la cabeza fue ella.

—Le podrías haber pedido a alguna fan.

—Lo sé, pero pedían su nombre, no tengo la menor idea de como se llaman las fans —dijo el castaño encogiendo sus hombros.

—Ya, ¿y por eso te pegó? —preguntó Takashi con curiosidad, estaba deseoso de saber cómo su amigo pudo terminar tan magullado.

—No, o sea, sí, lo que pasa es que mis padres fueron a su apartamento y yo había llegado minutos antes, se enfadó cuando le dije que mis padres creían que era mi novia, pero la guinda de la torta fue el comentario sobre el casamiento.

—¿C-c-casamiento? —preguntó Kyle casi tiritando. El chico le tenía pavor al compromiso.

—Sí, bueno ellos interpretaron mal mis palabras, yo les dije que planeaba casarme con ella pero aún no le había dicho nada a mi "novia", en fin, Sakura tiró lejos una bandeja que había puesto en la mesa y mis padres salieron literalmente arrancando y yo me quedé junto a ella… más su furia.

Todos tragaron pesado, incluso Shaoran.

—Se complicó la cosa, ¿no? Pero ¿Cómo pudo haberte dejado así? —insistió Takashi.

—Bueno ella…

—_Te odio, te odio, ¡ni en sueños me casaré contigo! —la castaña tomó varios cojines que habían en los sofás y se los tiró a Shaoran._

—_¡Hey! No es necesaria la violen… ¡Ouch! —exclamó el ambarino luego de haber recibido dos cojinazos en su cabeza._

_Se escuchó el ruido de algo quebrándose._

—_¡Ahora te odio más! ¡Quebraste mi florero favorito!_

—_¡¿Qué me culpas a mí? ¡TÚ tiraste los cojines!_

—_¡Arrgg!, eres una… ¡pesadilla! ¡NO SERÉ TU NOVIA! —bramó Sakura._

—_¡Por si no recuerdas ACEPTASTE SERLO! —replicó el castaño enfadado._

—_Pero me niego, no me puedes obligar._

_Vio que la chica tomaba unas revistas y a los segundos ellas venían directo a él. También apareció un pequeño perro que comenzó a ladrarle._

"_Hasta el perro me odia"_

—_Déjame explicarte todo… —rogó el chico._

—_Tú, ¡calla!, no quiero escucharte, ¿me oíste bien? NO QUIERO, pídele a una fan ayuda, pues yo no haré nada._

—_Pero déjame…_

—_¡Que te calles!_

_Sakura le seguía tirando cosas, estaba tan enfadada que agarró lo primero que encontró: un portarretratos de madera._

_Shaoran solo sintió el golpe y el posterior dolor, y luego el siguiente golpe que se dio con el suelo. Le dolía a morir su cabeza y más encima el perro seguía ladrando desesperadamente._

—_¡Li! ¡Mierda! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! —gritó la castaña al ver al chico tirado en el suelo._

—…Y eso, después me puse de pie no aceptando su ayuda y me fui, si seguía allí de la única forma que hubiera salido sería en un ataúd.

—¡Diablos! Qué carácter, jejeje, bueno aún estás con nosotros, bien magullado pero estás —bromeó Takashi, pero de inmediato se arrepintió al ver la mirada que le lanzaba su amigo—. Era solo una bromita.

—¿Y qué harás con la fierecilla? —preguntó Eriol.

—Debo lograr convencerla, no permitiré que mis padres se salgan con la suya —dijo Shaoran, él no iba a permitir que obligaran a su hermana a casarse con alguien a quien no amara, y de él dependía eso.

—El clan Li y sus reglas… es demasiado arcaico —comentó Kyle—, menos mal que no somos hermanos, ¿imagínate? ¿Yo con la soga al cuello?, no aguanto estar con la misma mujer más de dos días.

—Lo sabemos, Kyle —dijeron todos al unísono.

Al mismo tiempo los 5 chicos llevaron las cervezas a sus bocas y bebieron unos buenos sorbos.

—Habla con ella, pídele disculpas, y llévale algo, no sé una flor o lo que sea pero debes ablandarle ese corazón, luego le explicas todo, entenderá —aconsejó Lain.

—¿Quién hubiera imaginado que esto te pasaría? Apenas se conocen, pero sé que lograrás domar a la fierecilla, tenlo por seguro —aseguró con mucha convicción Eriol.

Estuvieron hasta las 12 de la noche haciéndole compañía, agradeció que no siguieran hablando del tema aunque claramente el que hubiese sido golpeado por una chica era un chiste para sus amigos quienes a ratos hacían una que otra broma haciendo que su enojo aumentara.

Necesitaba pensar bien las cosas y nada mejor que su guitarra para ayudarle. Comenzó a tocar acordes al azar hasta que estos fueron tomando forma y _Hello Goodbye_ se empezó a escuchar en el departamento del castaño.

Se estaba entregando sin protestas a los brazos de Morfeo cuando una musiquita que le resultaba demasiado familiar sonó en su cuarto.

Se sentó en su cama botando un largo bostezo y se puso de pie en búsqueda de su celular. Con bastante torpeza lo encontró luego de unos 5 minutos de búsqueda, volvió a la cama y tocó la pantalla la cual le informaba que tenía un mensaje de un número que no le era para nada conocido:

_Tenemos que hablar, y lo sabes muy bien, es lo mínimo que me debes después de haberme dejado un chichón del porte de una pelota de futbol. Viernes, a las 1900 en la plaza frente al edificio de la revista. Lobo. _

Soltó un gruñido y luego fue presa de la culpabilidad.

"_Ouch, le debe de doler mucho"_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Caris:<strong>

¡Hola, Hola!

He vuelto prontamente, sí, realmente es extraño jajaja pero era ahora o en unas semanas más.

Respecto al capítulo, en realidad son dos capítulos, pero como ambos quedaron breves decidí que lo mejor era unirlos, pensaba dejarlo justo en la parte en la que Saku tira la bandeja y quiere matar a nuestro lindo Shao, pero después lo analicé y me dije "a la que querrán matar es a mí por dejar el cap en esa parte" xD

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, y les adelanto que el próximo capítulo se titula _"Conociéndote"_ y quizás demore en actualizar, es lo más probable, pero tengan un poquitín de paciencia.

**Me despido dando mil gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen sumamente feliz *-* **

**¡Muchos saludines, y nos estamos leyendo!**


	8. Conociéndote

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, pero los otros personajillos que aparecen son creados por mí al igual que la historia.**

**Summary: **Jamás de los jamases pensó que por escribir una simple columna le traería un problema con nombre y apellido: Shaoran Li. Sinceramente nunca lo dimensionó: ¿Enamorada de un rockstar o "novia" casi por presión? He ahí el dilema.

* * *

><p><strong>No tan usual<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

**Conociéndote**

—No, no me pondré eso.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Quieres que los paparazzi te reconozcan? Mira, si quieres salir y hablar con la chica y convencerla del "súper plan" que se te ocurrió no puedes ir con un sombrero y lentes… Además, ¿qué tiene de malo esta camisa?

"_¿Qué tiene de malo? Con solo imaginarme con ella puesta mi masculinidad se va quién sabe dónde"_

Tanto Nakuru como Chiharu se estaban impacientando, en primer lugar él fue quien pidió de su ayuda en forma casi desesperada y ellas como buenas amigas que son dejaron todo a un lado y corrieron a amparar a su querido amigo. En segundo lugar, vamos, ellas sabían muy bien que le convenía al ambarino en lo respectaba a su estilo, y en este caso escoger un buen disfraz de camuflaje, ¿acaso Shaoran había olvidado que ellas trabajan como estilistas y consejeras de imagen? Un insulto para su persona y motivo por el cual ya se estaban fastidiando.

—Shao, queremos ayudarte, pero tú ahora no aceptas nuestros consejos, créeme que con esta ropa —indicó la novia de Takashi—, ni siquiera el mejor paparazzi te reconocerá.

Suspiró ya resignado.

Tenía más que claro que debía esconder su apariencia o no podría hablar con la chica, pero no comprendía el por qué habiendo tantos disfraces sus amigas habían escogido esa camisa calipso y unos jeans que realmente parecían de látex, no dudaba que el conjunto en sí cumpliría con su objetivo, sin embargo, no podía ir por el mundo con esa ropa porque la vergüenza que lo invadía era demasiada.

Él era Lobo, un macho de tomo y lomo, pero con esas prensas la categoría de Lobo pasaba a Lobito afeminado, si es que existía tal categoría dentro del mundo animal.

Negó con la cabeza y finalmente tomó la camisa que su amiga Nakuru sostenía. Escuchó el chillido de alegría de las chicas y cerrando la puerta del baño entró a vestirse.

Unos suaves golpecitos llamaron a la puerta de la habitación, la mano de Nakuru sosteniendo los pantalones de "jeans" apareció lentamente.

—Se te olvidaba esto, es lo que le da el toque al disfraz.

—Oh, sí, el gran toque —ironizó y tomando el pantalón cerró la puerta del baño.

Decidió darse una ducha tibia a ver si así dejaba los nervios a un lado, es que realmente poco había podido dormir durante la semana, todo lo del contrato de negocios con los Tsung le parecía algo raro, pero al menos había podido eliminar el plan de casamiento por dos que habían acordado sus adorados padres… por el momento, nada estaba dicho y dependía del buen corazón de una castaña con carácter, demasiado excesivo, pero que al fin y al cabo podría albergar un buen corazón, solidario y gentil.

O pecaba de ingenuo por confiar en que ella diría finalmente que sí o realmente era un estúpido al confiar en una chica que conocía relativamente poco y que además había dicho al mundo entero que creía que era un mujeriego con todas sus letras.

Dejando a un lado el negativismo, salió con bastante cuidado de la ducha ya que repetidas veces se había resbalado al tocar el piso, pero gracias al buen estado de su equilibro no se había ido de bruces en ninguna ocasión.

Tras secarse con una toalla se dedicó a observar nuevamente la ropa y ya podía oír las burlas de sus tan queridos y simpáticos amigos, veía a Eriol carcajeándose de la supuesta hombría que caracterizaba a Lobo, de seguro Takashi saldría con algún "sabias qué" que tuviera plena relación con el camuflaje; por otro lado, Kyle le diría que escuchara sus tan sabios consejos de estilo y conquista femenina, y Lain ya estaría publicando el video en donde Lobo perdía algo de masculinidad en youtube.

Con amigos así, para qué enemigos.

—¡Shao, estás peor que yo cuando me arreglo para salir con Lain! ¡Sale de ese maldito baño o entro yo a sacarte, llegarás tarde!

Saltó del susto con el grito de Nakuru, por lo menos sirvió para que saliera del estado de shock que provocó imaginar cómo se burlarían de él.

Con bastante dificultad logró hacer entrar los "jeans" y dejarlos en la posición correcta, claramente sus piernas estaban más apretadas que un embutido. Y qué decir de la camisa con un color bastante llamativo: su piel morena había mutado de manera instantánea al color calipso.

De reojo observó su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo que había en el baño y soltó un gemido más bien de espanto.

Ridículo, era lo menos que se sentía.

Con dificultad logró caminar y en un segundo hasta pensó que el "jeans" se había roto en alguna parte hasta que se dio cuenta que el sonido era propio de los pantalones, claramente no eran de jeans, pero sus amigas insistían que eran de ese material.

Salió con cierta vergüenza y ni siquiera alcanzó a pensar qué decir porque seguidos flashes lo segaron por completo.

—Esto merece ser fotografiado —comentó Nakuru muerta de la risa.

¿Cómo podía ser tan iluso?

—Lo hicieron a propósito... podría haberme puesto un traje de no sé, gótico, pero ustedes me han obligado a ponerme esto.

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a reírse al ver el enojo notorio en el castaño y del cómo trataba inútilmente de soltar un poco la camisa que realmente le quedaba muy ajustada.

—Y falta el toque final —habló Chiharu tras lograr controlar la risa.

—¿No eran los pantalones el toque?

—Oh, claro que sí, pero este es EL gran toque.

"_¿Quién las entiende?"_

Solo alcanzó a ver una peluca negra.

Claramente era una humillación para su persona, así que rogaba que la periodista sintiera algo de piedad y le ayudara, o sino todo el show del camuflaje —incluyan a eso: "Adiós, dignidad"— no serviría de nada.

* * *

><p>Eran las 6 y media de la tarde y ya estaba nerviosa, en realidad, lo había estado todo el día. Trató de olvidarse de cierta persona que había aparecido en su camino y que gracias a él la vida tan tranquila que llevaba se había transformado en un mar de problemas.<p>

Como autómata se llevó su cuarto capuchino a la boca y volvió su vista a la pantalla de su laptop, tenía que entregar su columna a más tardar mañana y llevaba escritas solo 4 palabras: NO SERÉ TU NOVIA.

Ehh…

Sí, eso no servía y la castaña lo tenía más que claro, la inspiración no quería venir a ella y eso no era normal, siempre se le ocurría algo por más incoherente que fuera.

Miró a sus demás compañeros de trabajo con cierta desesperación y algo de envidia, sana por supuesto. La mayoría se había ido ya que salían a las 6, pero aquellos que trabajan en la edición debían quedarse, o quienes aún no tenían listo su trabajo como era su caso debían que seguir en la revista.

—¿Dónde están las portadas? ¡NECESITO LAS PORTADAS! —gritó Naoko con los ojos desorbitados mientras caminaba dando grandes zancadas hacia una oficina.

"_Parece un demonio… y después me dicen a mí que soy un monstruo cuando me enojo"_

Vio como 4 personas corrían desesperadas tratando de alcanzar a la jefa: Naoko asustaba, y mucho.

Volvió a mirar el documento de _word_ y apretó la tecla para borrar lo que había escrito hacía más de 3 horas.

—¡LLAMEN A SAKURA!

Saltó de la cómoda silla en la cual se hallaba y por poco también lo hace su café, no era necesario que nadie viniera a buscar a la joven ya que todo el piso escuchó el grito de Naoko.

Pasó saliva y se puso de pie para emprender rumbo a la oficina. Casi choca de frente con una de sus compañeras quien tenía el rostro pálido y temblaba, y de seguro era la persona que venía a buscarla.

—Escuché, vamos —le dijo a la chica y esta asintió con la cabeza.

"_Pobre"_

Entró y vio a Tomoyo que se encontraba escogiendo algunas fotografías con varias personas a su alrededor.

Divisó a Naoko: estaba enojada, y ahora ella iría a decirle que aún no tenía lista la columna, honestamente no tenía nada.

—¿Listo? —le preguntó Naoko sin mirarla ya que su atención estaba en escoger la portada definitiva para el ejemplar de la revista que saldría el lunes.

—No me convence —le dijo ya sabiendo de antemano lo que su amiga le diría.

Naoko la miró por unos segundos.

—No tienes nada —afirmó la chica.

—Exactamente, creo que soy un libro abierto para ustedes —comentó Sakura tratando de poner algo de humor en su voz.

—No te preocupes, tienes plazo hasta mañana, pero a las 12 del día quiero que llegue a mi email así que ve y habla con el _rockstar_, de seguro después estarás con la musa a la velocidad de la luz.

Rodó los ojos.

—No sabes cómo lo deseo, pero él no será quien la haga aparecer —dijo la castaña con esa testarudez que la caracterizaba.

—Bah, sé que tengo razón —una chica llegó al lado de la jefa y dueña de la revista y le pasó unas hojas. Naoko se acomodó sus lentes y acercó los papeles para leerlos. Sakura vio que su amiga frunció un poco los labios y por el bien de sus oídos se alejó lo más rápido que pudo— ¿QUIÉN ESCRIBIÓ ESTO? ¡¿ACASO AÚN NO APRENDEN LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE UN PUNTO Y COMA, Y UNA COMA?

Sakura negó con la cabeza, hasta a ella se le olvidaba aún la diferencia.

Se fue a su escritorio para ordenarlo, y tomó su celular para ver la hora: faltaban 20 minutos.

—Está hecha una furia.

Se volteó y vio a la amatista que cargaba un millar de fotografías.

¿Cuál de las dos tenía el rostro más ojeroso?

—Sí, no hay quien la detenga cuando está así, hemos tenido mucho trabajo esta semana —comentó Sakura mientras se desarmaba la trenza que se había hecho en la mañana con bastante rapidez ya que se había quedado, para variar, dormida.

—¿Mucho? Demasiado, los reportajes, las entrevistas, las sesiones de fotos, ya no doy más —dijo Tomoyo sentándose en una silla.

—Por lo menos ya tienes casi todo listo, a mí aún me falta la columna, agradezco que el reportaje que hice lo terminé de modificar ayer tras las reiteradas revisiones de la jefa.

—Sí, ahora siento bastante tranquilidad ya que solo me falta ordenar las fotos y listo. Lamentablemente allí dentro —señaló la oficina de edición—: es un caos, pero siendo honesta ya estamos acostumbradas a esto.

Hacía más de 3 años que la revista _Like_ llevaba en el mercado. Iba dirigida hacía el público adulto joven y también muchos adolecentes la leían. Desde un inicio las ventas siempre fueron buenas lo que sorprendió en demasía al equipo que conformaba _Like_. Claramente tanto Sakura como Tomoyo sin dudar aceptaron formar parte de la idea de Naoko sin imaginarse el éxito que iba a tener la revista y pese que a veces el trabajo era demasiado, sobre todo en los inicios de la revista cuando aún estaban estudiando, ninguna cambiaría por nada la oportunidad que les brindó Naoko de formar parte de _Like_.

—Te quedan 14 minutos —informó Tomoyo quien se había adueñado del café de Sakura.

—¿En serio? —preguntó la castaña con muy poco entusiasmo—. Bueno, mejor me largo —tomó su bolso y comenzó a buscar su capuchino—. ¡Hey! Siempre haces lo mismo.

—Está rico, pero ve, dile a Lobo que te compre otro —bromeó la amatista recibiendo una mirada de "Cállate" de su amiga, toda la semana llevaban molestándola con el vocalista—. ¡Uy! Tanto que te enojas, sé que terminaras loquita por él y dedicándole una canción.

—No digas estupideces, por favor, de solo imaginarme haciendo eso se me revuelve el estómago… Me largo, adiós —emprendió rumbo a los ascensores dejando a su amiga bebiendo _su_ café.

Caminó por el _hall_ casi con dolor, realmente no quería ver al chico, el enojo había mitigado, pero pese a ello no quería verle la cara, y por más que no quisiera reconocerlo estaba un poco preocupada por el golpe que le propinó por medio de un portarretratos, sabía que se había pasado un poquito.

Les sonrió a los guardias a modo de despedida y salió del edificio. Como era habitual había mucho tráfico y demasiada gente yendo de un lado a otro lo que le dificultó lograr cruzar la calle e ingresar a la plaza.

Buscó una banca vacía puesto que la mayoría estaban ocupadas por parejas besándose como si se fuera a acabar el mundo. Se sentó dejando su bolso a un lado y se dedicó a observar su entorno, aparte de parejas empalagosas había también niños andando en bicicleta y otros entreteniéndose en los resbalines y columpios que estaban en el centro de la plaza. También había gente corriendo lo que le hizo acordarse de Kero, hacía más de dos semanas que no salía a correr con su perrito y gracias al conserje Kero podía salir a ejercitarse ya que él lo sacaba en las tardes mientras su ama aún estaba en el trabajo.

Llevó la vista a su muñeca y el reloj en colores rosa le informaba que faltaban 5 minutos para las siete de la tarde y no veía señal alguna de que el vocalista de _The Wolfs_ hubiese llegado.

"_Espero que su concepto de puntualidad no sea el mismo que tengo yo"_

No quería mirarse, ni siquiera quería bajar del auto tan femenino que su amiga Nakuru le había prestado y del cual era dueña. Se sentía demasiado, no, excesivamente femenino.

Todo por pedirles ayuda a ellas, nunca más lo haría. A su mente llegó la imagen de él poniéndose de rodillas y rogándoles que eliminaran las fotos de la cámara, después de cantarles una canción con baile incluido cedieron a su petición.

¡Oh sí, qué linda la amistad!

Hasta pidió a Dios que no se apareciera ninguno de los chicos en su departamento, y por el momento se había salvado.

Estacionó el _Mini Cooper_ de color rosado intenso en los estacionamientos de la plaza. Vio la hora: 19:05. Lentamente alzó la vista hacia el espejo retrovisor.

"_Definitivamente sin comentarios…"_

Tomó su sombrero favorito y se puso sus lentes de sol pese a que ya estaba atardeciendo.

Bajó torpemente del auto y tras ponerle la alarma volteó para observar la plaza, de inmediato se arrepintió de tal acción: todos lo estaban mirando, incluso los niños habían dejado sus juegos para observar al "hombre" que había llegado en un auto rosa.

Pasó saliva y caminó a paso seguro aunque su dignidad se había ido hacía bastante rato.

"_Qué vergüenza"_

Llevaba 5 minutos de atraso y se estaba impacientando, él quería hablar y más encima llegaba tarde. Su atención fue llamada por un pequeño auto demasiado rosa para su gusto, y eso que el rosado era uno de sus colores favoritos.

Vio a un chico —sí es que se le podía llamar así— bajando del auto. Vestía una ajustada camiseta de color calipso y unos jeans también ajustadísimos. Su pelo era liso y negro y su piel morena. Claramente tenía un espectacular cuerpo y todas las mujeres que estaban en la plaza tenían pegada su vista en su trasero, y Sakura no era la excepción, claro está que desvió su observación al darse cuenta de lo que miraba y trató de centrarse en el rostro de él por más que sus ojos quisieran ir hacia otra dirección.

Desde luego todas las mujeres después de devorarlo con la mirada negaron con la cabeza: qué desperdició de hombre.

"_Es una lástima…"_

Siguió observándolo, y a los segundos frunció su ceño al ver algo muy familiar y que de inmediato recordó:

—_¿Por qué anda con sombrero si ya es de noche? —preguntó ladeando un poco su cabeza, en un gesto muy infantil que sacó una pequeña sonrisa al joven._

—_Simplemente porque me gusta este sombrero —respondió encogiendo sus hombros._

_"No lo puedo creer"_

Se puso de pie y avanzó quedando lo más cerca posible del chico que se movía nervioso en su lugar. Sonrió cuando él se volteó dándole la espalda: parecía un niño.

Una risita de la joven le hizo finalmente voltear y observarla directamente, ¿para qué seguir ocultándose? No tenía caso alguno.

—Es que… no puede ser… ¿L-Li? —preguntó Sakura casi en un balbuceo.

Logró hacer una mueca de sonrisa a modo de respuesta y al instante sintió como su rostro ardía de vergüenza.

—¡No lo puedo creer! Jajaja eres tú, jajaja —la castaña se reía con tanta ganas que toda la gente la comenzó a mirar con extrañeza, pero poco le importó, es que ver a Lobo así era realmente único y demasiado divertido.

—Vamos, sigue, no me importa, mi dignidad ya está por el suelo —dijo Shaoran mientras se alejaba para sentarse en una banca, le costó bastante estar cómodo ya que los pantalones le apretaban excesivamente.

Sakura se secó un par de lágrimas y por más que trataba de ponerse seria no podía, la risa seguía.

Después de unos dos minutos se sentó junto a Li y lo miró con "seriedad".

—¿Qué? —preguntó al tener la mirada de la chica en su persona y al ver que no decía nada.

—¿Qué qué? —cuestionó Sakura apretando sus labios para evitar reírse nuevamente.

Shaoran emitió un gruñido a modo de respuesta.

—¿Sabes? Nunca imaginé que Lobo remaba para el otro equipo —comentó con mucho humor—, ya veo el titular en la revista ¡Sería todo un éxito de ventas!

—¡Ja! Deja de molestar, me vestí así para no ser descubierto… fue idea de unas amigas.

—Déjame decirte que realmente es un excelente disfraz, muy bueno, dejaste a todos impactados —siguió bromeando la castaña lo que estaba empezando a sacar de sus casillas a Shaoran.

—¿Ya? ¿Terminaste de burlarte de mí?

—Uy, tan sensible que eres Lobo. Ahora que lo recuerdo, el otro día le dije a mi "cita" que eras gay jajaja y veo que no me equivoqué jajaja…

—Sakura —gruñó el castaño o mejor dicho peli negro ya que su cabellera chocolate no estaba a la vista.

—Definitivamente mereces ser escuchado, y sácate el sombrero y esos lentes, ya está oscuro.

Shaoran hizo lo que dijo la chica, ya era de noche y las farolas ya estaban encendidas.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó al ver la frente del chico con un gran hematoma de color violáceo y en algunas partes verde.

—Siéntete culpable, tu furia es la causante de esto —dijo Lobo señalando con un dedo su frente.

La castaña puso cara de dolor y desde luego se sintió muy mal, tendría que controlarse más.

—Yo… lo siento, en serio… ¿te duele mucho? —preguntó con mucha angustia.

Shaoran notó que los ojos de la chica estaban cristalinos dando la impresión de que en cualquier momento se largaría a llorar.

"_No es tan fría después de todo"_

—No te preocupes, ya está mejor, claro que si me toco duele.

Sakura asintió con bastante lentitud.

—Vamos, soy un hombre que resiste el dolor por más que me vea demasiado gay con estas ropas.

Prefirió burlarse de sí mismo porque no le gustó ver esa expresión de tristeza en la chica, agradecía que ahora una tímida sonrisa adornara el delicado rostro de la castaña.

Parpadeó un tanto sorprendido ¿Él creía eso? ¿Desde cuándo la chica pasó de ser un monstruo furioso a un ser con un delicado rostro? Decidió ir al tema que los convocaba pues estaba desvariando.

—¿Me escucharás ahora? En todo caso vine preparado, mis guardaespaldas están detrás de esos arbustos —indicó una gran mata de pequeños árboles y flores—, apenas les dé una señal aparecerán.

Sakura rio y le dio un pequeño golpe en uno de los brazos del moreno.

—¡Hey! En serio, los llamaré si sigues.

—¿Me temes acaso?

—Después de como salí ese día de tu apartamento, créeme que te tengo bastante respeto —bromeó el chico haciendo nuevamente reír a la chica de mirada esmeralda.

—Ya, está bien, sé que exageré un poco —Shaoran alzó una ceja—, bueno, mucho, pero te lo merecías, no se juega conmigo.

—Me quedó más que claro, pero tú no me dejabas hablar y antes que empieces a discutir conmigo te explicaré todo —el ver que la chica no replicaba nada fue la señal que tomó para continuar—. Me vine a Japón hace 5 años y llegué a vivir junto a mi primo, a mí siempre me gustó tocar la guitarra y cantar, lo que en especial a mi madre nunca le gustó ya que ella quería que su único hijo varón se convirtiera en el sucesor de su esposo y que dirigiera las empresas de nuestra familia. Mi padre es distinto, él siempre me ha apoyado en esto, incluso él me regaló mi primera guitarra a los 4 años y quedé extasiado con su sonido, y al canto no le tengo ninguna explicación, solo canto. A mi primo no lo veía hace bastantes años y cuando llegué a su apartamento descubrí que él también sentía pasión por la música, especialmente por el bajo. Me presentó a sus amigos, y me contaron que querían armar una banda y les faltaba el vocalista, así que me dije, "¿Por qué no?" Empezamos a tocar en bares y un día apareció un tipo y nos llevó a una disquera, el resto lo sabes.

La castaña lo miraba escuchando con mucha atención cada palabra, no le pasó desapercibida la forma en que el tono de voz del chico cambiaba al hablar de su madre, ahí había algo, su relación parecía no ser del todo buena.

—¿Por qué decidiste venirte a Japón? —preguntó la chica.

Shaoran miró por unos segundos a unos pequeños que se reían con bastante entusiasmo y luego observó a la castaña.

—Porque me sentía ahogado en China, mi familia es bastante conservadora y muy estructural. Tenía más que claro que si seguía ahí iba a terminar casado antes de los 20 y encerrado en una oficina, y yo no quería eso para mi vida. La música era lo que me llamaba y es lo que me sigue llamando, así que preferí irme.

—Comprendo, ahora bien, ¿y yo que tengo que ver en esto? —cuestionó con bastante seriedad.

—Tienes muy apegado tu lado periodístico —comentó Shaoran provocando que la chica se sonrojara un poco—. Tres de mis hermanas se han casado por medio de matrimonios arreglados, yo y Feimei estamos solteros por el momento, bueno eso creía hasta el domingo pasado, día en el cual llegó toda mi familia y me enteré que tenía una prometida y que me iba a casar.

Sakura abrió sus esmeraldas a más no poder.

—Sí, creo que esa misma expresión hice —dijo Shaoran sonriendo—, resumiendo yo debía casarme con la hija de unos futuros socios de mis padres, y si me caso se hará una gran alianza y además mi hermana se podría casar con el hermano de mi "prometida".

—Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Tus padres accedieron a eso sin preguntarles? —preguntó Sakura casi en estado de _shock_.

—Sí.

—Pero eso es inaudito, es horrible, es como un trueque por dinero, ¡Dios! —exclamó la castaña con bastante enojo.

—Lo sé, pero mis padres nunca se imaginaron que yo me iba a negar a sus órdenes, pero lo hice. No voy a permitir que mi hermana se case con alguien a quien no ame. Mis otras hermanas se casaron por medio de matrimonios arreglados, pero conocían hace bastante a sus prometidos y el amor estaba presente, sin embargo, Feimei ni siquiera lo conoce, nunca lo ha visto. Y en mis manos está la felicidad de mi hermana y sé perfectamente que puedo impedir que ella se case con ese. No dejaré que mis padres se salgan con la suya, por lo mismo les dije que yo no me iba a casar con la chica ya que tenía una novia y es con quien planeo casarme.

Pese a que entre ellos no había nada Sakura sintió su rostro enrojecer y miró hacia otro lado para que Shaoran no notara su vergüenza.

—¿Por qué yo? —le preguntó luego de unos segundos de silencio.

—Bueno… es que no tenía a otra persona.

—Pero si eres un conquistador y apenas me conoces —argumentó Sakura.

—No soy un conquistador, tengo dos buenas amigas, pero tienen pareja, y me acordé de tu nombre, ya que me pedían el nombre de mi supuesta novia… y les dije el tuyo —explicó un Shaoran demasiado nervioso.

Sakura frunció el ceño, okey, lo entendía, pero aún no le daba un buen argumento de por qué a ella.

—No me casaré contigo —dijo al cabo de unos segundos y con mucha convicción.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco planeo casarme, pero mis padres creen que nos vamos a casar.

—Puedo fingir ser tu novia, pero no me casaré.

—Okey, hagamos el teatro de que somos novios, que nos amamos y toda esas cosas, la idea es mostrarles que en verdad nos vamos a casar.

—Muy bien, ¿pero hasta cuándo?

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? —preguntó Sakura frunciendo su ceño.

—Es que no he pensado en eso —y no era mentira, aún no se había cuestionado ese gran detalle. Sus padres creían que se iban a casar, por eso el plan de que su hermana se casara se había ido por la borda junto con la alianza con los Tsung.

De la nada recordó las palabras que dijo su madre ese día:

—_Si es así… exijo saber el nombre de la mujer que le robó el corazón a mi hijo y ver si realmente puede llegar a ser una buena esposa y por sobre todo si tiene las agallas para ser parte de un Li y acatar lo que eso conlleva._

"_Esto no es bueno…"_

—…¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Li? ¡Shaoran! —el chico pestañeó y miró a la joven que estaba a su lado—. No escuchaste nada, te pregunté si ellos habían dicho algo después de ese día, quizás ya sospechen que esto —dijo la castaña señalándose a los dos—, es nada más que una patraña ¡con mayúscula!

Soltó un suspiro, había hablado con su padre quien le había pedido disculpas por haber hablado del compromiso sin haberle preguntado antes si ya le había pedido matrimonio a la chica.

"_¿Cómo la convenzo?"_

—Ellos ya tienen más que asumido que nos vamos a casar —le dijo, no le iba a mentir.

—No, eso no, "novia" sí, pero esposa ni en tus sueños, ¿me oíste bien?

—Sakura, ayúdame, mira mientras fingimos te prometo que empezaré a buscar a otra chica o no sé, también podemos buscarle una pareja a mi hermana para que se enamoré de él y se case enamorada y así mis padres se olvidarán de la idea del negocio, si Feimei o yo estamos enamorados ellos no nos obligaran a casarnos con otra persona.

—Menos mal, por lo menos son conscientes en ello, o si no tendrían el premio a los mejores padres del mundo —ironizó la chica.

—Sí, pero son mis padres, ¿qué le voy a hacer? —dijo levantando sus hombros—, y… ¿qué dices?

Lado A, aparecía cuando no se le llamaba y pesaba más que el B en muchas ocasiones. Sonrió al darse cuenta que quizás su adorada amiga tenía roda la razón al describirla así. Observó el rostro del moreno, sus ojos pedían mudamente ayuda y ella no podía negarle la ayuda a quien la pidiera de verdad.

—Okey... podríamos fingir, hacerles creer que nos vamos a casar y todo el _show_ que eso implica, pero le buscaremos novio a tu hermana.

—¿Aceptas? —preguntó el castaño abriendo en demasía sus ojos.

—Sí, acepto, pero ya te dije, no me casaré contigo, eso ni pensarlo, pero fingiré que la idea me gusta.

Una gran sonrisa iluminó el rostro del castaño, sus ojos ámbar brillaban de alegría y sin pensarlo alzó a la chica en brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella.

—¡S-Shaoran! ¡Bájame!

—¡Eres la mejor! ¡Me has salvado! —exclamó el chico riéndose provocando el sonrojo extremo en la chica que se movía incómoda tratando de que el chico la bajara, finalmente se relajó y dejó que el chico hiciera lo que quisiera con su persona.

¡Hey!

No literalmente, solo que la siguiera girando, nada más.

—Eres un sol —le dijo el vocalista dejándola nuevamente en el suelo y dándole un beso en la frente.

"_¿Qué fue eso?"_

La chica lo miró extrañada y Shaoran se sonrojó.

—L-lo siento —se excusó—, creo que fue la alegría.

—Sí, la alegría…

Solo faltaba la música, que las luces de las farolas los iluminaran solo a ellos y que se acercaran más para culminar toda esa celebración en el tan anhelado beso de los protagonistas de una película romántica.

¡Perfecto!

¡Ja! Pero no hay película alguna y ella no quería esa cercanía con el cantante. Con nerviosismo se soltó del agarre del castaño y se dedicó a observar el piso, nunca había notado lo interesante que era mirar el asfalto en ciertas circunstancias.

—Vamos, te dejo en tu apartamento —se pasó la mano por su falso cabello y carraspeó llamando finalmente la atención de la chica.

—Gracias… mmm, Shaoran, y ¿cuándo empezamos con el plan?

_"¿Qué plan?"_

_Buscando novio a tu hermana, ¿lo olvidaste acaso?_

_"Ehh... claro que no"_

—Mañana mismo, ve a mi departamento y nos ponemos de acuerdo, ya tienes mi número ya que te mandé un mensaje.

—Claro, pero ¿cómo te conseguiste mi número?

—Estás hablando con Shaoran Li, no con cualquiera.

—Oh, wow, ¡qué honor! ¿Debería hacer alguna reverencia hacía el gran señor?

—Deberías, pero como eres mi novia acepto que no lo hagas —dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo.

—A-já.

Cruzaron la calle, y Shaoran seguía llamando demasiada la atención lo que avergonzó a Sakura. Claro que el ambarino estaba tan feliz que se olvidó de su apariencia y de las miradas que la gente le lanzaba. Con mucha caballerosidad le abrió la puerta a la chica para que esta subiera y luego la cerró y dio la vuelta para poder subirse.

—Es… demasiado femenino —comentó Sakura mientras observaba cada detalle del interior del pequeño auto, aunque prefería mil veces estar en ese auto que en la bestia de moto que tenía el cantante.

—Sí, por eso Lain dice que solo se subiría a este auto si hubiese bebido mínimo 10 latas de cerveza —Sakura lo miró confusa—, Lain es el novio de Nakuru, la dueña del auto.

—Ahh, jajaja.

* * *

><p>Una chica de larga y lisa cabellera castaña se encontraba muy concentrada leyendo un libro, le quedaba poco para terminarlo y estaba tan ensimismada en esa labor que no había notado que frente a ella estaba un hombre observándola hacía bastante rato.<p>

Llevaba dando vueltas en la biblioteca cerca de dos horas, tenía unas ganas enormes de leer ese libro y parecía que ese día la suerte no lo acompañaba. Preguntó por él a la bibliotecaria y le dijo que todas las copias estaban prestadas, pero cuando iba dando la vuelta para irse la chica le informó que ese mismo día una persona tenía que devolverlo. Como dicen la esperanza es lo último que se pierde así que le pidió que por favor se lo guardara apenas la persona llegara a dejarlo, pero la chica le dijo que no podía y si venía alguien a pedirlo en ese momento tendría que pasárselo a esa persona.

Le dijo "Gracias" con cierta ironía y se quedó dando vueltas en una de las más grandes bibliotecas que tenía la ciudad de Tokio. Luego de varias vueltas se tiró en un sofá casi como si estuviera en su casa y ahí se percató que frente a él había una hermosa chica con su ceño fruncido leyendo muy concentrada un libro: sí, estimados, el libro que él quería leer.

Ahora la suerte estaba de su lado, se fijó que a lo sumo le quedaban unas 30 hojas para terminarlo por lo que no se iba a mover de ahí hasta que ella lo acabara de leer y lo fuera a devolver.

De eso iban ya 27 minutos, no tenía nada más interesante que hacer por lo que se decidió a observar a la chica: era linda. Cabellera lisa y suave que llamaba al tacto, ojos ámbar, pestañas largas y rasgos muy delicados. Vestía un vestido largo, pero que se ceñía a su pequeña cintura. Era indiscutible, la chica era guapísima, y no se cansaba de observar los gestos que iban variando a medida que cambiaba de hoja.

Es extraño, pero cuando te observa alguien llega un momento en que uno siente que es observado y buscas con la mirada a ese observador que quizás quiera pasar desapercibido, claramente él no. Cuando alzó su vista se encontró con unos ojos avellanas que no desviaron la mirada, y ella tampoco lo hizo.

—¿Necesita algo? —preguntó la chica sin sentirse intimidada por la sonrisa que el hombre bastante atractivo le brindaba.

—Sí.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El libro que usted está leyendo con bastante concentración.

La ambarina frunció su ceño.

—Estamos en una biblioteca, es lógico que deben haber más de este —dijo moviendo el libro.

—Sí, y los hay, el problema es que todos están prestados, y me informaron que hoy deben devolver uno así que estoy esperando.

—¿Y por qué está tan seguro que _yo_ soy la persona que lo va a devolver hoy?

—Primero, porque le quedan a lo sumo 15 hojas para el final... quizás menos; segundo, está _aquí_ terminando de leerlo por lo que apenas lo finalice lo devuelve de inmediato; y tercero, no creo que quiera tener una multa por no devolverlo en el tiempo estimado y sería absurdo que si lo haya terminado no lo devolviera. Ahh y cuarto, el libro tiene el código de la biblioteca…

No sabía qué responderle, el chico tenía toda la razón.

—Bueno, sí lo tengo que devolver, pero me es bastante incómodo tenerlo aquí frente a mí esperando, es como si me estuviera apurando, y quiero disfrutar de la lectura.

—Toda la razón, pero no quiero que se me escape el libro, sé que si justo llega otra persona a pedirlo antes que yo me ganará, y no quiero arriesgarme.

—Qué absurdo.

—¿Verdad? Pero yo no hago las reglas —habló el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hay más bibliotecas en esta ciudad y también puede ir a comprarlo.

—Sí, pero soy socio en esta, y no quiero comprarlo por el momento.

Estaba fastidiada con el sujeto, no tenía mucha paciencia y la poca que le quedaba se había acabado.

Se puso sus audífonos para escuchar música mientras acababa con el libro pese a que el chico continuaba sentado frente a ella.

Luego de unos quince minutos se encontraba leyendo la última línea y sonrió, por lo menos la historia terminó bien, cerró lentamente el libro y se sacó los audífonos.

El chico de cabellos negros estaba leyendo una revista y cuando alzó la mirada no se encontró con la chica.

Miró a su alrededor y la divisó.

"_Maldición"_

Vamos, era un libro, pero a él le gustaba mucho leer y quería leer precisamente _ese_ libro.

Corrió para darle alcance.

—Eso no se hace, se estaba escapando con mi libro.

—No es suyo, es de la biblioteca —dijo la chica sin mirarlo.

—Bueno, sí, pero por dos semanas será mío.

La chica rodó sus ojos ámbar y se alegró de haber llegado al mesón de las devoluciones.

—Lo vengo a devolver —le dijo a la bibliotecaria acercando el libro a la mesa, pero se detuvo al sentir como la mano del hombre se posaba sobre la suya—. ¿Qué hace?

—Asegurando lo que me pertenece.

—¿Mi mano? —ironizó.

—Mmm, el libro.

—Ridículo.

Le pasó el libro al chico y se fue a paso seguro, necesitaba salir de ahí.

"_Estúpido hombre"_

—Su nombre, señor.

Se quedó mirando a la chica, y volvió a decirse que realmente era una belleza. Escuchó que le hablaban por lo que para su pesar dejó de observarla y se concentró en la persona que le estaba llamando.

—¿Cuál es su nombre, señor? —dijo nuevamente la chica.

—Tsung, Caleb Tsung —respondió volteándose para ver si sus ojos se encontraban con la mujer, pero esta se había perdido entre las galerías y repisas que acogían a los millares de libros que la biblioteca tenía.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Caris:<strong>

… ¡He vuelto! xD

Pese a la gran demora finalmente hay actualización y estoy muy feliz por ello. Pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero el deber apremiaba y bueno, tuve que dejar a un lado mis hobbies para rendir cómo se debe y gracias a Dios, valió el esfuerzo :)

Respecto al capítulo, ehh... no sé qué mucho decir, dejo a ustedes esa misión, jejeje.

Ah! Bueno, si han sido muy observadoras en esta historia ya sabrán quién es este hombre del final y nuevo personaje que tomará protagonismo en esta historia, junto a la mujer de ojos ámbar.

**Como siempre doy las gracias por sus RR, no saben cómo me alegran, los valoro mucho, al igual que los favoritos, las alertas, en fin, estoy sumamente agradecida con ustedes. Y los responderé ahora ya :D**

**Me despido, infinitos saludos, y bueno, vamos llegando a la mitad de esta historia, sí, señoras y señores, no es un fic largo, pero aún queda bastante trecho, y como ya han de suponer la relación entre los castaños se irá poniendo mucho más llevadera e interesante.**


	9. Reencuentros y planes

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, pero los otros personajillos que aparecen son creados por mí al igual que la historia.**

**Summary: **Jamás de los jamases pensó que por escribir una simple columna le traería un problema con nombre y apellido: Shaoran Li. Sinceramente nunca lo dimensionó: ¿Enamorada de un rockstar o "novia" casi por presión? He ahí el dilema.

* * *

><p><strong>No tan usual<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

**Reencuentros y planes**

Tal como si de una espía se tratase ingresó al departamento con bastante sigilo evitando hacer ruido. Observó su alrededor y con cierta desilusión comenzó a hacerse la idea de que su secretaria se había equivocado y que él seguía desaparecido.

Optó por ir en búsqueda de un vaso de agua a la cocina y tras dejarlo en su respectivo lugar, su visión se enfocó en un cenicero con varias colillas de cigarro y uno que solo había sido fumado hasta la mitad. Se acercó con lentitud al cenicero y se percató que junto a él había un encendedor con el diseño de la bandera de los Estados Unidos. Conocía muy bien a ese encendedor y si eso estaba en el departamento era porque sí o sí él estaba en Japón.

Salió de la cocina con bastante rapidez y se dirigió a la habitación que había al final de un pasillo, empujó la puerta con bastante ímpetu y ahí lo vio, en medio de la cama de dos plazas con un libro en el pecho y durmiendo tan relajadamente que de seguro ni un terremoto lo despertaría.

Soltó un gruñido porque gracias a él ciertos planes se habían ido por la borda, y pese a que muy en el fondo lo amaba, en esos precisos momentos sentía un odio bastante grande por su hermano mayor.

—¡Hora de despertar!

Corrió las cortinas dejando entrar la luminosidad del exterior.

—¡Despierta! —observó al chico que lo único que hizo fue dar un gruñido y darle la espalda a la luz—. ¡Dios!

Se dirigió al baño que tenía la habitación y tomó un vaso que contenía solo un cepillo de dientes el cual quedó en algún lugar del suelo. Abrió la llave y una vez que el vaso rebalsaba de agua salió del cuarto tirando el agua directamente al cuerpo del hombre quien ya estaba despierto, pero para enfadar a la chica se hacía el dormido.

—¡Sé que estás despierto! Si sigues haciéndote el tonto iré a buscar algún recipiente y te bañaré en agua.

—¡Y yo que te amo tanto, hermanita!

—Eres un estúpido, Caleb, te has ganado mi odio, ahora sí que sí.

—Creí que ya lo tenía.

La chica gruñó y volvió a tirarle otro vaso de agua que llegó en pleno rostro del chico.

—¡Maisie! —gruñó mientras se secaba el rostro con una sábana—.Ya, discúlpame, no sé qué te hice ahora, pero lo siento.

La chica observó a su hermano y finamente dejó el vaso a un lado y se sentó en la orilla de la cama que no estaba mojada.

—He querido contactarme hace meses contigo, y nada.

—Chase no me dijo…

—Claro que no te dijo si no sabía dónde diablos estabas, de seguro andabas en tus viajes por Marsella, o…

—Fiji, estuve en Fiji —corrigió apaciblemente.

La chica rodó los ojos.

—Me da lo mismo, es solo que cuando uno te necesita no estás, te la pasas haciendo viajes espirituales, yendo a cursos de yoga y relajación mientras tienes una sucursal de la empresa en Nueva York y no haces nada, créeme que siento demasiada lástima de Chase.

—Chica, exageras. Chase disfruta de su trabajo, y aunque no me creas le ayudo… bueno a mí manera y no me aprovecho de él, además tiene una muy buena paga por lo que hace, inclusive lo voy a ascender, se lo merece.

—Oh, apareció el Caleb generoso, así deberías ser con tu familia. Mamá como siempre ha estado con los nervios de punta porque su hijito desapareció y papá, bueno, ya sabes, él dice que eres un descarriado, pero que te ama así que acepta todas tus locuras.

—¿Y tu Maisie?

—Yo te odio.

Soltó una carcajada y se puso de pie. Era divertido discutir con su hermana menor aunque nunca lograba entender cómo podía existir tan mal carácter en una chica de mirada dulce, y de voz suave y melodiosa.

Era un pequeño diablillo, pero que quería a montones, y aunque fuese un tanto caprichosa la quería igual.

Se adentró al baño y despojándose de sus ropas entró a la ducha.

—¿Tuviste por lo menos la intención de revisar algunos de los mensajes que te mandé? —preguntó la chica desde la habitación.

—Créeme que no, pero… ¿por qué tanta insistencia? —sacó su cabeza entre medio de la costina de la ducha y se dio cuenta que no había llevado una toalla—. Ehh, Maisie…

—Déjame adivinar… te la llevo ahora mismo, claro que no sé dónde las guardas.

—¡En la cómoda! ¡Donde está el portarretratos!

Con una en la mano volvió al baño y le entregó la toalla a su hermano, quien le agradeció tirándole un beso en el aire.

—¿Por qué no me preparas un café?

—Sí, claro, cinco te prepararé.

Con rapidez se vistió y se dirigió al living donde su hermana lo estaba esperando junto a una taza de café.

—Si eres tan linda, gracias por el café.

—De nada.

Tomó unos dos sorbos y dejó la taza en su platillo. Se sentó en el sofá frente a la chica de cabellos claros, se dedicó a observarla por un instante: no había cambiado mucho, sus ojos del mismo color que los de él seguían mostrando cierta suspicacia y su piel estaba más pálida, de seguro por el frio que lentamente se estaba adueñando del clima.

—Te pusiste botox.

—¿Qué?

—Tus labios están como hinchados, y te aconsejo que no te pongas más ahí sino en las arruguitas de tu frente.

Como supuso su hermana ya tenía cara de espanto puesto que su mente solo logró guardar la palabra "arruguitas". Con desesperación la vio observándose en un espejo haciendo todas las expresiones posibles.

—Era una broma.

—¡ARGG! Realmente te gusta hacerme enojar.

—Mi venganza por dejar mi cama con agua.

—Dios dame paciencia —suspiró—. Caleb, necesité de ayuda y ni siquiera te dignaste a revisar un mensaje, por último hubieses revisado los mensajes de mamá, pero llegas y desapareces de la nada, no logro entender tu actuar.

—Hermanita, yo siempre me he sentido libre de hacer lo que se me plazca, traté de darles en el gusto a nuestros padres aceptando estudiar y trabajar en la empresa. Lo hice, estudié y no me fue mal. Créeme que aguantar un año en la sucursal es todo un mérito, soy feliz recorriendo, cuando me nace, tierras y lugares exóticos. La paz que he encontrado es infinita y aprovecho esos momentos para escribir.

—¿Sigues con la idea de ser escritor?

—Claro que sí, tengo mucho material, quizás algún día publique algo de lo que llevo, si es que alguna editorial le atrae alguna de mis historias.

—Bueno, acepto eso que seas un ave libre por el mundo, pero debes responder como hijo y como hermano. Ni te imaginas lo que te esperaba.

—¿Qué me esperaba?

—Mejor lee los mensajes.

Así lo hizo, sacó su _blackberry_ y comenzó a leer todos los correos que había recibido de su hermana durante un lapsus de 4 meses. No entendía mucho, hablaba de un contrato que los involucraba a los dos, luego de los Li, una unión como cláusula de contrato, luego matrimonio...

"_¡Qué mier…!"_

—¿Qué es esto del matrimonio?

—Te lo expliqué en el correo que continúa a ese.

El chico se rascó la cabeza y miró con cierto escepticismo a su hermana. Tenía que ser una broma, ¿desde cuándo sus padres habían cambiado tanto? En sus 29 años de vida nunca, pero nunca habían ni siquiera mencionado el tema de un matrimonio arreglado, ¿por qué ahora?

—Maisie, esto tiene que ser una broma de esas extremadamente pesadas que me haces una vez a las mil.

Con solo ver que Maisie mantenía su rostro serio supo que no era una bromita de mal gusto.

"_Mierda"_

—No estoy bromeando, nuestros padres decidieron hacer esa cláusula, la cual una vez realizada se continuaría con la fusión de ambas empresas.

—¿Ellos decidieron eso?

—Sí —entrecerró sus ojos y su hermana seguía impasible, ninguna muestra de duda, pero vamos, sabía que había gato encerrado.

—No te creo.

—Como si me importara que no me creyeras.

—No te creo porque nuestros padres no nos obligarían a casarnos con unos completos desconocidos.

—No son completos descocidos.

—¿No? Ni siquiera sé quiénes son, o sea, ubico a las empresas Li y sé que son una familia extremadamente conservadora, pero no tengo a ningún Li guardado en mi memoria.

—Caleb, eres un olvidadizo de primera. Fuimos a la misma escuela que los Li, inclusive, fuiste compañero de una de las hermanas de Li.

—¿Li?

—Shaoran Li.

—¿El punk?

—¿En qué mundo vives, Caleb? Te pasaste, a ver si ahora captas mejor ¿Te suena _The Wolfs_?

Se llevó su índice al mentón, ¿dónde había escuchado eso?

—¡Claro! No puede ser otra cosa… ¡Una película!

Por poco la chica se cae del sofá donde estaba.

—Tendré que pedirle a Chase que te de informaciones sobre la actualidad —suspiró—. _The Wolfs_ es la banda a la cual pertenece Shaoran Li.

—¿El punk?

—No era punk o quizás sí, en la escuela era un poco raro, pero ahora no lo es —vio a su hermano asentir lentamente con la cabeza—. Hablar contigo es como intentar conversar con un bebé.

—Corrección, un bebé hermoso —dijo el pelinegro extremadamente sonriente lo que provocó un gruñido de impaciencia en su hermana.

—Caleb, ¿alguna vez podremos tener una conversación seria? Para ti todo es una broma, aunque realmente me sorprende que no sepas nada de _The Wolfs_, de Lobo, es que…

—¿Lobo? —interrumpió provocando un nuevo suspiro de impaciencia en Maisie.

—Shaoran Li.

—Ah, claro, _The Wolfs_… Lobo… tiene mucho sentido... Shaoran Li era un poco extraño, bueno no lo recuerdo mucho porque iba varios cursos menos que yo, pero recuerdo que siempre andaba con una guitarra. Me alegro que haya seguido por esa senda, ¿le ha ido bien?

—_Googleando _obtendrás la respuesta, pero Caleb, después lo haces, necesito que prosigamos con la conversación.

—Sí, por supuesto, ya aclarado que el punk, Lobo y Shaoran Li son la misma persona, prosigamos.

—Sobre el casamiento…

—Eso no lo comparto, ni loco me caso con una desconocida.

—Caleb, la idea era que vinieras, la conocieras, y la conquistaras.

—¿Y si no me gusta?

—Es que tenía que gustarte.

—¿Tenía?

—Sí, porque todo se fue a la mierda ya que mágicamente ahora Lobo tiene novia, y sus padres dijeron que él decía estar enamorado de ella así que por más que quisieran no podían seguir forzando el matrimonio arreglado.

—Excelente decisión la de ellos, la comparto perfectamente.

—Caleb, nuestros padres querían esa fusión, ni te imaginas todos los beneficios que nos traerían como empresa.

—¿Y tú estabas dispuesta a casarte?

—Claro que sí, si es por el bien del negocio de la familia, claro que lo hago sin dudar.

—Yo no soy capaz de hacer ese sacrificio.

—Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por nuestros padres. Ellos nos han dado todo a costa de sacrificios, lo sabes muy bien, las crisis que ha tenido la empresa no han sido sutiles, hemos estado a punto de la quiebra, y sin embargo, nuestros padres nos han dado todo y hasta nos ha sobrado.

—Así que tú aceptaste casarte a modo de sacrificio. Okey, entiendo tu punto de vista. Sé que los Li son muy tradicionalistas, de seguro esto de que ambas familias tuvieran hijos solteros salió de la nada, y lo de la cláusula fue más bien un modo de asegurar la fusión porque nuestros padres sabían de antemano que todos los Li se han casado con matrimonios arreglados y nadie se ha opuesto, salvo esta vez. El punk se ha ganado mi admiración.

—Me sorprende que hayas captado, hermanito, pero no comprendo cómo el matrimonio Li no hizo algo…

—¿Por qué?

—Escuché algo… sin querer… Fue como el final de lo que estaban hablando —alzó una ceja, todo este negocio sí que tenía un gran gato encerrado.

—¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste, Maisie? —se puso de pie y se acercó a su hermana.

—O sea, no fue mucho, pero solo logré captar que los Li querían a como de lugar esta unión.

—¿No les preguntaste nada a mamá o a papá?

—Lo intenté, tirando indirectas, pero nada, se hicieron los desentendidos.

Se sentó junto a su hermana y alcanzó su café, el cual se bebió con rapidez ya que se estaba empezando a enfriar.

Extraño, raro, extremadamente misterioso.

—Tengo curiosidad por saber algo… ¿cuál es el nombre de la que iba a hacer mi fututa esposa?

—Feimei Li.

—De seguro es muy guapa, ahora que recuerdo, Futtie tenía un excelente cuerpo, unas curvas para comérsela… y qué rostro…

—Ay, Caleb, no me gusta cuando hablas así de las mujeres como si fuesen pedazos de comida.

—¿Celosa mi estimada hermanita?

—Ni en tus sueños.

Continuaron hablando de otros temas, al fin y al cabo hacía más de un año que no se veían y cada uno tenía cosas que contar al otro. Caleb prosiguió durante el día con total calma dejando a un lado las dudas que lo asechaban respecto a esa casi fusión de familias. Maisie había sido sincera contando todo, pero existía la posibilidad de que no le hubiese dicho toda la verdad, o que simplemente haya inventado todo para hacerle creer a él que las cosas se habían dado así. Trató de desechar esa idea ya que no podía imaginarse a su hermanita como una mentirosa.

* * *

><p>Había tenido una mala noche, de esas en las que te quedas desvelado porque los problemas del día a día le ganan la batalla a Morfeo.<p>

Algo positivo de la noche en vela es que pudo finalmente escribir algo decente para la columna, ojalá la gente se interesara por la obsesiones por los dulces y los chocolates cuando se está en periodos de nerviosismo. Ya llevaba una caja entera de bombones comida, y fue lo único que se le ocurrió escribir.

Hizo _click_ en enviar y soltó un suspiro. Al minuto vio un nuevo mensaje en la bandeja de entrada de su correo:

_FW: _

_¡Chocolates! Por dios, tanto rodeo para contar que estás aproblemada y que el causante de ello es Lobo, sé que no lo dirás así tan literalmente, pero podrías haber dicho "…y finalmente mi loca obsesión es causada por un hombre y blah, blah, blah" _

_Sería genial, así la gente se interesa más por los locos comentarios de Flor de Cerezo._

… _Okey, es una broma, te quedó bien, aunque igual me hubiese gustado ver eso, ¿no?_

Suspiró y cerró la laptop, lamentablemente Naoko tenía toda la razón, no lo podía negar, el castaño causó el desvelo, es que solo llevaba un noviazgo en su vida y volver a ser la novia de alguien por más que fuera de mentira le costaba, sobre todo que mentir no se le daba con tanta facilidad.

En algún momento de su desvelo la imagen de su padre aconsejándola apareció en su mente, era un recuerdo de hace varios años y en el que le decía que siempre las cosas por malas que se vean, algo, por más mínimo que fuera, tenían de positivo. Así que comenzó a analizar su situación. Ser "novia" de un rockstar claramente sería un poco complicado, en sí fingir ser su novia, todo era parte de un plan, pero vamos, aunque no le gustara ese mundillo loco al cual pertenecía el chico, debía reconocer que no era un loco por la vida, más bien era un chico que amaba mucho a su familia —pese a todo— y que luchaba por algo.

Eso era algo positivo, pero no pudo seguir analizando la situación ya que su celular vibró informándole que un mensaje había llegado:

_Llevo esperando toda la mañana a que llegues._

"_Mierda"_

Corrió al baño a darse una ducha, había olvidado por completo que habían quedado de juntarse en la mañana del presente día para iniciar con el plan en-búsqueda-de-un-prospecto-para-la-hermana-de-Shaoran.

¡Gran título!

Volvió al cuarto y se vistió con lo primero que encontró: sacó unos jeans y en el acto se cayó otro. Tomó una blusa suelta y una vez que la tuvo puesta recogió el otro jeans, el cual no le pareció familiar, después de mirarlo varias veces se acordó que ese jeans se lo había prestado Shaoran hace un par de días.

"_Tengo que llevarle la ropa"_

Continuó su ritual de belleza peinando su cabello el cual estaba goteando, pero como estaba apurada le dio lo mismo, se puso algo de maquillaje para tapar las ojeras y salió como alma que se la lleva el diablo en dirección a la puerta principal, acción que fue interrumpida por los ladridos de Kero.

—Naoko tiene razón, soy la peor —fue en la búsqueda de comida para el cachorro y llenó su pocillo—: te lo recompensaré, lo juro, mañana sí que salimos a correr.

Kero soltó un ladrido lo que Sakura tomó como un "De acuerdo" y habiendo revisado que nada importante se le quedara salió de su hogar no olvidando la ropa del cantante, la cual había guardado en una pequeña bolsa.

Tuvo que bajar por las escaleras ya que el ascensor estaba reparación, realmente agradecía tener un buen estado físico, las escaleras parecían eternas, menos mal que era bajada, imagínate subir 6 pisos, claramente no era ninguna gracia sobre todo si vas apurada.

Buscó las llaves de su auto en su bolso hasta que se acordó que aún permanecía en el taller. ¡Cómo extrañaba a su _Susuki Alto_! Para ella era el mejor auto del mundo hasta que chocó con un pequeño muro, bueno la culpable había sido ella por andar en las nubes manejando.

Cuando llegó a un paradero de buses se acordó que no tenía la menor idea de dónde vivía el castaño, se reprendió lo boba que era a veces.

—_Sakura._

—Hola... no sé dónde vives.

—_En el edificio frente al banco central, es cerca de donde vives._

—Okey, sí es cerca ¡Nos vemos!

Decidió tomar un taxi y al cabo de 15 minutos estaba en la recepción del edificio.

—Etto… —miró al conserje.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—¿Ah? Ehh, Sakura Kinomoto.

—El señor Wolf dijo que subiera, piso 8, departamento 802.

Observó al conserje estupefacta y solo atinó a dar las gracias casi en un balbuceo.

"_Shaoran tiene todo fríamente calculado"_

* * *

><p>Se despertó con una ola de optimismo, de esas en las que crees ver todo más claro, los colores de las paredes te parecen más brillantes y hasta un papel en el suelo te parece acorde a la decoración.<p>

Definitivamente se había levantado con el pie derecho.

Después de ir a dejar a la castaña a su hogar se fue directo a su apartamento teniendo la precaución de no ser visto con ese disfraz aunque como iba tan alegre si hubiese aparecido alguno de los chicos a esas alturas ya le hubiese dado lo mismo.

Se duchó entonando una que otra canción inventada en el momento usando el embase de su _shampoo_ como micrófono. Salió de la ducha y tras secarse con una toalla se dirigió a su cuarto tal como llegó al mundo. Sacó lo primero que vio, unos bóxer negros, unos jeans bastantes desgastados y una camiseta negra. Sus zapatillas favoritas terminaron por conformar el conjunto. Volvió al baño y tras limpiar el espejo empañado observó su rostro, tenía algo de barba, pero pocos eran los ánimos que tenía de afeitarse así que solo intentó peinar su cabellera castaña, sin embargo, a los segundos tiró el peine ya que por más que trataba de dejar ciertos mechones en una posición estos volvían a la posición inicial. Optó por desordenarlo más de lo que estaba y quedó satisfecho.

Al llegar al living se dio cuenta que todo era un completo desastre, departamento de soltero y lo único ordenado que tenía era su pequeño estudio de grabación.

"_Fuck"_

Se fue a la cocina a ver si encontraba alguna escoba, después de buscar por cada rincón encontró una detrás de la despensa, con determinación salió de la habitación, tenía que quedar todo reluciente, no estaba dentro de sus planes impresionar a la castaña, pero tenía que limpiar un poco.

Y al cabo de un rato ya estaba muerto y solo llevaba limpiando el living y aún le faltaba, ¿quién lo mandaba a comprar un departamento tan grande? Observó la hora que indicaba el equipo de música: 11:17 AM.

"_¿A qué hora piensa llegar?"_

Sacó su celular de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y escribió con bastante rapidez un mensaje para la castaña:

_Llevo esperando toda la mañana a que llegues._

Okey, no llevaba toda la mañana esperando, hacia menos de una hora que se había levantado, pero era un modo de ejercer presión.

"_Enviar"_

Cansado de limpiar se echó en un sofá a esperar. Al rato su celular comenzó a sonar. Sakura no sabía dónde vivía, en realidad no se lo había dicho, como dicen, información confidencial. Frente al edificio estaba el banco central de Tokio así que servía como referente para la chica quien rápidamente cortó la llamada.

Optó por llamar al conserje y avisarle que una chica de ojos verdes y pelo castaño de nombre Sakura Kinomoto llegaría en un rato al edificio, y que debía indicarle el número de su apartamento.

Llevaba cerca de 15 minutos —que según él eran de descanso para luego continuar con el aseo— observando el techo de su hogar. Ya aburrido se levantó del sofá para buscar el mando de la radio, el cual se encontraba sobre el equipo de música, claro está que tras recorrer todo el living buscándolo en un momento de claridad optó por ir a encender la radio directamente y ahí lo vio, siempre le pasaba lo mismo.

…_Para quienes quieran moverse un poco… Moves like Jagger…_

Era una canción que podía hacerte mover los pies. No supo en qué momento tomó nuevamente la escoba y prosiguió con la limpieza, pero una limpieza más rítmica con uno que otro pasito de baile incluido y eso que a él no le gustaba mucho bailar. Así que dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la canción terminó en menos de un minuto la limpieza de ese sector. Hasta él se sorprendió de tanta rapidez.

Se acercó nuevamente a la radio y subió más el volumen para escuchar bien la canción desde la cocina.

* * *

><p>…<em>I don't need to try to control you<em>_  
><em>_Look into my eyes and I'll own you…_

"_¿Acaso tiene una fiesta?"_

Se quedó quieta frente a la puerta que tenía el número 802 inscrito en la parte superior.

¿Escucharía el timbre con la música tan alta?

Apretó dos veces y nada. No le quedó otra más que llamar al cantante.

—_¡Hola!_

—Hola… Ehh, estoy afuera.

De golpe la música se fue y abrieron la puerta. El castaño tenía las mejillas un poco coloradas y su respiración estaba un tanto agitada. Sonrió al percatarse que el chico sostenía en su mano derecha una escoba mientras que la izquierda sujetaba un trapeador.

—¿Por qué le bajaste todo el volumen? Me gusta esa canción.

—Ehh… —rió al ver el rostro confundido del chico.

—No te preocupes ¿Sabes? Es entretenido hacer el aseo con música.

—Puede ser —se hizo un lado para que la chica pasara—. Adelante.

La chica seguía sonriente y dando lentos pasos ingresó al departamento del moreno.

—Es… wow... gigante —aprovechando que la chica miraba absorta su hogar dejó los utensilios de aseo en el pequeño armario que tenía en la entrada, otro día continuaría con la limpieza.

Si la sala de estar era del porte de su departamento ¿cómo sería el resto de las habitaciones? Bueno, igual era lógico, si junto a ella estaba un cantante de rock extremadamente conocido en el mundo, no se esperaba menos de él.

—Sí, es un poco grande, pero lo malo de que sea tan espacioso es que demoro mucho limpiandolo.

—Jajaja, te creo. Pero, wow, es que no puedo parar de decir wow, de seguro tienes una hermosa vista desde el balcón.

—Sí, aunque nunca salgo, ¿quieres… ir? —ni siquiera era necesario escuchar una respuesta de la chica, su cara lo decía todo.

—Me encantaría.

Una cálida brisa les llegó una vez que Shaoran abrió el ventanal.

—Gracias… ¿no quieres salir? —preguntó al ver que el chico no se movía de donde estaba.

—_Paparazzi_, están por todos lados e inventan cada cosa. Por lo que sé les han llegado rumores de que vivo acá así que, ya sabes, ¿no?

Asintió con la cabeza y se volteó para observar su alrededor, aunque había variados edificios daba la impresión desde ahí que formaban un cuadro que en su centro tenía un amplio parque con una inmensa pileta que se podía ver perfectamente desde la altura en la que se encontraba.

—Debe ser complicado —se volteó apoyando su espalda en una especie de muro que tenía el balcón—. Tener toda la atención sobre ti, que tengas que camuflarte entre los demás para tratar de llevar una vida casi normal.

—Lo es, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras, aunque es incómodo saber que dicen ciertas cosas de ti que en su mayoría son falsas —miró fijamente a la chica.

—¿Eso fue una indirecta-directa?

—Si tú lo tomas así, por algo será.

No esperó que Sakura le dijera algo, se alejó emprendiendo rumbo hacia otro lugar de su hogar, sin embargo, no fue mucho lo que pudo caminar ya que la castaña lo detuvo.

—¡Shaoran, espera! —una vez que el chico se volteó para observarla prosiguió—. Mira, lo pensé mucho anoche, en realidad, pensé demasiadas cosas anoche, pero algunas no vienen al caso... resumiendo, si vamos a hacer toda esta actuación creo que lo mejor es que aclaremos las cosas.

—Sakura, yo no tengo nada que aclarar.

—O sea, me refiero a que… bueno, sé que quizás existe la probabilidad de que lo que haya escrito en esa columna pueda entenderse que es sobre ti…

—O vamos, lo es —habló con cierta brusquedad provocando que la chica diera una especie de saltito, claramente no fue a propósito, tanto así que hasta él se sorprendió del modo en que lo había dicho.

—P-puede ser… un poco —inspiró profundamente cerrando sus ojos por unas milésimas de segundos—. Quiero que entiendas que me has ido mostrando que quizás pueda estar algo equivocada en ese pensamiento general al cual me referí en ese escrito.

—Está bien —sonrió, si mal no recordaba había sido convencido por sus amigos para que se acercara a la chica y le demostrara que no era como lo describió en aquella columna aunque las cosas se habían vuelto un tanto complicadas hasta terminar ambos fingiendo ser novios, una completa locura—. ¿Algo más que quieras aclarar?

—Sí, bueno, que yo… yo —notó como la chica comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos, por alguna extraña razón ese gesto le pareció enternecedor—. Yo no sé si podré fingir de manera tan natural ser tu "novia", no tengo mucha experiencia como tal.

"_Acaso…"_

—¿No has tenido novio?

—Sí, pero solo uno, y fue hace unos 3 años, y fue él quien terminó con todo, así que digamos que no sé si podré…

—Descuida —interrumpió sonriéndole—: es solo actuar. Además, será solo frente a los demás, la idea es llevarnos mejor. Si hay tensión entre nosotros es lógico que a ambos nos costará esto de hacer creer que somos novios, que nos amamos y todo eso. Yo tampoco tengo mucha experiencia.

Sakura lo observó incrédula.

—Dicen muchas cosas, Sakura. Reconozco que he tenido aventuras no con la frecuencia que dicen en los medios, pero si me preguntas por novias solo he tenido dos.

—¿Miss Japón? —se atrevió a preguntar no sin antes dudar un poco, aún tenía la imagen de él y la respuesta que le dio a ese periodista el día del concierto.

—Sí, ella es una… aunque nunca lo he reconocido frente a las cámaras.

—Lo has negado y ella también.

—Por un tema de que nos dejen tranquilos.

—Y… ¿la otra?

—No la conoces, no es del medio. Fue una chica que conocí en China, estuvimos un año juntos y luego yo tomé la decisión de venirme así que…

—¿Terminaron por eso?

—No, o sea, sí. No te puedo negar que intentamos seguir a la distancia, pero no se pudo así que terminamos de mutuo acuerdo —la castaña asintió lentamente con su cabeza—. Y eso es todo, es tu turno.

—No hay mucho que decir, fuimos novios por dos años, estudiábamos en la misma universidad, yo periodismo y el ingeniería en comercio, y nada, creo que se aburrió de mí.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, de un día para otro terminó conmigo, me dijo que no le tomaba la atención que se debía… En ese entonces empezamos con la idea de la revista así que mi tiempo se dividió principalmente en terminar de manera digna mi carrera y de lograr crear una buena revista, sé que lo dejé a un lado, al fin y al cabo, el amor se fue así que o era seguir extendiendo la cuerda o que alguien finalmente la cediera, él prefirió cortarla de raíz, creo que fue lo mejor.

Tomó asiento en una silla y observó a la chica que seguía de pie.

—A los dos no nos resultaron bien las cosas, pero sé que esto del plan saldrá bien, solo es cuestión de tiempo y lograr que mi hermana conozca al adecuado.

—Espero lo mismo… Shaoran, antes de irnos de lleno al "plan" te traje esto —no se había percatado que en todo momento Sakura había sostenido una bolsa—. Es la ropa que me prestaste... el día en que te apareciste a decirme que era tu "novia" en un principio creí que venías a buscarla, y luego pasó todo lo otro, tus padres, mi furia y hasta hoy no me acordé que tenía algo tuyo así que aproveché de traerlo.

—Daba lo mimo, no es ropa que use, pero gracias —recibió la bolsa y la dejó sobre la mesa—. ¿Empezamos?

Partieron haciendo una lista de todos los hombres solteros que conocieran. Acordaron como correcto el rango de edad entre 28 a 35 años. Sakura propuso que podía ser alguien un poco mayor, pero Shaoran se opuso ya que no quería que su hermanita estuviera con alguien tan mayor y que pudiese aprovecharse de ella.

Por un momento a Sakura le pareció ver a Touya con su sobreprotección tan característica lo que le causó mucha gracia y risa, lamentablemente Shaoran lo interpretó como una burla hacia su persona generándose una breve discusión entre los dos. Finalmente Sakura optó por disculparse o sino no podrían continuar de manera armoniosa con todo.

—Son un total de 10, tenemos una difícil misión —comentó seriamente el castaño mientras sacaba el último pedazo de la pizza que habían pedido para almorzar.

—Nunca he sido una celestina por la vida, pero si nos resulta definitivamente Cupido tiene que contratarnos como ayudantes.

—Jajaja, toda la razón, ahora mi gran pregunta, ¿cómo procederemos?

—¿Tu hermana cuánto sabe de esto?

—Sabe lo del plan, que no somos novios, pero de esto nada, y mejor así, la idea es que todo se dé naturalmente.

—Creo que podemos empezar con Yue Tsukishiro, lo llamo ahora mismo y le preguntaré si quiere salir con alguien, pero que no comente nada de que yo se lo pedí.

—¿Estás segura que no dirá nada?

—No, Yue es un caballero muy encantador aunque tiene una personalidad bien especial.

¿Era idea suya o la castaña se había sonrojado un poco al hablar de ese tal Yue?

—No quiero a extraños junto a mi hermana.

—No es un extraño y ahora calla que lo estoy llamando.

Sakura puso la llamada en altavoz y después de varios _tu-tu_ el chico de cabellera plateada contestó:

—_¡Sakura! ¿Cómo estás?_

—Muy bien y ¿tú? Creo que estás alegre.

—_Solo un poco, me sorprende mucho tu llamado._

—¿En serio?

—_Sí, bueno, no hablamos mucho por teléfono._

—Claro, ya que tú no eres de hablar mucho, Yue —dijo la castaña muy sonriente.

"_¿Qué mierda está pasando?"_

Frunció su ceño, para él ellos estaban coqueteando frente a sus oídos.

¿Es que acaso la castaña había olvidado que era su novia, por más que fuera de mentira?

Carraspeó llamando la atención de la chica quien le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara lo que aumentó su enojo.

—¿Entonces puedes el lunes? Como te explique ella no sabe, pero es una linda chica y quizás hasta te guste.

—_…_

—¿Yue?

—_Disculpa es que tuve que hacer algo. Bueno, lo haré, ¿tiene que ser formal o casual?_

—Casual, te llamaré mañana para afinar los detalles, realmente muchas gracias. Eres un gran amigo.

—_No hay de qué, Sakura._

—Saludos a Yukito, también tengo que hablar con él —"_si no resulta contigo"_—. Adiós, te cuidas.

—_Tú igual, adiós._

Colgó la llamada y miró a Shaoran con excesiva alegría.

—¡Esto es genial!

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Hablar con él?

—Sí, y que haya dicho que sí, es muy sorprendente. Yue es increíble, hasta aceptó los planes de Tomoyo, por eso creí que podía aceptar todo esto, y no me equivoqué.

—Ya, dejemos esa "alegría" a un lado y mejor enfoquémonos en cómo queremos que _ese _conozca a mi hermana.

La castaña frunció un poco su ceño.

—No lo trates así, él es un buen chico y lo conoces, bueno algo.

—¿Lo conozco?

—Era mi cita ese día lunes.

—Ajá, él —claro que lo recordaba, no lo había visto, solo escuchado, pero sabía de quien se trataba—. No me gusta.

—¿Qué?

—Eso que oyes, no quiero que sea la cita de mi hermana.

—Shaoran, no te entiendo.

—Pero yo sí me entiendo y con eso basta.

Llevó sus manos a su cabeza, no sería fácil, nada lo sería. Lo único que quería era lograr llevar bien a cabo los planes y de esa manera que la hermana del cantante pudiera gustarle alguien adecuado y ojalá fuera rápido ya que así dejaban de fingir, si se extendía la farsa lo más probable es que se agregaran más aprietos a todo el asunto. Estaba más que segura de eso porque lo de ellos no era una mentira piadosa, sino que una mentira grande de esas que son sinónimos de problemas.

—Shaoran, ya está decidido, él será la primera "cita" de tu hermana y no se habla más.

—No quiero, ya lo dije.

—¿Dame una buena razón?

—Porque ese chico era TU cita, eso quiere decir que tiene algún interés en ti.

—¡Estás loco! No, es imposible.

—¿Entonces por qué aceptó ser tu cita?

—Porque Tomoyo intercedió, si la conocieras sabrías que tengo toda la razón. Ella tiene el don de la persuasión —_"Como Eriol"_—. En serio, él nunca se fijaría en mí simplemente porque soy la hermana menor de su mejor amigo.

Asintió no muy convencido y finalmente aceptó que él fuera el primer pretendiente de su hermana.

—Si no funciona con Yue seguiremos intentándolo con los 9 que nos quedan, pienso que lo mejor es que hagamos encuentros espontáneos, que ni tu hermana ni al que escojamos sepan que queremos unirlos, así la química fluirá de forma natural.

—Si tú lo dices, ojalá funcione.

—No, Shaoran, tiene que funcionar —dijo Sakura levantando un puño en el aire.

El percatarse de que ya estaba oscuro fue la señal para que terminaran por el día de hoy. Shaoran ofreció llevarla en su _Busa_, pero la castaña se negó rotundamente diciéndole que prefería caminar y tomar aire fresco. Propuso entonces acompañarla haciendo caso omiso esta vez de la negación de Sakura.

—Tendrás que camuflarte un poco o si no te reconocerán, ¿guardaste el traje de ayer?

—JA, tan bromista que es señorita Kinomoto, pero para su desilusión no me vestiré como ayer, aunque me pagaran millones no lo vuelvo a hacer. Iré a cambiarme y vuelvo.

Esperó sentada y en un momento estuvo a punto de ir a ver si el chico estaba bien ya que de seguro él se había caído o algo se cayó, solo escuchó un "¡CRASH!" seguido de un "¡MIERDA!".

Finalmente el castaño volvió al living vistiendo como un nerd, parecido al de típico que sale en las películas. Hasta lentes tenía puestos y agreguémosle a eso la peluca negra del día anterior.

—Wow ¡Qué original!

—No sé si es ironía o verdad lo que estás diciendo, pero mejor vamos.

Cada uno iba sumergido en sus pensamientos, por un lado estaba Shaoran quien se encontraba pese a todo gratamente sorprendido con la chica, parecía ser que esa Sakura que conoció aquel día en la revista de a poco se estaba yendo mostrando a la verdadera Sakura que le estaba empezando a caer muy bien. Sakura por su parte mantenía ese nerviosismo de no saber qué deparaba el futuro, si todo lograría salir bien, o algo pasaría y todo se iría a la mierda.

_"Solo sé que no debo mezclar sentimientos en esto"_

—Gracias —escuchó decir al castaño quien había detenido su andar, retrocedió quedando frente a él—. En serio, no cualquiera haría esta locura.

—No te preocupes, al fin y al cabo es por una buena causa.

Se miraron por varios segundos, ambos manteniendo una sonrisa que rápidamente desapareció en la chica cuando divisó a alguien.

—Oh por Dios… Escóndete, por favor…

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?

Vio como su hermano se movió y…

—Shh —empujó al joven hacía unos matorrales—. Perdón.

¿Acaso lo que acababa de ocurrir había pasado realmente?

Estaba tirado entre medio de muchos arbustos porque había sido empujado por la castaña con una fuerza casi sobrenatural y ahora la chica había desaparecido diciendo "Perdón".

_"Las mujeres están locas"_

Se puso de pie como pudo, sacándose las hojas que tenía en el cuerpo y sacudiendo su ropa. Vio a la chica quien iba caminando muy rápido y que se abalanzó sobre un tipo alto, moreno y de semblante serio, parecía un parásito encima de él. Y ahora se agarraba de su cuello y lo tironeaba para que entrara al edificio.

Alzó una ceja.

Eso no estaba bien, quizás la chica tenía a alguien por ahí, pero lamentablemente ese alguien tendría que esperar porque sí o sí hablaría con ella la mañana siguiente y le aclararía ciertos puntos, como por ejemplo, que debía entregarse de lleno al plan y no tener a fututos novios molestando.

Volvió a su edificio y subió aún con cierto enfado. Abrió la puerta del apartamento y la cerró con un portazo que de seguro se escuchó en todo el piso.

Caminó en dirección hacia su habitación.

—Hola, tío.

—Hola, Liang.

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a su cama en la cual se recostó mientras tiraba la peluca que tanto trabajo le llevó ponerse hacia algún lugar de su habitación.

—¿Desde cuándo usas peluca, tío?

Se sentó asustado en su cama y se sacó los lentes que tenía puestos, quizás era todo una ilusión, sin embargo, su sobrino sí estaba ahí sonriéndole de esa manera tétrica que de seguro Eriol le había enseñado y además estaba jugando con su peluca moviéndola lentamente de un lado a otro.

—Venimos a quedarnos por una temporada a Japón, pero le pedí a mami si me podía quedar unos días con mi tío favorito y aquí estoy.

Definitivamente eso no sonaba bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Caris:<strong>

¡Jojojo!

Sí, es verdad, acabo de actualizar jajaja Mi musa ha andado muy cooperadora y con canciones de Regina Spektor se anima más :)

Salió un poco largo este cap., en comparación con el anterior, pero tenía que ser así —todo está fríamente calculado xD—. Dejando a un lado mis delirios, otro personaje más a la historia: la hermana de Caleb, Maisie Tsung.

Y el regreso de Liang ¿será esto bueno o no? xD Para nuestro lindo Shaoran parece que no fue muy bueno verlo en su departamento.

En fin, un capítulo centrado en su mayoría en Sakura y Lobo, con sus momentos de alegría, simpatía y "celos" que claramente nuestro querido castaño no querrá reconocer... por el momento (?) Aunque no hay que dejar de lado el inicio con Maisie y Caleb.

**_Muchísimas gracias a las personitas que siempre dejan un RR, chicas, lo agradezco un montón_, y desde luego hago un llamado para quien no ha dejado uno: vamos, no cuesta nada y me encantaría saber qué piensan. Doy las gracias también a las alertas, a los favoritos: son geniales *-***

**Me despido brindándoles unos infinitos saludines y espero que nos leamos pronto, todo depende de mi musa. Ah, y claro, ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Pd 1: La respuesta al RR Guest en profile.**

**Pd 2: La canción es de Maroon 5, según mi opinión, bastante conocida. Y en la misma historia sale como se títula, pero lo diré acá también: Moves like Jagger.**

**Pd 3: Disculpen si ven alguna falta de ortografía, muero de sueño.**


	10. Encuentros cercanos

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, pero los otros personajillos que aparecen son creados por mí al igual que la historia.**

**Summary: **Jamás de los jamases pensó que por escribir una simple columna le traería un problema con nombre y apellido: Shaoran Li. Sinceramente nunca lo dimensionó: ¿Enamorada de un rockstar o "novia" casi por presión? He ahí el dilema.

* * *

><p><strong>No tan usual<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

**Encuentros cercanos**

—Kero… —tomó una gran bocana da aire—. Ne… necesito descansar o moriré y quedarás sin ama.

Parecía ser que al cachorro no le agradó mucho la idea ya que comenzó a ladrarle a la castaña apenas detuvo todo paso, finalmente se acercó a su ama y dejó de ladrar lo que agradeció en demasía la pobre chica que apenas podía llevar aire a sus pulmones.

—Y yo que creí que mi estado físico era el mejor —comentó sentándose en el pasto de la plaza en donde se encontraban. Llevaba más de 20 minutos trotando con Kero, pero más que trotar era correr—. Uff, qué físico te gastas Kero, mira que correr y correr sin parar y no te ves ni agotado.

Un adolescente escuchando música extremadamente fuerte pasó frente a la chica y se detuvo a observarla.

—Estoy hablando con mi perro no sola —aclaró un poco avergonzada, eso le pasaba por ser tan buena para hablar.

—Yo no te miraba por eso, estás para comerte…

Sintió como un calor subía a sus mejillas, que un hombre de tu edad te dijera eso de manera más sutil era pasable, pero igual incómodo para la chica, sin embargo, que un adolescente hormonal se lo dijera casi comiéndola con los ojos eso sí que era vergonzoso, la castaña quería desaparecer de ahí.

Tomó la correa de Kero.

—Mejor v-vámonos.

Caminó rápido alejándose del chico que comenzó a silbarle y a lanzarle uno que otro piropo.

"_De seguro estoy excesivamente colorada"_

Solo vestía unas calzas y una musculosa, y con la mirada que le lanzó ese adolescente ya quería volver a su casa a taparse más, no quería que otro chico excesivamente hormonal le dijera más cosas.

—Kero, última vuelta y volvemos.

Llegó a su departamento nuevamente con falta de oxígeno, ya que gracias a que aún el ascensor seguía en reparación tuvo que subir los 6 pisos siguiendo el paso de su Beagle quien parecía tener un exceso de energía envidiable. Dejó a Kero en la cocina con su pocillo con agua y fue a darse una ducha para sacarse toda la transpiración, hacía mucho que no hacía algo de ejercicio.

Salió del baño ya vestida con unas calzas y una camiseta suelta y larga en colores azulados.

Se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un desayuno liviano aunque con el hambre que tenía era capaz de comerse un banquete como primera comida del día.

Ordenó un poco ya que ayer apenas se fue Touya se largó a dormir dejando los restos de comida china que traía el moreno en los platos.

¡Tan oportuno que era Touya! Siempre avisaba cuando hacía sus visitas, inclusive cuando iban a cenar luego del trabajo, y ahora nada, como si sospechara que en algo andaba metida. Agradeció que no alcanzó a ver a Lobo o sino, la historia sería otra.

Aunque nuevamente se sentía un poco culpable, esta vez no quería hacerle algo al cantante, pero no le quedó más que empujarlo para que Touya no lo viera.

_Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta que llegó donde el moreno, quien miraba con cierta curiosidad el camino por donde venía, no tuvo otra opción más que lanzarse a abrazarlo tratando de desviar así su atención._

—_Monstruo, me dejarás sin oxígeno._

—_¡Te extrañaba! —observó que su hermano tenía dos bolsas en una de sus manos, el olor rico que sintió provocó que su estómago clamara por comida—. ¡Eso huele delicioso! ¿Es comida china? Hay que subir, antes que se enfríe —tiró del cuello al chico._

—_Está bien, pero yo puedo caminar solo, no hace falta que me tironees. Estás extraña, monstruo._

—_¿Extraña yo? —comenzó a reír tontamente—. Ideas tuyas._

_Suspiró cuando entraron al edificio, ya le pediría nuevamente disculpas al cantante._

Como siempre Touya había ido para saber cómo estaba, pese a que siempre la molestaba tenía que reconocer que adoraba la preocupación que siempre tenía su hermano mayor por ella. Se quedó hasta las 11 de la noche y partió rumbo a su departamento que quedaba cerca de su trabajo, como siempre antes de irse le dio los sermones que ni siquiera Nadeshiko y Fujitaka le daban y que todo se resumía en que tuviera cuidado con los mocosos ya que ellos solo andaban buscando una única cosa.

Soltó una risa.

Touya y sus ideas.

Mientras botaba los restos de comida, sintiéndose culpable por no haberlos guardado al menos en el refrigerador porque si lo hubiese hecho no estarían descompuestos y no se estaría desperdiciando comida, notó como Kero miraba con cara de cachorro hambriento la comida descompuesta.

—Kero, ¿quieres enfermarte o qué? Si enfermas tendré que llevarte donde Yukito y a ti no te gustan las clínicas… no comiste de esta comida mientras yo dormía, ¿verdad?

"_Seguro me va a contestar"_

Rogó que su perrito no se haya acercado a la comida aunque para haberlo hecho tendría que haberse subido a la mesa de la cocina, lo que se veía complicado, si fuese un gato sin dudas lo hubiese creído, pero Kero, no imposible.

Terminó de lavar todo y finalmente pudo comer su desayuno que constaba de un gran pocillo con cereal y leche, y luego de eso se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja recién exprimido.

Finalmente se dedicó a dejar reluciente la cocina y tras haber terminado con esa labor, salió en dirección a su cuarto para ordenarlo.

Día domingo se traducía en orden de todo su hogar.

* * *

><p>Despertó casi cayéndose de la cama y con los pies de Liang incrustados en sus costillas. Con cuidado logró dejar un pie en el suelo y apoyarse con un brazo en el colchón hasta que logró ponerse de pie y el pequeño terminó por acapararse toda la cama.<p>

_Su_ cama.

Existiendo dos habitaciones para huéspedes tuvo que dormir con el chico porque según él tenía miedo a causa de una película de terror que había visto con sus amigos hacía poco, y viendo su rostro asustado no podía decirle que no. Una vez que el chico se durmió se acordó que todas las veces que Liang se quedaba en su casa dormía en otra habitación ya que él decía que los niños maduros como él podían dormir perfectamente solos en una habitación.

De seguro solo quería fastidiarlo y ya lo estaba logrando.

Se duchó tratando de relajar sus adoloridos músculos, definitivamente hoy no dejaría dormir al chico con él.

Ya vestido emprendió rumbo a la cocina con el fin de prepararse un reponedor desayuno, gran sorpresa se encontró al ver al pequeño mirando lo que había en su refrigerador.

Tras verlo negar la cabeza y cerrar las puertas de la nevera, el pequeño se cruzó de brazos y lo observó con su ceño un poco fruncido:

—Tío, lo que más tienes son cervezas, mami tiene razón cuando dice que ustedes los roqueros aman beber y después terminan como unos alco… alcohólicos.

—No soy alcohólico, Liang, en realidad, siempre tengo cerveza por los chicos.

—¡Los tíos! Quiero verlos, ¿por qué no los invitas? Yo puedo hacerlo, los tengo en la lista de mis contactos —vio al pequeño que comenzaba a sacar su celular que era mucho más avanzado que el que tenía él y se abalanzó logrando quitárselo de las manos—. ¡Pero, tío!

—Pero, nada… No quiero que vengan por el momento —_"contigo ya tengo suficiente"._

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el pequeño haciendo un puchero y poniendo sus ojitos rubíes como el gato con botas.

"_Vamos, Shaoran, no te dejes engañar"_

—Porque hoy tengo cosas que hacer, y además esta semana tenemos ensayo así que ahí los verás.

—Está bien —aceptó Liang haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

—Oye, y ¿qué hacías mirando el refrigerador?

—Tío, a veces me preocupa tu falta de intelecto.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir, niño?

—¿No ves? Tengo razón, estos adultos de ahora… —vio al chico irse hacia otro rincón de la sala y solo podía sentirse como un imbécil por dejar que ese pequeño de tan solo 7 años lo dejara en ridículo.

Comenzó a preparar su desayuno, hizo muchas tostadas y llenó dos vasos de leche con chocolate que preparó para ambos. Puso todo en una bandeja y se dirigió al comedor donde vio al chico jugando con una de sus guitarras eléctricas, para su pesar, su guitarra favorita.

Tragó pesado.

—Liang, deja la guitarra, por favor, te puedo pasar cualquier otra, pero esa no la tocas más, ¿de acuerdo?

El chico rodó los ojos y dejó la guitarra sobre el sofá en donde estaba.

—Tío, al paso que vas terminarás siendo un cascarrabias.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno, entonces el tío cascarrabias tomará desayuno y no le daré nada al sobrino.

—Si no me das desayuno moriré hambriento y mamá te matará.

Si la furia de la castaña lo había dejado con un enorme chichón, tener frente a él la furia de Meiling era mil veces peor, de seguro ella lo rebanaría en pedacitos y luego lo tiraría para alimentar a los perros.

¿Exagerado o no? Le temía a Meiling más que a cualquier otra cosa.

—Mejor ven antes que se enfríe —el pequeño sonrió, siempre conseguía lo que quería cuando amenazaba a su tío con su querida mami.

Comieron con rapidez y Shaoran tuvo que ir en búsqueda de más tostadas y leche con chocolate porque ambos quedaron con ganas de seguir comiendo. Cuando notaron que ya no podían ni moverse optaron por tirarse en los sofás para reposar.

—Wow, tío, eso estuvo delicioso —comentó el niño tocándose con una de sus manos su estómago.

—Jejeje, soy un buen cocinero, ¿no?

—Ni tanto, solo era tostar el pan y preparar la leche, no es la gran cosa.

No supo qué decir, él que creía que sus tostadas eran las mejores del mundo. Definitivamente con su sobrino era imposible sentirse a un nivel superior.

—Tío, quiero pedirte disculpas —dijo el pequeño al rato. Shaoran lo miró con curiosidad—. Cuando vinieron todos, hace poco y yo te dije que tenías que tener novia, bueno, escuché a mis padres hablar sobre un negocio y de que tenías que casarte con Tía Maisie para que el negocio se hiciera…

—Liang, ¿por qué le dices Tía Maisie? —interrumpió sentándose para mirar directamente a su sobrino.

—Porque es amiga de mamá, ¿no lo sabías?

—Ni siquiera sabía quién era Maisie Tsung.

—Bueno, por lo que sé iban en la misma escuela, tú y las tías, y mami, ahí se conocieron.

—No recordaba que los Tsung hayan ido a nuestra escuela, quizás por eso el rostro de ella me parecía familiar —el pequeño se encogió de hombros—. ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Liang?

—Que yo sabía que ese día te iban a decir que tenías una prometida, eso todos lo sabían menos tú, así que te pido disculpas por no contarte antes.

—No te preocupes por eso, Liang, no tengo nada de qué disculparte —expresó con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro, pensé que podías estar molesto conmigo, tío... Así que ahora estoy muy feliz —el chico de un momento a otro abrió sus ojos ya que de la nada se había acordado de algo y creía que era conveniente que su tío estuviera al tanto—. Tío, yo sé algo que solo unos pocos saben —susurró.

—¿Y qué es eso? —preguntó el castaño también en un susurro.

—Lo de la… lo de la… empieza con C, tío… es como Claus de Santa Claus.

—¿Cláusula?

—¡Sí! Eso —Shaoran sonrió al ver a su sobrino levantar sus brazos como si hubiese ganado un trofeo—. Eso no lo saben muchos… mi mami y mi papi lo saben, tía Feimei, tío Hien y tía Ieran. Ah, y tú, tío Shaoran. Nadie más.

—¿Mei? Ah, tu padre es el abogado de la empresa, es lógico que sepa tu madre.

—Así es, y por eso a mí se me ocurrió que tuvieras una novia y me hiciste caso, soy un genio.

Bueno, no es que le haya hecho caso al niño, fue casi espontáneo que dijera que tenía novia, pero para qué cortarle las alas al pequeño genio.

—Muchas gracias por eso, Liang.

—No hay de qué, tío, aunque me debes una —_"no me esperaba menos de él"_—. Si no hubiese sido por mí no habrías vuelto a ver la linda de Tía Sakura, aunque yo no sabía que se conocían.

—En realidad parece ser que el destino nos puso demasiadas veces en el mismo camino —bastaba recordar sus encuentros.

—¿Y son novios de verdad o de mentira?

—De mentira así que tendrás que guardarme el secreto.

—Muy bien, pero ahora me debes dos, tío —se llevó una mano a su cabeza que de un momento a otro comenzó a dolerle, con Liang era imposible no tener dolor de cabeza.

El teléfono de su apartamento comenzó a sonar así que se puso de pie rápidamente ahogando un grito de dolor que le produjo esa acción: NO dejaría dormir al chico en su cuarto.

—_¡Xiao Lang!_

Automáticamente el dolor de cabeza se exponenció al cuadrado.

—Mei…

—_¿Cómo está mi bebé? ¿Le has dado de comer? Mira que si le pasa algo soy capaz de matarte aunque seas mi primo preferido._

—Mei, está bien.

—_¿Durmió bien?_

—Créeme que más que bien.

Su dolor de espalda lo decía todo.

—_Aww, qué eres lindo, andaba un poco asustado estos días por culpa de ver películas de terror, pero qué bien que hayas sido considerado, además, ni se mueve cuando duerme —_miró furibundo al niño quien tenía una sonrisa apacible en su rostro.

"_Es un diablillo"_

—Oh sí, ni se movió.

—_Parece un ángel cuando duerme —"Seguro"—. Dame con él, Xiao, necesito escucharlo._

Le pasó el teléfono al chico quien a cada rato decía "Sí, mami" "Claro que sí". Mei juraba que era un santo, pero él lo conocía muy bien y no se dejaba engañar por esa mirada de completa inocencia.

—Toma, tío, mi mami quiere despedirse de ti.

—_Xiao, lo iré a buscar la próxima semana —_sintió como gemía por dentro_—. Con Lei nos iremos a hacer un tour por... no recuerdo donde, pero es cerca así que si Liang me echa de menos, llamas y lo vamos a buscar, ¿está bien? _

—Bueno.

—_Gracias, Xiao, y cuando vuelva quiero conocer a esa novia que dices tener, mientras no la vea no creeré absolutamente nada._

No pudo ni siquiera decir algo más ya que su prima había cortado.

—Una semana —susurró con cara de espanto.

Suspiró, si sobrevivía era porque claramente alguien se había apiadado de él.

—Será la mejor semana de tu vida, tío, la pasaremos fenomenal.

* * *

><p>—Liang, ya, esta fue la última vez, se acabó.<p>

—Una vuelta más, solo una, por fis, no te cuesta nada, tío.

Se encontraban en un parque de diversiones específicamente en el sector Kids, llevaba diez vueltas en la mini montaña rusa y ya no daba más de la incomodidad que sentía al estar tan apretado en el asiento del juego. Para peor el desayuno le estaba pasando la cuenta y sentía su estómago un poco revuelto y eso que la montaña rusa era para niños, no había comparación con la otra gigante que tenía el parque.

—Liang, si damos otra vuelta más es muy probable que vomite.

—¿En serio? Wow, eso sería genial.

—Yo no le veo nada de genial a eso, sobre todo si está lleno de gente que ya me ha reconocido.

—Tendrías que haberte puesto la peluca y esos _jeans_ apretados que encontré, tío.

—No, antes muerto, y además como empezaste casi a gritar que querías venir al parque de diversiones, perdí la paciencia y salí así no más, así que ahora nos bajamos de esto antes que me den ganas de irme a casa.

—Eres muy poco divertido, tío. Mejor hubiese llamado a tío Takashi o a tío Kyle, con ellos la paso genial.

—Es lo que hay, ¿no dices que soy tu tío favorito?

—Creo que tendré que sacarte de esa categoría.

Okey, a ese chico de seguro alguien le estaba pagando por lograr que su paciencia se agotara de forma casi instantánea, y lo peor es que tendría que soportar una semana completa con él, había quedado casi sin cabellos hace un poco más de una semana cuando el chico se vino a quedar a su casa gracias a los viajes que adoraba hacer su prima cuando estaba de aniversario de matrimonio, si no fuera por los chicos no sabría que hubiera hecho, sobre todo cuando se "perdió" en el zoológico, toda la gente del lugar buscando al pequeño para encontrarlo muy sonriente junto a niños que le estaban dando comida a los chimpancés desde una reja.

Liang cedió a la petición de su tío, le gustaba molestarlo, pero esta vez él no mentía en decirle que no se sentía bien, su rostro pálido lo decía todo. Así que como buen sobrino que es, se bajó y le ayudó a su tío un tanto mareado. Se fueron a sentar en unas banquitas tipo camping y a los segundos fueron rodeados por familias enteras y sobre todo por adolescentes que lo único que querían era una foto con su tío, quien repartió autógrafos por doquier y posó para cada foto, fotos en las cuales también apareció él, hasta unas pequeñas le pidieron autógrafos y no sabía qué escribir en el papel, optó por hacer una carita feliz y abajo de ella escribió su nombre.

Finalmente cuando estuvieron nuevamente solos se atrevió a hacer cierta interrogante que quería realizarle a su tío desde anoche.

—Tío, ¿por qué ayer llegaste tan enojado? Te parecías a Shrek cuando ve que todos los personajes de cuentos de hadas invaden su pantano, ¿sabes? Mami siempre dice que es bueno desahogarse cuando se está triste o un poco fastidiado.

El castaño observó a su sobrino, ¿sería producente contarle sus enojos causados por su "novia" y además sobre el plan de buscarle a Feimei un novio decente?

Se sentaron debajo de un árbol y Shaoran comenzó a contarle todo, de los planes, de que la chica parecía tener varias conquistas, y de que habían planeado una cita para Feimei.

—Tío, solo puedo decir que eres un celoso con mayúscula.

—¿Yo, celoso? Liang, eso no tiene nada que ver, estas mezclando las cosas.

—Tío, yo no estoy mezclando nada.

Evitó la mirada de su sobrino o sino empezaría a convencerse de que quizás algo de razón tenía el pequeño, pero vamos, esos no eran celos, solo le molestaba que la chica no se estuviera tomando en serio esto del plan, para que las cosas funcionaran había que meterse de lleno en el asunto o sino nada resultaría bien.

Y hablando del plan, ¿cómo iba a hacer la cita de Feimei?

Tenía que hablar con la periodista.

—Liang, tenemos que irnos.

El pequeño miró confuso a su tío, ¿cómo que se tenían que ir si solo se habían subido a la montaña rusa? Faltaban muchos juegos y en especial los autitos chocadores, él no se iba a ir si no se subía a esos autitos.

Su tío tomó su mano y en un dos por tres ya estaba siendo encaminado hacia la salida.

—¡Tío! Yo quiero los autitos, no me quiero ir sin antes subirme a los autitos chocadores —hizo un puchero y logró soltarse de la mano de su tío.

—Liang, no empieces con tus "shows" no tienes cuatro sino 7 años, ya estás grandecito para rabietas.

Frunció su ceño y llevó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. Shaoran observó a su sobrino que estaba ahí de pie y parecía ser que nada lo movería. Observó hacia el sector donde estaban los famosos autitos a los que tanto quería subirse el pequeño, lamentablemente había una fila eterna.

—Liang, te llevaría a esos autos, pero hay una fila gigante y debo ir a hablar con alguien.

—¿Con quién?

—Con Sakura.

Vio como los niños reían mientras jugaban en esos autitos, él quería estar ahí divirtiéndose, pero su tío era tan aburrido, pero si no lo quería llevar al juego estaba bien, claro que tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos, eso no se quedaría así como así.

Se acercó a su tío y tomó una de sus manos y cambió su rostro por una sonrisa.

—Entonces vamos donde tía Sakura.

Shaoran suspiró aliviado, parecía ser que Liang había tenido algo de raciocinio y había madurado un poco y por sobre todo ya no estaba en plan de fastidiémosle-la-vida-a-tío-Shaoran.

Eso lo tranquilizaba mucho.

* * *

><p>—Tomoyo, ¿crees que la masa ya esté buena? —preguntó Sakura quien se encontraba agachada mirando el horno de la cocina, tenía miedo de que la masa se quemará, la última vez que se le ocurrió hacer tartas y pasteles llegaron los bomberos.<p>

—Solo cinco minutos más y la sacas —respondió la amatista con una gran sonrisa ya que había terminado de rellenar unas masitas de alfajores.

—Sakura, ¿oíste bien? Cinco minutos, ni más ni menos —expresó Naoko y como vio que la castaña estaba tan ensimismada observando la masa, se acercó a un bol lleno de chocolate y comenzó a meter una cuchara sacando una buena porción de chocolate derretido.

—Hey, Naoko, eso es para la cubierta del pastel —reprendió Sakura apenas dejó su observación, poniéndose de pie y finalmente quitándole el bol a su amiga.

—Policía del chocolate, solo una cucharada más y lo dejo en paz —pidió la joven haciendo un puchero.

—No, siempre dices lo mismo y te lo comes todo. El chocolate se queda conmigo.

Tomoyo comenzó a reír al ver como las dos castañas discutían por el chocolate. Sakura tenía tan apegado el bol a su cuerpo mientras Naoko por detrás trataba de lograr sacar una cuchara de chocolate, estaban peor que dos niñas.

Observó la hora y ya habían pasado los 5 minutos, corrió a sacar la masa antes que se quemara y las chicas como seguían en una lucha ni se percataron cuando la amatista pasó por su lado con rapidez.

Sacó la bandeja que contenía la masa y con cuidado la dejó en un sector de la mesa.

—¡Dejen de…! —solo escuchó los gritos de sus amigas y luego el golpe de ambas con el suelo mientras una nube de harina envolvía el ambiente, de alguna manera una de las chicas pasó a llevar la bolsa de harina que estaba en la mesa—. … Sabía que esto pasaría.

Tanto Sakura como Naoko comenzaron con un ataque de risa al verse cubiertas de harina y chocolate y Tomoyo se unió a reírse con ellas al ver como intentaban ponerse de pie y caían ya que el chocolate derramado en el suelo hacia que se resbalaran.

—¡Ouch! Tomoyo, ayúdame —la castaña estiró un brazo hacia su amiga aunque su expresión cambió como si hubiese visto un fantasma—. ¡NOOOO! ¡La masa!

—Si serás, boba, a veces… la saqué recién, pero como estabas tan concentrada en la lucha contra Naoko no te diste ni cuenta.

—Tomoyo, eres la mejor —dijo la castaña casi con lágrimas en los ojos—. Ahora, ayúdame a pararme.

Tomoyo se acercó a sus amigas con cuidado evitando resbalarse con el chocolate. Naoko se estaba sujetando de la perilla de un mueble de la cocina y logró finalmente ponerse de pie. Sakura lo logró gracias a la ayuda de la amatista.

—Esto es un desastre y eso que en la mañana la dejé reluciente —comentó haciendo un puchero.

Tomó muchas servilletas con el fin de empezar a limpiar el suelo, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que vio a Kero acercándose peligrosamente al chocolate.

—¡Kero, no! —se lanzó sobre su perro y logró tomarlo antes de que el cachorro comiera algo de chocolate—. Me asustaste, ¿cómo saliste de mi cuarto? Dios, nunca aprendes, ¿quieres hacerme sufrir, pequeño?

La castaña apoyó su cabeza llena de harina en la de su perrito, es que la última vez que Kero se le había ocurrido meterse en su bolso y sacar un minúsculo trocito de chocolate casi se muere. Por eso lo había dejado en su cuarto y yéndolo a ver cada ciertos minutos porque en la cocina y con lo glotón que es el pequeño de seguro era capaz de comerse todo lo que cayera al suelo.

Tomoyo como siempre no podía desperdiciar tal escena y con rapidez sacó su celular de uno de los bolsillos del delantal de cocina que llevaba puesto y comenzó a fotografiar a su amiga llena de harina y chocolate junto a Kero.

Naoko negó con la cabeza y se unió a la sesión de fotos improvisada. Sakura la miró extrañada al ver que empezaba a posar a su lado hasta que vio a Tomoyo sacándoles fotos.

"_No me esperaba menos de ella"_

La sesión fue interrumpida por el timbre el cual provocó que las 3 se miraran extrañadas y que Kero comenzara a ladrar cuando el timbre sonó por segunda vez.

—¿Esperamos a alguien? —preguntó Naoko mientras trataba de sacarse el chocolate de su cara.

—No que yo sepa —respondió la castaña quien con rapidez se sacó su delantal que poco la protegió contra la harina y el chocolate que tenía esparcido en todo su cuello y ciertas partes del rostro, además sus calzas estaban cubiertas de harina al igual que su cabello. Salió de la habitación teniendo el cuido de cerrar la puerta para que Kero no volviera hacia esa habitación.

Por tercera vez el timbre sonó y Kero llegó a la puerta y comenzó a ladrarle a lo que estuviera tras ella.

—¡Ya voy! —abrió rápidamente y Kero se lanzó sobre una de las personas—. ¡Kero! Ven para acá.

Alcanzó a tomar al cachorro antes que se lanzara atacar de verdad al pobre vocalista quien miró feo a su sobrino al percatarse como el chico se carcajeaba por la situación que había pasado.

"_Ese perro"_

—Disculpa, Kero nunca hace eso, no sé qué le pasó ahora.

Como el perro fue a atacarlo tan rápidamente no se percató de cómo estaba la castaña, ahora que la veía llena de chocolate esparcido por su cuello y en ciertas partes de sus mejillas y labios junto con harina, daba risa y a la vez ganas de acercarse y … Carraspeó al darse cuenta hacia donde comenzaban a ir sus pensamientos.

—Hola, tía Sakura.

—¡Liang! No me había percatado de que estabas acá… ¿pero qué haces ahí? Ven, llegaste en el momento más oportuno, ¿te gusta el chocolate?

—¡Me encanta!

La chica tomó a su sobrino de la mano y lo hizo pasar. Daba la impresión de que se había olvidado por completo de él, sino fuera por ese perro seguro le cierra la puerta en las narices.

—Kero, deja de… —observó la entrada y vio al cantante un tanto incómodo, y de pronto una especie de calor trepó por sus mejillas—. Y-yo… también puedes pasar, Shaoran.

Finalmente entró y el olor que había en el pequeño departamento de la castaña hizo que se le hiciera agua la boca, olía a galletas de chocolate y de seguro se estaba horneando un pastel. Una delicia para quien es fanático de todo lo que contenga cuotas de cacao.

—Siéntense —sonrió al verlos sentados frente suyo, Liang le había caído de maravillas a Kero aunque no podía entender el por qué a su perro parecía no gustarle el castaño, cada vez que Liang acercaba al Beagle hacia el cantante, Kero le mostraba los dientes.

—Sakura, disculpa si te interrumpimos, solo quería saber cómo lo haremos mañana.

—¿Qué cosa? —la chica lo miró confusa hasta que recordó todo lo del plan—. Esta todo casi listo, ya hablé con Yue y él se acercará a Feimei, no le he dicho que se llama así la "cita" para darle más emoción a todo. Hay una mesa pedida en el restorán _Le __Petit Château _—alzó una ceja al escuchar tan bien pronunciado el francés en Sakura—, la pedí a tu nombre, para no generar sospechas en tu hermana. La idea es que la invites a almorzar y estaremos de cerca vigilando todo, la mesa da a la avenida y Tomoyo, quien fue la que me dio la idea, me dijo que hay unos árboles y arbustos donde podremos escondernos a ver cómo va todo.

Cuando hubo terminado de decir todo su plan se percató que había un pequeño escuchando todo.

"_Ay, ya tenía que meter la pata"_

Shaoran notó como la castaña miraba a su sobrino y como abría la boca para decir algo y al final no decía nada, parecía un pez.

—Descuida, este enano sabe todo, que se entienda bien, todo.

—Sí, y guardaré muy bien este secreto, no tienen de qué preocuparse y puedo ayudarles en eso de los encuentros de mi linda tía con algún chico.

Sakura sonrió mientras que a Shaoran no le gustaba para nada lo que acaba de oír.

—Eso es genial, el trabajo en equipo es muy bueno, muchas gracias, Liang.

—Sakura, no creo que sea una buena idea.

—¿Por qué? Nunca hay que cortarles las alas a las personas y menos a un pequeño que solo quiere ayudar —la chica se acercó a su sobrino y le revolvió el cabello. Liang estaba extremadamente sonriente.

Ja, y ahí la vio, la misma sonrisa de Eriol. Quería arrancarse los pelos, definitivamente era muy iluso al creer que Liang dejaría de molestarlo.

—¿Y qué te parece? ¿Muy descabellado o no? —preguntó la chica ansiosa mordiéndose su labio inferior que tenían un poco de chocolate, específicamente en la comisura izquierda, el chocolate continuaba su recorrido bajando por el cuello de la joven, ni siquiera pudo controlar cuando su vista se clavó en los labios de la castaña, ¿es que acaso no había dicho que todo lo que tuviera chocolate le gustaba? y ese pensamiento hizo que reaccionara, no, eso no, la chica era linda, y desde que la vio esa vez con la camisa de la banda se dio realmente cuenta, pero ellos no podían tener nada, ella se lo había dejado más que claro y además estaba el famoso plan, definitivamente las cosas no se podían mezclar—. ¿Shaoran?

La risa de Liang provocó que volviera al mundo real, parpadeó y vio nuevamente a la chica y nuevamente le dieron ganas se acercarse y probar ese chocolate que tenía esparcido por el cuello y labios.

"_¡Maldito chocolate!"_

—M-me parece excelente… llamaré a mi hermana para decirle que la invitaré a almorzar a las…

—Dos en punto…

—A las dos en punto —repitió mientras se alejaba lo más posible de la chica y del chocolate, prefirió llamar afuera así que salió del apartamento torpemente chocando con una lámpara en el camino.

Tanto Sakura como Liang se miraron con cara de qué diablos, es que Shaoran parecía que estaba arrancando de algo. Mordió inconscientemente sus labios nuevamente y un sabor a chocolate llegó a su paladar. Abrió sus ojos verdes al máximo y se llevó una mano hacia su cuello.

"_Chocolate…"_

—Liang, voy y vuelvo —salió literalmente corriendo de la sala de estar, había olvidado por completo que estaba cubierta de chocolate y harina, de seguro se veía ridícula.

"_Estos adultos son unos locos"_ Pensó el pequeño al ver como los dos castaños habían salido arrancando de la sala de manera tan torpe.

Dejando en la sala al pequeño, dirigió sus pasos hacia el baño, miró a su lado pensando que Kero iba con ella, el cachorro claramente le había caído muy bien el sobrino del cantante ya que se quedó con él en la sala, cosa que no hacía con desconocidos, siempre estaba a su lado cuando venían visitas que para él eran completos extraños.

—Pss, pss —volteó hacia la puerta de la cocina y ahí estaba la cabeza de Tomoyo asomándose y detrás de ella alcanzó a ver a Naoko—. Queremos ir a saludar al cantante —rodó los ojos ante el comentario de la amatista.

—Está bien, iré a sacarme todo esto —señaló su rostro—, así que entreténganlos mientras me limpio.

—Eso haremos —dijeron al unísonos las periodistas.

Ingresó al baño y observarse en el espejo llena de chocolate y harina por todos lados le provocó risa aunque esta se fue con solo acordarse de que había estado así frente al cantante y su sobrino.

"_Qué vergüenza"_

Confiando en que sus amigas harían lo que les había pedido, optó por darse una ducha a la velocidad de la luz.

* * *

><p>—No lo olvides, mañana a las dos —volvió a repetir a su hermana, era la tercera vez que lo decía ya que tuvo que esperar cerca de dos minutos que ella fuera en búsqueda de su agenda en la cual anotaba todo.<p>

—_Anotado, ya sabes, tenía que anotarlo en mi agenda o si no se me desordena todo. Me encanta que quieras que nos juntemos, tengo muchas preguntas respecto a eso, tú sabes lo de la famosa "novia"._

—Mañana me preguntas todo, pero sé puntual.

—_Hermanito, soy una Li, la puntualidad es parte arraigada de nuestra naturaleza, hay que darle los créditos a mamá con su manía de siempre llegar a la hora._

—Claro que sí, bueno te dejó.

—_Adiós, y dale un beso de mi parte al lindo de Liang._

"_Otra ingenua más, ese niño debería dar clases"_

—Bueno, adiós.

Ingresó nuevamente al departamento de la castaña encontrándose con la escena de su sobrino siendo agasajado con un banquete de dulces.

¿En qué momento entraron esas dos chicas?

—Joven, Li. Sakura está un poco ocupada, pero vuelve al rato. Les trajimos algo de comida, espero que le agrade el chocolate —habló amablemente la amatista.

—Me gusta mucho, pero por favor tutéame, me siento extraño cuando me hablan de usted.

—Okey, entonces siéntate y disfruta de la comida.

Se llevó un alfajor cubierto de chocolate a la boca que realmente sabía exquisito.

—Esto está muy bueno, no, excesivamente delicioso.

—Los créditos para Tomoyo —comentó Naoko—. Esta chica hace unos dulces maravillosos, unos manjares.

—Gracias, Naoko. Casi siempre nos juntamos las tres a hacer dulces, mínimo dos veces al mes tenemos domingo de repostería.

Shaoran asintió a las palabras de la periodista a la cual recordaba a la perfección al igual que a la de melena castaña.

—Así que son amigas —dijo una vez que se hubo devorado el alfajor.

—Claro que sí, nos conocemos hace años, desde la primaria —informó la jefa de la revista.

—Wow, eso es genial —comentó una Liang mientras se comía un pedazo de pastel.

—Así es —Tomoyo vio como Kero estaba atento a lo que comía el pequeño—. Creo que será mejor que llevemos a Kero a la cocina para darle algo de comida, los dulces son su debilidad, pero lamentablemente sus peores enemigos.

—Yo lo llevo.

Naoko tomó al perrito e hizo lo que Tomoyo había comentado, lo dejó en la cocina que se encontraba limpia ya que mientras la castaña hablaba con el cantante ellas se dedicaron a dejar todo reluciente, así que no existiendo el peligro de que Kero comiera algo del suelo lo dejó en la habitación junto a su pocillo de comida, con rapidez volvió a la sala en la cual el pequeño estaba contando de que habían ido al parque de diversiones, y que su tío era un aburrido porque no quería dar otra vuelta en la montaña rusa porque según él tenía ganas de vomitar.

Ver como el aludido estaba ya desesperado por querer callar a su sobrino que ahora decía que no era un buen cocinero si comparaba sus tostadas con los alfajores y el pastel, era para la risa.

* * *

><p>Se demoró un poco, en realidad bastante, pero finalmente pudo salir sin nada de chocolate y harina.<p>

Llegó a la sala y se sorprendió al ver a sus amigas tomando sus respectivos bolsos y con claras intenciones de irse.

—Sakura, ya nos vamos, te dejamos varios alfajores y dos trozos de pastel. El resto lo llevamos mañana para desayunar con los chicos en la revista —informó la amatista.

—Pero…

—Ya, nos vamos. Adiós Lobo, y adiós pequeñín, cuando quieras nos haces una visita a la revista.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con asombro al escuchar lo que Naoko había dicho.

—Claro que sí, así que dile a tu tío que te lleve.

Se despidieron de la castaña con un abrazo y se fueron, quedando los 3 finalmente solos. Se sentó nuevamente frente a ellos y el silencio invadió el ambiente. El pequeño al ver que ninguno de los adultos decía pio sonrió y mientras sacaba su cuarto alfajor rompió el silencio:

—Tía Sakura, mi tío tiene cosas que aclarar con usted.

Definitivamente un instinto asesino hacia su sobrino comenzó a aparecer, frunció su ceño y miró al causante de sus dolores de cabeza como se devoraba feliz de la vida un alfajor. Finalmente observó a la chica que tenía un gran signo de interrogación en su frente.

¿Era necesario hablar de eso frente a su sobrino?

—Bueno, yo quería aclarar ciertas cosas —la chica asintió con la cabeza y dio gracias a dios que ahora ya no tenía cierto dulce dando vueltas por ahí y que lo pusiera más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, es que de algún modo la idea de que fueran celos no le gustaba para nada, ya que eso querría decir otras cosas—. Lo que sucede es que creo que tienes que estar 100% en esto del plan.

¿Acaso no lo estaba ya? Un pequeño disgusto comenzó a adueñarse de su persona. Ella estaba poniendo más del 100% en ayudar de manera eficiente al chico que la metió en problemas, problemas que ni siquiera debería por qué tenernos.

—Creo que lo estoy, Shaoran.

—Me parece que esto es un tema serio…

—Claro que es serio, lo estoy tomando así aunque la idea no me agrade, pero acepté, realmente no comprendo a qué va tu comentario.

Liang negaba con su cabeza, tantos rodeos que se daba su tío, y la pobre de tía Sakura se estaba enfadando y en serio. Si no actuaba de seguro ese par terminaría enfadándose.

—Tía Sakura, mi tío no quiere que tengas novios.

¿Por qué Liang tenía el gran afán de abrir su boca cuando no debía?

Y lo peor es que cada vez que lo hacía el perjudicado era nada más ni nada menos que él.

—Liang, por favor, no te entrometas en conversaciones de adultos.

—Yo solo quería ayudar, tío —se excusó el pequeño encogiendo sus hombros.

Contó hasta 10 pausadamente, no quería enfadarse, pero ¿quién se creía él para venir a decirle que es lo que debía o no hacer con su vida? Claramente no tenía a ningún prospecto de novio ni nada que se le pareciera, pero ella no aceptaría que además le pusieran condiciones respecto a su vida sentimental.

—¿Es cierto lo que acaba de decir Liang? —preguntó tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible.

—O sea, no tan así, bueno, es que no quiero que hayan ciertos inconvenientes molestando en el plan, ya sabes, mientras menos sepan de esto mejor para todos.

—Shaoran, para tu información no tengo ningún novio o amigo "especial", así que no habrán "inconvenientes".

—Sakura, no es para que te enfades, es solo que tenía que aclararlo, no con las palabras que usó Liang.

—Está bien, es solo que no me gusta que se entrometan en mi vida sentimental.

—Lo sé, a mí menos, pero espero que no te hayas molestado.

—¿Pensaste que tenía algo con alguien? —preguntó la chica generando que el cantante comenzara a sonrojarse.

—Y-yo bueno…

Ver a su tío balbuceando e intentando decir algo coherente daba vergüenza ajena y a la vez risa al observar cómo la chica ladeaba su cabeza y miraba con cara de yo-no-entender-nada a su querido tío.

Suspiró.

—Mi tío te vio ayer con un chico.

El castaño quería salir de ahí y llevarse a Liang de una oreja. Se llevó una mano a sus cabellos y comenzó a rascarse, estaba más que nervioso con toda la situación que se estaba dando gracias a los oportunos comentarios de ese enano que ya lo tenía al borde del colapso.

Sakura comenzó a hacer memoria, estuvo casi toda la tarde con el cantante viendo lo del plan, ¿qué chico? ¿el cabezota de su hermano?

—El único chico podría ser Touya, que es mi hermano mayor, por eso te empujé, y aprovecho de disculparme por ello, él sí que sería un gran inconveniente, y te tiré a los arbustos para que no te viera.

Y se sentía un estúpido por todo el enojo que sintió el día de ayer, asintió y tratando de pensar qué decir para no dar la idea a la chica de que algo de celos pudiesen haber de su parte, decidió que lo mejor era irse y sacar de ahí a la pesadilla de su sobrino antes que hiciera más comentarios que ya lo tenían con los nervios de punta.

—Entonces, ya todo aclarado, es hora de volver a casa. Gracias por los dulces y, Liang, despídete.

El pequeño se despidió con un abrazo de la castaña y él solo logró hacer una mueca de sonrisa.

Salieron rápidamente del apartamento, y ella ni siquiera alcanzó a decirle que llegara antes al restorán para explicarle cómo procederían con lo de la cita.

* * *

><p>—¿Celos? Están locas.<p>

¿Cómo podía ser posible que el chico tuviera celos?

Sus queridas amigas claramente estaban delirando, él solo quería aclarar eso porque si lo pensaba bien podría haber ciertos inconvenientes si hubiese un novio de verdad dando vueltas y que no le gustara para nada que su novia fuera la novia de otro por más que fuera de mentira.

—Oh, por Dios, Sakura, es demasiado evidente —expresó Naoko dejando a un lado su lectura sobre un dios atlante y dioses griegos—. Sé que tú no vas a querer verlo, porque con los despistada que eres es demasiado razonable, pero nosotras no tenemos esa característica y es verdad, son celos.

—Así es, yo pienso lo mismo. Quizás no, pero es tan lógico, aunque eso me lleva a pensar que Lobito está sintiendo cosas por ti.

Al escuchar las palabras de la amatista sin poder controlarlo sus mejillas se tiñeron en carmín, ¿eso podía ser posible?

No, no y no.

Eso no podía ocurrir, él no tendría por qué sentir… ¿sentir qué? De un momento a otro comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa.

—Chicas, ustedes están viendo cosas donde no las hay —aseveró moviendo sus manos recalcando cada palabra, como si ella se estuviera tratando de convencer de lo que decía.

Tomoyo miró a Naoko e hizo un leve moviendo de negación con su cabeza tratando de hacerle la señal a la jefa de la revista para que mejor no siguieran insistiendo con el tema por el bien de la salud mental de su amiga.

—Bueno, lo que tú digas, solo tengo una pregunta, ¿tan malo sería que Lobo empezara a sentir cosas por ti?

Dejó de jugar con sus dedos y su mirada se fijó en un punto imaginario.

¿Sería malo?

¿Es que acaso Li se fijaría en ella?

No era que le importase, pero no podía aceptar la idea de que eso fuera posible, él era tan distinto a ella, su mundo era diferente, y ella solo lo estaba ayudando por que finalmente se sintió presionada y…

—¿Sakura? —alzó su vista encontrándose con el semblante preocupado de la amatista—. No escuches a Naoko, solo hace esas preguntas para ponerte incómoda, y bueno, ¿ya acordaron lo del plan?

Asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

Había llamado al castaño temprano diciéndole que tenía que estar quince minutos antes en la entrada del restorán, y que no se preocupara del cómo Yue encontraría a Feimei ya que ella tenía todo muy bien calculado, por más despistada que fuera esta vez no fallaría, tenía el presentimiento de que todo saldría excelente y ese aire de positivismo le permitió sacarse de la cabeza las ideas de sus amigas.

—Claro que sí, así que crucen sus dedos y denme suerte.

—Esto es tan emocionante —habló Tomoyo casi con estrellitas en sus ojos amatistas—. Una cupido, ¿quién lo hubiese imaginado? Y además "novia". Esto es demasiado loco y a la vez excitante. Apenas vuelvas me cuentas cómo te fue o si no iré de inmediato a tu puesto y te interrogaré.

"_Ehh…" _

—Sí, en eso concuerdo con Tomoyo, así que ve, que ya son las una y media, y tienes quince minutos para llegar allá.

Asintió y salió con rapidez de la sala de juntas de la revista _Like_, luego de la reunión que había siempre los lunes las chicas se quedaron platicando un rato, aunque tampoco podían alargar sus conversaciones como quisieran ya que al fin y al cabo tenían que trabajar.

—¿Y tú qué piensas? —preguntó Naoko.

La amatista sonrió dirigiéndose a la puerta de la sala.

—No creo que sea malo, Li es perfecto para Sakura, aunque ella no quiera darse cuenta, aunque como dicen el tiempo dirá todo.

—Esos dos terminaran queriéndose, es lógico, por lo menos Li está siendo evidente, ¿celos de Touya?

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír mientras abandonaban la habitación emprendiendo rumbo hacía el pequeño comedor que tenía la revista.

* * *

><p>"<em>Debería haber tomado un taxi"<em>

Esperando impaciente a que el semáforo diera verde observó la hora en su reloj y como lo suponía ya era la hora acordada con el castaño. Gimió y cruzó corriendo la calle y así siguió hasta que llegó a una esquina y divisó al joven quien parecía estar teniendo una especie de discusión con el pequeño de Liang.

—Ya sabes, nada de comentarios, ¿está bien? Ayer te pasaste de la raya, Liang.

—Yo solo quiero ayudarte, tío.

—Ayudarme dejándome en ridículo, no creo que esa sea la mejor manera.

Liang prefirió callar, cuando su tío se enojaba de verdad era cosa sería, optó por mirar hacia otro lado llegando a su visión la "novia" de su tío quien venía corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos.

—Ahí viene la linda de tía Sakura.

Shaoran volteó su rostro mirando hacia la misma dirección que Liang, y claro que decía la verdad, la castaña venía corriendo, le provocó una sonrisa ver como llevaba una de sus manos a su pecho como pidiendo oxígeno.

—Hey, no corras tanto o te dará un ataque, realmente te hace falta algo de ejercicio, esto es una clara muestra de que el sedentarismo prima en tu vida —comentó con burla, lo que generó que la chica cambiara su semblante sonriente a uno más bien molesto.

—Para tu información sí hago ejercicio —masculló cuando hubo llegado donde ellos.

—No se nota.

—¿Sabes qué? Si buscas molestarme no lo lograrás, vengo mentalizada a que esto saldrá perfecto, así que haré caso omiso a tus comentarios claramente fuera de lugar.

—Está bien, flor de cerezo, solo espero que todo esto funcione, lo dejé en tus manos y espero no arrepentirme de ello.

¿Quién era el niño entre los 3? Negó con la cabeza, ese par era bastante singular, pero no podía negar que le gustaba verlos casi discutir, daba risa y gracia, ya que su tío era un buen blanco para molestar, solo había que preguntarles a sus tíos roqueros e inclusive a él mismo para corroborar dicha aseveración. Y ahora gran fue su descubriendo al darse cuenta que la castaña era también otro excelente blanco.

Sí, claramente su estadía sería extremadamente divertida.

—Hay que esconderse detrás de esos arbustos —señaló la castaña encaminándose hacia donde había indicado, seguida de cerca por los dos chicos—. Mmm, un poco más acá… ¡Aquí! Una vista clara de la mesa en donde se dará a cabo la cita, esto es genial.

Alzó una ceja y observó el semblante de la periodista, perfectamente podría ser el rostro para una campaña de piensa positivo.

—Tía Feimei a las dos en punto —informó el pequeño.

—¿Dónde? —preguntaron al unísono los castaños moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

El chico los observó y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Dónde más? En la entrada del restorán, de aquí la veo y eso que soy el más pequeño.

Observaron hacia donde había dicho Liang, y ahí estaba la joven que llevaba puesto un vestido en colores azulados y su larga cabellera castaña estaba atada en una coleta.

—Es muy linda tu hermana, Shaoran.

—Claro que lo es, si es mi hermana.

Rodó sus ojos verdes.

—Yue llegará en 15 minutos más, la idea es que le mandes un mensaje de texto a tu hermana diciéndole que no podrás venir porque surgió un problema y Yue aparecerá y bueno él ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer así que no hay que preocuparse de eso.

—Muy bien.

* * *

><p>Se sentó en donde el garzón le había indicado y con una sonrisa recibió el menú del restorán aunque le informó al joven que ordenaría cuando llegara su acompañante. Los primeros cinco minutos se entretuvo observando la decoración del elegante restorán francés y que para nada conocía.<p>

Cuando ya notó que había recorrido todo su alrededor con su mirada optó por sacar de su cartera el libro que había pedido hacía dos días en la biblioteca en la cual era socia. La lectura era una buena manera para amenizar la espera ya que todo parecía indicar que su hermanito menor llegaría atrasado.

Desde el exterior 3 personas observaban a la chica que ahora se encontraba muy entretenida leyendo.

—¿Le gusta mucho leer? —preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

—Demasiado, es una devoradora de libros, igual que mi padre.

Iba a hacer un comentario de lo bueno que es leer, pero su celular entonando "I'm yours" no lo permitió. Sacó con rapidez el aparato de su bolso botando varias cosas al suelo en el intento, hasta que finalmente pudo contestar.

—Yue.

—_Estoy afuera._

—Lo sé...

—_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

Mordió su labio, es que Yue no sabía que ella estaría vigilando todo de cerca, si le decía eso el chico podía intimidarse y eso lo sabía perfectamente por la timidez que lo caracterizaba en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

—Jajaja, o sea, es que es lógico, ¿no? Recuerda que me dijiste que me ibas a llamar cuando estuvieras en el restorán.

—_Claro, lo había olvidado. _

—Bueno, entra y di que alguien te está esperando. La chica está ubicada en una mesa que da con la avenida, es de cabellera castaña.

—_Okey._

Cortó y los 3 asomaron sus cabezas por sobre los arbustos tratando de ver al joven.

—Wow, ¿es él? Tiene un color de pelo genial —comentó Liang con mucha admiración provocando la risa en la castaña mientras que Shaoran mantenía su rostro serio, ¿pelo plateado? Como si fuera la gran cosa.

—Shaoran, ¡manda el mensaje!

* * *

><p>Se adentró al restorán y se fue hacia el lado que daba con la avenida, divisó de inmediato a una chica de cabellera castaña aunque luego miró un poco más al fondo y vio a dos chicas también con el pelo del mismo color.<p>

¿Cuál de las 3 era la cita?

Shaoran se las pagaría, cómo le mandaba un mensaje después de llevar esperándolo cerca de 20 minutos diciendo "Feimei, lo siento, no puedo ir, después hablamos"

Lo quería matar.

Dejó su celular en la mesa y alzó la vista buscando a algún garzón, moría de hambre y aprovechando que ya estaba en un restorán lo más sensato era que almorzará ahí. Aunque su acción se detuvo cuando vio a un hombre alto y de cabellera plateada pasando por su lado con lentitud.

Esa cabellera era única y solo una persona podía tenerla.

—¿Yue Tsukishiro?

Apenas escuchó su nombre volteó y sus ojos se enancharon al ver a la joven que lo había nombrado.

—¿Feimei?

—¡Wow! ¿5 años? Esto es increíble, ¿qué haces ahí de pie? Siéntate, no puedo creer que seas tú. Mira que encontrarnos y en un restorán.

El joven que aún mantenía el asombro en su rostro hizo caso a lo ordenado por la chica, quien fue una de sus amigas de la universidad y con quien había perdido todo contacto hacía más de 5 años.

—Esto realmente es sorprendente —atinó a decir.

Desde afuera 3 personas estaban teniendo casi una caída tipo animé.

—¿Se… conocían? —preguntaron los 3 al unísono.

—Esto, esto… ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

—Está pasando y más encima das mal las indicaciones… cabellera castaña —imitó Shaoran—. Dos mujeres y que están sentadas cerca de Feimei tienen cabellera castaña.

—Ay, okey, pero ¿cómo no ibas a saber que tú hermana lo conocía? Parecen ser muy amigos, mira como se ríen.

—De seguro se conocen de la universidad, Feimei vino a estudiar por dos años administración de empresas.

—Yue estudió eso —hizo un puchero, realmente tenía ganas de llorar—. ¿Por qué?

—Sabía que esto no funcionaría… tengo todo muy bien calculado —imitó nuevamente a la chica y esta frunció su ceño—. Ja, sí que sabes calcular.

—Entonces tú planea todo ahora —sugirió subiendo un poco los decibeles.

—Claro que lo haré y mucho mejor que tú.

—¿Ah, sí? Tengo que ver eso para creerlo.

—Créeme que seré mil veces mejor que tú porque…

Los autos pasaban ayudando a que la discusión que estaba teniendo el par de castaños no fuera escuchada por dos personitas que se encontraban muy alegres hablando de lo que han hecho durante los más de 5 años que no se veían.

Liang se caracteriza por ser un niño muy paciente, pero esta vez ya estaba harto, ver a esos dos adultos diciendo "Yo soy mejor, porque tú apenas tienes una neurona y que más encima está bastante atrofiada" daba vergüenza. Se acercó a su tío quien claramente no lo vio por estar tan enfrascado en la discusión con la chica, así que con maestría estiró uno de sus pies y tiró con él uno de los pies de su tío provocando que este perdiera el equilibrio, y dándole un sutil empujoncito al castaño, este terminó por caer encima de la chica ya que ambos se encontraban agachados muy cerca el uno del otro para no ser vistos desde el restorán.

Santo remedio: realmente era un genio.

Siendo honesto los ojos de la chica le llamaban la atención, principalmente porque el verde era su color favorito en la mayoría de sus variantes y ahora que los tenía tan cerca no podía negar que el verde esmeralda pasaría a la lista de preferidos.

De algún modo perdió el equilibrio y ahora se encontraba sobre la chica que estaba roja, de seguro él también lo estaba, porque por primera vez entre ellos se daba tanta cercanía, una cercanía que extrañamente no le incomodaba, pese a eso se sentía bastante nervioso y parecía ser que su corazón estaba bombeando a mil por hora.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con demasiada rapidez, mientras un cosquilleo se centraba en su frente causado por el roce de los mechones de la peluca negra que estaba usando el joven.

¿Cómo llegaron a estar así si hace unos segundos ambos querían matarse?

Mordió su labio inferior y vio como los ojos del chico se desviaron hacia su boca. Por alguna razón esa sola acción produjo que su respiración se agitara más de lo que ya estaba.

Solo era acercarse un par de centímetros más y… abrió sus ojos a más no poder cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ahí.

Él no podía querer besar a esa chica que se transformaba en un ogro cuando se enojaba, él no podía querer besar a esa chica que había logrado sacarlo de sus casillas en más de una ocasión, él no podía querer besarla porque eso simplemente significaba que algo realmente extraño estaba ocurriendo en su persona para querer acercarse y rozar esos labios que habían dicho que era un arrogante, un mujeriego y un…

—¿Van a besarse o no? Llevan más de un minuto así y la gente que está pasando por la vereda del frente nos está mirando extraño.

Las palabras del chico rompieron toda especie de hechizo que se había dado entre ellos, Shaoran con una rapidez admirable salió de encima de la castaña con el rostro más rojo que un tomate maduro y Sakura se enderezó mientras sentía un calor extremo en su cara.

—Q-que tonterías dices, niño.

—L-le mandaré un mensaje a Yue diciéndole que la supuesta cita no llegó.

Aguantó la carcajada que quería soltar al ver como esos dos ni siquiera podían mirarse a los ojos, lo que más le causaba gracia era que cada vez se estaban alejando más y más de cada uno casi como si se repelieran.

"_Sí que son todo un caso"_

—Listo —informó la castaña—. Yo tengo que irme, el trabajo me llama y no puedo perder más tiempo, mucho que hacer y el tiempo es oro.

Tomó con rapidez su bolso que se encontraba en el pasto, guardó un par de cosas que se le habían caído, y miró al pequeño quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Nos vemos pronto, Liang —sintiendo que nuevamente un calor se posaba en sus mejillas dirigió su mirada al cantante quien estaba levemente sonrojado—. Espero tu llamado para que me informes sobre el nuevo plan, aún tenemos a 9 posibles prospectos.

El ambarino asintió con la cabeza y vio a la chica caminar por el pasto siguiendo el camino de los arbustos hasta que finalmente logró pasar a la vereda en la parte en donde los arbustos desaparecían.

—Fiu, tío, realmente no te manejas con las mujeres, ese momento era perfecto para el beso, basta con acordarse de escenas de películas, mi mami adora las películas románticas, por eso sé de lo que estoy hablando…

—Liang…

—Y ahora me debes tres, tío, aunque esta vez no sirvió de mucho.

Shaoran bajó su mirada hacia el pequeño, tratando de entender por qué decía eso, hasta que finalmente sus neuronas tuvieron la amabilidad de hacer _click_.

—¡Liang, tú me empujaste!

El chico comenzó a reír mientras arrancaba de su tío siguiendo el camino que había hecho hacía unos instantes la periodista.

* * *

><p>Salió del ascensor con desgano, su plan se había ido por un tubo y ella que creía que todo saldría perfecto.<p>

_"Sí, claro"_

Todo salió extremadamente imperfecto.

Dios, casi podría haber pasado algo que ni en sueños querría.

Caminó por el pasillo mientras sus ojos iban clavados en el piso. Cuando alzó su mirada se encontró de frente con sus mejores amigas.

Pasó saliva.

Y como si fuera un robot retrocedió varios pasos lo que produjo que sus amigas las miraran con cara de "¡WTF!" y finalmente volteó caminando rápidamente hacia las escaleras de escape.

—Sakura, ¿qué te pasa? —escuchó preguntar a Naoko.

Para ella estaba más que claro lo que pasaba, no quería pasar por el interrogatorio de sus amigas en cual por más que no quisiera contarlo diría lo de ese encuentro que pudo haber sido más cercano con el castaño.

¿Cómo estaba tan segura que no podría quedarse callada?

Es que Tomoyo claramente había sido bendecida con el don de la perspicacia y persuasión, y Naoko no se quedaba atrás.

Estaba perdida.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Caris:<strong>

Hola! Demoré un poco, pero finalmente logré acabar con este cap, el más largo por el momento, aunque creo que los que se vienen lo igualarán en extensión o incluso pueden superarlo dado que la historia tiene que ir avanzando más.

Bueno, ¿qué decir? Liang haciendo de las suyas, Shao ya lo quiere matar y ni se imagina lo que se viene jajaja En fin, un capítulo centrado en nuestros protagonistas, lamentablemente para la castaña su plan no resultó como quería, es que no todo puede ser tan fácil.

**Como siempre y aunque parezca discurso hiper-mega-ultra repetido: Mil gracias por sus Reviews, realmente estoy sorprendida, no le tenía mucha fe a este fic ya que soy novata por decirlo así en esta página y ustedes me han alegrado de sobre manera. Mil gracias por leer, comentar y también por los favoritos y alertas.**

**En fin, como siempre las animo a que dejen un comentario, me gusta saber qué les parece cada capítulo y claro, si quieren dar ideas o criticas, claro que pueden darlas.**

No me alargo más, las respuestas a sus comentarios del cap anterior llegarán, con un poco de lentitud, pero los responderé, y los comentarios de aquellos que no están registrados, en profile estarán.

Como dato freak (xD) el libro que lee Naoko sí existe, se titula Acheron y a las que les guste las sagas con temáticas sobrenaturales y romance, con cierto erotismo (soy un poco pervertida) les recomiendo que lean la Saga Dark Hunters, de Sherrilyn Kenyon. Y sobre la canción del celular de Sakura, claro que también existe y es de mi adorado Jason Mraz.

Ahora sí, me despido.

Muchísimos saludos :) y disculpen si ven alguna falta ortográfica, ando un poco apurada.


	11. Asumiendo sentimientos

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, pero los otros personajillos que aparecen son creados por mí al igual que la historia.**

**Summary: **Jamás de los jamases pensó que por escribir una simple columna le traería un problema con nombre y apellido: Shaoran Li. Sinceramente nunca lo dimensionó: ¿Enamorada de un rockstar o "novia" casi por presión? He ahí el dilema.

* * *

><p><strong>No tan usual<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

**Asumiendo sentimientos**

Se había despertado temprano, y sin nada qué hacer en la mansión Li salió en búsqueda de algún libro en su biblioteca favorita, allí se encontraba caminando pausadamente por el pasillo que se formaba entre dos estanterías repletas de libros, le alegraba pasearse por ellos, con el silencio que acompañaba a esa antigua biblioteca que se volvió casi en su segundo hogar cuando estuvo de intercambio por más de un año en Japón. Apenas salía de clases tomaba sus cosas y se venía a estudiar, lo prefería así ya que en la mansión se sentía demasiado sola.

Sus manos se fueron solas hacia las novelas de Jane Austen, debía reconocer que tenía cierta fascinación por sus historias, ese romanticismo mezclado con las personalidades de los personajes de cada libro le fascinaron desde que tomó un ejemplar de la autora por equivocación en su adolescencia y terminó enamorándose de algunos o casi todos los especímenes masculinos que aparecían en cada libro.

Con una sonrisa recordó el encuentro con Yue, ¿mera casualidad o no?, para ella fue una hermosa sorpresa, se habían conocido en esa biblioteca ya que el joven de cabellos platinados también era un asiduo por la lectura y resultó que ambos estudiaban lo mismo y en la misma universidad, no se separaron hasta que ella volvió a China y el contacto se esfumó hasta hora.

—¿Mr. Darcy o Mr. Bingley? —escuchó a sus espaldas haciéndola detener su andar y sus pensamientos.

Caleb Tsung se encontraba gratamente sorprendido por dos motivos. Uno de ellos era toda una novedad en él, estar dando vueltas en una biblioteca a las 9 y media de la mañana para él era poco usual dado su amor por dormir y despertarse tarde, por lo mismo no desperdició aquel milagro y partió a la biblioteca a devolver el libro que había pedido hacía más o menos una semana. La segunda sorpresa y que le era mucho más grata era la joven de cabellera larga y castaña quien con una concentración extrema miraba los libros que tenía frente a sus ojos, a ratos pasaba su índice hasta que lo posaba en un ejemplar, el cual con delicadeza sacaba, hojeaba y volvía a dejarlo en el mismo lugar en donde se encontraba.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba como poseso observándola?

Ni idea, pero podría quedarse ahí todo el día y no se aburriría, sin embargo, él no era de esos que solo observaban de lejos, era de los que preferían un poco más de acción por lo que se atrevió a perturbar el silencio y los pensamientos de la joven con una pregunta que comenzó a darle vueltas al percatarse que ella había hojeado 3 libros de la reconocida autora británica.

—Prefiero al Capitán Wentworth —respondió Feimei tras haber reconocido al joven de mirada avellana—. Me parece adorable la forma en que ama a Anne, pese a los años, a que fue rechazado en un inicio… él la sigue amando mostrando la máscara de la indiferencia, el despecho y la pobre de Anne se la pasa sufriendo, sin embargo, la máscara no duró mucho, él amor por ella estaba ahí, latiendo y con una hermosa carta se sincera.

"_¿Podía alguien enamorarse tan rápido?"_ Se preguntó, esa joven tenía algo que él adoraba: pasión, y por sobre todo pasión por la lectura, algo que él también poseía y adoraba ver en los demás.

Así, viéndola sonreír mientras hojeaba otro libro se dijo que debía conocerla más, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

—Usted es una romántica, con todas sus letras —afirmó.

Con suavidad tomó el libro que sostenía la castaña.

"_El beso de Judas"_

—Quizás… —habló con cierto nerviosismo, por alguna razón ese hombre le hacía sentirse un tanto incómoda, sobre todo cuando la observaba así como lo estaba haciendo ahora, sonriente, tan relajado por la vida—. Aunque me gusta leer de todo un poco, pero tengo una debilidad por las novelas románticas, eso no lo puedo negar.

Tras dejar el libro en el mismo lugar de donde lo sacó la mujer se dedicó a observarla, ella había vuelto a sacar otro ejemplar.

—¿Qué le parece si la invito a un café, Elizabeth?

Soltó una carcajada al escuchar la pregunta del hombre sobre todo por como la llamó.

—Así que esta es su técnica para platicar con una mujer, Mr.…

—Dime Mr. Darcy. Además, creo que el otro día fui un poco impertinente con usted, así que es un modo de pedir disculpas.

—Claro, no-quiero-que-se-lleven-mi-libro-por-nada-en-el-mundo, ¿cómo olvidarlo?

Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a alejarse del joven quien comenzó a seguirla.

—Vamos, miss Elizabeth, de seguro no se arrepentirá, soy bueno para platicar y mi sentido del humor es bastante llevadero.

—¡Oh! Bueno su nombre me hace dudar un poco de ello —comentó aguantando una carcajada por la loca conversación que estaban teniendo.

—Digamos que soy un Darcy muchísimo más hablador y sociable.

Detuvo su andar y observó al joven quien le sonreía, no podía negar que le llamaba la atención hablar con él, se veía un hombre simpático y claramente atractivo, no es que fuera una mujer superficial, pero eso no lo podía negar.

—Está bien, pero si comienzo a aburrirme me marcho.

—Créame que no lo hará, se lo aseguro.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

—¡!

Un cojín rebotó en su cabeza y tras hacer un puchero comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero el enredo que tenían sus piernas con las sábanas y frazadas no la dejaban hacer nada y agreguémosle a eso un dolor en su espalda que no se iba.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se cayó de su cama?

Haciendo un movimiento brusco con sus piernas logró sacar una y luego la otra, acercó su mano derecha al colchón de la cama y ejerció fuerza logrando finalmente ponerse de pie.

—Tan tonta que eres, Sakura —gruñó para luego hacer un puchero.

Los ladridos de Kero no se habían hecho esperar: el cachorro estaba ladrándole como loco y ella no podía entender absolutamente nada de su idioma canino.

Observó como el Beagle mordía una de las frazadas.

Suspiró.

—Entiendo, estoy bien, solo me caí, a cualquiera le pasa… gracias por preocuparte, pequeño.

Tomó las sábanas y las frazadas antes que a Kero le dieran ganas de morderlas todas y las dejó sobre la cama.

Se acercó a la ventana de la habitación y con un movimiento rápido abrió las cortinas dejando entrar la luz del exterior no sin antes soltar un quejido a causa de la puntada que sintió en su espalda.

Eso le pasaba por soñar con cierto cantante de rock.

Llevó sus manos a su rostro sonrojado y negó con la cabeza.

¿Cuál era el gusto de Morfeo para torturarla con sueños de ese nivel?

Lo peor es que parecía demasiado real para ser sueño.

Claramente la cercanía que se dio entre ellos el día anterior había influido para que en sueños esa cercanía aumentara a un nivel bastante mayor, tan mayor que provocaba en ella una vergüenza extrema.

Dejando a un lado las imágenes no aptas para menores que llegaban una y otra vez a su mente salió de su cuarto para darse un baño y prepararse un desayuno rápido ya que a las 9 tenía que ir a buscar a su querido auto —que gran falta le hacía— y luego marcharse al trabajo. Gracias a Dios, Naoko era la jefa más comprensiva que podía existir y le permitió llegar más tarde, aunque con una gran condición, debía contarle a ella y a Tomoyo lo ocurrido el día de ayer.

Sabía que no sacaba nada quedándose callada y no comentando nada a sus amigas que de algún modo se las arreglarían para que ella contara todo, y bueno, Naoko supo muy bien cómo hacerlo.

Suspiró y logró sacar una sonrisa, al fin y al cabo el día prometía bastante: ¡Al fin tendría a su auto de vuelta!

Con esa alegría en auge logró olvidar el casi interrogatorio que tendría más tarde y claro, el sueño con el castaño.

Salió de su hogar junto a Kero, el taller estaba cerca así que aprovecharía la instancia para dar un paseo aunque corto junto a su cachorro quien de seguro había subido de peso, definitivamente tendría que buscar otro lugar para esconderle la comida, de una forma que le parecía sorprendente Kero lograba encontrar cada escondite y eso que algunos estaban en lugares que debido a su tamaño no podría alcanzar, pero se las arreglaba, ¿cómo? Un enigma, eso estaba claro, no habían respuestas.

—Kero, otro día vamos al parque —le comentó al cachorro para que este dejara de tironear la correa en dirección a dicho lugar.

Pasando junto a una florería en la cual se detuvo a observar los arreglos tan bien hechos y bellamente decorados llegó al taller de Thomas, un estadounidense al cual le debía cerca de 5 citas, 5 por las veces que su auto se había averiado y él había tenido que repararlo haciéndole un descuento.

Sonrió al ver su auto en un rinconcito del taller.

¡Estaba reluciente!

—Sakura —la llamó Thomas con esa sonrisa que según él provocaba estragos en las mujeres—. 6, ahora son 6.

—Lo sé, lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo —comentó mientras se acercaba a su auto—. ¡Suki quedó impecable!

Tocó la parte delantera que había quedado toda abollada tras el choque con un muro, a eso había que agregarle los rasmillones que tenía en la pintura y que no recordaba cómo se los había hecho.

Sí.

Definitivamente ella no era la mejor al volante, pero Suki, pese a todo los daños que había tenido seguía siendo el mejor.

—Aprovechamos de hacerle una revisión completa, ya sabes, al motor, el aceite…

—Está fabuloso, y la pintura… ¡no pensé que la arreglarías!

—Lo hice porque me dio pena verlo todo rasmillado, no lo tratas bien, Sakura —la aludida hizo un puchero.

—Sí, pero intento tratarlo del mejor modo.

El chico de cabellera rubia rodó los ojos.

—No me pondré a discutir contigo sobre tus intentos en cuidar a tu auto, ahora a lo importante...

—¿Puedo pagarte en cómodas cuotas? —interrumpió, sabía que su error de cálculos y el estar en las nubes le traería grandes consecuencias monetarias, Suki había quedado bastante mal gracias a ese choque en el cuál ella no sufrió ningún percance, salvo un chichón en su frente ya que su cabeza chocó con el volante del auto y el airbag no funcionó.

El chico sonrió.

—Puedes, pero solo si sales conmigo, me debes 6 citas, y solo te estoy cobrando una, es la forma que te doy para pagar la pintura.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, saldremos.

—Vamos a un bar, al de mi amigo —comentó el chico. Sakura alzó una ceja.

—¿Cuál de todos tus amigos, Thomas?

—El que se codea con los rockstars.

Y por una extraña razón las circunstancias se aglomeraban en una cosa o mejor dicho una persona: Shaoran Li, y para peor con solo haber escuchado "rockstars" la palabra comenzó a repetirse en su cabeza volviendo a recordar su sueño.

—Está bien, me hará bien beber algo —dijo mirando hacia otro lado disimulando así su leve sonrojo.

—Y escuchar música de la buena —agregó Thomas—-. Sería nuestro día de suerte si estuvieran en el bar _The Wolfs_.

"_Oh, sí"_

Rodó sus ojos.

—¿Qué día planeas que vayamos?

—Este viernes, te pasaré a buscar.

—No es necesario, ahora tengo a Suki de vuelta, podemos juntarnos allá.

—Si es lo que quieres… BM Bar.

—BM Bar, nos vemos ahí, ¿a las 9 te parece bien?

—Genial, cierro a las 8 así que más que bien.

Sakura subió a su Suki y tras besar el volante llamó a Kero quien entró rápidamente al auto.

—Mil gracias, Thomas —cuando iba a encenderlo se acordó de la cuenta—. ¿Cuánto…?

—Te mandaré el costo a tu mail con el valor de las cómodas cuotas y te llamaré a la noche para saber cómo anduvo Suki.

Sonrió.

—Eres el mejor, Thomas, nos vemos el viernes.

Salió del taller sintiéndose la mujer más feliz por tener a Suki de vuelta, estacionó el auto frente al edificio en donde vivía, bajando a Kero con rapidez subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo llegando con falta de aire a su apartamento.

Dejó comida y agua en los pocillos de su cachorro y cogiendo un abrigo y su bolso junto a su cámara abandonó su hogar rumbo al trabajo.

Llegó pasadas las 10 y media, y como siempre apenas puso un pie en el piso 5 el ruido, las conversaciones, gente yendo de un lado a otro, y otros "embriagándose" con café invadieron sus sentidos.

—¡Buenos días! —exclamó para quien la haya escuchado.

—¡Buenos días, Sakura! —le respondieron algunos, entre ese grupo Tomoyo quien le hacía señas con una de sus manos desde su puesto de trabajo.

Caminó hacia su amiga ya que su pequeño escritorio se encontraba frente al de la amatista.

—Supuse que llegarías a esta hora —comentó la peli negra—, te traje un capuchino, sé cuanto los adoras y necesitas a estas horas.

—No sabes cómo requiero de uno.

Revolviendo y soplando para no quemarse tomó dos sorbos.

—Gracias, Tomoyo.

—No hay de qué —dijo la amatista con su habitual sonrisa.

Dejó su abrigo colgando en el respaldo de su silla y se sentó, apenas se inclinó un poco para acomodarse bien una punzada de dolor recorrió su espalda.

—Duele —susurró.

—¿No me digas que volviste a chocar a Suki? —para su pesar Tomoyo parecía tener oídos biónicos.

—No, solo que me golpeé esta mañana.

—¿Cómo?

Sacó su laptop de su bolso que se encontraba sobre el escritorio, la encendió teniendo sobre ella la mirada de su amiga quien esperaba una respuesta. Si supiera que se cayó de la cama porque en el sueño ella daba una vuelta sobre una cama gigante intentando zafarse del agarre de un castaño a modo de juego. Suspiró, de seguro la amatista comenzaría a molestarla y de paso le contaría todo a Naoko.

Lamentablemente ella no era muy buena para mentir.

—Solo me ca…

—¡Sakura! —el gritó de Naoko se escuchó en todo el piso provocando que el silencio apareciera—. Ven, por favor… y Tomoyo, tú también.

"_Interrogatorio… que alguien se apiade de mí"_

Naoko esperó a que sus amigas cerraran la puerta de la oficina para hablar.

—Así que Suki está de regreso, no sabes cuánto me alegra eso, debes cuidarlo mucho, no se merece más malos tratos a causa de que su dueña no sepa conducir muy bien que digamos.

—Sí, no debes recordármelo, sé que no soy la mejor, pero Suki me entiende.

—Está bien… ¿Y bueno cómo salieron las cosas ayer? Llegaste y no dijiste nada, es más, arrancaste por las escaleras de emergencias y lo cómico es que volviste al rato a tu puesto de trabajo y nadie te sacó de ahí.

—Trabajé, eso es lo que hago aquí, además avancé en mi columna para esta semana y me enviaron un email con una respuesta que de seguro te hará muy feliz, Jefa —se excusó, aunque no había ninguna mentira en lo que recién había dicho.

—¿Tiene que ver con las entrevista que quiero? —preguntó Naoko con seriedad.

—Sí, Misa aceptó la entrevista y es más, quiere que _Like_ cubra su tercera exposición en su nueva galería, dijo que podíamos fotografiar sus obras, a la gente que asistirá, incluso entrevistar a los presentes.

—¡Eso es genial! —exclamó Tomoyo.

Naoko tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Misa es una de las mejores pintoras contemporáneas de este país —comentó Naoko—. ¡Increíble! Mil felicitaciones, Sakura, tendrás la exclusiva, estarás a cargo de todo lo referente a Misa, y arma un pequeño equipo para que te ayude.

Tenía a Suki y tenía una exclusiva que le costó meses conseguir, más feliz no podía estar.

—Sé que harás un genial trabajo, eres una excelente profesional y ahora dejando a un lado el tema de Misa, yo y Tomoyo queremos saber qué diablos pasó ayer.

Felicidad extinta.

Tomó asiento en el sofá que había en la oficina y comenzó a narrarles todo lo acontecido el día de ayer, eso sí el sueño se lo reservaría para ella.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

—Lobo, ¿qué opinas?

La banda se encontraba reunida hacía dos horas en el departamento del cantante, entre medio de ensayos estaban logrando crear la primera canción para su futuro disco el cual no tenía fecha de lanzamiento, por el momento se estaban dando vacaciones ya que habían estado casi un año entero de giras y hacía solo unas semanas dicha gira había llegado a su fin, sin embargo, por más que quisieran no podían dejar a un lado la música que era lo que los unía como banda, por lo mismo ya se encontraban en proceso de planear nuevas canciones.

Eriol alzó una ceja y los demás negaron con la cabeza, realmente Lobo estaba en la luna.

—Hey, cabrón, te estamos hablando —al ver que su amigo seguía en transe, Kyle le propinó un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! —exclamó el castaño con su ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti? —replicó Kyle —. No fue con mala intención, pero hombre, estás ido.

—Yo… —dejó a un lado su guitarra y caminó en dirección a la puerta de la habitación—. Iré por una cerveza.

Había dormido poco, y no porque su sobrino lo haya molestado como tanto le gustaba hacerlo, sino porque sus pensamientos no querían dejarlo tranquilo y su mente no quería sacar por ningún motivo el rostro de la joven periodista, llegó hasta a soñar con la misma escena, ahí, los dos, sin embargo, solo eran ellos, ni Liang ni el bullicio de la calle, nada, ellos dos ahí y besándose.

Salió de la habitación gruñendo, tenía que sacar esa imagen de su mente, o sino por más que quisiera no podría resistir estar cerca de la joven sin poder aumentar más la cercanía entre ambos.

Oh, sí, él estaba en un gran problema.

Gigante.

Porque mientras analizaba en la noche sus pensamientos llegó a una conclusión que lo dejó perplejo: él estaba sintiendo cosas por Sakura, y eso no estaba dentro del plan que ambos habían acordado, era fingir, pero parecía ser que a él lo de fingir se estaba pasando a lo real.

Se conocían hacía más de tres semanas y él ya tenía ganas reales de hacer algo más, la consideraba cercana, inclusive su relación podía terminar en una linda amistad… o más.

Pero esa chica era tan testaruda, de seguro le dejaría otro hematoma si osaba si quiera besarla.

Realmente estaba sintiendo ganas de contarles a sus amigos su situación aunque tuviera que aguantar todas las burlas a su persona, pero lamentablemente no veía otra opción, decían de él que era un rockstar, que arrasaba entre las mujeres, si supieran en realidad que era un tímido con las chicas que realmente le gustaban.

Solo dos novias. Las demás eran chicas con las que pasaba el rato, y no se ponía nervioso con ellas ya que en sí sentimientos profundos no existían, solo deseo, en cambio con Tai y con Naomi, no había sido igual, ellas lo ponían nervioso, y provocaban que su lengua se paralizara, parecía un adolescente, y lo peor es que todo parecía indicar que la historia se estaba repitiendo con la castaña de ojos verdes.

Y vamos, él tenía 24 años, no 15, no podía ser que una mujer tan aniñada lo empezará a poner jodidamente nervioso.

—Tío, ¿estás bien?

Suspiró.

—No, Liang, estoy… confundido.

—¿Confundido? ¿Por qué, tío? —preguntó el pequeño quien salió detrás de Shaoran al verlo tan extraño con los demás.

—Cosas de adultos, Liang, eso es todo.

—Mmm, tío quizás pueda ayudarte, no soy un adulto aún, pero mi opinión de niño de 7 años puede servir.

Observó el rostro de su sobrino, ¡a la mierda todo! Si no contaba a alguien lo que en su cabeza se estaba trasformando en un laberinto su nivel de confusión llegaría a niveles de locura.

Sacó dos cervezas.

—Vamos, les contaré a todos.

Liang sonrió y corrió a la sala en donde estaban los chicos de la banda.

—Tío Shaoran nos dirá lo que le pasa.

—Ya era hora, estábamos planeando sacarle la información a como dé lugar —comentó Eriol dejando su bajo a un lado.

—¿Y dónde está? —preguntó Takashi.

—Acá y veo que Liang ya les vino con el cuento —el aludido sonrío ampliamente.

—A ver, Lobo, suéltalo de una vez, andas peor que Nakuru cuando está en sus días, se pone odiosa y dice que todo está bien cuando es lo contrario.

—Hey, eso es siempre, es cosa de ver a Chiharu, ¿algún día habrá alguien que las entienda?

—Las damiselas son un misterio, Takashi, y así hay que quererlas, amarlas —aconsejó Kyle.

—Si el consejero del amor lo dice, habrá que hacerle caso, eso debes hacer Shaoran, nunca escuchas a Kyle y por eso estás solo teniendo a tanta mujer babeando por ti —le aconsejó Yamazaki.

Shaoran asintió lentamente, en fin, había llegado la hora de escuchar a sus amigos.

—Chicos, yo he estado un tanto ido.

—Hey, cabrón, en la estratosfera, y todo sentimental, alguna broma que te tiramos y te molestas.

—Bueno, sí, puede ser que tengas algo de razón, Lain —Lain iba a protestar—. Tienes toda la razón, Lain… He estado así a causa de Sakura, ella me saca de las casillas, pero…

—Te gusta, ¿no? —interrumpió Eriol muy sonriente.

—Puede ser…

—¡Wiiiii! Tía Sakura será realmente mi tía —comentó alegre Liang.

Shaoran rodó los ojos.

—¿Y qué estás esperando para lanzarte como el Lobo que eres? Yo teniendo a esa chica a mi lado no podría aguantarme.

—Kyle —gruñó el castaño.

—¿Kyle qué? Es cierto, con los chicos la conocimos en ese bar cuando fuimos al festival de beneficencia en Tomoeda y créeme, si no fuera porque te sugirieron que te acercarás a ella y que le demostraras que no eras ese que ella describió en su columna, yo Kyle Magnus hubiese intentado algo con esa chica.

—Sakura te habría mandado a freír monos al África si hubieses intentado algo.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ello, Shaoran?

—Porque ella odia a los "rockstar", los tiene a todos encasillados en la misma categoría.

—No, estoy seguro que hubiera caído, ¿quieres apostar?

Eriol se puso de pie al ver como el rostro del vocalista mutaba al enojo puro, si no interfería de seguro ese par terminaría a golpes.

—Kyle, a Shaoran le gusta Sakura aunque él no lo quiera reconocer aún, así que tendrás que olvidarte de ella y buscarte otra.

—Lo sé, Eriol, solo hago esto para molestar al cabrón de Shaoran, y vaya que lo logré.

El aludido terminó de beber su cerveza y sin esperar destapó la segunda y comenzó a dar un par de sorbos.

—Tío, ¿no te hace mal beber? Mami dice que no es bueno.

—Déjalo, Liang, tú tío sabe controlarse cuando bebe, además muy pocas veces lo hace —comentó Lain al pequeño quien miraba con preocupación a Shaoran.

—A ver, Shaoran, no comprendo todo tu malestar, si la chica te gusta juégatela y listo —aconsejó Takashi.

—Es fácil decirlo, pero entre nosotros no puede haber nada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Lo impide ese plan que se te ocurrió? ¡Una mierda ese plan! Amigo, necesitas a una mujer, y ella parece perfecta aunque tenga un carácter de mil demonios y te haya pegado hace un par de días.

—Lain, no es tan fácil, insisto, ella… ella es difícil de tratar y entender, cuando quiere se muestra simpática y amable, pero ella insiste en que soy un mujeriego y que nunca se fijaría en nadie como yo, y blah, blah, blah.

—Yo creo que eres un imbécil, haz la jugada y listo.

Los chicos de la banda asintieron a las palabras de Kyle mientras Liang observaba a todos con un signo de interrogación.

—¿Qué jugada es esa, tío Eriol?

—Algún día la aprenderás Liang, cuando seas un poquito mayor.

—¡Esto es injusto! ¡Todo porque soy un niño! —Liang hizo un puchero.

Todos comenzaron a reír a excepción del pequeño quien tenía el ceño fruncido y negaba con la cabeza.

—Liang, ya llegará el día y te contaré la jugada.

—¿Me lo prometes, tío Shaoran?

—Sí, te lo prometo.

—Está bien, si tío Kyle dice que esa es la solución mi consejo de niño es que lo hagas y de seguro resultará.

—Lo más probable es que terminé con otro golpe, lo pensaré.

—No tienes nada que pensar, cabrón, la jugada es infalible, todas caen.

Rodó los ojos.

—Así cayó la chica que anoche conocí, una hermosa damisela con unas curvas de impacto y…

—¡Hey! Contrólate, Kyle, hay niños en esta habitación —interrumpió Eriol con humor.

—Está bien, es que… me dejó loco.

—¿Es idea mía o a Kyle todas lo dejan loco? —preguntó Takashi riéndose.

—Claro que sí, creo que mínimo una vez a la semana le escucho decir eso —respondió Lain tomando sus baquetas y volviendo a tomar asiento frente a su batería.

—Las mujeres son mi debilidad chicos, en fin, sigamos con la canción, tiene que salir, llevamos cerca de 2 horas en la casa de Lobo y aún no tenemos nada concreto.

Shaoran sonrió al recordar el tema de la jugada, era una estupidez que una vez tuvo que hacer cuando perdió una apuesta hace varios años atrás, en aquel entonces llevaba un par de meses en Japón y tocaba con los chicos en los bares. Pensó en la castaña, lo mínimo que haría sería darle una bofetada cuando el intentará tocarle una fibra de su cabello.

Definitivamente no iba a resultar.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

—Tendrías que haberlo besado, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho teniendo a ese dios griego encima.

—Tomoyo, no digas estupideces.

—Sakura, Tomoyo no dice ninguna estupidez, es la verdad misma, aunque creo que deberías llamarlo, deben continuar con el plan.

—Shaoran dijo que se encargaría ya que él es mucho "mejor" que yo, acordamos que me llamaría para darme los detalles.

—Llámalo, así ejerces presión, ¿no dices que quieres acabar luego con este asunto? —Sakura asintió—. ¿Entonces qué esperas?

—Lo llamaré cuando regrese a casa, ahora tenemos que trabajar, tengo mucho que hacer respecto a lo de Misa así que…

Salió de la oficina sin decir más.

Tomoyo soltó una carcajada.

—¿Crees que algún día aceptará la idea de que Lobo le está gustando?

—Sí, lo hará, aunque podríamos interferir para que eso pase luego, tú puedes hacerlo.

La amatista alzó una ceja.

—Explícate.

—Es simple, ¿quién aquí mantiene contacto con un integrante de la banda y que no es Lobo?

Tomoyo parpadeó lentamente no pudiendo ocultar su asombro a causa de la pregunta de Naoko.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Amiga, a mí no se me escapa nada.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Miraba la planilla de Excel con cierto absorto, de alguna manera que ni ella sabía esos datos habían llegado a su email, datos que estaban permitiéndole atar bastantes cabos sueltos que hacía meses estaba tratando de unir. El intercomunicador provocó que saliera de ese estado y escuchara a su secretaria informándole que alguien la buscaba, cerrando la laptop y dejando a un lado sus gafas de lectura le respondió a la joven secretaria que dejara pasar a la persona.

Unos golpes llamaron a la puerta.

—Puedes pasar.

Ingresó un joven de cabellera oscura y larga, portaba una especie de carpeta y un bolso negro de tamaño mediano.

—¿Cómo has estado? Me sorprendió tu llamado ayer en la tarde.

—No lo hubiese hecho sino fuera de vital importancia.

El hombre escudriñó el rostro de la chica, sus ojos de color marrón observaron la elegante oficina y luego volvieron a enfocarse en la menuda joven.

—¿Para qué requieres mis servicios?

—Sé que eres bueno en lo que haces, tengo mis fuentes, y no te pediré nada fuera del otro mundo, solo que hagas lo que mejor sabes hacer.

Se acercó a la joven que se encontraba tras un escritorio en color caoba cómodamente sentada en una silla acolchada y tapizada en cuero negro.

—¿Quién es el objetivo?

La joven cogió un ejemplar de la revista _Like_ que tenía guardada en uno de los cajones del escritorio, con lentitud la puso frente al chico quien de inmediato reconoció a la banda que salía en la portada, señaló al vocalista de la banda con su índice generando que el joven frunciera un poco el ceño.

—Difícil, pero no imposible —comentó con mucha seguridad.

—Sé que lo harás bien, apenas tengas algo interesante vuelves y te pago.

—Está bien, me largo entonces —le lanzó un beso que la joven respondió alzando una ceja—. Sigues igual de bella… Saludos al loco de tu hermano, dile que me llegó una invitación de esa galería a la que quería asistir hace algún tiempo atrás.

—Está bien, pero puedes decírselo personalmente.

—¿Regresó? —la chica asintió—. El muy cabrón, ni si quiera se ha dado una vuelta por el bar, en fin, lo llamaré entonces.

—Haz lo que te pedí, por favor.

—Está bien, vuelvo en un par de días.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Eran cerca de las 8 de la noche, llevaba esperando a la periodista hacia media hora sentado en el suelo, frente a la puerta del departamento de ella.

¿Por qué estaba ahí?

Por más que el día anterior le haya dicho que él era mucho mejor y que armaría un plan y le daría aviso no podía hacerlo, ninguna idea venía a él, así que no pudo seguir mintiéndose y ahí estaba, esperándola para decirle lo mismo.

Los chicos se habían ido a eso de las 5 quedándose junto a Liang quien por una extraña razón no había hecho nada en lo que iba de ese día para sacarlo de sus casillas.

"_De seguro está armando algún plan descabellado"_

Se acomodó sus gafas oscuras y sacó su celular de uno de sus bolsillos del jeans que llevaba puesto. Solo andaba con su sombrero y los lentes para intentar pasar inadvertido, agradeció que en la entrada el conserje no estuviera, pese a ello, no encontraba correcto que el conserje del edificio no estuviese en su puesto de trabajo, pero eso al menos le evitó una conversación explicando que venía a ver a la chica de apartamento 603.

Se puso sus audífonos y los conectó a su celular, todo parecía indicar que la castaña no llegaría pronto.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

—Deberías irte, Sakura —sugirió Naoko quien se sorprendió al ver a la castaña aún en su puesto de trabajo.

El horario de salida era a las 6 de la tarde lo que variaba dependiendo del día, si era viernes los de edición eran los que debían quedarse hasta más tarde para ver los últimos detalles de la revista que se publicaba todos los lunes.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Sakura ahogando un bostezo.

—Hora de que te vayas a tu hogar… son las 20:15.

Wow, realmente el tiempo se había pasado rápido, recordaba que se había dicho que solo estaría hasta las 6 y media, y se marcharía.

—De seguro has estado avanzando en lo de Misa.

—Sí, armando la entrevista, el lugar en donde la haremos, quiero algo bonito y que a ella le guste también, es una pintora bastante excéntrica y pocas veces da entrevistas.

Apagó la laptop y terminó de beberse su capuchino.

Naoko alzó una ceja al ver 4 envases vacíos de café en el escritorio de la muchacha.

—¿No crees que es un poco excesivo? —le preguntó señalando con su índice los envases.

Sakura sonrió.

—Me animan, y además soy adicta al café.

—Al capuchino —agregó Naoko.

—Y al moca, me es difícil resistirme a ellos.

Se puso de pie y tras ponerse su abrigo echó los envases a una bolsa en la cual había dos envases además de los 4 que ahora estaba tirando en su interior.

—Eso sí que es mucho, amiga.

—Es solo que hoy no podía concentrarme bien y con ellos logré hacerlo dejando a un lado la seguidilla de bostezos que comenzaron a invadirme después de almuerzo.

—Yo soy feliz con un expreso, en fin, me alegra ver que hayas logrado un día provechoso.

—Así lo ha sido.

Tomando finalmente su bolso se encaminó junto a su amiga a los ascensores, se despidieron en el estacionamiento con un "Nos vemos mañana y descansa". Cerca de las 9 de la noche Sakura se encontraba estacionando a Suki en los estacionamientos del edificio en el cual vivía.

Saludó al conserje con un "Buenas noches" y se encaminó a las escaleras, definitivamente mañana le preguntaría hasta cuánto pensaban tener el ascensor en mantenimiento.

Llegó al piso 6 apenas, estaba tan agotada que lo único que quería era cenar algo y largarse a dormir. Cuando ya estaba llegando a la puerta de su hogar vio a un joven frente a ella, sentado en el suelo y durmiendo.

Tras mirarlo unos segundos sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

¿Qué hacia Shaoran durmiendo frente a su puerta?

Se agachó y comenzó a tocar el brazo del cantante para que despertara.

—Shaoran… despierta.

La respuesta del chico fue un gruñido.

—Lo siento, pero no estás en tu hogar durmiendo sino que en el pasillo de un edificio, tienes que despertar —mordió su labio inferior, tendría que despertarlo de otra manera—. ¡Shaoran! ¡Despierta ahora!

El chico abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con el rostro de la castaña al frente suyo, bastante cerca a decir verdad lo que de inmediato le hizo rememorar la escena del día anterior.

—Al fin despiertas ¿qué haces acá? —le preguntó Sakura.

—Es…perándote… —se puso de pie con rapidez, tratando así de evitar la cercanía con la castaña—. ¿Mucho trabajo?

Sakura asintió como respuesta y se puso de pie para poder buscar las llaves y así ingresar a su hogar.

—Tardaste bastante… —llevó su vista hacia su reloj—. Las 9, sí que trabajas.

—¿Hace cuánto rato que estás acá? —le preguntó al chico mientras abría la puerta de su departamento.

—Desde las siete y media.

Se quedó perpleja observando al joven de desordenada cabellera castaña adornada con el sombrero que siempre usaba.

—Eso es mucho… entremos.

Kero apareció desde la cocina lanzándose a las piernas de Sakura y comenzando a ladrarle a Lobo apenas notó su presencia.

—Creo que nunca podré llevarme bien con tu perro.

Una risa salió de la boca de la castaña.

—Sí, todo parece indicar eso —dejó su abrigo y su bolso en la mesa del comedor y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cocina seguida de Kero—. Vuelvo de inmediato, le daré algo de comida, debe estar muerto de hambre.

—Está bien.

Tomó asiento en el cómodo sofá que tenía Sakura en el living, todo parecía indicar que la chica andaba de buen humor, por el momento no había dicho ningún comentario negativo hacia su persona, lo cual era una buena señal de que se estaban llevando mejor pese a la discusión que habían tenido el día anterior y que podría haber terminado de otra manera gracias a las genialidades de Liang.

—Shaoran, si ibas a venir podrías haberme llamado así no hubieses estado esperando —comentó Sakura saliendo de la cocina.

—No te preocupes, debería haberlo hecho, pero bueno, ya estoy acá así que…

—¿Y dónde dejaste a Liang?

—Está en el departamento de Eriol, el mismo se ofreció para cuidarlo mientras yo venía a hablar contigo.

—¿Vienes a hablar del plan? Te iba a llamar para preguntarte sobre eso.

—Lo intenté, ¿sabes? Pero creo que quizás no soy tan bueno para estas cosas y prefiero hablarlo contigo.

Reprimió una sonrisa, así que el gran Shaoran Li necesitaba nuevamente de su ayuda.

—Si mal no recuerdo ayer me dijiste que tú harías el plan ya que era mucho mejor que yo.

—Lo sé, pero fue un comentario dada la situación que estaba sucediendo.

—Entiendo.

—¿Quién crees que puede ser el siguiente en la lista?

—¿Qué dices tú? Yo escogí a Yue, escoge alguno de los hombres que pusiste tú en la lista.

A ver, si mal no recordaba había puesto al mánager de la banda, un tipo que pasaba los 30 años, amante de la música y que una vez le comentó que encontraba bella a su hermana, no lo hubiera puesto en la lista si esas palabras las hubiese dicho con cierta lujuria, sin embargo, las dijo con mucho respeto y hasta pidiéndole disculpas si es que el comentario sonaba mal.

—Podríamos proseguir con mi mánager a no ser que tengas otra opción.

—Había pensado en el hermano de Yue, Yukito, él es un gran chico, un caballero y muy encantador, además le gusta leer, al igual que tu hermana y es veterinario.

—A Feimei le encantan los animales.

—¿Entonces? Dime tú, ¿proseguimos con Yukito o tu mánager?

Suspiró.

—Confío en tu criterio, Sakura.

—Esto es muy raro, Shaoran.

—¿Qué es lo raro? —cuestionó el castaño con su usual ceño fruncido.

—Me parece extraño que hayas cambiado tan rápido de parecer, ayer me querías casi matar porque el plan no salió bien.

—Esta vez estaré yo asegurándome de que todo esté perfecto, te aseguro que conmigo a tu lado este plan saldrá perfecto.

—Me parece bien, así dejamos este show de que somos "novios".

¿Por qué ella decía eso casi como si fuese lo peor de la vida?

Cortó la mirada con los ojos verdes de la castaña, ¿acaso no era lo suficientemente bueno para ser el novio de alguien? Por ejemplo, de ella.

Se recriminó lo estúpido que estaba siendo por empezar a cuestionarse cosas que debía sacar de su cabeza, Sakura nunca lo miraría con otros ojos y punto, debía meterse eso en su jodida cabeza.

—Tengo hambre… ¿por casualidad cenaste?

Negó.

—Entonces… te invito a cenar —habló Sakura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Eres Sakura Kinomoto o eres su clon?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Nunca pensé que alguna vez me invitarías a cenar, y tu buen humor me hace sospechar que quizás no seas la misma Sakura que conozco.

—Ridículo, tú haces que mi buen humor diario se vaya por un tubo, sabes hacerme exasperar, pero hoy ha sido un gran día.

_Con un gran sueño para iniciarlo._

"_Conciencia, no me recuerdes eso, ya lo había olvidado"_

Carraspeó y dirigió su observación hacia la cocina apenas sintió como el calor comenzaba a invadir sus mejillas.

—Iré a ver qué hay para comer —comentó.

—Te ayudaré, me gusta cocinar.

—E-está bien, vamos.

Mientras buscaba algo que pudiera servir para preparar un decente plato de comida, Shaoran se entretenía jugando con una manzana, lanzándola al aire y dándole vueltas en la mesita que había en la cocina.

—¿Y?

—Creo que tendré que ir al supermercado mañana —comentó observando su pobre refrigerador.

—Podemos pedir comida —propuso Shaoran.

—Creo que esa es la opción.

—¿Pizza?

—Lo que sea, cualquier cosa haría feliz a mi estómago.

Esperaron en el living mientras bebían un café y veían el noticiario. En el espacio de arte y cultura hablaron de la exposición que haría Misa en su nueva galería, Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la pintora de cabellos morados comentaba que la revista _Like_ sería en único medio presente en la exposición.

—¡Los únicos! Esto es genial —expresó llena de júbilo sacando una sonrisa al castaño.

—Ahora entiendo porque estás de buen humor.

—Ella hizo mi día, junto a Thomas y mi Suki que está de vuelta.

Alzó una ceja.

—¿Thomas?

—Sí, es el mecánico, quien arregló a Suki.

—¿Es inglés? —preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente, ya le preguntaría por Suki, primero estaba saber quién era ese tal Thomas.

—Estadounidense, es un chico bien divertido, y un excelente mecánico —agregó Sakura quien estaba pegada viendo las noticias.

—Así que es joven… —masculló con cierto fastidio, cosa que pasó desapercibida por la castaña.

—Sí, es el típico estadounidense, de pelo rubio y ojazos celestes como el cielo, tiene 25 y…

Apretó sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir. Era mejor no mencionar que el viernes saldría con Thomas, Shaoran le había dicho que debía entregarse de lleno al plan y aunque le dijera que con Thomas nunca podría haber algo de seguro él le diría que era una mala idea y que no podía ir dándole un argumento bastante básico y ella tendría que acatar para evitar alguna discusión, sin embargo, se lo debía al chico rubio por eso era mejor callar.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó frunciendo su ceño.

—Y… y arregló a Suki.

—Eso ya lo habías dicho, Sakura —intentó dejar a un lado la rabia que comenzó a sentir por ese Thomas—. ¿Quién es Suki?

—Mi auto.

—Ajá, y así te burlaste de como trato a Busa.

Le sonrió al chico y siguió viendo las noticias.

Shaoran no pudo hacer lo mismo, en su cabeza resonaba el nombre de ese hombre de pelo rubio y ojos celestes, corrección, ojazos celestes como el cielo.

_¿Celos?_

"_Mierda, claro que lo son"_

El timbre retumbó en el departamento, Sakura corrió a la entrada y tras pagarle al chico que trajo las pizzas ingresó con las 3 cajas que Shaoran había pedido.

—¿No crees que es mucho 3 pizzas familiares para los dos?

—Tengo hambre —le respondió encogiendo sus hombros.

—Está bien —dejó las cajas sobre el comedor—. Iré a buscar servilletas y platos.

Cuando volvió Shaoran se encontraba junto a la mesa devorándose un pedazo de pizza.

"_Vaya, sí que tiene hambre"_

Dejó las cosas en la mesa y regresó a la cocina a buscar algo para beber, lo único que había eran 3 botellas de cerveza.

Regresó al comedor tomando asiento frente al castaño dejando una cerveza abierta frente al chico.

—Buena elección —le comentó el cantante.

—Era lo único que había.

Comieron en silencio, solo con la televisión de fondo. Sakura se preguntó si Shaoran se había molestado, lo notaba distinto, y su ceño fruncido aparecía cada ciertos momentos.

"_¿Qué piensas tanto, Shaoran?"_

Con el aburrimiento en aumento se vio necesitada de hablar, si tenía que hablar del clima lo haría con tal de entretenerse un poco y de hacer más amena la cena.

—¿Y cómo lo haremos?

Lobo alzó una ceja.

—Lo de la cita o encuentro —aclaró, quizás Shaoran pudo verle otro sentido a su pregunta.

Aguantó las ganas de reír cuando vio el sonrojo en Sakura, él había entendido perfectamente la pregunta de la joven no malinterpretando nada.

—Por supuesto, ¿creíste que había entendido otra cosa? —le preguntó para molestarla.

—No, claro que no —aclaró atropelladamente—. Pienso que deberíamos usar algo que los une… los animales.

—¿Algo así como colocar a un animal en peligro frente a Feimei y que ella lo lleve al veterinario?

—Sí, es una buena idea que se puede mejorar.

—¿Qué propone, Flor de cerezo?

¿Era idea suya o Shaoran la estaba poniendo nerviosa?

"_Es por el maldito sueño, olvídate de eso, Sakura… ¡Olvídalo!"_

Inspiró profundamente.

—Es simple… llévale a tu hermana un gatito que supuestamente encontraste en la calle o qué se yo, y dile que necesitas que ella lo lleve a la veterinaria de Yukito, le das un argumento que la convenza de que haga lo que le pides y yo me aseguraré que sea él quien trate con Feimei.

—Espero que ahora sí te asegures bien de todo o volverás a arruinar el plan.

—Confía en mí, esta vez todo saldrá excelente.

Y pese a que en un principio lo vio excesivo entre los dos se devoraron las pizzas y compartieron la última cerveza ya que no había más.

—¿Cuándo haremos esto?

—Tengo bastante trabajo, pero podría ser pasado mañana.

—Solo necesito que te asegures que él sea quien trate con mi hermana.

—Ese detalle es fácil de que se logre, solo dile a Feimei que pida que Yukito Tsukishiro vea al gatito ya que fue una recomendación.

—Comprendo, le diré que… Eriol me dijo que era el mejor veterinario experto en gatos…

—Claro —comentó Sakura divertida.

—Y que con él debe ir así se asegurará que el gatito tendrá una atención muy buena. Feimei ama a los animales así que créeme que si le digo que el gato está sufriendo ella correrá y exigirá que sea atendido por Yukito.

—Excelente.

—Ha sido un buen trabajo en equipo, Sakura.

—Tenemos el plan, hay que llevarlo a la práctica y no podemos fallar.

El celular de la chica comenzó a sonar, la castaña se puso de pie en búsqueda de su bolso, contesto sin ver el nombre de quien la estaba llamando.

—¿Si? ¡Thomas! Todo bien… ninguna molestia… claro —comenzó a reír—, sí, tuve cuidado, hasta para estacionar… hey, eso no me dijiste en la mañana… quieres que lo lastime para que el número aumente, ¿no?... deberías estar más que contento con 6… ¿lo enviaste?... okey, lo revisaré... sí, tú igual, besos, y nos vemos.

—Son muy amigos ustedes —comentó luego de escuchar la alegre plática de la castaña con el rubio.

—Creo, no amigos tan cercanos, pero nos llevamos bien, además que cada cierto tiempo llevo a Suki a su taller, soy una especie de cliente habitual.

—Claro… —suspiró—. Me marcho.

—¿Eh?

—Es tarde, ya son casi las 11, y debo pasar a buscar a Liang, lo dejé donde Eriol antes de venir para acá.

—Claro, de seguro debe estar durmiendo.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, Shaoran le pasó dinero a la castaña.

—¿Y eso?

—Las pizzas.

—No, descuida, corren por mi cuenta.

—Yo las pedí, yo las pago.

—Shaoran, yo te invité a comer algo, así que yo invito —le comentó devolviéndole el dinero.

Apresó la mano de la castaña quien de inmediato alzó su mirada encontrándose con los ojos ámbares del castaño.

—¿Q-qué haces? Toma el dinero, es tuyo.

La observaba detenidamente, Sakura tenía una que otra peca en su respingada y bonita nariz, parpadeaba rápidamente eso sí manteniendo el contacto visual con él. Varios mechones cortos enmarcaban su rostro, y un flequillo un tanto largo hacía que cada un segundo moviera su cabeza intentando sacarlo de su vista.

No supo qué fuerza lo llevó a alzar una mano y acomodar el flequillo de la chica llevando los mechones más largos detrás de su oreja, quizás el que ahora la tuviera un tanto acorralada en la puerta era a causa de los celos que sintió y seguía sintiendo por ese tal Thomas, o porque simplemente él quería eso, porque la chica de carácter fuerte y a la vez dulce que le provocó un hematoma del porte de una pelota de tenis y que era su "novia" si le gustaba y mucho.

¿Para qué seguir mintiéndose?

—Sha-Shaoran qué…

La jugada consistía en mirar a la chica con deseo, acorralarla, decirle una que otra cosa en forma de coqueteo y besarla como si de ello dependiera tu vida.

¡Una reverenda estupidez!

Él había hecho eso varias veces.

Pero con Sakura no podía y no sabía el por qué.

"_¿En qué momento todo se puso así?"_

Sakura sentía un calor en aumento en su rostro mientras su respiración comenzaba a agitarse, tenía el rostro de Shaoran a tan solo centímetros y sabía que eso estaba mal, ella no quería eso, no se podían mezclar las cosas, sin embargo, no podía moverse ni intentar escapar de la situación pese a que el castaño ni siquiera se encontraba ejerciendo alguna presión, era solo mover su cabeza y decir "No".

El ver a la joven humedecer sus labios fue lo que le hizo reaccionar.

Él era Shaoran Li, un rockstar y no se quedaría tranquilo si la escena de él besando a la castaña que se repetía en sus sueños solo se quedaba en ese mundo onírico.

Él lo quería también en la realidad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de Caris:<strong>_

Okey, lo sé, ya escucho venir sus reclamos, primero porque no actualizaba hace mucho y segundo porque dejé la escena ahí. De seguro quieren matarme, pero el capítulo debía quedar así, o eso cree mi musa, espero no demorar mucho en el siguiente, llevo apenas dos escenas, pero trataré de escribirlo lo antes posible ya que me iré al sur y regresaré en marzo así que lo más seguro es que esté desconectada de todo.

Pido las debidas disculpas que son de todo corazón por tardar meses en actualizar, no pude a causa de la universidad y desde luego el factor inspiración sí que fue un problema.

Respecto a este cap, sigo poco conforme por cómo quedó, no sé, siento que pudo haber quedado mejor, pero bueno. Hay varias escenas importantes, unas más que otras y solo puedo decir que Shaoran finalmente sacó su lado "rockstar" (xD) dejando a un lado su usual timidez jajaja

Mil gracias por sus reviews, y espero que aún se animen a dejar uno pese a lo demorona que soy para actualizar u.u, como siempre digo, las adoro por darse el tiempo en dejar su comentario, eso es lo que hace más feliz a mi parecer a quienes escribimos y nos atrevemos a dar a conocer las locuras que crean nuestras mentes (responderé sus RR del cap anterior en un rato, si no alcanzo hoy lo hago mañana, pero lo haré).

Me despido y por favor, no me odien tanto.

Saludines desde un caluroso Santiago :)

Pd: Un mini adelanto!

_—Ese chico es todo un caso, pero te adora, te tiene en un pedestal… y bien, ¿cómo van las cosas? —preguntó generando en el castaño un gran signo de interrogación—. Las cosas con tu linda novia, Shaoran, supongo que ya le hiciste la propuesta con la metida de patas de ese lunes._

_—Ehh…_

_—No te preocupes, no sabes lo culpable que aún me siento, y bueno, tu querida madre que es tan sabia en estas cosas quiere ofrecerles disculpas a Sakura del mejor modo._

_Tragó pesado._

_—Una almuerzo en su honor el domingo que viene, con toda la formalidad que eso abarca. Estarán todos, no sabes lo curiosa que están tus hermanas y Mei de saber de tu novia, me han llenado de preguntas que no he sabido contestar, así que cuando tu madre les anunció este almuerzo gritaron de alegría._

_—Padre…_

_—Ah, invita a Eriol y a tus amigos, quiere que estés cómodo y con la gente más cercana a ti. Realmente tu madre está muy emocionada con esto._


	12. Un error

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, pero los otros personajillos que aparecen son creados por mí al igual que la historia.**

**Summary: **Jamás de los jamases pensó que por escribir una simple columna le traería un problema con nombre y apellido: Shaoran Li. Sinceramente nunca lo dimensionó: ¿Enamorada de un rockstar o "novia" casi por presión? He ahí el dilema.

* * *

><p><strong>No tan usual<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

**Un "error"**

¿Había pasado eso?

Escuchó como la puerta de su departamento se cerraba suavemente detrás de ella, aún en un estado de completa perplejidad bajó lentamente la mirada a sus manos, en una de ellas había algo de dinero y otro poco estaba esparcido en el suelo. Tragando pesado y apoyando su cabeza en una pared intentó tranquilizarse, sin embargo, aún estaba en un estado que podría denominarse como gelatina humana, bueno, quizás no es un gran nombre, pero reflejaba su sentir.

Tratando de comprender qué diablos había pasado llevó su índice derecho a sus labios y todavía podía sentir el roce que hace unos momentos la dejó sin aire.

Shaoran Li, sí, él cantante de rock, con miles de fans en el mundo entero, el que tenía fama de ser arrogante y mujeriego la había besado.

Parpadeó lentamente.

"_¿Me besó? Me besó… ¡Me besó!"_

Sabía que se veía como una estúpida, pero no podía entender cómo había pasado, claramente no lo vio venir y con suerte pudo hacer un intento para corresponder al beso que Shaoran le estaba dando con tanta hambre y pasión.

Suspiró.

¿Cómo podría verlo sin sonrojarse?

¿Y ahora qué les deparaba?

¿Por qué él la besó?

Y por último, ¿por qué estaba tan, pero tan nerviosa? Ni siquiera podía intentar poner coherencia en sus pensamientos.

¿Un beso es capaz de dejarte así?

Dejó a un lado sus preguntas, ella era una mujer no una adolescente de 15 años que quedaba en las nubes por recibir un beso de alguien que le gustaba. A ella no le gustaba Shaoran Li, no, no, solo era un acuerdo que ella aceptó para ayudarlo nada más.

"_Nada más"_

Ahora solo debía olvidar el episodio ocurrido, olvidar el cómo las manos grandes de él la tomaron y la acorralaron a la puerta y apresaron su pequeña cintura, el como el rozó con una delicadeza única sus labios para luego tomarlos con ansiedad, con un hambre que jamás había sentido, pero con una mezcla de ternura que la hicieron temblar y sentir como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y vueltas teniendo que aferrarse a los hombros del cantante para no caer.

Todo eso debían sacarlo de su cabeza.

_Estás perdida._

"_Claro que no, soy adulta y esto fue un… un… algo que pasó, eso es todo, de seguro es una jugada de rockstar… sí, eso es, y yo no caeré en esa bajezas"._

Tras contar hasta diez regresó al living de su pequeño hogar, apagó la televisión y las luces y caminó en dirección al baño para lavarse los dientes, tras ello se acostó e intentó centrarse en todo lo que tenía que hacer en la revista y que se centraba en la entrevista de Misa y su exposición, para ello debía formar un equipo de trabajo bueno y en cual pudiera confiar plenamente.

Si mantenía la mente en otras cosas todo estaría más que bien.

Ese beso no sería tema para ella.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Eriol Hiragizawa llevaba aguantándose las ganas de soltar una carcajada desde que vio a Shaoran en el umbral de la puerta de entrada, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que vio a su primo tan…? ¿Cómo podría definirlo? ¿Exaltado? ¿Emocionado?

Jodidamente feliz.

Eso calzaba más, su común ceño fruncido no estaba y una amplia sonrisa enmarcaba los rasgos del trigueño.

—Debería sacarte una foto, pareces un adolescente.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros, esa noche nada podría molestarlo, inclusive si estuvieran los demás trogloditas de la banda junto a sus bromas que siempre lo hacían gruñir y relucir su instinto asesino no le importaría, ni siquiera haría un intento para replicar lo que le dijeran ya que no le afectaría en nada.

—¿Y ahora cómo proseguirás?

Bueno, esa pregunta no la vio venir y hasta ahí llegó su positivismo y esa sensación de plenitud y felicidad con las que abandonó el apartamento de la castaña.

Eriol quedó un tanto impresionado aunque no lo demostraba, no pensó que con esa simple pregunta la felicidad exorbitante de su amigo se extinguiría tan rápido.

Lobo se sentó en uno de los sofás que tenía Eriol en su hogar y se quedó mirando un punto fijo, estaba tan exaltado por lo sucedido que no se puso a pensar en esa gran interrogante, ¿qué pasaría con ellos de aquí en adelante? Sabía que había sido solo un beso, pero…

—Jodí todo —afirmó llevándose con desesperación las manos a sus desordenados cabellos—. Fui un imbécil, la besé, y después me fui, no le dije nada, de seguro Sakura me odiará más aún.

—Hey, hombre, ¿por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso no te respondió?

—Sí, respondió el beso —un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al recordar la pasión con que ambos se habían besado—, pero… ¿crees que ella pueda sentir algo por mí? Quizás esto fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, ahora creerá que sí soy un mujeriego, un seductor y para ella esto no significó nada.

La mirada ensombrecida que cubrió los ojos de su amigo le hicieron sentir algo de lástima, Shaoran y sus inseguridades, era obvio que algo debía sentir la periodista, si fuera otra lo hubiera abofeteado, pero ella no hizo nada de eso.

—Shaoran, habla con ella y aclárale de una vez por todas tus sentimientos, si eres sincero no habrá problemas, además ella no dijo nada malo, ¿verdad?

—No, bueno, es que yo me fui, quizás crea que arranqué, pero no, me fui porque… no sé por qué me fui, pero sentí que debía hacerlo.

Casi se da un golpe en la frente, Shaoran realmente no se manejaba en el ámbito amoroso.

—Deja de cuestionarte tantas cosas, cuando se vean hablan y listo.

Asintió, ¿Qué tan difícil sería? Ya la había besado y pensó que eso sería imposible, Eriol tenía razón, estaba ahogándose en un vaso de agua.

—¿Qué te parece si salimos el viernes? Así celebramos tu avance con Sakura, que realmente fue gigante, si mañana se acaba el mundo serás el culpable —Shaoran rodó los ojos, sin embargo, luego soltó una risa, definitivamente ese día él no podía enojarse.

—Está bien, hace mucho que no vamos donde Tanaka.

—Claro, la última vez nos echaron a patadas por culpa de Lain y su poca paciencia.

—Esa vez apoyé a Lain, esos tipos comenzaron con las burlar hacia la banda y eso yo no lo permito.

Eriol acomodó sus gafas.

—Cierto, ahora que recuerdo bien, tú también te metiste en la pelea, fue el mismo Tanaka que dijo que si te veía en su bar el mismo te daría una patada en el culo y te lanzaría a la calle.

—Que se vaya a la mierda, el viernes iremos, si le digo que cantaremos un par de canciones de inmediato nos dará las mejores mesas y dos rondas gratis de cerveza.

—De eso no hay dudas, cuando de negocios se trata, Tanaka es capaz de tragarse todas sus palabras.

Shaoran asintió sonriente, se hubiese quedado más rato, pero recordó que tenía un sobrino al cual estaba cuidando y que dormía plácidamente en la habitación de Eriol.

—Quizás sea mejor que lo dejes acá, el invierno ya está empezando a hacerse notar y eso que aún estamos en otoño.

—Prefiero llevarlo, ya lo veo decir frente a Mei que lo abandoné y mi prima se alterará y me gritará que soy un irresponsable y que abandonó a su "ángel".

—Mei es cosa sería cuando se enfada.

—Sí, así que mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Shaoran partió a su hogar con un adormilado Liang en sus brazos. Eriol se quedó pensativo, era bueno ver avances finalmente en ese par, una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en su níveo rostro, de seguro había una personita que estaría más que feliz en saber lo acontecido hace un rato, sobre todo si el día anterior habían hablado y acordado hacer algo por los castaños. Shaoran había dado un pasito, ahora faltaba que la periodista diera otro.

Tomó su celular y a los segundos la voz adormilada de una joven se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

—Perdón por despertarte.

—_Mhm, si es para algo bueno te perdono, de lo contrario…_—la joven ahogó un bostezo—,_ mandaré a que te torturen con música de tu propia banda hasta que llores por clemencia._

—¿Te he mencionado que tienes un humor único y adorable?

Una suave risa resonó en su celular.

—_Puede ser, ahora dime lo que tengas que decir, son las 12 de la noche y a las 6 parte mi rutina, así que agradecería que fueras directo y no empieces a lanzar esas enigmáticas frases con un deje de misterio que me agradan y alimentan mi tan hambrienta curiosidad, pero no cuando muero de cansancio y sueño._

—Está bien, solo quería ponerle algo de sabor a esto, pero iré al grano… Shaoran dio el gran paso.

Un silencio y luego un grito de histeria.

No se esperaba otra reacción de ella.

—_Esto es… ¡no lo puedo creer!_

—Así que ya cumplí con mi parte, ahora te toca a ti.

—_Descuida, esto será pan comido._

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Llevaba cerca de 5 minutos observando su reflejo en el espejo de su baño, no necesitó de más de 15 segundos para darse cuenta que era un completo desastre, ojalá ese día la moda fueran las ojeras, esas bien marcadas y oscuras, y claro, el cabello todo aleonado gracias a todas las vueltas que se dio en la cama mientras se forzaba por intentar dormir, llegó hasta creer que eso de contar ovejitas podía ser la medicina para su insomnio, ¿funcionó? Para su mala suerte no, vino recién a dormir cuando dieron las 5 y media, y sus despertadores a eso de las 6 comenzaron a sonar.

"_Ánimo que hoy será un hermoso día, que nadie te diga lo contrario, Sakura"_

—Un asco de día —comentó Naoko a modo de saludo, solo atinó a levantar su cansada mirada y asentir olvidando lo que se había dicho en su hogar—. Sakura, estás… un poco agotada, sí eso.

—Solo dilo —habló en un tono monótono y con una lentitud que provocó la risa en Tomoyo.

—Espeluznante, ¿sabías que el maquillaje existe?

—No tengo ánimos para maquillarme.

Naoko frunció el ceño y miró a Tomoyo con cara de qué diablos le pasa, Tomoyo le susurró un "Después te cuento" que dejó bastante curiosa a la dueña de la revista quien asintió y dio un último vistazo a Sakura que parecía estarse embriagando con un capuchino.

—Un expreso, Sakura, creo que eso sería más conveniente.

La castaña asintió y se puso de pie y con caminar lento se dirigió a la máquina de café que estaba junto a una fotocopiadora.

—Esto es preocupante, te espero en mi oficina, algo me dice que Sakura está así por un cantante de rock.

—Ni que fueras adivina, vamos, de seguro te contaré todo lo que sé y Sakura aún seguirá mirando la cafetera como si nunca hubiera visto una en su vida.

Naoko soltó una carcajada que llamó la atención de todos menos de una persona que estaba en otro mundo.

Sakura regresó a su puesto de trabajo con dos expresos ultra cargados en cada una de sus manos, con lentitud tomó asiento y miró la pantalla de su laptop quedándose por cuarta vez en lo que iba de la mañana pegada hasta que sus ojos que comenzaron a picar le avisaban que era momento de parpadear.

No podía entender cómo lo sucedido con Shaoran le podía estar afectando tanto, vamos, había sido un beso, ni que hubiera sido su primer beso, pero bueno era una escena que su mente traidora no quería sacar, pero debía hacer algo para olvidarlo.

_Trabajar._

Asintió, al fin su conciencia decía algo en lo que estaba completamente de acuerdo. Mientras esperaba que su navegador de internet abriera, el teléfono que tenía en su escritorio comenzó a sonar, se extrañó ya que pocas veces alguien la llamaba al número de su trabajo a no ser que fuera algún colega que buscaba saber más detalles sobre alguna noticia o reportaje que publicaban en la revista.

Cuando sonó por quinta vez atinó a levantarlo.

—Kinomoto Sakura, o Sakura Kinomoto, o simplemente Sakura al habla…

"_¿Qué mierda estoy diciendo?"_

—_¿Hija?_

—Sí, también soy hija, de mi padre y de mi madre.

—_¿Sakura, eres tú?_

¿Qué hacia Nadeshiko llamándola a ese número?

—¿Mamá?

—_Sí, soy yo, querida, ¿estás bien?_

¿Bien? Si dentro de esa categoría estaba parecer un zombie, pero uno vivo, sí, quizás estaba bien.

—Como siempre.

—_Sakura, no me mientas a mí, te conozco muy bien, esto es muy malo, hablaré con Naoko, el estrés hace pésimo, eres una niñita que está en plena juventud y adultez_—frunció su ceño, ¿eso era posible? —, _necesitas descansar de vez en cuando y por sobre todo necesitas a alguien a tu lado, un novio._

—Mamá, ese tema no quiero discutirlo otra vez, ¿recuerdas ese almuerzo que se te ocurrió hacer cuando estuve en Tomoeda? Creí que ese día te había dejado claro que el tema de novios debía salir como tópico en nuestras conversaciones.

—_Ya, está bien, yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi niña._

—Mamá, lo sé y gracias por eso, pero bueno, ¿ocurre algo? ¿Por qué llamaste a este número y no a mi celular?

—_He llamado cerca de 8 veces a tu celular y no contestas._

—Extraño, no he escuchado na… —llevó una mano a su cabeza, cuando escuchó sonar la alarma en la mañana lo apagó y hundió entremedio de las cobijas por lo que su celular había quedado en algún lugar de su cama, lo envidiaba, que no daría por irse a su casa y finalmente dormir—. Lo dejé en casa.

—_Lo sabía, hija, debes estar más atenta, y dejar de ser tan despistada, mira que andar olvidando el celular, necesitas de él para estar comunicada._

Aguantó las ganas de reírse, si ella era la despistada qué quedaba para Nadeshiko.

—Lo sé, mamá, pero no importa —definitivamente ese día ya todo le daba lo mismo, ni ánimos tenía para ponerse a discutir por algo—. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

—_¡Oh, sí! Te haremos una visita este fin de semana._

—¿En serio? —estaba asombrada, por fin algo que la estaba haciendo salir de su estado casi de coma.

—_Claro, iremos a un almuerzo o a una cena, en realidad tengo muy poca información al respecto, ya sabes cómo es tu padre a veces, le encanta el misterio, pero anda feliz así que le dije que hablaría contigo para quedarnos en tu departamento, si es que no hay ningún inconveniente._

—Mamá, ¿cómo va a haber un inconveniente? Siempre me pone feliz verlos y más aún tenerlos en mi pequeño hogar.

—_Me alegra escuchar eso, hija, ya sabes que todos los días me baja la tristeza por no tenerlos acá, Touya ya es todo un adulto, tan independiente, pero tú mi pequeña, eres tan niña aún…_

¿Alguna vez llegaría el día en que su madre dejaría de verla como una niña?

Negó con la cabeza, eso era como… como, ¡rayos! Ni siquiera podía pensar en algo sensato, sus pensamientos no querían ayudarle, necesitaba centrarse de lo contrario no sabía cómo iba a poder trabajar ese día.

—¿Llegarán el sábado?

—_A eso de las dos._

—Está bien —vio a Tomoyo salir de la oficina de Naoko, ¿en qué momento su amiga se levantó de su puesto? Entrecerró su vista cuando Naoko apareció en el umbral de la puerta y le dijo algo a Tomoyo que provocó que ella abriera los ojos a más no poder y luego exclamara "Eres una genio".

Ella podía andar cual zombie en película apocalíptica, pero por alguna razón algo le hacía sospechar y estar alerta a sus amigas, quizás años de ser victima de sus bromas ya le habían hecho crear un radar para los planes en los que ellas era la protagonista.

—… _¡Sakura! ¿Me estás escuchando?_

—Sí, entonces el sábado a las dos, te amo, mamá, debo colgar.

—_Está bien, te cuidas y ya sabes, apenas vea a Naoko le diré que te dé vacaciones._

—Bueno —vio a Tomoyo perderse por los pasillos mientras parecía hablar con alguien por celular.

—_Te quiero, adiós._

Dejó el teléfono en su lugar y volvió a mirar a la oficina de Naoko, ¿y si le preguntaba a su amiga qué diablos hablaban tanto? Está bien, parecía una metiche, pero estaba curiosa, bastante a decir verdad.

Se bebió uno de sus cafés arrugando el ceño por lo cargado que estaba. Cuando se estaba poniendo de pie para ir hacia la oficina de su amiga fue detenida por la cantarina voz de Tomoyo.

—Sakura, ¿tienes algo que hacer el viernes en la noche?

—¿El viernes? —¿tenía algo? Rápidamente comenzó a hacer memoria hasta que un joven con características físicas del típico príncipe azul apareció en su cabeza—. Ya lo estaba olvidando, saldré con Thomas, creí habértelo dicho ayer en el dichoso "interrogatorio".

—¡Cierto! ¿Van a un bar?

—Sí, BM bar, ¿por qué?

—No, por nada, a veces soy un tanto olvidadiza, había olvidado que salías este viernes, te quería invitar a cenar junto a Naoko.

—¿Eso es lo que tanto hablaban hace un rato?

Tomoyo asintió muy convencida aunque por dentro estaba asombrada, ¿desde cuándo Sakura estaba tan atenta a su alrededor?

—Me encantaría ir —hizo un puchero—, pero ya tengo el compromiso con Thomas.

—Por supuesto, de seguro la pasarás muy bien, así te animas, andas bastante decaída hoy, ¿pasó algo?

Gracias a esa simple pregunta su rostro pálido y ojeroso había adquirido algo de color, un intenso rojo que por más que trató disimularlo bajando la vista hacia su laptop no pasó desapercibido por la amatista quien sonrió ampliamente.

—N-no, nada, solo tuve una seguidilla de pesadillas, de esas con fantasmas, sabes cómo les tengo pavor —aclaró su voz—. Iré por otro café.

Sakura se alejó a paso rápido, Tomoyo negó con la cabeza, ¿para qué iba a buscar otro café si aún tenía uno en su escritorio?

"_Realmente Li la dejó loquita, ¿qué pasará cuando sea más que un beso?"_

Aguantó la risa que quería salir, Sakura ya había regresado con otro café más y se quedó mirando por un segundo el café que tenía en su escritorio, la escuchó resoplar y luego negar con la cabeza para finalmente centrarse en su laptop.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle algo más, pero el sonido de su celular avisándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje desvió su atención de su amiga.

_¿Cuál es el bar?_

_BM bar_, respondió.

A los segundos su celular volvió a sonar.

_Las casualidades no existen… solo lo inevitable, no te preocupes, esto saldrá mucho mejor que si lo hubiésemos planeado._

Volvió a mirar a la castaña, ahora solo dependía de ella.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

—Liang, no te alejes mucho.

—Solo estaré por acá, además no es una tienda tan grande, tío.

Asintió.

Se encontraba en una tienda de animales, de alguna manera debía hacer algo que desviara su atención sobre la castaña y ahí se hallaba, en medio de gatos, cachorros y muchas aves. La última vez que había estado en un lugar así había sido hace unos 10 años cuando su padre lo llevó a escoger una mascota, después de años de rogar y rogar por una. Hien siempre le decía que cuando él estuviera mucho más maduro recién podría tener a algún animalito y del cual debía encargarse por completo ya que sería su responsabilidad, fue así como escogió una tortuga, sí, así es una tortuga que llamó Toto, en realidad, el nombre no lo escogió él sino que su prima Mei quien afirmaba con mucha convicción que la tortuga movía una de sus patas cuando ella le decía así.

Terminó por aceptar la idea y Toto se convirtió casi en una especie de hija, la cuidaba y protegía y cuando se hizo más grande comenzó a darle más libertad para que anduviera con esa lentitud que la caracteriza por los rincones de la mansión Li en Hong Kong, a veces llegaba de la escuela y demoraba casi en una hora en encontrarla hasta que se dio cuenta que Toto parecía amar el rinconcito junto a una estatua de vaya saber uno quien que se encontraba en la sala de estar, así que se relajó, hasta que un día Toto no apareció, buscó y buscó, fue tanta su desesperación que hasta la seria Ieran Li se había unido a la búsqueda de la tortuga, tristemente Toto había desparecido y la única pista que tenían era que el portón había quedado abierto cuando uno de los autos de los Li ingresó al hogar, pero todos negaron la posibilidad que la tortuga hubiera huido, es decir, hay guardias en la mansión y la hubieran visto, además, era una tortuga, ¿cómo podría haber huido si caminaba tan lento? Llegaba a dar cierta risa pensar en esa teoría.

¿Qué sucedió al final?

Toto sí había huido y las cámaras la delataron.

Shaoran desde ahí no quiso tener más animales, pensó que quizás Toto se sentía encerrada en esa gran mansión y buscó los medios para arrancar, por eso que no le alegraba mucho ir a las tiendas de animales, veía ahí a los pequeños encerrados por más que tuvieran un cuidado adecuado, pero quién aseguraba que ellos se sentían plenos así, nadie.

—¡Tío! ¡Lo encontré!

Giró su cabeza y vio a Liang agachado con su vista pegaba a un vidrio. Cuando llegó a su lado pudo ver qué era lo que tanto miraba su sobrino.

—Un gato.

—Un gatito, es muy lindo, ¿a qué sí?

Su pelaje era de un color negro azulado y unos ojos celestes lo hacían bastante peculiar.

—Spinel, has sido escogido para ayudar a mi tío y a la tía Sakura en su gran plan, de seguro eres un gran actor.

El gato ladeó un poco su cabeza y luego se echó en una mantita que tenía como cama.

—¿Por qué le llamas así, Liang?

—Porque es como Spinel.

Miró su alrededor y de nuevo al gato, ¿de qué diablos hablaba Liang?

—No sé de que hablas, pero no es un mal nombre, eso sí no te encariñes, es para Feimei no para ti, lo tendremos solo un día en la casa y luego se irá a la mansión así que nada de amor hacia el gato.

—Spinel —corrigió Liang.

—Está bien, Spinel, ¿de dónde sacaste ese nombre? —cuestionó, Liang sonrió ampliamente antes de contestar.

—De un manga.

—¿Lees manga?

—Sí, mami dice que es bueno y que practico mi lectura con cosas entretenidas, además es una historia muy buena y ¿sabes? Los personajes se me hacen familiares, y no sé por qué —Liang tenía su ceño un tanto fruncido al igual que los labios, Shaoran le desordenó el pelo para que sacara esa cara de intriga.

—Interesante, bueno, llevaremos al gato negro o Spinel, como le dices tú.

Salieron de la tienda con las manos llenas, Liang llevaba al pequeño gatito envuelto en una mantita que solo dejaba ver su pequeña cabeza y sus ojos celestes. Shaoran por su parte llevaba una bolsa con mucha comida en una mano, quizás había exagerado en comprar tanto, pero prefirió hacerlo así, en la otra llevaba la caja de arena que compró para que el pequeño hiciera sus necesidades y una especie de cama en colores azules para que durmiera bien.

—Tío, ¿lo del gatito y tía Feimei será hoy?

—No, hoy tu tía no estaba en casa, salió y nadie sabe dónde, y tampoco me contesta el celular así que creo que lo dejaremos para el vienes durante la tarde, es decir, pasado mañana.

—¡Genial! ¿Iremos donde tía Sakura para mostrarle a Spinel?

Tragó con cierta dificultad, y trató de hacer como si esa pregunta no le hubiera afectado en nada, en realidad Liang estaba en lo correcto en cuestionar eso, sobre todo porque sabía todos los detalles del plan en el cual él también tendría participación a causa de su insistencia por ayudarlo, pero no sabía si debía ir donde la castaña, es decir, ellos ya habían planeado todo y solo faltaban ver los detalles…

"_Claro los detalles"_

Ese sería el motivo de su visita, sabía que se estaba comportando casi de modo infantil, pero siendo sincero tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar cuando la viera, sabía que el tema del beso debían hablarlo, pero sacaría en primer lugar el tema de Feimei, así lograría estar más tranquilo.

—Iré, no "iremos", te quedarás en casa de Eriol.

Liang hizo un puchero y cuando se deparaba para protestar Shaoran lo calló con una mirada que hasta provocó que Spinel maullara.

—Muy bien, ahora vamos antes que me reconozcan, ya están mirando mucho —y eso que andaba con la tan usada peluca negra y no andaba con su usual ropa de cuero, solo con un abrigo en tonos grises y unas gafas grandes, las mismas que había usado cuando fue a dejar a la castaña a su hogar y ella bromeo con su estilo nerd.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

—Esto es el paraíso —articuló enfatizando cada palabra.

Caleb sonrió con suficiencia, sabía que había hecho bien en llevar a la castaña a ese lugar que para él era sagrado.

—¿Cómo has logrado conseguir esto?

Feimei miraba con la boca abierta los libros que tenía frente a ella, sin embargo, no eran simples libres, sino que las primeras ediciones, unos ya estaban bastantes viejos lo que hizo latir su corazón aún más, el hombre que tenía a su lado y que para ella era Mr. Darcy tenía un tesoro envidiable en ese lugar, y no solo eso, además habían cuadros originales que deben haber costado una fortuna.

—Tengo mis fuentes y excelentes contactos, es uno de mis hobbies favoritos, al igual que coleccionar botellas de diferentes formas y colores.

Siguió la vista avellana del hombre y quedó perpleja al ver la cantidad de botellas que estaban muy bien ordenadas en repisas, algunas formaban como una escultura, y otras incluso colgaban formando una especie de lámpara.

—Increíble.

Y si eso la asombraba, quedó perpleja cuando lo vio abrir unos ventanales y el mar apareció en su campo visual, ese lugar era místico y agradecía no haber seguido a su lado racional que le decía que no aceptara salir con el hombre del cual aún no sabía su nombre.

—¿Quiere ir a la playa, Elizabeth?

Sonrió tímidamente y tomó la mano del moreno quien comenzó a dirigirla hacia la arena, el día estaba nublado y una brisa provocó en ella un escalofrió que se continuó por otro que no fue causado por una segunda brisa sino por el brazo del joven que pasó por sobre sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él.

—Si quieres vamos a buscar una chaqueta —le propuso clavando sus ojos en su persona, ¿ya había mencionado que su mirada le ponía los pelos de punta?

—No es necesario —comentó atropelladamente, pero agradeciendo que no tartamudeó.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado mi lugar secreto.

—¿Bromeas? Es que no me gustó, me fascinó, ¿cómo puedes tener esas primeras ediciones? Es casi imposible, sobre todo de los libros clásicos.

—Como te dije, tengo buenos contactos.

Se detuvieron a solo un par de metros del mar y se sentaron en la fría arena, estuvieron así por bastante rato, en un agradable silencio que se hacía mucho más ameno con el sonido del vaivén de las olas.

Hace mucho que no se sentía tan en paz y lo loco de todo es que era con un hombre al que recién venía conociendo, pero que por un motivo que desconocía se le hacía familiar, tenía la sensación que se conocían hace años.

Sintió cierto nerviosismo cuando él la acercó más a su cuerpo, quizás lo hacia para darle algo de calor porque la brisa pasó a ser un viento helado que ya la estaba teniendo con una seguidilla de escalofríos, sin embargo, no podía controlar las sensaciones que le generaban estar así con él, era la primera vez que un hombre la hacía sentir tan cómoda, tan reconfortante, tan ella, solo era Feimei, sin apellido, sin todas las normas y el conservadurismo que llevaban consigo el apellido Li.

"_Podría estar así una eternidad"_

—¿Dijiste algo?

Negó rápidamente y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él intentando así ocultar su leve sonrojo, eso le pasaba por andar en las nubes.

—Eres la primera que viene a este lugar —confesó, quizás ella no le creería, pero era cierto. Ese lugar era su tesoro, y él solo había planeado mostrárselo a la persona que realmente tuviera méritos para estar ahí y conocer a su verdadero yo, ese que era soñador, que se encerraba a escribir teniendo como compañía el sonido del mar.

Siempre soñó con ser un escritor, desde que era un niño y se entretenía leyendo los libros que su padre le regalaba, pero las circunstancias le llevaron a estudiar algo que nunca quiso, pero se sintió obligado, era el hijo mayor y sus padres dueños de una gran empresa, y que había centrado su confianza en el primogénito que seguiría el legado de los Tsung. Aguantó la farsa de su vida un par de años que fueron los suficientes para sacar una carrera de negocios y que lo llevó a ser el jefe de una de las sucursales de la empresa familiar en New York.

Sin embargo, llegó el día en que dijo "Basta", abandonó todo y ahora por primera vez en la vida estaba comenzando a sentir cierta dicha por estar haciendo lo que realmente le gustaba y podía compartir eso con la mujer de largos y lisos cabellos castaños quien era una fanática a nivel locura de los libros, al igual que él.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de saber quién eres, Elizabeth…

Feimei alzó su cabeza para mirarlo directamente.

—¿Quieres saber mi nombre? —le preguntó casi en susurro.

—Así es, aunque me gusta mucho Elizabeth, te queda bien —esbozó una sonrisa, lo de llamarse así le agradaba, ya se estaba empezando a acostumbrar.

—Desde luego tú me dirás el tuyo.

Lo vio asentir.

Por una extraña razón sentía algo de miedo de decir su nombre, él día de ayer habían platicado toda la tarde después de su encuentro en la biblioteca, sabía que él era chino al igual que ella, y temía que con nombrar su apellido él comenzara con las usuales preguntas que eran constantes con todo hombre que conocía.

"¿Li?" "¿De la dinastía Li?" "¿Los millonarios?"

Le molestaba cuando la agobiaban con esas preguntas, y más aún cuando sus padres intentaban buscarle algún pretendiente que solo estaba interesado en formar parte de los Li y a ella la veían casi como un trofeo lleno de riquezas. Por eso siempre se había opuesto a un matrimonio arreglado y Shaoran era su incondicional apoyo, lo admiraba por ser así, por haberse atrevido a romper las reglas y enfrentar a sus padres sin miedo alguno, y por sobre todo haber seguido su sueño que era la música. Y ahora más motivos tenía para admirarlo sabiendo todo el plan que armó con esa joven para hacer creer que él tenía una novia y así no llevar a cabo ese extraño contrato.

—Estoy esperando.

La voz de "Mr. Darcy" la hizo volver a la realidad.

Tragó pesado.

—Me llamo Fe…

El sonido de un celular la interrumpió, "Darcy" comenzó a rebuscar los bolsillos de su chaqueta hasta que logró dar con el aparato, con un "¿Me disculpas un momento?" se puso de pie y con ello el calor que la resguardaba del frío comenzó a disiparse.

¿Qué hacía Maisie llamándolo?

—_Hasta que contestas_ —le escuchó decir.

—Estaba ocupado.

—_¿En qué?_

—Cosas —de reojo vio a la castaña que comenzó a hacer círculos en la arena con sus manos.

—_Necesitamos hablar, es urgente._

—Maisie, estoy ocupado, ¿puede ser otro día?

—_Tiene que ser hoy, es algo que nos compete a ambos._

—Si es sobre la empresa tienes a un montón de gente competente que puede ayudarte.

—_Caleb, es sobre lo otro, no puedo hablar mucho, pero debes venir._

—No comprendo.

Escuchó a su hermana soltar un bufido.

—_El famoso contrato entre nuestra empresa y los Li, creo saber el por qué tanto misterio y apuro._

—¿En serio?

—_Solo te puedo decir que es una bomba, te espero en una hora acá, si no vienes mandaré a los guardaespaldas de la empresa junto a la policía para que te traigan._

Cortó la llamada y se acercó a la joven quien lo esperaba sonriente, lamentablemente la linda tarde que estaban teniendo debía llegar a su fin, solo esperaba que su hermana no estuviera exagerando las cosas.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

—¿Otra vez aquí, Liang?

Eriol aguantó no reírse de la cara de fastidio que tenía el pequeño mientras Shaoran lo empujaba para que hiciera ingreso a su departamento, por algún motivo que desconocía Liang estaba más que enojado y Shaoran parecía no estar al tanto de esa situación, aunque quizás sí lo estaba, pero le era indiferente.

—¿Se podría saber qué le pasa al pequeño?

Liang se alejó y se sentó en el suelo cerca de donde estaba un televisor de 47 pulgadas, vio como dejaba a un pequeño gatito en el suelo y este empezaba a dar tímidos pasos observando todo su alrededor.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes mascota?

—Desde hoy, pero no es para mí, es para Feimei.

—¿Esto tiene relación con tu famoso plan de buscarle pareja?

—Así es, quiero que cuides de Liang un rato mientras voy a ver a… a Sakura, llevaré al gato para que lo vea.

—¿Estás siguiendo los consejos de Kyle? —preguntó Eriol recibiendo una mirada de no entender nada de parte de Shaoran—. Kyle una vez nos aconsejó que era bueno usar animales "tiernos" para atraer a las chicas.

—No es nada de eso, yo no hago esas cosas —aclaró atropelladamente—. Además, como dije tiene que ver con Feimei, solo quiero que lo vea, y que veamos los detalles de la pseudo cita que armaremos para mi hermana.

—Supongo que hablarás lo otro con ella.

Solo asintió a modo de respuesta.

—Me iré, supongo que sale a las 6 —se acercó a Liang y con cuidado tomó al gatito quien se puso a maullar con cierta desesperación—. Hey, no te haré nada, solo daremos un paseo y te presentaré a alguien, ¿está bien?

Spinel acomodó su cabeza en su antebrazo y se quedó dormido casi de inmediato.

—Sorprendente —comentó Eriol a lo que Shaoran y Liang asintieron casi al mismo tiempo—. Ese gato sí que es obediente.

—Yo me voy, Liang, te portas bien, más tarde vengo a buscarte y cambia esa cara.

—Yo solo quería ver a tía Sakura —expresó el menor con cierta tristeza.

—Liang, ya la verás, tú tío debe hablar cosas de adultos con Sakura —informó Eriol intentando así tranquilizar a Liang cosa que no funcionó.

—"Cosas de adultos" —imitó el pequeño—. Esto es igual que ayer cuando hablaron de la jugada, esto es discriminación, todo porque soy un niño.

Liang tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y miraba el suelo con su ceño demasiado fruncido.

Tanto Eriol como Shaoran no pudieron contener la risa lo que provocó que el pequeño se enojara aún más e hiciera abandono del living soltando un gruñido.

—Tiene un carácter bastante fuerte.

—Es hijo de Mei así que no me sorprende.

—Trataré de alegrarlo con algo, de seguro se pondrá feliz cuando le hable sobre la batería que prometí comprarle hace unas semanas.

—Está bien —Shaoran observó el reloj que había en una pared, le quedaban faltaba media hora para las 6 de la tarde—. Volveré en un rato.

—Tómate tu tiempo.

Asintió, salió del apartamento de Eriol con cierto nerviosismo, pero ¿qué tan difícil sería decirle que él sentía cosas por ella y que ese beso le ayudó a aclarar todo? Debía ser optimista, no terminó con un hematoma a causa de un portarretratos y no le lanzaron objetos a su cuerpo dejándolo adolorido. Debía estar tranquilo, de seguro todo saldría más que bien.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

—Está de más decir que la responsabilidad que deben ser responsable, así saldrá todo bien con Misa, el viernes haremos la entrevista, 3 irán al lugar antes y se encargaran que todo esté bien, y yo llegaré al rato para ensayar las preguntas, sabemos que a Misa le puede molestar hasta lo más mínimo o quizás no molestarle nada, así que, bueno, desde ya agradezco su ayuda.

—Todo saldrá súper, Sakura —animó Tomoyo y los demás sonrieron.

—Esperemos… es todo por hoy, que descansen.

Sakura se despidió de sus compañeros de trabajo y salió de la sala de juntas con rapidez, finalmente el día había llegado a su fin y solo quería lanzarse a su cama y dormir una eternidad si es que eso fuera posible. Se despidió de Tomoyo con un abrazo y corrió a los ascensores, por segunda vez en lo que iba del día observó su reflejo, esta vez en los espejos del elevador.

"_Doy miedo"_

Su desordenado pelo estaba igual y eso que había intentado acomodarlo con una trenza que parecía cualquier cosa menos trenza, peinó su flequillo y desarmó su intento de peinado y pasando los dedos a modo de cepillo logro dejarlo "decente", de su rostro no podía decir lo mismo, las espantosas ojeras seguían ahí junto a la palidez de su piel, realmente se veía horrible, pero nada como unas buenas horas de sueño para mejorar su aspecto.

Salió de los ascensores y con lentitud se dirigió hacia la salida, se despidió de los guardias con una sonrisa y un "Hasta mañana", todo iba bien, sin embargo, en el momento que se deparaba para abrir las puertas de vidrio lo vio: la misma peluca de siempre, el mismo sombrero, los mismos lentes, lo diferente era un pequeño gatito negro que estaba cerca de los pies de un Shaoran que se encontraba agachado y jugando con él.

Corrió a los baños y se encerró. Observó su demacrado rostro por un segundo para luego largar el agua y lavarse la cara, con rapidez se secó y rebuscó en su cartera hasta que dio con un pequeño estuche de maquillaje, se puso algo de labial rosa e intentó disimular un poco las ojeras con un poco de corrector, cuando iba a ponerse máscara para las pestañas se detuvo en seco.

"_¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?"_

Realmente ese día no estaba en sus 5 sentidos, guardó con lentitud las cosas en su cartera y salió del baño tratando de tranquilizar a sus rebeldes nervios que ya la tenían con taquicardia.

"_¿Por qué tenía que venir?"_

Ella no se encontraba lista para verlo, claro que no, eso del beso estaba demasiado reciente y no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando Shaoran sacara el tema a colación, porque a eso había venido, ¿o no?

Empujó la puerta y finalmente salió del edificio con un andar tímido, Shaoran se volteó justo en el momento en que una ventisca apareció y su pelo se movió para todos lados quedando finalmente con toda su cara tapada por él, con un sonrojo en aumento lo volvió a dejar en su lugar mientras veía como Shaoran reprimía una risa.

"_Definitivamente este no es tu día, Sakura Kinomoto"_

—Hola… —la saludó tras ponerse de pie, quizás podía verse seguro sobre todo si una sonrisa ahora adornaba su rostro, pero por dentro tiritaba y sentía que algo de aire le faltaba.

—Hola —saludó logrando hacer una tímida sonrisa casi imperceptible, no pudo aguantar ni un segundo el contacto visual con el castaño por lo que bajó la vista hacia el pequeño gatito que tenía acomodada su cabeza en una de las zapatillas de Shaoran—. ¿Y eso?

—Spinel, nuestro nuevo ayudante.

Se agachó para tomar al animalito, era una ternura que rápidamente se había acomodado en su pecho.

—Supongo que eres un buen actor, Spinel, mira que nos estamos jugando el 100% que ahora este plan funcionará.

Tras tenerlo un rato en sus brazos se lo entregó a Shaoran quien lo acomodó entre medio de su chaqueta de cuero para así resguardarlo de la fría noche.

—El viernes llevaremos a cabo esto —comentó para acabar con el incómodo silencio que los invadía—, solo necesito de la dirección de tu amigo, del resto me encargo yo.

—Está bien, el viernes tendré un día muy ajetreado, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de Misa? —Shaoran asintió—. La entrevistaré el viernes así que me alegra escuchar que te harás cargo, confío que ahora sí nos resultará todo.

Inspiró profundamente, había llegado el momento de hablar las cosas, sus intenciones quedaron tiradas quien sabe donde cuando vio a Sakura sacar las llaves de su auto y mirar hacia los estacionamientos del parque.

—Yo me marcho, estoy agotada.

Spinel asomó su cabeza y él aún parecía no reaccionar hasta que escuchó un "Adiós" casi susurrado.

—Sakura, espera, aún no hemos terminado de hablar.

La castaña se volteó lentamente y lo observó por unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

—Disculpa, la dirección de la veterinaria de Yukito, ¿te parece si te la envió en un mensaje? En estos momentos no la recuerdo —asintió, la castaña soltó un suspiro y reanudó la marcha.

Su brazo la detuvo esta vez.

—Te dije que no hemos terminado de hablar.

—Y-yo… —que alguien viniera a apagar su rostro, por favor—. T-te escucho.

—Yo… Sakura lo de ayer quizás fue un arrebato… —Sakura asintió con lentitud—, pero lo hice porque... yo…

—Shaoran, descuida, somos adultos y a veces pasan estas cosas, pero no debes preocuparte, no hay ningún problema.

Frunció el ceño.

¿Una cosa?

¿Eso para ella había significado?

—Sakura, ese beso fue…

—Un error, ambos lo sabemos, y no se repetirá, ¿está bien?

Por un momento pensó que Sakura bromeaba, pero su cara de seriedad le confirmó lo contrario, realmente fue un imbécil al pensar que ella pudiera sentir algo por él y que el beso había sido algo sincero, asintió, para ella no había significado…

"_Nada"_

—Me llamas el viernes para saber cómo salió todo.

La vio cruzar la calle y escabullirse por el parque, se quedó bastante rato de pie escuchando los maullidos de Spinel y el ruido de la ciudad. Con una sonrisa amarga se hizo la idea que entre él y Sakura no podría pasar nada.

Ella no lo quería.

Y él no la obligaría, al menos lo había intentado.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Sakura llegó a su casa y sin encender ninguna luz, ingresó y caminó en dirección a su cuarto a tientas seguida de Kero, quien ya estaba protestando por no haber recibido una caricia de su parte a modo de saludo, esta vez él tendría que esperar porque ella ahora sí que no era capaz de hacer nada, tras sacarse sus zapatos se lanzó a su cama y a los segundos sintió como su perro hizo lo mismo.

—No sé cómo puedes saltar así y no fallar en el acto a causa de tu sobrepeso.

Kero le respondió dándole un lametazo en la frente.

—Yo también te quiero… —suspiró—. Kero, ¿crees que actúe mal? Ya sabes, ayer nos viste, podrías haber ladrado para haber detenido las intenciones de Shaoran, pero te quedaste mudo y ahora no sé qué hacer, es decir, fue un error, eso está claro.

Kero ladró.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que no lo fue?

Un aullido reverberó en un cuarto.

—Kero, deberías apoyarme, todos sabemos que él tiene otro mundo en el cual yo, Sakura Kinomoto, no calza, además es claro que lo de ayer fue un simple juego… aunque me confunde, cuando le dije que había sido un error su cara parecía… Ahh, solo son cosas que imaginé, su expresión de decepción nunca estuvo...

_¿A quién engañas?_

"_A nadie"_

—Gracias por escucharme, sé que soy una loca al hablar contigo, pero eres un buen confidente, Kero.

El cachorro se acercó a su pecho y se quedó ahí durmiendo, al rato ella también fue vencida por el sueño, al menos no tendría otra noche en vela.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

El día de ayer había terminado mal, eso estaba claro, evitó hablar con Eriol y se excusó con que Mei lo había llamado y quería hablar con su hijo lo antes posible, claramente era mentira. Extrañamente Eriol no preguntó más, quizás su rostro lo decía todo y él sintió lástima y prefirió callar, lo cual realmente le brindó un alivio: no se sentía con ánimos de hablar con nadie respecto a Sakura.

La noche la pasó casi en vela, pero aprovechó el desvelo para encerrarse en la sala de grabación y componer alguna canción, estaba tan concentrado en ello que después de unas 3 horas se vino a dar cuenta que la canción hablaba de Sakura, quiso golpearse por ser tan sentimental, ni cuando estuvo con Naomi o con Tai había pasado eso. Era casi masoquista de su parte llegar a los extremos de escribir una canción que describía a la castaña y el cómo ella se comportaba con él, hasta le causó cierta gracia, al menos le había servido para mantenerse ocupado.

Para no seguir martirizándose, abandonó el cuarto y se fue a acostar a ver si ahora podía dormir un rato, lo hizo, pero no duró mucho, tres horas después ya estaba dando vueltas por su hogar.

Pasó junto a la puerta de la habitación en donde Liang dormía, asomó su cabeza y vio al pequeño todo destapado por lo que entró y tratando de no emitir ningún ruido tomó la frazada que estaba en el suelo y tapó al pequeño que dormía muy apaciblemente junto a Spinel.

Era un cuadro bastante tierno a decir verdad y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ya en la sala de estar se dedicó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro hasta que se aburrió, eran las 8 de la mañana, no tenía sueño ni tampoco hambre.

¿Qué hacer para no seguir pensando en ella?

Ni siquiera tenían algo, y eso era lo que más le molestaba, ¿por qué había caído tan rápido? Quizás lo mejor sería detener toda la locura que se le había ocurrido empezar, así dejaría de agobiar a la periodista quien claramente lo único que quería era dejar toda la farsa que tenían y seguir su vida como si nada hubiese pasado.

Hubiera seguido cuestionándose su actuar, pero el timbre resonó en toda la casa, lo primero que hizo fue fruncir su ceño, ¿quién le haría una visita tan temprano? Además como era usual el conserje siempre llamaba cuando alguien lo buscaba cosa que no había pasado esta vez, a no ser que fuera alguien de su familia o algunos de los chicos, o la periodista, opción que descartaba de inmediato, era lógico el por qué.

Abrió con lentitud la puerta encontrándose con la mirada ámbar de su padre, ¿qué hacía él ahí? Claramente estaba sorprendido.

—Oh, vamos, ¿tan feo soy? —preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa.

Desordenó sus cabellos, por algún motivo cierta preocupación comenzó a invadirlo, le hizo un gesto a su padre para que ingresara a su hogar.

—¿Cómo has estado, hijo? Te noto cansado.

—Ehh, no dormí muy bien —respondió aún en un estado confuso, no había nada de malo que su padre lo viniera a visitar, solo que las veces que lo hacía siempre llamaba con anterioridad.

—¿Por qué? ¿Algún problema?

Oh, sí, uno con nombre y apellido.

—Descuida, solo tonterías mías, nada de qué preocuparse —ni él se lo había creído.

—Espero que así sea —Hien Li tomó asiento en un sofá de cuero negro y se dedicó a observar por un instante su alrededor, él no era tonto y sabía que algo extraño le pasaba a su hijo menor, pero no diría nada más, Shaoran era reservado para sus cosas y él respetaba dicha privacidad, eso sí deseaba que no fuera nada malo—. Mei y Lang llegan este fin de semana de su viaje, supongo que Liang se ha portado muy bien, ¿no?

¿Cómo se ha portado Liang?

—Como siempre —¿qué podía decirle? Ah, claro, que el pequeño tenía una manía con dejarlo en vergüenza y de exasperarlo a tal punto que su instinto asesino aparecía. Mejor usaba otras palabras, además extrañamente ya iban dos días en que Liang no había hecho nada para sacarlo de sus casillas—. Ya sabes, es un poco desordenado, pero se portado bien.

—Ese chico es todo un caso, pero te adora, te tiene en un pedestal… ¿y bien cómo van las cosas? —preguntó generando en el castaño un gran signo de interrogación—. Las cosas con tu linda novia, supongo que ya le hiciste la propuesta con la metida de patas de ese lunes.

—Ehh…

—No te preocupes, no sabes lo culpable que aún me siento, y bueno, tu querida madre que es tan sabia en estas cosas quiere ofrecerles disculpas a Sakura del mejor modo.

Tragó pesado.

—Una almuerzo en su honor el domingo que viene, con toda la formalidad que eso abarca. Estarán todos, no sabes lo curiosa que están tus hermanas y Mei de saber de tu novia, me han llenado de preguntas que no he sabido contestar, así que cuando tu madre les anunció este almuerzo gritaron de alegría.

—Padre…

—Ah, invita a Eriol y a tus amigos, quiere que estés cómodo y con la gente más cercana a ti. Realmente tu madre está muy emocionada con esto.

Nuevamente desordenó sus cabellos, tenía un mal presentimiento de ese almuerzo, y sobre todo al escuchar decir a su padre que Ieran estaba tan emocionada, si era evidente que no le había agradado para nada que él saliera con una novia y rompiera ese absurdo contrato.

Suspiró.

—Le informaré a Sakura, de seguro se pondrá muy contenta con esto.

"_Sí, claro"_

—Muy bien, bueno, eso es todo, una visita exprés, de igual modo quería verte, me alegro que esté todo bien con ella y que Liang se esté portando excelente.

Almuerzo, sería un almuerzo tortura, su madre buscaría incomodar a Sakura a tal punto que seguro la chica mandaría todo al diablo, conocía muy bien a Ieran, de seguro esto podría sonar como si su madre fuera el mismísimo demonio, pero no, era su manera de ver si sus hijos estaban junto a las personas correctas. Con solo recordar los casi interrogatorios por los que tuvieron que pasar sus cuñados le bastaba para saber lo que tendría que pasar la periodista. Además estaba el tema entre ellos, él no podría mostrarse tan indiferente con esto del almuerzo, menos sabiendo que tendrían que fingir para todos, sería una tortura para él y sus sentimientos, y desde luego para la castaña quien no quería nada con él.

Mientras veía a su padre encaminarse a la entrada una pregunta volvió a mezclarse en sus pensamientos.

—Papá, no es que me moleste, pero llevan ya más de una semana en Japón, eso es raro y sobre todo al saber que no solo están ustedes dos sino que toda la familia, ¿sucede algo en especial?

Por un segundo vio a su padre titubear, pero luego la confianza que caracteriza al patriarca de los Li volvió en gloria y majestad.

—No, para nada, es solo que necesitamos nuevos aires, tus hermanas quieren que mis nietos conozcan otras culturas así que se quedarán por una temporada larga. Tu prima Mei también lo hará. Todas andan buscando buenas escuelas aquí en Tokio para transferirlos. Y tus cuñados ya están trabajando en la sucursal que tenemos acá. Todo marcha bien. Estamos felices de estar acá, y más de estar cerca tuyo, apenas te vemos dos o tres veces al año, y es bueno estar siempre juntos, como cuando eran pequeños. Yo soy el más feliz de que nos quedemos una temporada en Japón.

Asintió y tras un abrazo de despedida, su padre se fue rumbo a la empresa.

No podía negar que la idea le alegraba, al fin y al cabo, amaba a su familia y verlos tan poco durante el año le pesaba mucho, sería bueno tenerlos cerca.

Dio un salto cuando un maullido de Spinel se escuchó en el pasillo que dirigía hacia los dormitorios, el gatito estaba en la mitad del corredor y parecía asustado, y no era el único, había olvidado la presencia del gato por un momento, caminó hacia él y se agachó para tomarlo en sus brazos.

—Me asustaste, pensé que dormías, es temprano.

Spinel volvió a emitir un maullido.

—De seguro despertarte por culpa del timbre, Hien podría ser más oportuno, ¿cómo venir tan temprano?

"_Parezco un imbécil hablando con un gato"_

—¿Sabes? Creo que te daré algo de leche, de seguro tienes hambre.

Y había acertado, veía a Spinel beber ávidamente su leche vertida en un platito, sonrió con cierta tristeza, ahora tenía más que claro que el plan de su hermana con el veterinario debía resultar sí o sí ya que lo mejor era terminar con todo el asunto de una buena vez y seguir como si nunca hubiera conocido a la testaruda, pero a veces tierna Sakura Kinomoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Caris:<strong>

¡Lo logré! Me prometí actualizar antes de viajar, y alcancé hacerlo, espero que no hayan muchas faltas de ortografía, traté de ser minuciosa, pero siempre se me pasa alguna y con la presión del tiempo más aún.

Respecto al capítulo, sé que quieren decirle una cuantas cosas a Sakura, porque realmente está portándose muy mal, nadie deja así a Shaoran (xD) Pero descuiden, chicas, el próximo capítulo creo que les gustara y mucho, mi cabeza ya está craneando muchas cosas y créanme que Sakura beberá algo de su medicina o quizás reciba mucho más que eso.

Respecto a este capítulo, hay varios detalles medios ocultos (xD) aunque unos son muy evidentes, pero hay uno que requerirá de sus recuerdos, estoy segura que lograrán saber a lo que me refiero y por sobre todo las teorías que se puedan entrever en esto, seré feliz leyendo lo que piensen.

¿Qué más?

Bueno, me voy al sur y vuelvo en un poco más de dos semanas, así que estaré desaparecida, pero descuiden, apenas vuelva actualizaré.

Me despido agradeciendo sus lindos comentarios *-*, también a quienes no tienen cuenta ya respondí sus RR de los capítulos 10 y 11 en profile, y si me faltó a alguien responderle su RR del capítulo 10, mil disculpas, me confundí bastante con las respuestas a sus lindos comentarios, quizás a alguien le respondí dos veces (xD) Soy un poco despistada.

Saludines y nos leemos pronto, espero que esta vez FF esté buena onda y me actualice de inmediato la historia (cruzaré los dedos).

Pd 1: Como primer adelanto el próximo capítulo por el momento se titula así: "Lonely boy" (The Black Keys), sí, es el nombre de una canción, de esas que quieres escuchar y bailarla como se te dé la gana (?), bueno eso depende de cada persona jajaja me encanta la canción y bueno, la parte central o clímax del cap. tendrá como escenario esa canción.

Pd 2: Y como un segundo adelanto, micro o nano avance (xD):

—_Estás loco si piensas que tengo celos._

—_Puede que esté loco, pero hay cosas que son demasiado evidentes y no entiendo el por qué temes._

_Negó._

—_Tú, m__e acabas de demostrar que eres tal cual como te describí en esa columna._

_Shaoran comenzó a reír, una risa amarga que reverberó en el corredor poco iluminado en el que se encontraban._

—_Eres una excelente mentirosa, Sakura Kinomoto._

_La castaña mordió su labio inferior, los ojos de Shaoran parecían lanzar fuego y ella no se quedaba atrás, estaba furiosa sobre todo con su actuar._

—_Si yo soy la mentirosa acá, ¡¿qué eres tú?! __Te desconozco, Shaoran._


End file.
